Akame ga Kill in Injustice Intros and Interactions
by Rico 94
Summary: A series of interactions and banter from the characters of Akame ga Kill and Akame ga Kill Zero as they face off against the characters of Injustice 2. Rated M in Fighter Pack 2.
1. Akame

**Hey guys, it's Rico 94 here.** **Like I said last month, I'm going to interactions involving the characters of Akame ga Kill facing off against the characters from Injustice 2. I got inspired to do this from other writers like The 3rd dragneel and Earth Dragon Arnighte. Now if some of these interactions look similar to The 3rd dragneel, I'm sorry. I tried to finish before him but I got sick when I got to finishing. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy. Also, I want to thank** **jalen johnson for helping me coming up with some of the interactions.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Akame ga Kill or Injustice. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Akame

Entering the arena first: Murasame is seen stabbed on the ground as Akame was falling to the ground and lands her sword. After her opponent finish talking, she picks up her sword as she starts talking.

Entering the arena second: Akame walks into the arena, drawing her sword as she talks. After her opponent finished talking, Akame raised her weapon as she starts to talk again.

* * *

Akame vs. Akame

Akame 1: Trying to impersonate me, Chelsea?

Akame 2: No, I'm the real Akame.

Akame 1: This battle will decide that.

2nd

Akame 1: We have the same image.

Akame 2: And the same strength

Akame 1: This battle will decide that.

3rd

Akame 1: Who are you?

Akame 2: I am Akame of Night Raid.

Akame 1: That's impossible!

4th

Akame 1: Who are you?

Akame 2: I am Akame of the Elite Seven.

Akame 1: Then you're my next target.

Akame vs. Aquaman

Akame: Fighting against Imperial Arms isn't your thing.

Aquaman: My trident says otherwise.

Akame: This battle will decide that.

2nd

Akame: Your methods are similar to the Empire's.

Aquaman: I won't be judged for defending Atlantis.

Akame: Your association with the Regime would say otherwise.

3rd

Akame: You should be helping us, Aquaman.

Aquaman: Only the seas concern me.

Akame: This battle could reach your kingdom as well.

4th

Akame: The king of seas…

Aquaman: Do not mock me with formalities.

Akame: I don't mock people, your highness.

5th

Aquaman: You're from the other Earth?

Akame: The one filled with corruption.

Aquaman: Allow me to welcome you properly.

6th

Aquaman: You're in a fight you don't understand.

Akame: The boss explained everything.

Aquaman: Let's see if you're ready.

7th

Aquaman: The oceans are stronger than steel.

Akame: I can kill you with one cut.

Aquaman: That remains to be seen.

8th

Aquaman: Atlantis is off-limits.

Akame: I won't leave until my mission is complete.

Aquaman: Then you choose to die here.

Akame vs. The Atom

Akame: Are you sure about this?

The Atom: I'm in this for the long haul.

Akame: You sound just like Tatsumi.

2nd

Akame: What Imperial Arms is this?

The Atom: White dwarf matter. Complicated stuff.

Akame: Not the answer I was expecting.

3rd

Akame: Who are you?

The Atom: Just a PhD candidate with a quantum bio belt.

Akame: Your power could be useful for Night Raid.

4th

The Atom: Mind if I borrow your sword for a closer look?

Akame: Murasame is mine alone to wield.

The Atom: I need it for research purposes.

5th

The Atom: I can take on a fantastic voyage.

Akame: I don't think so.

The Atom: Some people do not like small talk.

6th

The Atom: I am Ryan Choi, but you can call me Atom.

Akame: I am Akame of Night Raid.

The Atom: Bruce says I should learn from the best.

Akame vs. Atrocitus

Akame: Are you some kind of danger beast?

Atrocitus: I am wrath incarnate!

Akame: Then you're my next target.

2nd

Akame: Any reason for finding me Atrocitus?

Atrocitus: You have escaped punishment too long.

Akame: I'm going to escape it a little while longer.

3rd

Akame: All it takes is one cut.

Atrocitus: Your weapon doesn't concern me.

Akame: One cut to end you forever.

4th

Akame: Any reason for finding me, Atrocitus?

Atrocitus: A crimson spark burns within you.

Akame: Even so, I can't let it consume me.

5th

Atrocitus: The pain of loss burns you.

Akame: I've lost too many I've cared about.

Atrocitus: Direct your anger inwards.

6th

Atrocitus: You could wear a red ring.

Akame: I would rather work for the Empire again.

Atrocitus: Dex-Starr shall gnaw your bones.

7th

Atrocitus: Your blood runs today.

Akame: Not before I take your head first.

Atrocitus: I was hoping you say that.

8th

Atrocitus: No powers, yet you challenge me?

Akame: I can kill you with one cut.

Atrocitus: Let's see your rage in action.

9th

Atrocitus: I sense great resentment.

Akame: I don't resent anything, Atrocitus.

Atrocitus: You also deceive yourself.

Akame vs. Bane

Akame: What's with that fluid?

Bane: A man needs every advantage.

Akame: Sounds more like an addiction to me.

2nd

Akame: You attacked my team!

Bane: That was my finest hour.

Akame: And it'll soon be your last.

3rd

Akame: What is this, Bane?

Bane: I have transcended into my ultimate form.

Akame: It won't be enough to save you.

4th

Bane: My army could use your skills.

Akame: I would rather work for the Empire again.

Bane: It is unwise to become my enemy.

5th

Bane: A lowly pretender…

Akame: The last time I checked, I'm real.

Bane: You will learn your place.

6th

Bane: I will hurt you, nina.

Akame: I'm not that easy to kill.

Bane: Two minutes with you will test me.

7th

Bane: You will help me tame Gotham.

Akame: I would rather work for the Empire again.

Bane: Do not test me, woman!

Akame vs. Batman

Akame: The boss wanted me to meet with you.

Batman: I need to know what you can do.

Akame: Finding out could kill you.

2nd

Akame: We finally meet, Batman.

Batman: So it's been said.

Akame: Then you know what happens next.

3rd

Akame: Fighting against Imperial Arms isn't your thing.

Batman: Think I haven't planned for this?

Akame: It won't be enough to save you.

4th

Akame: Fighting against Imperial Arms isn't your thing.

Batman: Is that supposed to scare me?

Akame: It should, Bruce.

5th

Batman: This isn't the Imperial Capital.

Akame: Our methods remain the same.

Batman: There's always another way.

6th

Batman: We don't kill, understand?

Akame: I understand, Batman.

Batman: The Justice League can't be a death squad.

7th

Batman: Why should I trust you?

Akame: Night Raid could help you, Bruce.

Batman: Prove it to me.

8th

Batman: It's not too late to walk away.

Akame: Why would you tell me that?

Batman: You're about to find out.

9th

Batman: I know exactly how to beat you.

Akame: But are you fast enough to avoid Murasame?

Batman: We'll see.

Akame vs. Bizarro

Akame: Who are you?

Bizarro: Me am hero like Superman.

Akame: Not the answer I was expecting.

2nd

Akame: What's your game?

Bizarro: Me fight for lies, injustice, a-merry-can way.

Akame: Leave that job to us.

3rd

Bizarro: Me am hero. Here to destroy.

Akame: That's not going to happen.

Bizarro: Bizarro vision make you happy.

4th

Bizarro: Bizarro am number one.

Akame: I can kill you with one cut.

Bizarro: People love Bizarro after me beat you.

5th

Bizarro: Bizarro fly. You fly?

Akame: No.

Bizarro: Me teach you how fly.

Akame vs. Black Adam

Akame: Even Murasame can harm you Adam.

Black Adam: You are no match for a god.

Akame: This battle will decide that.

2nd

Akame: Kahndaq needs to be freed.

Black Adam: Without me, they'd be lost.

Akame: They're better off without you.

3rd

Akame: Even Murasame can harm you Adam.

Black Adam: You fight six gods, not one man.

Akame: It won't be enough to save you.

4th

Black Adam: You're a fool battle me.

Akame: I know how to defeat you, Adam.

Black Adam: Murasame's power will not be enough.

5th

Black Adam: How will you fare, mere mortal?

Akame: I can kill you with one cut.

Black Adam: Words I'll carve on your tomb.

6th

Black Adam: You expect to best a god?

Akame: I'm not that easy to kill.

Black Adam: Amon's strength will crush your pride.

7th

Black Adam: Amon's strength overpowers you.

Akame: I can kill you with one cut.

Black Adam: Mehem admires your courage.

Akame vs. Black Canary

Akame: The boss wanted me to meet with you.

Black Canary: I've got a list of things to teach you.

Akame: Then let us begin.

2nd

Akame: Are you sure about this?

Black Canary: Damn right I am.

Akame: You sound like Leone.

3rd

Akame: You came at me a little hot.

Black Canary: Now I'll come at you loud.

Akame: I didn't come here for the music.

4th

Akame: Are you sure about this?

Black Canary: I can break every bone in your body.

Akame: You sound like Leone.

5th

Black Canary: New rule, no gadgets.

Akame: Then try to keep your voice down.

Black Canary: It's gonna come down to technique.

6th

Black Canary: Combat's all about controlling conflict.

Akame: It was one of the first things I've learned.

Black Canary: You don't say.

7th

Black Canary: That look isn't working.

Akame: I'm not here for fashion tips.

Black Canary: Then get ready for me to kick some ass.

8th

Black Canary: Another girl's always a good thing.

Akame: I appreciate your guidance, Dinah.

Black Canary: That said, I still gotta kick your ass.

Akame vs. Black Lightning

Akame: Fighting against Imperial Arms isn't your thing.

Black Lightning: Black Lightning's not one to back down.

Akame: You sound just like Tatsumi.

2nd

Akame: What Imperial Arms is this?

Black Lightning: Ever been struck by lightning?

Akame: That battle will decide that.

3rd

Black Lightning: No class ever prepared me for this.

Akame: Consider this a hands-on experience.

Black Lightning: Guess I'll learn by doing.

4th

Black Lightning: Well, we've never met before.

Akame: I am Akame of Night Raid.

Black Lightning: Think you can handle a few volts?

Akame vs. Black Manta

Akame: It's not too late, Manta.

Black Manta: I buried my heart with my father.

Akame: You can't let the pain of loss consume your soul.

2nd

Akame: What's your game?

Black Manta: My aim is the fall of Atlantis.

Akame: Then you know what happens next.

3rd

Black Manta: What hostile race are you with?

Akame: I am Akame of Night Raid.

Black Manta: So you're with Aquaman?

4th

Black Manta: I'll gut you like a fish.

Akame: Not before I take your head first.

Black Manta: That's what Aquaman said.

Akame vs. Blue Beetle

Akame: An armor like Incursio?

Blue Beetle: Scarab prefers "symbiotic."

Akame: That's one way to put it.

2nd

Akame: Does that armor ever come off?

Blue Beetle: I'm kinda attached to it.

Akame: That's one way to put it.

3rd

Akame: Were you sent to kill me?

Blue Beetle: I'm actually here to detain you.

Akame: Then you know what happens next.

4th

Akame: Were you sent to kill me?

Blue Beetle: I don't work for the Reach.

Akame: This battle will decide that.

5th

Blue Beetle: Is this really necessary?

Akame: Unfortunately yes.

Blue Beetle: Batman's gonna kill me.

6th

Blue Beetle: Alright Akame, what's the bet for today?

Akame: I win, you're buying me a lot of meat.

Blue Beetle: Guess that means I gotta win.

7th

Blue Beetle: Sorry in advance for blasting you.

Akame: Yeah, what gives Jaime?!

Blue Beetle: Scarab said you were a threat.

8th

Blue Beetle: Nice cosplay.

Akame: My outfit is not a costume, Jaime.

Blue Beetle: Mind if we get a picture after?

Akame vs. Brainiac

Akame: Return us home, Brainiac.

Brainiac: An unlikely outcome of this encounter.

Akame: This battle will decide that.

2nd

Akame: All it takes is one cut.

Brainiac: You have no hope of victory.

Akame: One cut to end you forever.

3rd

Akame: All it takes is one cut.

Brainiac: I am stronger and smarter.

Akame: This battle will decide that.

4th

Akame: You didn't plan for me, did you?

Brainiac: A coincidence. Nothing more.

Akame: Mistakes like that will cost you.

5th

Brainiac: I've studied your technique.

Akame: And what have you learned?

Brainiac: How to counteract Murasame's curse.

6th

Brainiac: I grow tired of your interference.

Akame: I can kill you with one cut.

Brainiac: You overestimate your chances.

7th

Brainiac: It is better to be collected than killed.

Akame: I would rather die than serve you.

Brainiac: I have other plans for you.

Akame vs. Captain Cold

Akame: Your sister wouldn't like to see you like this.

Captain Cold: The hell do you know?

Akame: You're not the only one who misses their sister.

2nd

Akame: The ability to control ice like Esdeath.

Captain Cold: Nothing wrong with staying frosty.

Akame: Then you'll share her fate.

3rd

Akame: You're coming with me, Cold.

Captain Cold: To you, it's Mr. Snart.

Akame: You don't deserve my respect.

4th

Captain Cold: The assassin is out of the shadows.

Akame: You should join us, Captain Cold.

Captain Cold: And out of her mind.

5th

Captain Cold: You would've made a badass rouge.

Akame: I don't think so.

Captain Cold: Missing out, sweetheart.

6th

Captain Cold: I don't want to fight you, kid.

Akame: So you'll come with me quietly?

Captain Cold: Uh-uh. You don't get off that easy.

7th

Captain Cold: You got a problem with me?

Akame: I've got a problem with criminals like you.

Captain Cold: Can't wait to hear those teeth shatter.

Akame vs. Catwoman

Akame: You tried to steal Murasame?

Catwoman: I see it, I want it, it's mine.

Akame: That won't be happening.

2nd

Akame: Fighting against Imperial Arms isn't your thing.

Catwoman: Some of us get by on skill, dear.

Akame: It won't be enough to save you.

3rd

Akame: Found you, Catwoman.

Catwoman: Finding me isn't catching me.

Akame: Did you forget I used to be an assassin?

4th

Akame: I can't tell which side you're really on.

Catwoman: Depends on your point of view.

Akame: This battle will decide that.

5th

Catwoman: That weapon looks fancy.

Akame: It's not for sale, Selina.

Catwoman: All the more tempting…

6th

Catwoman: You're interrupting my heist.

Akame: I thought stealing is against what a hero does.

Catwoman: Doesn't mean you're stopping me.

7th

Catwoman: I'm a girl with fast hands.

Akame: But you'll never catch me.

Catwoman: Clever too. I like that.

8th

Catwoman: You don't trust me?

Akame: People say that you're two-faced.

Catwoman: Got your villains mixed up, kid.

Akame vs. Cheetah

Akame: Are you some kind of danger beast?

Cheetah: Pathetic nitwit…

Akame: Beast or not, you're still my target.

2nd

Akame: Leave this place or die.

Cheetah: Only one way to stop me.

Akame: Don't say I didn't warn you.

3rd

Akame: Barbara Ann Minerva…

Cheetah: Have we met before?

Akame: You're my next target.

4th

Akame: All it takes is one cut.

Cheetah: The little girl has claws.

Akame: One cut to end you forever.

5th

Cheetah: Have anything you like to say?

Akame: Why me ask that Cheetah?

Cheetah: You can't speak with your throat ripped out.

6th

Cheetah: The Goddess gives me speed.

Akame: But are you fast enough to avoid Murasame?

Cheetah: Enough to run you down.

7th

Cheetah: The most dangerous game of all.

Akame: A game you can't win.

Cheetah: I'll enjoy the kill just the same.

8th

Cheetah: Finally, a worth quarry…

Akame: But you'll never catch me.

Cheetah: I appreciate challenging prey.

9th

Cheetah: A bit young, aren't you?

Akame: Do you know how many people I've killed?

Cheetah: Touché, I suppose.

Akame vs. Cyborg

Akame: Your methods are similar to the Empire.

Cyborg: Superman's not taking any more chances.

Akame: You will be no better than them if you go down this path.

2nd

Akame: How strong is that armor?

Cyborg: My armor is a lot stronger than steel.

Akame: This battle will decide that.

3rd

Akame: Fighting against Imperial Arms isn't your thing.

Cyborg: I don't think you can handle me.

Akame: Let's see that confidence after I cut you.

4th

Akame: What's your game?

Cyborg: The Regime is making a comeback.

Akame: That won't be happening.

5th

Cyborg: How is it you plan to keep up with me?

Akame: I can kill you with one cut.

Cyborg: Wishful thinking isn't a plan.

6th

Cyborg: The Regime won't take "no" for an answer.

Akame: I would rather work for the Empire again.

Cyborg: Say that when you're face down.

7th

Cyborg: What's your deal anyway?

Akame: I can kill you with one cut.

Cyborg: Say that when you're face down.

8th

Cyborg: If you had sense, you'd go home.

Akame: I won't leave until my mission is complete.

Cyborg: Then you know how this is gonna end.

Akame vs. Darkseid

Akame: All it takes is one cut.

Darkseid: And why should that worry me?

Akame: Because it'll soon be over afterwards.

2nd

Akame: Leave this place or die…

Darkseid: You are challenging a god, fool.

Akame: I won't ask you again.

3rd

Akame: Leave this place or die…

Darkseid: Serve me or be martyred.

Akame: I won't ask you again.

4th

Akame: What's your game?

Darkseid: Whatever I cannot control, I must destroy.

Akame: That won't be happening.

5th

Akame: All it takes is one cut.

Darkseid: Not enough to best a god.

Akame: Let's see that confidence after I cut you.

6th

Darkseid: My Omega Beam will vaporize you.

Akame: Not before I take your head first.

Darkseid: Challenge accepted.

7th

Darkseid: Submit to Darkseid or face death.

Akame: I would rather work for the empire again.

Darkseid: Then I will grind your bones to dust.

8th

Darksied: I am challenged by a mere child?

Akame: I can kill you with one cut.

Darkseid: You will beg for deliverance, sniveling cur.

Akame vs. Deadshot

Akame: Mr. Lawton…

Deadshot: It's business, not personal.

Akame: I'm glad we understand each other.

2nd

Akame: Why come after me, Lawton?

Deadshot: Killing you drives up my asking price.

Akame: What you won't do for money.

3rd

Akame: Your bullets won't get to me.

Deadshot: Let's switch to explosive rounds.

Akame: I'll strike you down before you get the chance.

4th

Akame: Do you ever regret the lives you've taken?

Deadshot: Not once. Not ever.

Akame: Is money you ever care about?

5th

Deadshot: You're lucky you're not on my list.

Akame: Unfortunately, you're on mine, Deadshot.

Deadshot: Good thing, we're professionals.

6th

Deadshot: Are you just gonna deflect the bullets?

Akame: You should know the answer to that.

Deadshot: Go ahead, demonstrate.

7th

Deadshot: Well bagging you will one helluva payday.

Akame: I'm not that easy to kill.

Deadshot: I love my job.

8th

Deadshot: Do what I say or bullets fly.

Akame: You should surrender while you're ahead.

Deadshot: I'm not taking request.

9th

Deadshot: Let me guess, I'm going back to jail.

Akame: Just how will you go back is the question.

Deadshot: Sure won't be quietly.

Akame vs. Doctor Fate

Akame: What Imperial Arms is this?

Doctor Fate: It is the will of Nabu.

Akame: This battle will decide that.

2nd

Akame: The boss wanted me to meet with you.

Doctor Fate: Your fate is preordained.

Akame: That remains to be seen.

3rd

Akame: Fighting against Imperial Arms isn't your thing.

Doctor Fate: Fate is a powerful enemy.

Akame: But we decide our own futures.

4th

Akame: What is my future, Fate?

Doctor Fate: This is your final battle.

Akame: This battle will decide that.

5th

Doctor Fate: You dance between order and chaos.

Akame: Is that so?

Doctor Fate: Now you must choose.

6th

Doctor Fate: The curse is slowly destroying you, Akame.

Akame: It's burden that I must bare.

Doctor Fate: A burden you'll soon regret.

7th

Doctor Fate: Your fate is controlled by others.

Akame: I can control my own fate.

Doctor Fate: That I cannot promise.

8th

Doctor Fate: Batman has great faith in you.

Akame: I'm glad to earn his trust.

Doctor Fate: Let us test your worth.

Akame vs. Donatello

Akame: I must be seeing things.

Donatello: Or maybe you're sleeping off a pizza coma.

Akame: That could be it too.

2nd

Akame: Are you sure about this?

Donatello: Unlike coding, this will be easy.

Akame: Let's see that confidence after I cut you.

3rd

Donatello: The name's Donatello. Who are you?

Akame: I am Akame of Night Raid.

Donatello: Extraordinary claims require extraordinary evidence.

4th

Donatello: I've already figured this fight out.

Akame: And what have you learned?

Donatello: That with a little science, I can beat you.

Akame vs. Enchantress

Akame: What's your game?

Enchantress: I'm here to birth a new age of dark magic.

Akame: Then you're my next target.

2nd

Akame: You attacked my team!

Enchantress: You need their help?

Akame: I can fight my own battles.

3rd

June Moone: If you're going to kill me, please do it.

Akame: Do you really want to die like this, June?

Enchantress: Trust me Akame, June has no choice.

4th

June Moone: My name is June Moone.

Akame: I am Akame of Night Raid.

Enchantress: You won't like me when I'm Enchantress.

Akame vs. Firestorm

Akame: Two minds in one body.

Firestorm: One of them is Noble Prize winner.

Akame: Let's see if it mean double the strength.

2nd

Akame: Those flames look really hot.

Firestorm: Afraid you'll get burned?

Akame: No, you'll just making me hungry.

3rd

Akame: Fighting against Imperial Arms isn't your thing.

Firestorm: The professor and me aren't one trick ponies.

Akame: Don't say I didn't warn you.

4th

Akame: I didn't know we were going camping.

Firestorm: We're not here to sing Kumbaya.

Akame: I would've brought some meat to roast.

5th

Firestorm: So that sword can kill people with one cut?

Akame: Yes because it releases a deadly poison.

Firestorm: That is seriously freaking cool.

6th

Firestorm: Batman said we should meet here.

Akame: He asked me to train you.

Firestorm: Well let's get this class in session.

7th

Firestorm: This isn't gonna be awkward, is it?

Akame: That depends on you, Firestorm.

Firestorm: Prepare to get burned.

8th

Firestorm: Those flames aren't just for show.

Akame: I've dealt with fire users before.

Firestorm: Guess it's a fair fight then.

9th

Firestorm: Welcome to the bonfire.

Akame: I can kill you with one cut.

Firestorm: I'll toast you like a marshmallow.

Akame vs. The Flash

Akame: Who are you?

The Flash: The Flash, fastest man alive.

Akame: This battle will decide that.

2nd

Akame: How fast can you go?

The Flash: I can break the sound barrier.

Akame: Doesn't mean you can avoid my blade.

3rd

Akame: Don't do this, Barry.

The Flash: If I go back in time, I can fix everything.

Akame: Or make things even worse.

4th

Akame: The fastest man alive…

The Flash: Yeah, it's kinda thing.

Akame: Doesn't mean you can avoid my blade.

5th

The Flash: You gotta commit to being a hero.

Akame: The boss explained everything.

The Flash: Only seemed fair to warn you.

6th

The Flash: I'm the fastest man alive.

Akame: But are you fast enough to avoid Murasame?

The Flash: Something like that.

7th

The Flash: I don't like your methods.

Akame: We never said our missions were justified.

The Flash: See? That's just what I'm talking about.

8th

The Flash: Ready whenever you are.

Akame: Scared, Barry?

The Flash: Nah, just a little sweaty.

9th

The Flash: Hitting me won't be easy.

Akame: I can kill you with one cut.

The Flash: Can't you be intimidated, just this once?

Akame vs. Gorilla Grodd

Akame: Are you some kind of danger beast?

Gorilla Grodd: I am king, imbecile!

Akame: Beast or not, you're still my target.

2nd

Akame: You attacked my team!

Gorilla Grodd: It was well worth the reward.

Akame: You won't think that way for long.

3rd

Akame: Are you reading my mind?

Gorilla Grodd: What ever happened to the Elite Seven?

Akame: Don't go there, Grodd.

4th

Akame: Are you reading my mind?

Gorilla Grodd: You have illusions of victory.

Akame: This battle will decide that.

5th

Gorilla Grodd: There's a place for you in the society.

Akame: I would rather work for the Empire again.

Gorilla Grodd: If you're not with me, you're dead.

6th

Gorilla Grodd: Your stuff head will grace my palace.

Akame: Not before I take you head first.

Gorilla Grodd: Bravado can't hide your fear.

7th

Gorilla Grodd: Away with you, girl.

Akame: I can kill you with one cut.

Gorilla Grodd: Bravado can't hide your fear.

8th

Gorilla Grodd: Your talents could be useful.

Akame: An ape like you can't control me.

Gorilla Grodd: I am the lord thy Grodd!

Akame vs. Green Arrow

Akame: I heard that you died. How are you here?

Green Arrow: Call me the "Ghost of Arrows Past."

Akame: Not the answer I was expecting.

2nd

Akame: Are you sure about this?

Green Arrow: I was gonna ask you the same thing.

Akame: I'm being serious, Oliver.

3rd

Akame: All it takes is one cut.

Green Arrow: She said threateningly.

Akame: I'm being serious, Oliver.

4th

Akame: Are you sure about this?

Green Arrow: I know where to place my shots.

Akame: This battle will decide that.

5th

Green Arrow: What earth they snatched you from?

Akame: The one filled with corruption.

Green Arrow: Man, you need a publicist.

6th

Green Arrow: You're more serious than my Akame.

Akame: I've lost too many people I cared about.

Green Arrow: Right. Not funny.

7th

Green Arrow: Care to dance, princess?

Akame: What do you think?

Green Arrow: Should probably say no, huh?

8th

Green Arrow: Long story short, I died.

Akame: Then why come to this Earth?

Green Arrow: One person can make a difference.

Akame vs. Green Lantern

Akame: Are you sure about this?

Green Lantern: Green Lantern stands his ground.

Akame: Don't say I didn't warn you.

2nd

Akame: How will you survive Murasame's curse?

Green Lantern: That thing is a dangerous weapon.

Akame: And as deadly as its user.

3rd

Akame: The boss wanted me to meet with you.

Green Lantern: Wanna see the master at work, eh?

Akame: Then let us begin.

4th

Akame: They should've never brought you back.

Green Lantern: Still angry with me?

Akame: Betray us again and face Murasame's wrath.

5th

Green Lantern: What's your power?

Akame: I can kill you with one cut.

Green Lantern: That won't fly.

6th

Green Lantern: The guardians warned me about you.

Akame: A burden of being an assassin.

Green Lantern: Only one way to find out.

7th

Green Lantern: You get one free lesson.

Akame: What kind of lesson?

Green Lantern: Never mess with Green Lantern.

8th

Green Lantern: I've survived the cold deep space.

Akame: But not Murasame's poison.

Green Lantern: Only one way to find out.

Akame vs. Grid

Akame: You're one of Brainiac's henchmen?

Grid: He acknowledges my inherited perfection.

Akame: Then you're my next target.

2nd

Akame: Fighting against Imperial Arms isn't your thing.

Grid: My systems will meet the challenge.

Akame: Don't say I didn't warn you.

3rd

Grid: Your poison will not affect me, Akame.

Akame: But I can still cut you down.

Grid: It will not be enough to save you.

4th

Grid: There is no record of you on this Earth.

Akame: I am Akame of Night Raid.

Grid: I must evaluate the threat you pose.

Akame vs. Harley Quinn

Akame: Are you sure about this?

Harley Quinn: I'm in a league all my own.

Akame: Don't say I didn't warn you.

2nd

Akame: What's your game?

Harley Quinn: I collect toenail clippings!

Akame: Not the answer I was expecting.

3rd

Akame: You still have to prove yourself, Harley.

Harley Quinn: But I'm not the same I was back then.

Akame: This battle will decide that.

4th

Akame: Are you sure about this?

Harley Quinn: Come on. Give a girl a break, will ya?

Akame: Sure, unless you want to end up dead.

5th

Harley Quinn: Batman says you're coming with me.

Akame: That's not going to happen.

Harley Quinn: Ha, ha, I was hoping you say that.

6th

Harley Quinn: You're not so hideous.

Akame: Are you making fun of me?

Harley Quinn: Learn how to take a compliment, sweetie.

7th

Harley Quinn: You and me, we're going.

Akame: You're actually going to fight me?

Harley Quinn: Well that's the idea, doll.

8th

Harley Quinn: Hiya, dearie! You miss me?

Akame: Not at all.

Harley Quinn: Have you no heart?

Akame vs. Hellboy

Akame: Are you some kind of danger beast?

Hellboy: Judging the book by its cover, pal.

Akame: This battle will decide that.

2nd

Akame: Are you sure about this?

Hellboy: Whatever you've got, I've seen worse.

Akame: Don't say I didn't warn you.

3rd

Hellboy: There's monsters where you're from?

Akame: They're called danger beast, why?

Hellboy: After I win, you're taking me there.

4th

Hellboy: I hear you don't take a lot of crap.

Akame: That's one way to put it.

Hellboy: Well in that case, let's do this.

Akame vs. Jay Garrick

Akame: I don't need you to hold my hand, Jay.

Jay Garrick: I could be a bit old-fashioned.

Akame: I can fight my own battles.

2nd

Akame: What's your game?

Jay Garrick: As long as I live and breathe, I fight evil doers.

Akame: This battle will decide that.

3rd

Jay Garrick: I think it's time to rethink your life choices.

Akame: It's not that easy, Jay.

Jay Garrick: If you let me, I can help you.

4th

Jay Garrick: Ever faced an original speedster?

Akame: But you'll never catch me.

Jay Garrick: Apparently, you missed the wings on my helmet.

Akame vs. John Stewart

Akame: Fighting against Imperial Arms isn't your thing.

John Stewart: Not the first time I've been to war.

Akame: And hopefully not the last…

2nd

Akame: You know how to use that ring well.

John Stewart: Didn't expect that complement.

Akame: It won't be enough to save you.

3rd

John Stewart: Cool off before things get out of hand:

Akame: Our methods remains the same.

John Stewart: That's not how handle things here.

4th

John Stewart: Alright new girl, show me what you got.

Akame: Are you here to train me?

John Stewart: Today, I'm your drill instructor.

Akame vs. The Joker

Akame: You're dying today, Joker.

Joker: But what about the Bat's "no killing" rule?

Akame: You're too insane to be left alive.

2nd

Akame: I heard that you died. How are you here?

Joker: This Earth's better. I had disciples here.

Akame: I'll deal with them next.

3rd

Akame: You're going to prison, Joker.

Joker: And miss all the fun?

Akame: This won't be fun.

4th

Akame: You're a threat to this world.

Joker: I'm a threat to pretty much everyone.

Akame: Then you're my next target.

5th

Akame: Even I can tell how dangerous you are.

Joker: I just have one of those faces.

Akame: You're too insane to be left alive.

6th

Akame: You're darkness incarnate.

Joker: But my smiles brightens any room.

Akame: You're too insane to be left alive.

7th

Joker: Don't start fights you can't finish.

Akame: I can kill you with one cut.

Joker: At least you'll die laughing.

8th

Joker: How about a smile?

Akame: I don't think so.

Joker: Ugh, it's no use talking to some people.

9th

Joker: As my new moll, you'll do nicely.

Akame: I rather work for the Empire again.

Joker: Ugh, never trust anyone under thirty.

10th

Joker: As my new moll, you'll do nicely.

Akame: Like hell I will, Joker.

Joker: Sadly, you won't outlive me.

11th

Joker: Have we met?

Akame: If we had, I would've killed you.

Joker: Ugh, it's no use talking to some people.

12th

Joker: How about a smile?

Akame: I have no time for your mind games.

Joker: I've got plenty hanging on my wall.

Akame vs. Leonardo

Akame: Are you sure about this?

Leonardo: I'm more than ready.

Akame: You sound just like Tatsumi.

2nd

Akame: Fighting against Imperial Arms isn't your thing.

Leonardo: It's nothing a ninja turtle can't handle.

Akame: Don't say I didn't warn you.

3rd

Leonardo: I want to study combat with the best.

Akame: For what reason?

Leonardo: It's a good chance to hone my skills.

4th

Leonardo: Your team could use turtle power.

Akame: I don't think so.

Leonardo: Wait until you see it in action.

Akame vs. Michelangelo

Akame: You tried to steal my meat!

Michelangelo: It was Donny, not me!

Akame: I can see the crumbs all over your face!

2nd

Akame: This isn't a game, Mikey.

Michelangelo: I got whole the ninja thing covered.

Akame: It won't be enough to save you.

3rd

Michelangelo: Let's skip this, I'm starving.

Akame: We can get food after this, Mikey.

Michelangelo: Do not get between me and pizza.

4th

Michelangelo: Now you're worth getting off the couch for.

Akame: I can kill you with one cut.

Michelangelo: Don't shell-abrate too soon.

Akame vs. Mr. Freeze

Akame: Stop right there, Doctor.

Mr. Freeze: All I want to finish my research.

Akame: Doing this won't bring your wife back.

2nd

Akame: The ability to control ice like Esdeath.

Mr. Freeze: I'm a scientist, not a psychopath.

Akame: Then you will share her fate.

3rd

Mr. Freeze: Have you ever lost your dearest love?

Akame: I've lost too many people I've cared about.

Mr. Freeze: Then do not judge my frozen heart.

4th

Mr. Freeze: If you assist me, I can assist you.

Akame: I don't think so.

Mr. Freeze: Then you are of no use to me.

Akame vs. Poison Ivy

Akame: How will you survive Murasame's curse?

Poison Ivy: My blood is a seeping batch of poison.

Akame: It won't be enough to save you.

2nd

Akame: What Imperial Arms is this?

Poison Ivy: I'm the Green's chosen warrior.

Akame: Then you're my next target.

3rd

Akame: What's your game?

Poison Ivy: It's an insane world. I'm fixing it.

Akame: Or make things even worse.

4th

Akame: Trying to steal a kiss, Ivy?

Poison Ivy: Come over here and find out.

Akame: Try it and I'll bite your tongue out.

5th

Poison Ivy: One kiss for luck?

Akame: Back off, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: You're no fun at all.

6th

Poison Ivy: I make the world a better place.

Akame: For all the wrong reasons.

Poison Ivy: All humans are the enemy.

7th

Poison Ivy: So you're the new it girl?

Akame: Are you impressed, Ivy?

Poison Ivy: Hardly, dear.

8th

Poison Ivy: This world's better off without people.

Akame: It's not your position to decide.

Poison Ivy: They already had their chance.

9th

Poison Ivy: My plants would like a word with you.

Akame: Back off, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: You don't have a choice in the matter.

Akame vs. Power Girl

Akame: Are you sure about this?

Power Girl: I'm not a woman you wanna mess with.

Akame: You sound like Leone.

2nd

Akame: I'm not that easy to beat.

Power Girl: So does this Kytonian.

Akame: Then let us begin.

3rd

Power Girl: How many freakin' Earths are there?

Akame: I don't even know myself.

Power Girl: Let's send you back to yours.

4th

Power Girl: I don't believe we've met.

Akame: I am Akame of Night Raid.

Power Girl: Let me show you what I'm made of.

5th

Power Girl: Who's ready for roughhousing?

Akame: You're get no arguments from me.

Power Girl: Hope you got dental coverage.

6th

Power Girl: Maybe I can start over here.

Akame: Guess that would make two of us.

Power Girl: Well, aren't we a couple of misfits?

7th

Power Girl: Ever feel like you don't fit in?

Akame: Sounds like you have a story behind it.

Power Girl: I don't know where to start.

8th

Power Girl: Luck is not your lady tonight.

Akame: I can kill you with one cut.

Power Girl: Perhaps beating you will change that.

Akame vs. Raiden

Akame: The boss wanted me to meet with you.

Raiden: The Shaolin would value your fellowship.

Akame: As Night Raid would value yours.

2nd

Akame: Who are you?

Raiden: I am Raiden, God of Thunder.

Akame: This battle will decide that.

3rd

Raiden: Leaving in the shadows darkens your soul.

Akame: A burden of being an assassin.

Raiden: You'd spend eternity in the NetherRealm.

4th

Raiden: A war comes which threatens this realm.

Akame: And I'll be here to stop it.

Raiden: You require training to defend it.

Akame vs. Raphael

Akame: In a battle, you must keep a cool head.

Raphael: I get angry, so what?

Akame: That anger will cost you your life.

2nd

Akame: What do you do again?

Raphael: I run a delivery service…for pain.

Akame: Not the answer I was expecting.

3rd

Raphael: Got some convoluted plan to beat me?

Akame: I can kill you with one cut.

Raphael: I'm a New Yorker. I can take it.

4th

Raphael: New York pizza is the best, am I right?

Akame: You're get no arguments from me.

Raphael: Glad we understand each other.

Akame vs. Red Hood

Akame: What's your game?

Red Hood: I'm the care for a sick, sad world.

Akame: This battle will decide that.

2nd

Akame: And I thought the Imperial Capital was corrupted.

Red Hood: Clearly you've never been to Gotham.

Akame: I guess so.

3rd

Red Hood: Why should I join Night Raid?

Akame: You would be a great asset to our cause.

Red Hood: I rather work alone.

4th

Red Hood: I've never met a bigger goody two-shoes.

Akame: You sound just like Kurome.

Red Hood: We gonna be friends now?

Akame vs. Reverse Flash

Akame: All it takes is one cut.

Reverse Flash: Finally, someone with backbone.

Akame: One cut to end you forever.

2nd

Akame: Leave this place or die.

Reverse Flash: No banter? Just an ultimatum?

Akame: I won't ask you again.

3rd

Reverse Flash: You call what you do good?

Akame: We never said our missions were justified.

Reverse Flash: When you save one life, you sacrificed another.

4th

Reverse Flash: I'm the fastest man alive.

Akame: But are you fast enough to avoid Murasame?

Reverse Flash: You'll never see me coming.

Akame vs. Robin

Akame: Your methods are similar to the empire.

Robin: You say that like it's a bad thing.

Akame: You'll be no different than them if you go down this path.

2nd

Akame: How could you turn on your father?

Robin: Don't defend my father to me.

Akame: Don't make the same mistake I did.

3rd

Akame: How could you turn on your father?

Robin: Because he was spectacularly wrong!

Akame: Don't make the same mistake I did.

4th

Akame: This won't take long.

Robin: Get this straight. I'm better than you.

Akame: Let's see if you have that confidence after I cut you.

5th

Robin: My grandfather ever try recruiting you?

Akame: I would rather work for the empire again.

Robin: You're heading for the cemetery.

6th

Robin: You get one chance to surrender.

Akame: I don't think so.

Robin: Too bad you wasted it.

7th

Robin: Another body to send back to Batman.

Akame: You wish to kill me that badly?

Robin: Maybe I wanna watch you suffer.

8th

Robin: You're burning the wrong bridges.

Akame: I would rather work for the empire again.

Robin: Then you can lie six feet under.

9th

Robin: Am I supposed to be scared?

Akame: I can kill you with one cut.

Robin: And people moan about my ego.

Akame vs. Scarecrow

Akame: Scared of a little poison, Scarecrow.

Scarecrow: There are worst ways to die.

Akame: But this way is quicker.

2nd

Akame: All it takes is one cut.

Scarecrow: I'm shaking in my boots.

Akame: You won't be shaking for much longer.

3rd

Akame: Leave this place or die.

Scarecrow: I don't fear you.

Akame: I won't ask you again.

4th

Akame: Those I cared the most about is dead.

Scarecrow: I love it when you're so grim.

Akame: The only thing I can do is kill you.

5th

Scarecrow: Everyone have something to lose.

Akame: Like you about lose your life?

Scarecrow: I refer to your little sister.

6th

Scarecrow: Does the name Merraid Oarburgh ring a bell?

Akame: Don't mention that woman's name!

Scarecrow: Touched a nerve there.

7th

Scarecrow: You pretend to be fearless.

Akame: An assassin needs to be.

Scarecrow: How long 'till someone kills you?

8th

Scarecrow: Focus on your fears.

Akame: I have none.

Scarecrow: I'm not so sure.

Akame vs. Starfire

Akame: Ready when you are, Starfire.

Starfire: After I win, wanna get pizza?

Akame: How about you buy me some meat after I win?

2nd

Akame: Those flames look really hot.

Starfire: You should fear my fire.

Akame: That remains to be seen.

3rd

Starfire: How do you keep going after everything you been through?

Akame: People are counting on me to get the job done.

Starfire: Grayson would have liked you.

4th

Starfire: Perhaps you are Titans material.

Akame: I'm very interested, Starfire.

Starfire: Let's start your audition.

Akame vs. Sub Zero

Akame: Train me Sub Zero, so I can get stronger.

Sub Zero: You can learn much from a Grandmaster.

Akame: I'll show you that I can be a worthy student.

2nd

Akame: The ability to control ice like Esdeath.

Sub Zero: I have mastered Cryomancy.

Akame: Then you will share her fate.

3rd

Sub Zero: You sought me out for training.

Akame: Every assassin knows about you, Sub Zero.

Sub Zero: You do not know the Lin Kuei.

4th

Sub Zero: Winter is coming to this realm.

Akame: And I'll be here to stop it.

Sub Zero: We must prepare ourselves for dark magic.

Akame vs. Supergirl

Akame: Your cousin is a murderer.

Supergirl: Kal forgot where he came from.

Akame: When will you realize that he is too far gone?

2nd

Akame: Are you sure about this?

Supergirl: Fair warning: This'll hurt.

Akame: You sound like Leone.

3rd

Akame: That "S" on your chest…

Supergirl: Yeah, my cousin's Superman.

Akame: Are you just as bad as him?

4th

Akame: Your cousin is a murderer.

Supergirl: You have no room to talk, Akame.

Akame: At least my actions were for a better cause.

5th

Supergirl: Don't ask me to go easy on you.

Akame: I wouldn't even think about it.

Supergirl: You're in for a doozy…

6th

Supergirl: You don't look like a hero.

Akame: I never said I was a hero.

Supergirl: I'll be the judge of that.

7th

Supergirl: Stop right there!

Akame: We never said our missions were justified.

Supergirl: There is always a better way.

8th

Supergirl: Earth has a new protector.

Akame: And you're looking at her.

Supergirl: I want to prove I'm better.

Akame vs. Superman

Akame: Your methods are similar to the Empire's.

Superman: Justice requires order.

Akame: This isn't order.

2nd

Akame: All it takes is one cut.

Superman: Good thing I'm invincible.

Akame: Let's see if you have that confidence after I cut you.

3rd

Akame: There are other ways to set an example.

Superman: I did it for Lois.

Akame: That's not what she would've wanted.

4th

Akame: It's over, Superman.

Superman: You can't stop me.

Akame: Let's see if you have that confidence after I cut you.

5th

Superman: Do you know who I am?

Akame: The boss explained everything.

Superman: Then you know you can't win.

6th

Superman: What do you do exactly?

Akame: I can kill you with one cut.

Superman: Gonna take more than that.

7th

Superman: Join me or stay out of my way.

Akame: I would rather work for the Empire again.

Superman: That was your last chance.

8th

Superman: I took one life to save millions.

Akame: You still have to be stopped.

Superman: We'll see about that.

9th

Superman: You're playing a dangerous game.

Akame: A game you can't win.

Superman: Is that so?

Akame vs. Swamp Thing

Akame: Are you some kind of danger beast?

Swamp Thing: Do not mock the Green.

Akame: Not the answer I was expecting.

2nd

Akame: Step aside, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: I will cede no ground.

Akame: I won't ask you again.

3rd

Akame: How will you survive Murasame's curse?

Swamp Thing: The Green always finds a way.

Akame: This battle will decide that.

4th

Akame: What Imperial Arms is this?

Swamp Thing: My power is eternal.

Akame: This battle will decide that.

5th

Swamp Thing: I once trusted the Regime.

Akame: The boss explained everything.

Swamp Thing: This time I am prepared.

6th

Swamp Thing: Why have you come here?

Akame: Brainiac thinks that I'm collectible.

Swamp Thing: That is disputable.

7th

Swamp Thing: Friend or foe?

Akame: I'm here to help, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: You have not earned my trust.

8th

Swamp Thing: There is no need for violence.

Akame: Night Raid is no threat to you.

Swamp Thing: But still equally dangerous.

Akame vs. Vixen

Akame: What Imperial Arms is this?

Vixen: I can tap the power of any animal that ever lived.

Akame: Then let us begin.

2nd

Akame: What Imperial Arms is this?

Vixen: You're fighting the entire animal kingdom.

Akame: You sound like Leone.

3rd

Vixen: So are you also a new Justice Leaguer?

Akame: It appears to be that way.

Vixen: Let's see if you know how to fight.

4th

Vixen: The necklace is no fashion statement.

Akame: But are you fast enough to avoid Murasame?

Vixen: Let's see if the Tentu totem humbles you.

Akame vs. Wonder Woman

Akame: Your methods are similar to the empire.

Wonder Woman: That's funny coming from an assassin.

Akame: At least my actions are for a good cause.

2nd

Akame: Fighting against Imperial Arms isn't your thing.

Wonder Woman: I have wrestled with gods.

Akame: It won't be enough to save you.

3rd

Akame: All it takes is one cut.

Wonder Woman: You face a goddess of war.

Akame: It won't be enough to save you.

4th

Akame: Your methods are similar to the empire.

Wonder Woman: The Regime created peace.

Akame: You'll be no different than them if you go down this path.

5th

Akame: What's your game?

Wonder Woman: The Regime will rise again.

Akame: That won't be happening.

6th

Wonder Woman: The regime made this world safe.

Akame: For all the wrong reasons.

Wonder Woman: You'll learn to see it our way.

7th

Wonder Woman: My sword splits atoms.

Akame: While my sword emits poison.

Wonder Woman: That's what the shield is for.

8th

Wonder Woman: Assassins are cowards.

Akame: Whatever it takes to get the job done.

Wonder Woman: Nor do they have honor.

9th

Wonder Woman: You'd be wise to surrender.

Akame: The same goes to you.

Wonder Woman: A shame you will die so young.

10th

Wonder Woman: The regime made this world safe.

Akame: For all the wrong reasons.

Wonder Woman: Why should criminals feel safe?

11th

Wonder Woman: Batman sends a child against me?

Akame: I'm glad to earn his trust.

Wonder Woman: Then let's see what you can do.

Victory Pose: Akame turns away as she swung her sword to the side getting the blood off of it. Then she turns around and slashes at the camera in half.

* * *

Next Character: Esdeath

* * *

 **That's the first set of interactions and Esdeath is up next. Now there's a new poll about which Akame ga Kill Zero character I would do after Esdeath. After every two chapters, I plan to make interactions involving the Akame ga Kill Zero characters. If you guys got some AgK or AgK Zero characters you want me to make interactions for, let me know in the comments. I think it would be interesting to see how Akame react seeing some of her old friends and enemies from her days in the Elite Seven. As for the super move and ending, I'm planning to do them in a separate story which I'll start in August. Until next time, see ya.**

* * *

Updated: 6/12/19


	2. Esdeath

Esdeath (Sub Zero Premier Skin)

Entering the arena first: The floor was covered with ice as Esdeath walks into the arena, cracking the ice with every step. After her opponent talks, Esdeath took a stance as she said her piece.

Entering the arena second: Esdeath calmly walks into the arena, creating ice sword in each hand as she talks. After her opponent finished talking, she grinded her blades together as she talks again.

Esdeath vs. Esdeath

Esdeath 1: Finally, an opponent I've longed for.

Esdeath 2: Someone who's equal in strength and skill.

Esdeath 1: The strongest will be the one left standing.

2nd

Esdeath 1: Another general?

Esdeath 2: One to replace you in Prime Minister's service.

Esdeath 1: Only if you can defeat me.

3rd

Esdeath 1: We both have the same Imperial Arms.

Esdeath 2: I think I use it more effectively.

Esdeath 1: By all means, entertain me.

4th

Esdeath 1: In my world, Night Raid has been eliminated.

Esdeath 2: In my world, it was the Jaegers who failed.

Esdeath 1: Because your weakness led to their downfall.

Esdeath vs. Akame

Esdeath: Akame and the infamous Murasame…

Akame: One just as deadly as the other.

Esdeath: By all means, entertain me.

2nd

Esdeath: Show me why are you a threat to the empire.

Akame: I can kill you with one cut.

Esdeath: I like to see you try.

3rd

Esdeath: You were once a part of the empire.

Akame: Until I found out the truth about it.

Esdeath: Something that I'll bury along with you.

4th

Esdeath: Show me why are you a threat to the empire.

Akame: One cut is all I need.

Esdeath: You won't be able to scratch me with that sword.

5th

Akame: I thought I killed you during the war.

Esdeath: Apparently, you did not.

Akame: A mistake I'll fix now.

6th

Akame: What do you get for killing so many people?

Esdeath: To be the one left standing in the end.

Akame: A monster like you don't have that right.

7th

Akame: I won't let you terrorize this world as well.

Esdeath: But this world has so many strong fighters.

Akame: I'll stop you before you could get to them.

8th

Akame: Esdeath…

Esdeath: Do you think you're worthy of my time?

Akame: Finding out might kill you.

Esdeath vs. Aquaman

Esdeath: How do you wish to entertain me?

Aquaman: With my fist or trident, your choice.

Esdeath: Either way, you're dead.

2nd

Esdeath: I can freeze your oceans.

Aquaman: I don't fear the cold.

Esdeath: But you'll still die from it.

3rd

Aquaman: I bet even you fear drowning.

Esdeath: You can't drown me if I freeze your waters.

Aquaman: But the exposure will kill you.

4th

Aquaman: What brings you to my kingdom?

Esdeath: I'm looking for a man who talks to fish.

Aquaman: I command them.

Esdeath vs. The Atom

Esdeath: Another one of Bruce's soldiers.

Atom: I've read Batman's file on you, Esdeath.

Esdeath: Information like that can't help you against me.

2nd

Esdeath: You're trying to challenge me, child?

Atom: Ever thought about seeing a therapist?

Esdeath: Killing you is my therapy.

3rd

Atom: I am Ryan Choi but you can call me Atom.

Esdeath: I am Esdeath, the woman who's about to kill you.

Atom: Some people don't like small talk.

4th

Atom: Even a Kryptonian can't hit a subatomic man.

Esdeath: Don't compare me to them.

Atom: I'm simply interpreting the facts.

Esdeath vs. Atrocitus

Esdeath: Do you really see the future?

Atrocitus: The blood prophecy foretells your death.

Esdeath: Not before yours happens first.

2nd

Esdeath: I'll take that red ring from you.

Atrocitus: You can't pry it from my finger.

Esdeath: I'll just take it from your shattered corpse.

3rd

Atrocitus: Your world's people are angry with you.

Esdeath: It's not my fault that they're too weak to face me.

Atrocitus: Your victims must be avenged.

4th

Atrocitus: You embraced your rage.

Esdeath: It's what gives me strength.

Atrocitus: It serves you well.

Esdeath vs. Bane

Esdeath: Why face me, Bane?

Bane: We are both gods of battle.

Esdeath: The strongest will be the one left standing.

2nd

Esdeath: I'll freeze your vemon, Bane.

Bane: I will stoke a special fire for you.

Esdeath: That fire won't save you.

3rd

Bane: You would have done will in Pena Doro.

Esdeath: Why is that Bane?

Bane: Because you have the instincts to survive.

4th

Bane: My army could use your skills.

Esdeath: Your army will soon be mine.

Bane: Do not test me, woman.

Esdeath vs. Batman

Esdeath: You could've killed Superman when you had the chance.

Batman: Tempting but no.

Esdeath: That mercy is what makes you weak.

2nd

Esdeath: I hear that people used to fear the Batman.

Batman: You still should.

Esdeath: But people don't fear Bruce Wayne.

3rd

Esdeath: I can freeze even you, Batman.

Batman: Like I haven't planned for that.

Esdeath: Plans are useless for a human statue.

4th

Esdeath: Batman…

Batman: You know exactly what you're in for.

Esdeath: By all means, entertain me.

5th

Batman: How did you get loose?

Esdeath: I'm one of the few you never caught.

Batman: Not for long.

6th

Batman: Your type all make the same mistake.

Esdeath: Are you sure of that?

Batman: Let me enlighten you.

7th

Batman: You're going to have a nice new home, Esdeath.

Esdeath: Isn't that thoughtful you?

Batman: If you consider Arkham as your new home.

8th

Batman: Everyone has a weakness.

Esdeath: Think you'll be able to exploit mine?

Batman: We're about to find out.

Esdeath vs. Bizarro

Esdeath: What exactly do you do?

Bizarro: Me fight for lies, injustice, a-merry-can way.

Esdeath: And I thought the danger beast were stupid.

2nd

Bizarro: Me flame breath help you.

Esdeath: Not if I freeze you first.

Bizarro: Bizarro no like cold!

Esdeath vs. Black Adam

Esdeath: Let me be your general, Adam.

Black Adam: Why would I do that?

Esdeath: Because I can show your people true fear.

2nd

Esdeath: You broke our alliance, Adam?

Black Adam: It no longer serves Kahndaq's interests.

Esdeath: The punishment for betrayal is death.

3rd

Black Adam: Serve the Regime and live!

Esdeath: I don't work for lost causes.

Black Adam: To think I nearly respected you.

4th

Black Adam: How will you best me?

Esdeath: It'll be better if I show you.

Black Adam: Amon's strength will crush your pride.

Esdeath vs. Black Canary

Esdeath: You could've killed Superman when you had the chance.

Black Canary: I wanted Superman tried, not killed.

Esdeath: That mercy is what makes you weak.

2nd

Esdeath: I thought you were retired.

Black Canary: Those rumors were greatly exaggerated.

Esdeath: Let's see if you're worth my time.

3rd

Black Canary: Only way out of here is through me.

Esdeath: I like to make a canary cry.

Black Canary: That is something you don't want.

4th

Black Canary: You must really want to get hurt.

Esdeath: I should say the same to you.

Black Canary: You too in love with your own power.

Esdeath vs. Black Lightning

Esdeath: Face me, Black Lightning.

Black Lightning: Why am I not shocked you said that?

Esdeath: If you don't, your daughter will pay the price.

2nd

Black Lightning: No class had ever prepared me for this.

Esdeath: You better hope you're a quick learner.

Black Lightning: Class is now in session.

Esdeath vs. Black Manta

Esdeath: Join me, Black Manta.

Black Manta: Only if you'll help me kill Aquaman.

Esdeath: Prove you're worthy to join my Jaegers.

2nd

Esdeath: We have more in common than I thought, Manta.

Black Manta: Then maybe you should avoid me.

Esdeath: Now I'm more excited than ever.

3rd

Black Manta: Everyone dies.

Esdeath: It's the law of natural selection.

Black Manta: Someone who understands me.

4th

Black Manta: How can you help me?

Esdeath: I can help destroy Atlantis but Aquaman is mine.

Black Manta: This just got a whole lot more interesting.

Esdeath vs. Blue Beetle

Esdeath: You're nothing more than a little boy.

Blue Beetle: With a war machine on my spine.

Esdeath: Your little toy won't save you.

2nd

Esdeath: The Prime Minister wants your Scarab.

Blue Beetle: Did you tell him that you would have to kill me?

Esdeath: He's not too concerned about that.

3rd

Blue Beetle: Scarab doesn't say nice things about you.

Esdeath: I like to think I install fear in my enemies.

Blue Beetle: See? You just proved its point.

4th

Blue Beetle: Don't be picking a fight with the Scarab.

Esdeath: Your little bug doesn't intimidate me.

Blue Beetle: Alright, I warned you.

5th

Blue Beetle: You know, the Scarab works at Absolute Zero.

Esdeath: Nothing works at that temperature.

Blue Beetle: Tech built for deep space does.

Esdeath vs. Brainiac

Esdeath: Have you ever been frozen solid, Brainiac?

Brainiac: Your power can not touch me.

Esdeath: You won't be saying that dying of frostbite.

2nd

Esdeath: Finally, an opponent I've longed for.

Brainiac: You have no hope of victory.

Esdeath: You won't be saying that dying of frostbite.

3rd

Esdeath: Why bring us here, Brainiac?

Brainiac: Your Imperial Arms caught my interest.

Esdeath: Let me show you the power of one of them.

4th

Brainiac: By facing me, you choose death.

Esdeath: I'll be yours, Brainiac.

Brainiac: You will be neutralized.

5th

Brainiac: Your abilities peeked my interest.

Esdeath: I can do so much more, Brainiac.

Brainiac: Noted for classification.

6th

Brainiac: Your vivisection will be insightful.

Esdeath: I'm not some lab rat.

Brainiac: Science demands your sacrifice.

Esdeath vs. Captain Cold

Esdeath: Your world has a lot of ice users.

Captain Cold: And I'm the baddest of them all.

Esdeath: Let's see how skillful you are.

2nd

Esdeath: Is that gun all you have?

Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash.

Esdeath: But can your gun stop time?

3rd

Captain Cold: I've been thinking about you lately.

Esdeath: My heart belongs to someone else.

Captain Cold: But killing you will make me feel better.

4th

Captain Cold: I like what I'm seeing.

Esdeath: I'm not interested, Cold.

Captain Cold: You try to be friendly.

5th

Captain Cold: You think you're colder than me?

Esdeath: It'll be better if I show you.

Captain Cold: Can't wait to hear those teeth chatter.

Esdeath vs. Catwoman

Esdeath: How can you possibly defeat me?

Catwoman: Still nine lives to spare.

Esdeath: Meaning I got nine ways to kill you.

2nd

Esdeath: You should join the Jaegers.

Catwoman: Should I creeped out or flattered?

Esdeath: Let's see how skillful you are.

3rd

Catwoman: Nice outfit…

Esdeath: I'm not here to make friends.

Catwoman: Doesn't mean you're stopping me.

4th

Catwoman: Ready to get up close and personal?

Esdeath: You've never faced anyone like me.

Catwoman: The claws aren't just for show.

Esdeath vs. Cheetah

Esdeath: Still under Grodd's command?

Cheetah: As long as it suits me.

Esdeath: You're better off under my command.

2nd

Esdeath: Why track me down, Cheetah?

Cheetah: I hunt the most dangerous game.

Esdeath: A hunt you will soon regret.

3rd

Cheetah: This is the hunt I've longed for.

Esdeath: Careful or you'll be the hunted.

Cheetah: I appreciate challenging prey.

4th

Cheetah: I'm the goddess' new champion.

Esdeath: Only for a few more seconds.

Cheetah: Let me welcome you properly.

Esdeath vs. Cyborg

Esdeath: Mechanical monster…

Cyborg: It's the man, not the machine.

Esdeath: Either way, you're dead.

2nd

Esdeath: Are you a man or machine?

Cyborg: Part machine, all man.

Esdeath: Either way, you're dead.

3rd

Cyborg: Superman wants you gone.

Esdeath: Yet he sends his lackies to fight his battles.

Cyborg: It's time to put you down.

4th

Cyborg: What's your deal, anyway?

Esdeath: I have no mercy for the weak.

Cyborg: You won't feel that way in a second.

Esdeath vs. Darkseid

Esdeath: Finally, an opponent I've longed for.

Darkseid: If it is battle you want, you will have it.

Esdeath: Now I'm more excited than ever.

2nd

Esdeath: Finally, an opponent I've longed for.

Darkseid: Darkseid has never been beaten.

Esdeath: That changes today.

3rd

Darkseid: My torturer DeSaad has an interest in you.

Esdeath: Does he want some tips?

Darkseid: You will beg for the sweet release of death.

4th

Darkseid: I will break you for granny goodness.

Esdeath: I will not submit for no one.

Darkseid: On your knees, fool.

Esdeath vs. Deadshot

Esdeath: Still under Grodd's command?

Deadshot: Unless I want head blown off, yeah.

Esdeath: You're better off under my command.

2nd

Esdeath: Is it wise to track me down?

Deadshot: Killing you drives up my asking price.

Esdeath: A hunt you will soon regret.

3rd

Deadshot: Just another day in the office.

Esdeath: It'll be your final day.

Deadshot: You're still gettin' whacked.

4th

Deadshot: There's any gun Imperial Arms on your Earth?

Esdeath: If you work for me, I know the one that best suits you.

Deadshot: Now we're in business.

Esdeath vs. Doctor Fate

Esdeath: What's my future, Fate?

Doctor Fate: This is your final battle.

Esdeath: I'm afraid this final battle is yours.

2nd

Esdeath: I'll be talking your helm.

Doctor Fate: You will corrupt its power.

Esdeath: I'll just take it from your shattered corpse.

3rd

Doctor Fate: You bring death and misery.

Esdeath: I have no mercy for the weak.

Doctor Fate: Order will be restored.

4th

Doctor Fate: Such rage I have never seen.

Esdeath: It's what gives me strength.

Doctor Fate: It has cost you your soul.

Esdeath vs. Donatello

Esdeath: Are you a danger beast?

Donatello: Haven't studied up on turtles, have you?

Esdeath: This will be interesting.

2nd

Esdeath: You're trying to challenge me, child?

Donatello: I'm not blind to the probabilities.

Esdeath: By all means, entertain me.

3rd

Donatello: I learn something from every fight.

Esdeath: And what's the lesson for today?

Donatello: Today is whether you bleed.

4th

Donatello: You're clinically proven to be pure evil.

Esdeath: And yet you decided to face me.

Donatello: Because heroes aren't afraid to take chances.

Esdeath vs. Enchantress

Esdeath: I can help you, Enchantress.

Enchantress: Why should I allow you to help?

Esdeath: Because our goals fall in line with each other.

2nd

Esdeath: How do you wish to entertain me?

Enchantress: I have a millennia of experience to draw from.

Esdeath: That demonstrate that experience for me.

3rd

June Moone: Fair warning: she's an evil hag.

Esdeath: I'm not afraid of the witch or her magic.

Enchantress: You haven't seen the scary part yet.

4th

June Moone: She can smell death on you.

Esdeath: It's the law of natural selection.

Enchantress: I can do better than that.

Esdeath vs. Firestorm

Esdeath: Two voices in one mind.

Firestorm: That means double the firepower.

Esdeath: And double the fun for me.

2nd

Esdeath: Another one of Bruce's soldiers.

Firestorm: I'm his enforcer!

Esdeath: More like you're expandable.

3rd

Firestorm: These flames aren't just for show.

Esdeath: You have no idea what I'm capable of.

Firestorm: I'll toast you like a marshmellow.

4th

Firestorm: Professor, do you trust me?

Esdeath: Who are you talking to?

Firestorm: Cuz things are about to get hot!

Esdeath vs. The Flash

Esdeath: The fastest man alive…

The Flash: Yeah, it's kinda my thing.

Esdeath: You won't say that with frozen feet.

2nd

Esdeath: The fastest man alive…

The Flash: Are you stalking me?

Esdeath: Let's see how fast you move with no legs.

3rd

Esdeath: The fastest man alive…

The Flash: Stop this, before people get hurt.

Esdeath: Not even you can stop my rampage.

4th

The Flash: Where did you come from?

Esdeath: An earth, where I was the strongest.

The Flash: Doesn't matter if you can't hit me.

5th

The Flash: You really think you're fast enough?

Esdeath: You've never faced anyone like me.

The Flash: That wasn't the questioned I asked.

6th

The Flash: You really think you're fast enough?

Esdeath: Don't have to when I can stop time.

The Flash: Allow me to prove you wrong.

Esdeath vs. Gorilla Grodd

Esdeath: You should join me, Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd: I lead. I do not follow.

Esdeath: Then you're better off dead.

2nd

Esdeath: You think yourself a king, Grodd?

Gorilla Grodd: I am this world's future.

Esdeath: You working for Brainiac says otherwise.

3rd

Gorilla Grodd: General Esdeath…

Esdeath: You want something, Grodd?

Gorilla Grodd: Your head on a plate!

4th

Gorilla Grodd: There's a place for you in the society.

Esdeath: I don't work for lost causes.

Gorilla Grodd: How do you not see the irony?

Esdeath vs. Green Arrow

Esdeath: I heard that you died.

Green Arrow: Apparently God has a sick sense of humor.

Esdeath: Tell him I said "hi" after I kill you.

2nd

Esdeath: How can you possibly defeat me?

Green Arrow: I know where to place my shots.

Esdeath: Your little toy won't save you.

3rd

Green Arrow: Killer Frost, Mr. Freeze, Icicle…

Esdeath: Don't compare me to them.

Green Arrow: What'cha gonna do about it, chum?

4th

Green Arrow: This should be good.

Esdeath: Are you sure of that?

Green Arrow: Long story but I'm here to kick your ass.

Esdeath vs. Green Lantern

Esdeath: Green Lanterns have strong wills correct?

Green Lantern: What's your point?

Esdeath: It'll be fun watching that will break.

2nd

Esdeath: How can you possibly defeat me?

Green Lantern: Pure, uncut willpower.

Esdeath: This will be interesting.

3rd

Green Lantern: The Guardians want you on trail.

Esdeath: The Guardians have no authority over me.

Green Lantern: That's what Sinestro said.

4th

Green Lantern: What's your power?

Esdeath: It'll be better if I show you.

Green Lantern: Fair enough. Let's do this.

Esdeath vs. Grid

Esdeath: Mechanical monster…

Grid: I am Grid, the last being you will ever see.

Esdeath: Let's see if you're strong enough to prove it.

2nd

Grid: I envy your thrust for battle.

Esdeath: Why is that, Grid?

Grid: I will do anything to feel something.

Esdeath vs. Harley Quinn

Esdeath: The Joker is dead…

Harley Quinn: And good riddance too.

Esdeath: You'll soon join him in the afterlife.

2nd

Esdeath: How can you possibly defeat me?

Harley Quinn: How 'bout a bat to the skull?!

Esdeath: Now I'm more excited than ever.

3rd

Harley Quinn: Batman says you're coming with me.

Esdeath: Yet he sends his lackies to fight his battles.

Harley Quinn: Hey, I'm old enough to car date.

4th

Harley Quinn: You got a funny name.

Esdeath: My name is humorous to you?

Harley Quinn: Clearly, you're emotional about it.

Esdeath vs. Hellboy

Esdeath: Are you a danger beast?

Hellboy: Like I haven't heard that one before.

Esdeath: By all means, entertain me.

2nd

Esdeath: How do you wish to entertain me?

Hellboy: You don't want any part of this, friend.

Esdeath: Then you're better off dead.

3rd

Hellboy: You got the devil inside you, lady.

Esdeath: What of it?

Hellboy: I'm bringing you down, that's what.

4th

Hellboy: Wished you were more of a monster.

Esdeath: You have no idea what I'm capable of.

Hellboy: Guess we'll see about that.

Esdeath vs. Jay Garrick

Esdeath: The fastest man alive…

Jay Garrick: Yep, as fast as the god Mercury.

Esdeath: You won't say that with frozen feet.

2nd

Jay Garrick: I don't see how you plan to win.

Esdeath: I have a secret weapon to stop you, Jay.

Jay Garrick: Just thinking about it makes my head spin.

Esdeath vs. John Stewart

Esdeath: You used to be a soldier.

John Stewart: I was a USMC scout sniper.

Esdeath: Then show me what you can do.

2nd

John Stewart: Think you can beat a Lantern?

Esdeath: After I scatter that iron will of yours.

John Stewart: That's why I won't hold back.

Esdeath vs. Joker

Esdeath: Leave my sight, clown!

Joker: And miss all the fun?

Esdeath: Leave or be frozen alive.

2nd

Esdeath: I heard that you died.

Joker: That Nekron, such an easy mark.

Esdeath: Tell him I said "hi" after I kill you.

3rd

Esdeath: Joker…

Joker: Here to haunt your every dream.

Esdeath: But your nightmare is just beginning.

4th

Joker: I had a crush on you in junior high.

Esdeath: My heart belongs to someone else.

Joker: Like it matters.

5th

Joker: We've more in common than you care to admit.

Esdeath: I have nothing in common with a mad man.

Joker: Not mad, differently sane.

6th

Joker: Care for a game of "Five-Finger Fillet"?

Esdeath: I'm not interested, clown.

Joker: So much for a friendly wager.

Esdeath vs. Leonardo

Esdeath: I see some potential in you.

Leonardo: I'll earn your respect.

Esdeath: Show me your full potential.

2nd

Esdeath: How can you possibly defeat me?

Leonardo: You won't flip this turtle on his shell.

Esdeath: I doubt that.

3rd

Leonardo: Should've left my bros alone.

Esdeath: Think you're stronger than them?

Leonardo: Now you answer to me.

4th

Leonardo: You got nothing on a Ninja Turtle.

Esdeath: You've never faced anyone like me.

Leonardo: Your evil ends here.

Esdeath vs. Michelangelo

Esdeath: You lack discipline.

Michelangelo: I got the whole ninja thing covered.

Esdeath: Time to put you out of your misery.

2nd

Esdeath: Is it wise to track me down?

Michelangelo: A ninja turtle needs to kick your butt.

Esdeath: Not even you can stop my rampage.

3rd

Michelangelo: Up next: Turtle Snoozer.

Esdeath: Don't you take anything seriously?

Michelangelo: Time for this turtle to level up.

4th

Michelangelo: I paused my game for this.

Esdeath: You'll pay for that insult.

Michelangelo: Keep dreaming, lady.

Esdeath vs. Mr. Freeze

Esdeath: You should join me, Mr. Freeze.

Mr. Freeze: Not until I save my wife.

Esdeath: You'll soon join her in the afterlife.

2nd

Mr. Freeze: My research requires your body.

Esdeath: I'm not some little lab rat.

Mr. Freeze: That assumption is flawed.

Esdeath vs. Poison Ivy

Esdeath: Your plants can't harm me, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: I'll curl your toes.

Esdeath: I like to see you try.

2nd

Esdeath: You should join the Jaegers.

Poison Ivy: I am not your servant.

Esdeath: Then you're better off dead.

3rd

Poison Ivy: Hello, lover.

Esdeath: My heart belongs to someone else.

Poison Ivy: Then let's get rough.

4th

Poison Ivy: Here to tango?

Esdeath: Your charms won't work on me, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: You're no fun at all.

Esdeath vs. Power Girl

Esdeath: I wonder if I can freeze a Kryptoian.

Power Girl: Not exactly shaking in my boots.

Esdeath: That will change soon.

2nd

Power Girl: So you're gonna take on Power Girl.

Esdeath: Do you think you're worthy of my time?

Power Girl: Let me show you what I'm made of.

Esdeath vs. Raiden

Esdeath: Raiden…

Raiden: You trifle with the God of Thunder?

Esdeath: Not even you can stop my rampage.

2nd

Esdeath: Fighting a God, how exciting.

Raiden: I have defeated both kings and gods.

Esdeath: Then show me what a god can do.

3rd

Raiden: Another one of Shinnok's minions.

Esdeath: I serve no one but myself.

Raiden: The threat you pose must end.

4th

Raiden: You remind me of a queen I knew.

Esdeath: You never faced anyone like me.

Raiden: Perhaps so, but you will still fall.

Esdeath vs. Raphael

Esdeath: You fight with a lot of rage.

Raphael: I get angry, so what?

Esdeath: That rage makes you sloppy.

2nd

Raphael: Leo said we're taking you down.

Esdeath: You've never face anyone like me.

Raphael: Let's take this to the streets.

Esdeath vs. Red Hood

Esdeath: I heard that you died.

Red Hood: Must be a resurrection thing.

Esdeath: Then you're better off dead.

2nd

Esdeath: Who are you supposed to be?

Red Hood: I'm the cure for a sick, sad world.

Esdeath: You sound like a member of Night Raid.

3rd

Red Hood: Your group is stirring a lot of trouble.

Esdeath: What are you going to do about it?

Red Hood: I'm working clean-up.

4th

Red Hood: Your origin story leaves me cold, Esdeath.

Esdeath: What do you know about it?

Red Hood: I aim to make it worse.

Esdeath vs. Reverse Flash

Esdeath: To which group are you with?

Reverse Flash: Me, myself, and the Speed Force.

Esdeath: Then show me the power of the Speed Force.

2nd

Esdeath: You enjoy torture as I do?

Reverse Flash: Tormenting people serves a purpose.

Esdeath: Prove you're worthy to join my Jaegers.

3rd

Reverse Flash: I'm the fastest man alive.

Esdeath: Funny, Barry Allen said the same thing.

Reverse Flash: He's got nothing on me, Esdeath.

4th

Reverse Flash: You can't outrun me!

Esdeath: What would be the fun in that?

Reverse Flash: Pride comes before a fall.

Esdeath vs. Robin

Esdeath: Still trying to play hero, Damian?

Robin: I'm not playing at anything.

Esdeath: Wouldn't want you to disappoint your new daddy.

2nd

Esdeath: You're nothing more than a child, Damien Wayne.

Robin: Get this straight. I'm better than you.

Esdeath: Only if you can defeat me.

3rd

Robin: Shouldn't you be selling snow cones somewhere?

Esdeath: You're going to pay for that insult.

Robin: I'll have my father write a cheque.

4th

Robin: Today is a great day for you, Esdeath.

Esdeath: Enlighten me?

Robin: You're heading for the cemetery.

Esdeath vs. Scarecrow

Esdeath: I don't fear you, Scarecrow.

Scarecrow: I am the master of fear.

Esdeath: No, you should fear me!

2nd

Esdeath: Scarecrow…

Scarecrow: You want something?

Esdeath: To give you something to truly fear.

3rd

Esdeath: Your abilities are pathetic.

Scarecrow: What makes you say that?

Esdeath: You fight like a spineless coward.

4th

Scarecrow: I wonder what the great Esdeath fear?

Esdeath: Nothing, Scarecrow.

Scarecrow: I'm not so sure.

5th

Scarecrow: Such a frightful family history.

Esdeath: What do you know about it?

Scarecrow: You failed your mommy and daddy.

6th

Scarecrow: I wonder what the great Esdeath fear?

Esdeath: Nothing, Scarecrow.

Scarecrow: What if it comes to losing Tatsumi?

Esdeath vs. Starfire

Esdeath: Fire vs Ice.

Starfire: Fire thaws ice, General.

Esdeath: You can't thaw this ice.

2nd

Esdeath: Finally, an opponent I've longed for.

Starfire: You face a princess of Tamerian.

Esdeath: Then show me your power, princess.

3rd

Starfire: How can you justify what you've done?

Esdeath: They died because they were too weak.

Starfire: Is being heartless all you know?

4th

Starfire: What is the nature of your powers?

Esdeath: It'll be better if I show you.

Starfire: Give up or get lit up.

Esdeath vs. Sub Zero

Esdeath: Show me your power, Sub Zero.

Sub Zero: You are choosing to suffer.

Esdeath: No, I'm choosing to get excited.

2nd

Esdeath: Do you also an have ice type Imperial Arms?

Sub Zero: I have mastered Cryomancy.

Esdeath: The strongest will be the one left standing.

3rd

Sub Zero: You abuse your power over cold.

Esdeath: I think I use it more effectively.

Sub Zero: For the safety of all, you will die.

4th

Sub Zero: I now know the villain you truly are.

Esdeath: Thank you, Sub Zero.

Sub Zero: For the safety of all, you will die.

Esdeath vs. Supergirl

Esdeath: I wonder if I can freeze a Kryptoian.

Supergirl: You'll be lucky to even tickle me

Esdeath: I wouldn't be arrogant if I were you, girl.

2nd

Esdeath: You're trying to challenge me, child?

Supergirl: My god Rao will protect me.

Esdeath: Tell him I said "hi" after I kill you.

3rd

Supergirl: You'll be tried for mass murder.

Esdeath: It doesn't work like where I'm from.

Supergirl: Yes, it will.

4th

Supergirl: Stop right there.

Esdeath: A mere girl like you can't stop me.

Supergirl: Clearly, you are not friendly.

Esdeath vs. Superman

Esdeath: Finally, an opponent I've longed for.

Superman: Careful what you wish for.

Esdeath: By all means, entertain me.

2nd

Esdeath: The man of steel…

Superman: Do you want an autograph?

Esdeath: More like a fight to the death.

3rd

Esdeath: I wonder if I can freeze a Kryptoian.

Superman: If we fight, we fight for real.

Esdeath: Now I'm more excited than ever.

4th

Esdeath: You can't beat me, Superman.

Superman: What gives you that idea?

Esdeath: Even you can't move when time is frozen.

5th

Superman: You're playing a dangerous game.

Esdeath: It's the law of natural selection.

Superman: Is that so?

6th

Superman: You don't belong here!

Esdeath: But this world has so many strong fighters.

Superman: Get off my earth!

7th

Superman: You're leaving Earth. Now.

Esdeath: I'm starting to make this Earth my new home.

Superman: My fists have a better idea.

8th

Superman: Nobody threatens my family.

Esdeath: How else was to draw you out?

Superman: Someone should teach you some manners.

Esdeath vs. Swamp Thing

Esdeath: I heard you were unmovable as a mountain.

Swamp Thing: Others have tried before you.

Esdeath: But I'm not like the others, Swamp Thing.

2nd

Esdeath: How are you still alive?

Swamp Thing: My power is eternal.

Esdeath: Not for much longer.

3rd

Swamp Thing: You offend me, Esdeath.

Esdeath: How so, Swamp Thing?

Swamp Thing: Because you are unnatural.

4th

Swamp Thing: This world is angry with you.

Esdeath: And why should I care?

Swamp Thing: So does its Guardian.

Esdeath vs. Vixen

Esdeath: So you have the power of every animal that ever lived?

Vixen: What's your point, Esdeath?

Esdeath: I wonder if you can harness the power of a Danger Beast.

2nd

Vixen: You won't be hurting anyone else.

Esdeath: Think you're strong enough to stop me?

Vixen: Let's see if the Tantu Totem humbles you.

Esdeath vs. Wonder Woman

Esdeath: How can you possibly defeat me?

Wonder Woman: You face a goddess of war.

Esdeath: By all means, entertain me.

2nd

Esdeath: Your Regime was a failure.

Wonder Woman: The Regime will rise again.

Esdeath: Then it needs better leadership.

3rd

Esdeath: I always wanted to battle an Amazon.

Wonder Woman: You do not scare Zeus' daughter.

Esdeath: Let's see how skillful you are.

4th

Wonder Woman: Think you're worthy to battle me?

Esdeath: Do you think you're worthy of my time?

Wonder Woman: You'll suffer Hera's wrath for that.

5th

Wonder Woman: You'd be wise to surrender.

Esdeath: Surrendering is for the weak.

Wonder Woman: A shame you would die so young.

6th

Wonder Woman: You'll hurt people if I let you go.

Esdeath: And that's your problem how?

Wonder Woman: This insult will not stand!

Victory pose: Esdeath grabs the fallen opponent by the throat as frost started to cover the camera. Then with a twisted smirk, she looked into the camera and yanked her opponent's off their shoulders.

Next Chapter: Tatsumi

* * *

 **That was my first premier skin. Hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter, we're heading back to Night Raid with Tatsumi. Love to see how Esdeath being on his opponent. I know I said that I was going to do characters from Akame ga Kill Zero but I'm scrapping that idea. Don't worry, I got something else planned for all of them. But as far as this project goes, I'm just going to stick with the Akame ga Kill characters. The poll is still up on my profile, so check it out when you can. Until then, see ya.**


	3. Tatsumi

Tatsumi

Entering the arena first: Tatsumi stabs his sword on the ground, activating Incursio. After his opponent finish talking, he points Neuntote at them and starts talking.

Entering the arena second: Tatsumi walked into the arena inside of Incursio as he talks. After his opponent finished talking, Tatsumi picks up Neuntote as he starts to talk again.

* * *

Tatsumi vs. Tatsumi

Tatsumi 1: Am I seeing things?

Tatsumi 2: Nope, I'm you.

Tatsumi 1: Here's one way to prove it.

2nd

Tatsumi 1: Chelsea, is that you?

Tatsumi 2: Nope, I'm you.

Tatsumi 1: Only one way to find out.

3rd

Tatsumi 1: I'm seeing double.

Tatsumi 2: Think we're long lost twins?

Tatsumi 1: If so, I'm the better one.

4th

Tatsumi 1: There's two of us?

Tatsumi 2: Think Mine can handle the both of us?

Tatsumi 1: She won't have to.

Tatsumi vs. Akame

Tatsumi: Wanna go a few rounds?

Akame: You should know the answer to that.

Tatsumi: Alright then, let's do this.

2nd

Tatsumi: Even in a different world, the situation is the same.

Akame: Let's show Batman how Night Raid can change things.

Tatsumi: Right. Let's go Akame.

3rd

Tatsumi: What's the point of this?

Akame: I want to see how much stronger you've become.

Tatsumi: There are other ways to find out.

4th

Akame: I never thought I would spar with you again.

Tatsumi: Neither did I, Akame.

Akame: Let's make up for lost time.

5th

Akame: How does it feel being human again?

Tatsumi: Not having scales doesn't suck.

Akame: Let's see how much it changed you.

6th

Akame: This world has a lot of strong fighters.

Tatsumi: Perfect time for training then, right?

Akame: I'm glad we understand each other.

7th

Akame: How strong is that armor?

Tatsumi: You can't cut through it.

Akame: This battle will decide that.

Tatsumi vs. Aquaman

Tatsumi: You should help the surface world.

Aquaman: Only the seas concern me.

Tatsumi: You forget that you're half human?

2nd

Tatsumi: Never fought someone underwater before.

Aquaman: Yours will be a watery grave.

Tatsumi: Let me prove you gone.

3rd

Tatsumi: Why help Superman?

Aquaman: I won't be judged for defending Atlantis.

Tatsumi: Even if it means that other people will live in fear.

4th

Aquaman: You talk boldly for something so young.

Tatsumi: That's because I can back it up.

Aquaman: That remains to be seen.

5th

Aquaman: Not smart challenging an Atlantean.

Tatsumi: I'm fighting for what's right.

Aquaman: Then you choose to die here.

6th

Aquaman: You're in over your head.

Tatsumi: I'm fighting for what's right.

Aquaman: Batman must be so proud.

7th

Aquaman: Atlantis is off-limits.

Tatsumi: We're here to help, your highness.

Aquaman: That remains to be seen.

Tatsumi vs. The Atom

Tatsumi: So you can pretty much shrink?

Atom: Do I shrink or does the multiverse expand?

Tatsumi: That's seriously awesome!

2nd

Tatsumi: Wanna go a few rounds?

Atom: You won't hold up under a microscope.

Tatsumi: Let me prove you wrong.

3rd

Atom: What could be more fun than studying physics?

Tatsumi: I could think of a few things.

Atom: Today's topic: ballistics.

4th

Atom: That is one unique energy signature you've got.

Tatsumi: Incursio is a special armor.

Atom: Care to prove it to me now?

Tatsumi vs. Atrocitus

Tatsumi: You're always this angry?

Atrocitus: Rage is my natural state.

Tatsumi: Here's a way to calm you down.

2nd

Tatsumi: There's more to fighting than just anger.

Atrocitus: Be silent boy.

Tatsumi: Let me show you what I mean.

3rd

Tatsumi: Don't need rage to beat you.

Atrocitus: What will you use?

Tatsumi: Let me show you what I mean.

4th

Atrocitus: No powers, yet you challenge me?

Tatsumi: Neuntote is more than enough to take you down.

Atrocitus: I will rain fire upon you.

5th

Atrocitus: There is much rage in you.

Tatsumi: I guess Incursio is fueling in my anger.

Atrocitus: Let it out!

Tatsumi vs. Bane

Tatsumi: I never liked bullies.

Bane: I'll be your last.

Tatsumi: Not if I cut through that venom.

2nd

Tatsumi: I heard you broke Batman's back.

Bane: That was my finest hour.

Tatsumi: I think that venom gotten to your head.

3rd

Tatsumi: Surrender, Bane.

Bane: You are very funny.

Tatsumi: Don't say I didn't warn you.

4th

Bane: Your strategy is weak and unfocused.

Tatsumi: And I'm here to stop you.

Bane: Goodbye, tiny man.

5th

Bane: Your weapon is inadequate.

Tatsumi: Guess I'll just use my fists.

Bane: Two minutes with you will not test me.

Tatsumi vs. Batman

Tatsumi: Wanna go a few rounds?

Batman: I'll go easy on you.

Tatsumi: Alright then, let's do this.

2nd

Tatsumi: When do I get called to the frontlines?

Batman: You're where you belong.

Tatsumi: What do I have to do to show you I'm ready?

3rd

Tatsumi: What's the point of this?

Batman: I need to know what you can do.

Tatsumi: There are other ways to find out.

4th

Batman: Who is it under the mask?

Tatsumi: Just a guy trying to saving his village.

Batman: That's a first.

5th

Batman: Thanks for coming back.

Tatsumi: I'm always ready to help.

Batman: Show me.

6th

Batman: It's not too late to walk away.

Tatsumi: I wouldn't be a part of Night Raid if I did.

Batman: Prove it to me.

Tatsumi vs. Bizarro

Tatsumi: Wanna go a few rounds?

Bizarro: Me am worst fighter.

Tatsumi: Let me prove you wrong.

2nd

Tatsumi: Um…what exactly are you?

Bizarro: Me villain. Protect Metropolis.

Tatsumi: And I thought the Danger Beast were creepy.

3rd

Bizarro: Bizarro fly. You fly?

Tatsumi: I don't think that's a good idea.

Bizarro: Me teach you how fly.

4th

Bizarro: You am Bizarro toy.

Tatsumi: What are you talking about?

Bizarro: Wind you up, you walk.

Tatsumi vs. Black Adam

Tatsumi: You're a tyrant, Adam.

Black Adam: A title I proudly wear.

Tatsumi: Luckily, I taken down tyrants before.

2nd

Tatsumi: Why help Superman?

Black Adam: We have a world to rule.

Tatsumi: So dictators do stick together.

3rd

Black Adam: Amon's strength overpowers you.

Tatsumi: I won't back down that easily, Adam.

Black Adam: Mehen admires your courage.

4th

Black Adam: Here to pontificate about honor?

Tatsumi: Something you know little of.

Black Adam: I have the wisdom of gods!

Tatsumi vs. Black Canary

Tatsumi: Why are you here?

Black Canary: I'm feeling confrontational.

Tatsumi: Could it wait until I get back?

2nd

Tatsumi: Don't hold back, Dinah.

Black Canary: I can break every bone in your body.

Tatsumi: I wouldn't have it any other way.

3rd

Black Canary: Have you been training?

Tatsumi: I have.

Black Canary: It's gonna come down to technique.

4th

Black Canary: Only out of here is through me.

Tatsumi: I can hold my own with you.

Black Canary: Thanks for being stupid enough to try.

Tatsumi vs. Black Lightning

Tatsumi: Ready for this, Black Lightning?

Black Lightning: It's been years since I've turned pro.

Tatsumi: Let's see if you still got it.

2nd

Tatsumi: Ready for this, Black Lightning?

Black Lightning: Fists and lightning are all I need.

Tatsumi: Only one way to find out.

3rd

Black Lightning: Ready to help clean up the South Side?

Tatsumi: Yeah. I'm ready whenever you are.

Black Lightning: Enthusiastic and polite. You're going places.

4th

Black Lightning: My girls are crazy about you, Tatsumi.

Tatsumi: Babysitting them wasn't that bad.

Black Lightning: Maybe you should babysit more often.

Tatsumi vs. Black Manta

Tatsumi: What would killing Aquaman accomplish?

Black Manta: I've dedicated my life for vengeance.

Tatsumi: Doing this won't bring your father back.

2nd

Tatsumi: After you kill Aquaman, then what?

Black Manta: My aim is the fall of Atlantis.

Tatsumi: Don't involve innocent people into this.

3rd

Tatsumi: You could've used your knowledge for good.

Black Manta: I use science to kill people.

Tatsumi: And you're heading to jail.

4th

Black Manta: So you're an assassin turned hero?

Tatsumi: Sound about right.

Black Manta: What a waste of material.

5th

Black Manta: I'm not here for you.

Tatsumi: But I'm here to stop you.

Black Manta: That justifies me killing you.

6th

Black Manta: You will be the first to die today.

Tatsumi: Incursio isn't easy to break.

Black Manta: Let's see if it keeps you alive.

Tatsumi vs. Blue Beetle

Tatsumi: You sure you want to do this, Jamie.

Blue Beetle: I'm for reals, brah.

Tatsumi: Alright man, your funeral.

2nd

Tatsumi: My armor is way cooler.

Blue Beetle: It's nothing the suit can't handle.

Tatsumi: Either way, you're going down.

3rd

Blue Beetle: Just saying. The armor knows how to kill you.

Tatsumi: So does this one, Jamie.

Blue Beetle: That escalated quickly.

4th

Blue Beetle: Nice cosplay.

Tatsumi: This armor is for real, Jamie.

Blue Beetle: You got denial bad, bro.

Tatsumi vs. Brainiac

Tatsumi: Send us back, Brainiac.

Brainiac: What is your point of origin?

Tatsumi: You're smart enough to figure that out.

2nd

Tatsumi: Why send us here, Brainiac?

Brainiac: My knowledge must be exclusive.

Tatsumi: You're going to regret in a few minutes.

3rd

Tatsumi: Send us back, Brainiac.

Brainiac: An unlikely outcome of this encounter.

Tatsumi: I've got someone waiting for me back home.

4th

Brainiac: You are not afraid to die.

Tatsumi: I wouldn't be a part of Night Raid if I did.

Brainiac: Your defeat will be painful.

5th

Brainiac: Facing me is fatal error.

Tatsumi: I can hold my own with you.

Brainiac: You overestimate your chances.

6th

Brainiac: You are a threat to my collection.

Tatsumi: Which makes killing you even sweeter.

Brainiac: I will classify you as deceased.

Tatsumi vs. Captain Cold

Tatsumi: You don't have to do this.

Captain Cold: Spear me the bleeding heart appeals.

Tatsumi: What would your sister say if she saw you like this?

2nd

Tatsumi: If it isn't the fake captain.

Captain Cold: I didn't pick the name.

Tatsumi: Either way, you're going down.

3rd

Captain Cold: Who the hell are you?

Tatsumi: Just a guy trying to saving his village.

Captain Cold: That's a new one.

4th

Captain Cold: This won't last long.

Tatsumi: I was going to say the same thing.

Captain Cold: You're going on ice.

Tatsumi vs. Catwoman

Tatsumi: Trying to steal something again, Selina.

Catwoman: I see it, I want it, it's mine.

Tatsumi: Now I see why Batman doesn't trust you.

2nd

Tatsumi: I'm not interested, Selina.

Catwoman: Aren't you the least bit curious?

Tatsumi: Mine would kill me if I did something like that.

3rd

Catwoman: Under that mask is a scared little boy.

Tatsumi: I'll show I've gotten over my fear.

Catwoman: The claws aren't just for show.

4th

Catwoman: I used to be innocent like you, honey.

Tatsumi: What changed?

Catwoman: Life dug its claws into me.

Tatsumi vs. Cheetah

Tatsumi: Why track me down, Cheetah?

Cheetah: I go where the hunt takes me.

Tatsumi: In a few second, you're going to be the prey.

2nd

Tatsumi: Um…what exactly are you?

Cheetah: Pathetic nitwit…

Tatsumi: Either way, you're going down.

3rd

Cheetah: How hard is that shell?

Tatsumi: You can't cut through it.

Cheetah: I appreciate challenging prey.

4th

Cheetah: Said goodbye to your loved ones?

Tatsumi: Why would I do that?

Cheetah: You can't speak with your throat ripped out.

Tatsumi vs. Cyborg

Tatsumi: Why help Superman?

Cyborg: Because I know we did the right thing.

Tatsumi: Can't you see people are terrified of you guys now?

2nd

Tatsumi: It's not too late to join us, Victor.

Cyborg: The regime is making a comeback.

Tatsumi: Hopefully, this fight will open your eyes.

3rd

Cyborg: You had any sense, you'd go home.

Tatsumi: I still have a duty to get rid of this world's threats.

Cyborg: You won't feel that way in a second.

4th

Cyborg: Better hope you got defense.

Tatsumi: Incursio isn't easy to break.

Cyborg: You won't feel that way in a second.

5th

Cyborg: Know how to tackle someone?

Tatsumi: Tackle?

Cyborg: It's an art form, Tatsumi.

Tatsumi vs. Darkseid

Tatsumi: Get off of this Earth, Darkseid.

Darkseid: Whatever I can't control, I must destroy.

Tatsumi: Last warning, leave or die!

2nd

Tatsumi: This might be my hardest battle yet.

Darkseid: Darkseid has never been beaten.

Tatsumi: Either way, you're going down!

3rd

Darkseid: What primitive weapon is that?

Tatsumi: Neuntote is more than enough to take you down.

Darkseid: Anti-Life will stop anything.

4th

Darkseid: How will you survive my Omega beam?

Tatsumi: Incursio isn't easy to break.

Darkseid: Your vanity will be your undoing.

Tatsumi vs. Deadshot

Tatsumi: Is there anything you won't do for money?

Deadshot: Not really…

Tatsumi: There's more to life than just cash.

2nd

Tatsumi: You have what it takes to join Night Raid.

Deadshot: I fight for coin, not cause.

Tatsumi: It was worth a shot.

3rd

Deadshot: Nice outfit. Looks expensive.

Tatsumi: Incursio's out for sale.

Deadshot: Oh there's a price.

4th

Deadshot: The hero gig's not for amateurs.

Tatsumi: But I've been training.

Deadshot: Can't train to be bulletproff.

Tatsumi vs. Doctor Fate

Tatsumi: So what's my future?

Doctor Fate: This is your final battle.

Tatsumi: I'll make sure that doesn't happen.

2nd

Tatsumi: Can I wear the helmet?

Doctor Fate: The helm stay with me.

Tatsumi: It was worth a shot.

3rd

Doctor Fate: Batman has great faith in you.

Tatsumi: You think so?

Doctor Fate: Let us test your worth.

4th

Doctor Fate: The Lords know your fate.

Tatsumi: I can still change that fate.

Doctor Fate: You will fail.

Tatsumi vs. Donatello

Tatsumi: So you're smartest of your brothers?

Donatello: Yeah, I could teach you a few things.

Tatsumi: Takes more than brains to beat me.

2nd

Tatsumi: How will you get past Incursio?

Donatello: Dude, I won't even need gadgets.

Tatsumi: Let's see if that plan works.

3rd

Donatello: Want to know the odds of you winning?

Tatsumi: Pretty sure that I'll win.

Donatello: You're not going to like the answer.

4th

Donatello: I've already figured this fight out.

Tatsumi: And how did you do that?

Donatello: How about I show you my work.

Tatsumi vs. Enchantress

Tatsumi: Get out of June's body.

Enchantress: I'll silence June's conscience soon enough.

Tatsumi: Don't make me repeat myself.

2nd

Tatsumi: Picked the wrong day, Enchantress.

Enchantress: Watch your tongue, mortal!

Tatsumi: Last warning, leave or die!

3rd

June Moone: She forces me to hurt people.

Tatsumi: We can help you, June.

Enchantress: Poor June has a victim complex.

4h

June Moone: Should've you call your boss of something?

Tatsumi: I can hold my own with you.

Enchantress: She's trying to help you, genius.

Tatsumi vs. Esdeath

Tatsumi: I thought that you died.

Esdeath: Not even death can stop me from seeing you.

Tatsumi: Either way, you're going down!

2nd

Tatsumi: I'm stopping you once and for all.

Esdeath: You're never faced anyone like me.

Tatsumi: Only one way to find out.

3rd

Tatsumi: I will never love you, Esdeath.

Esdeath: Must you be so cold, Tatsumi.

Tatsumi: That's funny coming from a heartless monster like you.

4th

Esdeath: You should join the Jaegers.

Tatsumi: Like hell I will.

Esdeath: Then you're better off dead.

5th

Esdeath: Tatsumi, you're human again?

Tatsumi: And I'm ready to stop you.

Esdeath: By all means, entertain me.

6th

Esdeath: How do you wish to entertain me?

Tatsumi: Neuntote is more than enough to take you down.

Esdeath: I like to see you try.

Tatsumi vs. Firestorm

Tatsumi: Wanna go a few rounds?

Firestorm: Yep. Loser's the other sidekick.

Tatsumi: Alright then, let's do this.

2nd

Tatsumi: Two voices in one mind.

Firestorm: It's like living in stereo.

Tatsumi: And I can kick both your asses.

3rd

Firestorm: Where are you from again?

Tatsumi: Another earth filled with corruption.

Firestorm: Just wondering where I'm kicking your ass to.

4th

Firestorm: Professor and I are testing our powers.

Tatsumi: Now I know why you called me.

Firestorm: You're today's Guinea Pig.

Tatsumi vs. The Flash

Tatsumi: So, you're the fastest man alive.

The Flash: Yeah, it's kinda my thing.

Tatsumi: It'll be funny to trip your feet.

2nd

Tatsumi: You have a lot to answer for.

The Flash: Relax, I'm on your side.

Tatsumi: Doesn't mean people will completely trust you again.

3rd

Tatsumi: I wonder how fast you can really go.

The Flash: I can break the sound barrier.

Tatsumi: Then show me your true speed.

4th

Tatsumi: The Regime was a mistake.

The Flash: I've got a lot to regret.

Tatsumi: Let's see if you can make for those mistakes.

5th

The Flash: Explain yourself!

Tatsumi: Just a guy trying to saving his village.

The Flash: Just another thing I'm faster than.

6th

The Flash: You really think you're fast enough?

Tatsumi: I can hold my own with you.

The Flash: Allow me to prove you wrong.

7th

The Flash: Think of this as a multiverse exhibition match.

Tatsumi: A match in when you'll lose…badly.

The Flash: Allow me to prove you wrong.

Tatsumi vs. Gorilla Grodd

Tatsumi: Um…what exactly are you?

Gorilla Grodd: I am king, imbecile!

Tatsumi: Either way, you're going down!

2nd

Tatsumi: Why help Brainiac, Grodd?

Gorilla Grodd: Brainiac offered a better deal.

Tatsumi: I thought you wanted to be king, not a lacky.

3rd

Tatsumi: Your powers won't work me, Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd: A mere human, against an ape?

Tatsumi: I can be a little unpredictable.

4th

Gorilla Grodd: I can't read your mind.

Tatsumi: Incursio is a special armor.

Gorilla Grodd: Time to put you down.

5th

Gorilla Grodd: Your challenge is amusing.

Tatsumi: Pretty sure I can beat you, Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd: Your hubris even more.

Tatsumi vs. Green Arrow

Tatsumi: So what kind of powers do you have?

Green Arrow: I got the power of love.

Tatsumi: I don't even want to imagine that.

2nd

Tatsumi: I wish you could meet Mine right now.

Green Arrow: I'll take that as a complement.

Tatsumi: I wanted to see who's the better shooter.

3rd

Tatsumi: Your arrows can't hurt me, Ollie.

Green Arrow: I've taken down some tough customers.

Tatsumi: But you can't pierce this armor.

4th

Tatsumi: You have what it takes to join Night Raid.

Green Arrow: Yeah…uh, about that…

Tatsumi: You could be our second shooter.

5th

Green Arrow: You sure this is your smartest play?

Tatsumi: What makes you say that?

Green Arrow: Because you're about to become a pincushion.

6th

Green Arrow: You know, gorilla nose prints are unique.

Tatsumi: That has nothing to do with fight.

Green Arrow: Can't this be fun and educational?

7th

Green Arrow: So has Bruce ever sat you down for a talk?

Tatsumi: Do you mean the birds and the bees?

Green Arrow: Not that talk, Tatsumi.

Tatsumi vs. Green Lantern

Tatsumi: You have a lot to answer for.

Green Lantern: I'm a work in progress.

Tatsumi: Doesn't mean people will completely trust you again.

2nd

Tatsumi: Do you ever take that ring off?

Green Lantern: It's none of your damn business!

Tatsumi: No need to be rude about it.

3rd

Tatsumi: That ring looks awesome!

Green Lantern: No one slings a ring like me.

Tatsumi: I wish I could have one.

4th

Tatsumi: You have a lot to answer for.

Green Lantern: We've all made mistakes.

Tatsumi: Let's see if you can make for those mistakes.

5th

Green Lantern: You're kinda lacking weapons wise.

Tatsumi: Neuntote is more than enough to take you down.

Green Lantern: Technically, it's just a pointy stick.

6th

Green Lantern: Know your role, junior.

Tatsumi: I'm more than some sidekick.

Green Lantern: Spoken like a true sidekick.

Tatsumi vs. Grid

Tatsumi: Um…what exactly are you?

Grid: I am Grid, the last being you will ever see.

Tatsumi: I don't like the sound of that.

2nd

Tatsumi: You don't have to do this.

Grid: In destroying you, perhaps I would gain emotion.

Tatsumi: Last warning, leave or die!

3rd

Grid: Do you comprehend the threat I pose?

Tatsumi: And I'm here to stop you.

Grid: Either way, your existence ends here.

4th

Grid: There is no record of you on this Earth.

Tatsumi: Here's a way to introduce myself.

Grid: I must evaluate the threat you pose.

Tatsumi vs. Harley Quinn

Tatsumi: You have a lot to answer for.

Harley Quinn: What? A girl can't change!?

Tatsumi: Doesn't mean people will completely trust you again.

2nd

Tatsumi: You have a lot to answer for.

Harley Quinn: But I'm not the same as I was back then.

Tatsumi: Let's see you're telling the truth.

3rd

Tatsumi: You used to be a doctor?

Harley Quinn: Dr. Harleen Quinzel, at your service.

Tatsumi: Remind me to not be your patient.

4th

Harley Quinn: I'm reformed! I swear.

Tatsumi: You probably wanted to finish what the Joker started.

Harley Quinn: I changed career paths.

5th

Harley Quinn: Ready to be all done breathin'?

Tatsumi: Hard to choke while I'm wearing armor.

Harley Quinn: Patient is clearly delusional!

6th

Harley Quinn: You'll make a nice chewy for Bud and Lou.

Tatsumi: I'm not sure you want to lose your pets.

Harley Quinn: Don't worry. Their teeth are only razor sharp!

Tatsumi vs. Hellboy

Tatsumi: Um…what exactly are you?

Hellboy: The name's Hellboy, dumbass.

Tatsumi: No need to be rude about it.

2nd

Tatsumi: So you're some kind of detective?

Hellboy: Hellboy. Paranormal investigator.

Tatsumi: That's seriously awesome!

3rd

Tatsumi: You have what it takes to join Night Raid.

Hellboy: Let's cut a deal and skip the fighting

Tatsumi: Alright then, let's do this.

4th

Tatsumi: Um…what exactly are you?

Hellboy: Can't tell by just lookin'?

Tatsumi: Only one way to find out.

5th

Hellboy: Wish you were more of a monster.

Tatsumi: Trust me, you don't want that.

Hellboy: Kiss your ass goodbye, freak.

6th

Hellboy: You're why I woke up today?

Tatsumi: Come on, it won't be that bad.

Hellboy: I shoulda' slept in.

7th

Hellboy: You know I'm not foolin' around, right?

Tatsumi: Neither am I, Hellboy.

Hellboy: Play ball, dumbass.

Tatsumi vs. Jay Garrick

Tatsumi: Big bro left me with Incursio.

Jay Garrick: That power comes with responsibility, son.

Tatsumi: Only one way to find out.

2nd

Tatsumi: You have what it takes to join Night Raid.

Jay Garrick: I doubt that it has anything on the JSA.

Tatsumi: I'll show you what our group is about.

3rd

Jay Garrick: A hero shouldn't take extreme measures.

Tatsumi: Sometimes there isn't any other way, Jay.

Jay Garrick: Without limits, we becomes villains.

4th

Jay Garrick: I recommend that you don't cut me, friend.

Tatsumi: What are you talking about?

Jay Garrick: Because I bleed red, white, and blue.

Tatsumi vs. John Stewart

Tatsumi: You have what it takes to join Night Raid.

John Stewart: I didn't expect that compliment.

Tatsumi: I'll show you what our group is about.

2nd

Tatsumi: That ring looks awesome!

John Stewart: There are many like it but this one's mine.

Tatsumi: I wish I could have one.

3rd

John Stewart: Walk away, Tatsumi.

Tatsumi: Like hell I will.

John Stewart: It's better than limping.

4th

John Stewart: The Guardians sent me to clean up this mess.

Tatsumi: I'm always ready to help.

John Stewart: Let's see how you handle the pressure.

Tatsumi vs. Joker

Tatsumi: Why do you do the things you do?

Joker: You can't spell slaughter without laughter.

Tatsumi: You sick bastard!

2nd

Tatsumi: I'm going to kill you, Joker!

Joker: What about the Bat's "no killing" rule?

Tatsumi: Oh, Batman won't find out about this.

3rd

Tatsumi: How could you hurt innocent people?

Joker: I'm a threat to pretty much everyone.

Tatsumi: Well, I'm stopping you here and now.

4th

Joker: Here's a newsflash! "Life is a meaningless joke".

Tatsumi: Life is so much more than that.

Joker: Like it matters.

5th

Joker: You really do expect this to be a cakewalk!

Tatsumi: I've handled bigger enemies than you.

Joker: At least you'll die laughing.

6th

Joker: You can't believe everything they say about me.

Tatsumi: That's funny coming from a heartless monster like you.

Joker: I only kill when it's funny.

7th

Joker: What's your name again?

Tatsumi: The one that's going to kill you.

Joker: How adorably misinformed.

Tatsumi vs. Leonardo

Tatsumi: You have what it takes to join Night Raid.

Leonardo: It's nothing a ninja turtle can't handle.

Tatsumi: I'll show what we can do.

2nd

Tatsumi: I fought danger beasts but not a ninja turtle.

Leonardo: I'll hold my own with you.

Tatsumi: This is going to be interesting.

3rd

Tatsumi: You should meet Akame.

Leonardo: I'm more than ready.

Tatsumi: I think she's a better teacher than me.

4th

Tatsumi: Batman asked me to train you.

Leonardo: Master Splinter told me everything.

Tatsumi: Alright then, let's do this.

5th

Leonardo: Whatever you got, I've trained for it.

Tatsumi: I doubt that.

Leonardo: Ready for a lesson in turtle power?

6th

Leonardo: Your team could use turtle power.

Tatsumi: You think so?

Leonardo: Wait till you see it in action.

7th

Leonardo: Now this I've been looking forward to.

Tatsumi: Neuntote is more than enough to take you down.

Leonardo: Let me show you what sensei has taught us.

Tatsumi vs. Michelangelo

Tatsumi: Do you take anything seriously?

Michelangelo: Dude, I could be gaming.

Tatsumi: Time to teach you some discipline.

2nd

Tatsumi: Wanna go a few rounds?

Michelangelo: Major opponent, coming up.

Tatsumi: Alright then, let's do this.

3rd

Michelangelo: Now you look tough, amigo.

Tatsumi: Neuntote is more than enough to take you down.

Michelangelo: Gonna wish you took me seriously.

4th

Michelangelo: What the shell are you supposed to be?

Tatsumi: Just a guy trying to saving his village.

Michelangelo: Keep dreaming, dude.

Tatsumi vs. Mr. Freeze

Tatsumi: You don't have to do this.

Mr. Freeze: I would kill you to save Nora.

Tatsumi: Doing this won't save your wife.

2nd

Tatsumi: We could help you save Nora.

Mr. Freeze: Batman froze me out years ago.

Tatsumi: Doing this won't save your wife.

3rd

Mr. Freeze: How are you still alive?

Tatsumi: You can thank Incursio for that.

Mr. Freeze: You will be frozen for study.

4th

Mr. Freeze: My research requires your body.

Tatsumi: Incursio's out for sale.

Mr. Freeze: You will make a fine test subject.

Tatsumi vs. Poison Ivy

Tatsumi: Your charms won't work on me, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: Didn't have time to do my hair.

Tatsumi: Wearing armor could help.

2nd

Tatsumi: You don't have to do this.

Poison Ivy: It's an insane world. I'm fixing it.

Tatsumi: Last warning, leave or die!

3rd

Poison Ivy: Bet you're handsome under that mask.

Tatsumi: Sorry, I'm taken.

Poison Ivy: More's the pity for you.

4th

Poison Ivy: My plants would like a word with you.

Tatsumi: Tell your plants to piss off.

Poison Ivy: Then let's get rough.

5th

Poison Ivy: What a creative look.

Tatsumi: You should be scared, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: Young, dumb, and ready to die.

Tatsumi vs. Power Girl

Tatsumi: You got stuck here too?

Power Girl: My Earth isn't lost. I just can't find it.

Tatsumi: Then us misfits need to stick together.

2nd

Tatsumi: Wanna go a few rounds?

Power Girl: I'm not a woman you wanna mess with.

Tatsumi: Alright then, let's do this.

3rd

Power Girl: Now I'm fighting kids?

Tatsumi: A kid with an Imperial Arms.

Power Girl: Sure. That helps justify it.

4th

Power Girl: I don't believe we met.

Tatsumi: I'm Tatsumi, member of Night Raid.

Power Girl: Let me show you what I'm made of.

Tatsumi vs. Raiden

Tatsumi: I'm actually fighting a God.

Raiden: You'll make quick work for a Shaolin.

Tatsumi: Good thing, I don't back down from a challenge.

2nd

Tatsumi: Please, let me be your student.

Raiden: The White Lotus will honor your fellowship.

Tatsumi: Alright then, let's do this.

3rd

Tatsumi: You got stuck here too?

Raiden: I am from a different realm entirely.

Tatsumi: Then us misfits need to stick together.

4th

Raiden: Will you aid in this realm's protection?

Tatsumi: Of course, Raiden.

Raiden: You require training to defend it.

5th

Raiden: The White Lotus offers the hand of friendship.

Tatsumi: I'm interested in learning from you, Raiden.

Raiden: Prove yourself worthy of the invitation.

6th

Raiden: I sense great power within you.

Tatsumi: Incursio is a special armor.

Raiden: It makes a formidable kombatant.

Tatsumi vs. Raphael

Tatsumi: You've got some serious anger issues.

Raphael: Don't worry, bro, I'm not that angry.

Tatsumi: Yet you leave yourself open for attacks.

2nd

Tatsumi: What are you?

Raphael: I'm Raphael, founder of Turtle Strong Style.

Tatsumi: Only one way to find out.

3rd

Raphael: Ever try smackdown by Raphael?

Tatsumi: It's our first fighting each other.

Raphael: Allow me to demonstrate.

4th

Raphael: You're going to beatdown city.

Tatsumi: And how will I get there?

Raphael: By following my punch-to-punch directions.

5th

Raphael: Test your might against mine?

Tatsumi: You know I used to be dragon, right?

Raphael: Sure…And I'm a renaissance artist.

6th

Raphael: Better run while you can, dude.

Tatsumi: I've handled bigger enemies than you.

Raphael: Prove it, fool!

Tatsumi vs. Red Hood

Tatsumi: You don't have to do this.

Red Hood: I'm here to do what Bruce won't.

Tatsumi: Either way, you're going down!

2nd

Tatsumi: Wanna go a few rounds?

Red Hood: These guns aren't for show.

Tatsumi: Either way, you're going down!

3rd

Red Hood: Bruce said you're something special.

Tatsumi: Incursio is a special armor.

Red Hood: Show me what impressed him so much.

4th

Red Hood: Bruce said you're something special.

Tatsumi: Incursio is a special armor.

Red Hood: Let's see if you bleed.

Tatsumi vs. Reverse Flash

Tatsumi: You got stuck here too?

Reverse Flash: How would you like being stuck in the past?

Tatsumi: I don't like the sound of that.

2nd

Tatsumi: Leave Barry alone, Thawne.

Reverse Flash: Like you or anyone else can stop me.

Tatsumi: Last warning, leave or die!

3rd

Reverse Flash: You think it was wise to track me down?

Tatsumi: I've got Incursio to protect me.

Reverse Flash: Doesn't mean you can't die.

4th

Reverse Flash: All heroes are fundamentally flawed.

Tatsumi: Said the guy obsessed with another dude.

Reverse Flash: I'm going home one way or another.

Tatsumi vs. Robin

Tatsumi: You should go back to Bruce.

Robin: And why should I listen to you?

Tatsumi: Otherwise you're regret it in the end.

2nd

Tatsumi: You have what it takes to join Night Raid.

Robin: I'm nobody's sidekick, Tatsumi.

Tatsumi: Yet, you're Superman's lap dog.

3rd

Robin: Another Bat-Drone.

Tatsumi: That can kill you in a second.

Robin: And they called me cocky.

4th

Robin: Should I kill you, or cripple you?

Tatsumi: How about none of the above.

Robin: Ah! Cripple first, then kill.

Tatsumi vs. Scarecrow

Tatsumi: I wonder what do you fear, Scarecrow.

Scarecrow: Everyone must face their fears.

Tatsumi: Either way, you're going down!

2nd

Tatsumi: I don't fear anything, Scarecrow.

Scarecrow: That's what the gas is for.

Tatsumi: You make it so easy to kill you!

3rd

Scarecrow: Do you fear death?

Tatsumi: I wouldn't be a part of Night Raid if I did.

Scarecrow: Perhaps Sayo and Ieyasu did.

4th

Scarecrow: I hear Mine is still in a coma.

Tatsumi: Stay away from her, you freak!

Scarecrow: I'll visit her next!

5th

Scarecrow: You will beg for death.

Tatsumi: I've already faced death.

Scarecrow: I will teach you fear.

Tatsumi vs. Starfire

Tatsumi: Wanna go a few rounds?

Starfire: After I win, wanna get pizza?

Tatsumi: As long as you're buying when I win.

2nd

Tatsumi: So you're a princess?

Starfire: You face the princess of Tamaran.

Tatsumi: Not the first time I faced royalty.

3rd

Starfire: Perhaps you are Titans material.

Tatsumi: You think so?

Starfire: Let's start your audition.

4th

Starfire: Every battle is an adventure.

Tatsumi: I've learned that the hard way.

Starfire: Some are better stories than others.

5th

Starfire: You hide a wounded heart.

Tatsumi: I've lost most of my friends.

Starfire: Vengeance won't bring them back.

Tatsumi vs. Sub Zero

Tatsumi: Please, let me be your student.

Sub Zero: You could learn much from a Grrandmaster.

Tatsumi: Teach me, Grandmaster.

2nd

Tatsumi: I'm a bit nervous fighting another ice user.

Sub Zero: I am stronger than you realize.

Tatsumi: At least, you're not like Esdeath.

3rd

Sub Zero: You may retreat with no dishonor.

Tatsumi: I wouldn't be a part of Night Raid if I did.

Sub Zero: You will withdraw or be buried here.

4th

Sub-Zero: You are too young for kombat.

Tatsumi: I fought in many battles before, Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: It is no substitute for maturity.

Tatsumi vs. Supergirl

Tatsumi: You should lay low for a while.

Supergirl: I just got here!

Tatsumi: This world isn't fond of Kryptonians.

2nd

Tatsumi: Listen to me, Supergirl.

Supergirl: Kal doesn't belong in prison!

Tatsumi: Superman isn't a great guy you think he is.

3rd

Tatsumi: Wanna go a few rounds?

Supergirl: Heh, you'll be lucky to tickle me.

Tatsumi: I just give it my all then.

4th

Supergirl: Don't ask me to go easy on you.

Tatsumi: I never expected you to.

Supergirl: You won't last long.

5th

Supergirl: Heard you're the ultimate sidekick.

Tatsumi: I'm more than some sidekick.

Supergirl: …Also heard you're extremely touchy.

6th

Supergirl: Are you ready?

Tatsumi: Yeah. I'm ready whenever you are.

Supergirl: Eh! Then I don't have to hold back!

Tatsumi vs. Superman

Tatsumi: That S used to be a symbol of hope.

Superman: Justice requires order.

Tatsumi: Now it's a symbol of fear.

2nd

Tatsumi: Lois would be ashamed of you.

Superman: Who are you to judge me?

Tatsumi: I know Mine would if I acted like a dictator.

3rd

Tatsumi: The man of steel…

Superman: You're going to turn on me too?

Tatsumi: …is about the man in prison.

4th

Superman: Alright. This is training day.

Tatsumi: I can beat you.

Superman: That's a little too hopeful.

5th

Superman: They should call you the Man of Steel.

Tatsumi: Incursio is a lot stronger than steel.

Superman: But not stronger than me.

6th

Superman: Another of Bruce's pet projects…

Tatsumi: Another dictator…

Superman: Somebody should teach you some manners.

7th

Superman: Another of Bruce's pet projects…

Tatsumi: More like his partner.

Superman: Guess good help is hard to find.

Tatsumi vs. Swamp Thing

Tatsumi: We can help you protect the Green.

Swamp Thing: Humanity's problems aren't mine.

Tatsumi: I'll show you we are valuable allies.

2nd

Tatsumi: Um…what exactly are you?

Swamp Thing: Disturb me at your own risk.

Tatsumi: No need to be rude about it.

3rd

Swamp Thing: It cannot be.

Tatsumi: But it is, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: This is will be interesting.

4th

Swamp Thing: Now you fight for Batman.

Tatsumi: Because we both have a common goal.

Swamp Thing: Defend yourself.

5th

Swamp Thing: Why have you come here?

Tatsumi: We want you to join us, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: The Parliament begs to differ.

Tatsumi vs. Vixen

Tatsumi: I wonder if you could tap the power of a danger beast.

Vixen: You think be a predator?

Tatsumi: I don't even want to imagine that.

2nd

Tatsumi: You should meet my friend Leone.

Vixen: She's an animal lover too?

Tatsumi: Like you, she has the powers of an animal.

3rd

Tatsumi: So what kind of powers do you have?

Vixen: I can channel any creature that ever lived.

Tatsumi: So you're kinda like Leone.

4th

Vixen: You really think this gonna be easy?

Tatsumi: I secretly hope it would be.

Vixen: I'm not just a costume and a catchy name.

5th

Vixen: You could learn from Anansi's teachings.

Tatsumi: I think I'm good for now.

Vixen: Easily the worst decision you've made today.

Tatsumi vs. Wonder Woman

Tatsumi: Looks like prison can't hold you.

Wonder Woman: The regime will rise again.

Tatsumi: Last warning, leave or die!

2nd

Tatsumi: Never thought I'll fight an Amazon.

Wonder Woman: You face a goddess of war.

Tatsumi: I'll show you what I can do.

3rd

Tatsumi: You don't have to do this.

Wonder Woman: I won't be party to your weakness.

Tatsumi: People will rely on you even less.

4th

Wonder Woman: Your attacks are slow and undisciplined.

Tatsumi: And what? You're my teacher?

Wonder Woman: I am, and you're failing.

5th

Wonder Woman: You'd be wise to surrender.

Tatsumi: I can hold my own with you.

Wonder Woman: You suffer a sad delusion.

6th

Wonder Woman: Batman sends a child against me?

Tatsumi: I done things a child couldn't do.

Wonder Woman: A shame you will die so young.

7th

Wonder Woman: Think you are worthy to battle me?

Tatsumi: I can hold my own with you.

Wonder Woman: Your confidence plays tricks on you.

Victory Pose: Tatsumi walk towards the middle of the arena and stabs Neuntote in the ground. Then Tyrant slowly appeared in the background let out loud roar..

Next Chapter: Leone

* * *

 **Hey guys, Rico 94 here. Now I know you guys are wondering where are the characters super moves and their endings. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about them. As a matter of fact, I'm planning to make a separate story which will have the super moves, victory poses, and the ending for each Akame ga Kill character will be a part of these interactions. And that will start on August 19** **th** **. The character poll is still up in my profile so make sure you vote who will face the characters of Injustice 2. I want to thank** **jalen johnson for his help putting these interactions together. Until next time, see ya.**


	4. Leone

Leone (Cheetah Premier Skin)

Entering the arena first: Leone runs into the arena like a cheetah chasing its prey and use her claws to stop herself as her opponent talks. Leone slashed her claws down and started to talk.

Entering the arena second: Leone calmly walks into the arena, licking her right claw as she started to talk. After her opponent said their piece, she got into a fighting stance and started to talk again.

* * *

Leone vs. Leone

Leone 1: We're having a cat fight?

Leone 2: Unless someone's paying.

Leone 1: Good, I don't want to give them a free show.

2nd

Leone 1: Trying to steal my look?

Leone 2: My look is more sexier than yours.

Leone 1: Oh hell no!

3rd

Leone 1: Is that you, Chelsea?

Leone 2: What do you think?

Leone 1: I think I drank a little too much.

4th

Leone 1: You ready for it?

Leone 2: Careful, this cat got claws.

Leone 1: Let's get you back into shape.

Leone vs. Akame

Leone: Think you still got it?

Akame: You should know the answer to that.

Leone: Let's get you back into shape.

2nd

Leone: Let's skip this and get a drink.

Akame: Not after what happened last time.

Leone: Fine, loser buys.

3rd

Leone: You're always so level-headed.

Akame: People are counting on me to get the job done.

Leone: I'll show you I can control my anger.

4th

Akame: I never thought I would spar with you again.

Leone: Same here, Akame.

Akame: Let's make up for lost time.

5th

Akame: I missed you, Leone.

Leone: We can catch up later, Akame.

Akame: Right now this world needs us.

6th

Akame: Leone? You're alive?

Leone: Yeah and better than ever.

Akame: That battle will decide that.

7th

Akame: Can we trust Batman?

Leone: He could be a hard-ass but I trust him.

Akame: Let's show him what Night Raid can do.

Leone vs. Aquaman

Leone: So you can talk to fish?

Aquaman: That's a gross over-simplication!

Leone: Still a pretty cool power though.

2nd

Leone: The king of the seas…

Aquaman: At your service…

Leone: I'll show you that the king of the jungle is better.

3rd

Aquaman: I don't care if Bruce trusts you.

Leone: I don't bite, your highness.

Aquaman: You are not welcome here!

4th

Aquaman: Atlantis is off-limits.

Leone: I go where my instincts tell me, Aquaman.

Aquaman: Then you choose to die here.

5th

Aquaman: Not smart challenging an Atlantean.

Leone: But I know how to take you down.

Aquaman: Let's see you're ready.

Leone vs. The Atom

Leone: Don't make this fight boring, Ryan.

The Atom: I'm here in the name of science.

Leone: Five seconds in and you're already nerding me out.

2nd

Leone: So you can pretty much shrink.

The Atom: You wont hold up under a mircoscope.

Leone: At least, it makes you a smaller target.

3rd

The Atom: I hypothesize that you'll lose.

Leone: I'm stronger than you, Ryan.

The Atom: It won't help when I go subatomic.

4th

The Atom: The bio-belt was designed by Ray Palmer.

Leone: My belt can turn me into a lion.

The Atom: This looks like the job for Quantum Physics.

Leone vs. Atrocitus

Leone: Word on the street is that you like cats.

Atroctius: Some more than others.

Leone: Then you'll definitely hate this one.

2nd

Leone: Guess who's big, red, and scary…

Atrocitus: Irritating female…

Leone: You won't get any girls with that personality either.

3rd

Leone: I've got plenty of rage.

Atrocitus: Your rage is insufficient.

Leone: At least, I don't need your help to control it.

4th

Atrocitus: Feline fury is the most pure.

Leone: I disagree with you there, Atrocitus.

Atrocitus: I'll show you how best to use it.

5h

Atrocitus: You will become a red lantern.

Leone: Like hell I'll join you.

Atrocitus: There is no denying your rage.

Leone vs. Bane

Leone: I heard you broke Batman's back.

Bane: I'll break yours as well.

Leone: I doubt you'll give me more back pains than I have now.

2nd

Leone: The Bane of my existence…

Bane: You are very funny.

Leone: In a few seconds, I'll be the bane of yours.

3rd

Leone: Do you really want to fight me, Bane?

Bane: I will break you in two.

Leone: I think you took way too much venom juice this morning.

4th

Bane: The blood of kings runs through me!

Leone: It's that venom that runs through you.

Bane: Do not test me, woman.

5th

Bane: Do not triffle with me.

Leone: I'll show you true power, Bane.

Bane: I appreciate the challenge.

6th

Bane: What is this power you have?

Leone: I have the power of a lion.

Bane: Violence will reveal your true nature.

Leone vs. Batman

Leone: I don't get why you don't kill.

Batman: That's not why I do this.

Leone: If you don't kill, things won't change.

2nd

Leone: So what do you wanted to teach me?

Batman: That the shadows are your friend.

Leone: Forget that I'm an assassin, dude?

3rd

Leone: I can see why the Boss is interested in you.

Batman: I'm the hero Gotham needs.

Leone: It's like you can change things in a blink of an eye.

4th

Batman: I know exactly how to beat you.

Leone: I can do things you won't believe.

Batman: Show me.

5th

Batman: Let's see if you still got it.

Leone: Let's have our fists do the talking.

Batman: Your attitude's still intact.

6th

Batman: I want answers!

Leone: You don't get answers from me that easily.

Batman: Let me enlighten you.

7th

Batman: Jamie tells me you skipped practice.

Leone: Sorry, I went to the nearest bar.

Batman: I need you to take this seriously.

Leone vs. Bizarro

Leone: So what exactly are you?

Bizarro: Me am Superman!

Leone: And I thought the Danger Beast were crazy.

2nd

Leone: Hold it, big guy.

Bizarro: Me villain. Protect Metropolis.

Leone: Can't you see that you're hurting more than helping?

3rd

Bizarro: Bizarro think cat ugly for human.

Leone: Have you looked in the mirror, pal?!

Bizarro: Me make cat more ugly!

4th

Bizarro: Me am hero. Here to destroy!

Leone: Leave that to the professionals, pal.

Bizarro: No. Me save Metropolis.

Leone vs. Black Adam

Leone: If it isn't the false god.

Black Adam: You dare mock me, child!?

Leone: Either way, you're getting your ass kicked.

2nd

Leone: Another corrupt asshole…

Black Adam: My rule is cruel but fair.

Leone: Keep telling yourself that, Adam.

3rd

Black Adam: Amon's strength overpowers you.

Leone: I think I got the strength to challenge a god.

Black Adam: You are no divine creature.

4th

Black Adam: You are a fool to battle me.

Leone: The people I've killed said the same thing.

Black Adam: Ego whispers lies to zealous ears.

Leone vs. Black Canary

Leone: Maybe this cat and bird do have something in common.

Black Canary: Good looks, quick wit, and a killer left hook.

Leone: Okay, make that three things.

2nd

Leone: Let's switch outfits, Canary.

Black Canary: That'll be a no…

Leone: I know Ollie would to love see you dressed like a lion.

3rd

Black Canary: It's a look, I'll give you that.

Leone: My look is more sexier than yours.

Black Canary: I'd like to see you try pulling off fishnets.

4th

Black Canary: Anything you want to discuss?

Leone: Let's have our fists do the talking.

Black Canary: A challenge this gal can't resist.

Leone vs. Black Lightning

Leone: I'm here to clean up the South Side.

Black Lightning: Can really use the help, Leone.

Leone: So when do we just bust some heads already?

2nd

Leone: Think you still got it?

Black Lightning: It's been years since I turned pro.

Leone: Let's get you back to shape.

3rd

Black Lightning: Ready to get schooled?

Leone: I should be saying that to you.

Black Lightning: Here's your first lesson.

4th

Black Lightning: Now this is a chance to learn.

Leone: And a chance to get your ass kicked.

Black Lightning: That's what's called an "alternative fact".

Leone vs. Black Manta

Leone: You won't like me in Beast Mode.

Black Manta: Costume switches don't win fights.

Leone: Who said anything about a costume switch?

2nd

Leone: You could've joined Night Raid.

Black Manta: My aim is the fall of Atlantis.

Leone: Your actions are no better than Esdeath's.

3rd

Black Manta: You're out of your element.

Leone: But I know how to take you down.

Black Manta: You'll take that pride to the grave.

4th

Black Manta: Picking a fight?

Leone: Damn right, I'm picking a fight.

Black Manta: You're messing with the wrong human.

Leone vs. Blue Beetle

Leone: After this, wanna go out?

Blue Beetle: And here I wanted us to be friends.

Leone: I promise you'll have a good time.

2nd

Leone: You're so cute.

Blue Beetle: You really think so?

Leone: But it doesn't save you from this ass kicking.

3rd

Blue Beetle: You're not gonna eat me, are you?

Leone: Oh no, I have other plans for you.

Blue Beetle: At least I asked.

4th

Blue Beetle: I'm no fan for hitting girls.

Leone: I can take anything you throw at me.

Blue Beetle: Don't know. Scarab's pretty boss.

Leone vs. Brainiac

Leone: People are going to be pissed.

Brainiac: Why assume that?

Leone: Because there'll be nothing left of you to whoop.

2nd

Leone: Big mistake send us here, Brainiac.

Brainiac: Who are you to command me?

Leone: I'm the one who's going to rip you to shreds.

3rd

Brainiac: Facing me is a fatal error.

Leone: Somebody has to kick your ass!

Brainiac: Your defeat will be painful.

4th

Brainiac: You are nothing without your Imperial Arms.

Leone: Maybe but I can rip you to pieces.

Brainiac: Then be eliminated.

Leone vs. Captain Cold

Leone: Let's skip this and get a drink.

Captain Cold: Ask nicely.

Leone: It's always the hard way with you.

2nd

Leone: You could've join Night Raid.

Captain Cold: Like I take orders from her.

Leone: The Boss is better than that dumb gorilla.

3rd

Captain Cold: You remind me of my sister.

Leone: Does it mean we don't have to fight?

Captain Cold: Uh-Uh. You don't get off that easy.

4th

Captain Cold: I like what I'm seeing.

Leone: Piss off, Snart.

Captain Cold: You try to be friendly.

Leone vs. Catwoman

Leone: Stealing again, Selina?

Catwoman: I see it, I want it, it's mine.

Leone: That's why you don't have a man.

2nd

Leone: You could've join Night Raid.

Catwoman: I like to keep my options open.

Leone: Let's get you back into shape.

3rd

Leone: So you and Batman?

Catwoman: What are you getting at?

Leone: Nothing, I don't know he was into that stuff.

4th

Leone: We're having a cat fight?

Catwoman: I don't like roughing it.

Leone: Good, I don't want to give them a free show.

5th

Catwoman: Show me what you can do.

Leone: Let's see if you can keep up, Selina.

Catwoman: I always land on my feet.

6th

Catwoman: Someone new to sharpen my claws on.

Leone: I'm not that easy to scratch.

Catwoman: Let me give a dose of reality.

7th

Catwoman: Bring me any catnip?

Leone: I got something much better. My claws.

Catwoman: Well if that's how you wanna play this…

8th

Catwoman: I'm a girl with fast hands.

Leone: And I'm a girl who can turn into a lion.

Catwoman: Doesn't mean you're stopping me.

Leone vs. Cheetah

Leone: Bad move tracking me down.

Cheetah: This hunt will please the Goddess.

Leone: Time to remind you who rules the jungle.

2nd

Leone: I'm actually excited for this fight.

Cheetah: You're not up for this hunt.

Leone: I see it as a chance to get stronger.

3rd

Cheetah: You're too domesticated.

Leone: Did you just say that to the top predator, Cheetah?

Cheetah: I am a hunter. More savage than you.

4th

Cheetah: Familiar with ailurophobia?

Leone: Lions are scarier than cheetahs.

Cheetah: My claws will cut you down.

Leone vs. Cyborg

Leone: I'm actually excited for this fight.

Cyborg: Careful you don't strain yourself.

Leone: I see it as a chance to get stronger.

2nd

Leone: Don't do this, Victor.

Cyborg: I'll never get over Metropolis.

Leone: Let me tell you the story about the Prime Minister.

3rd

Cyborg: How is you plan to keep up with me?

Leone: By knocking you into next week.

Cyborg: Wishful thinking isn't a plan.

4th

Cyborg: They say the best offense is a good defense.

Leone: Good thing, I got both to beat you.

Cyborg: You're gonna be permanently deleted.

Leone vs. Darkseid

Leone: People are going to be pissed.

Darkseid: How does this relate to Darkseid?

Leone: Because there'll be nothing left of you to whoop.

2nd

Leone: If it isn't the false god.

Darkseid: You will die for such insolence.

Leone: Either way, you're getting your ass kicked.

3rd

Darkseid: I will break you for Granny Goodness.

Leone: I don't break that easily.

Darkseid: Prove you're worthy to join my Furies.

4th

Darkseid: Submit to Darkseid or face death.

Leone: How about option C, me beating the hell out of you?

Darkseid: Choice will not be invovled.

Leone vs. Deadshot

Leone: Hey, dumbass!

Deadshot: Watch how you talk to me!

Leone: Well you were dumb enough trying to kill me.

2nd

Leone: You could've join Night Raid.

Deadshot: I fight for coin not cause.

Leone: The Boss is better than that dumb gorilla.

3rd

Deadshot: You're next on the list.

Leone: Since when was I on your list?

Deadshot: When the check cleared.

4th

Deadshot: Gonna purr for me?

Leone: You won't hear it after I'm done with you.

Deadshot: I'll take one of those nine lives then.

Leone vs. Doctor Fate

Leone: Send us back home, Fate.

Doctor Fate: That is not my place.

Leone: I wasn't asking nicely.

2nd

Leone: I don't think I like the helmet too much.

Doctor Fate: This helm is priceless!

Leone: I don't think it would good on me.

3rd

Doctor Fate: The lords know your fate.

Leone: And what exactly is my fate?

Doctor Fate: Disappointment awaits.

4th

Doctor Fate: You do not belong here.

Leone: Congrats on pointing out the obvious.

Doctor Fate: Begone from this Earth!

Leone vs. Donatello

Leone: There's more to fighting than using your brain.

Donatello: Good luck proving that theory.

Leone: Let me show you what I mean.

2nd

Donatello: How are you engineering a win?

Leone: By knocking you into next week.

Donatello: The facts just aren't on your side.

Leone vs. Enchantress

Leone: Even though you're a bitch, I love your outfit.

Enchantress: Watch your tongue, mortal!

Leone: Just saying, it'll look better on me.

2nd

Leone: Come on June, you'll have to fight her from the inside.

Enchantress: I'll silence June's conscious soon enough.

Leone: While I smash her face in on the outside.

3rd

June Moone: I know a thing or two about magic.

Leone: Takes more than magic to beat me.

Enchantress: For now, you're screwed.

4th

June Moone: Please, don't pick this fight.

Leone: Relax June, I got this.

Enchantress: You won't like me when I'm Enchantress.

Leone vs. Esdeath

Leone: People are going to be pissed.

Esdeath: Why is that?

Leone: Because there'll be nothing left of you to whoop.

2nd

Leone: You're all kinds of evil.

Esdeath: I have no mercy for the weak.

Leone: You're only making this easier.

3rd

Esdeath: I thought the Prime Minister killed you.

Leone: Guess I've been lucky.

Esdeath: Sadly, that luck just ran out.

4th

Esdeath: How do you wish to entertain me?

Leone: By knocking you into next week.

Esdeath: I like to see you try.

Leone vs. Firestorm

Leone: So you have someone watching you 24/7?

Firestorm: It's like living in stereo.

Leone: That means you don't have time to yourself.

2nd

Leone: Should've brought a bucket of water with me.

Firestorm: I can go nuclear in seconds!

Leone: But I think my claws will be enough.

3rd

Firestorm: Let's turn up the heat!

Leone: Now you're speaking my language.

Firestorm: Prepare to get burned!

4th

Firestorm: Welcome to the bonfire.

Leone: Now I can roast you.

Firestorm: I'll toast you like a marshmallow.

Leone vs. The Flash

Leone: A lot of people of angry with you.

The Flash: Yeah, I gotta fix that.

Leone: Here's one way to earn their trust back.

2nd

Leone: So you're the fastest man alive?

The Flash: Yeah. It's kinda my thing.

Leone: A lot of women must be disappointed in you.

3rd

Leone: I'm not that easy to catch.

The Flash: No way you're fast enough, kid.

Leone: Rule 1 for an assassin: Never get caught by the enemy.

4th

Leone: So you're the fastest man alive?

The Flash: Yeah. It's kinda my thing.

Leone: It'll be funny if I knock you on your ass.

5th

The Flash: Gotta say. Love the tail.

Leone: Didn't know you're animal lover, Barry.

The Flash: Just stating the facts.

6th

The Flash: Sorry I'm late.

Leone: I thought Mine was bad with meetings.

The Flash: Super-fast doesn't equal punctual.

7th

The Flash: I'm not sure I get your question.

Leone: Am I going too slow for you?

The Flash: I don't hear at super-speed.

8th

The Flash: Can't we settle this with a race?

Leone: So you can prove that you're faster?

The Flash: Ran right into that one, didn't I?

Leone vs. Gorilla Grodd

Leone: Bad move tracking me down.

Gorilla Grodd: It was well worth the reward.

Leone: Time to remind you who rules the jungle.

2nd

Leone: People are going to be pissed.

Gorilla Grodd: Why does that matter?

Leone: Because there'll be nothing left of you to whoop.

3rd

Leone: Read my mind, Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd: It cannot be!

Leone: I'm taking over this jungle now!

4th

Gorilla Grood: Humans must disgust you.

Leone: Forget the fact that I am human?

Gorilla Grodd: Time to put you down.

5th

Gorilla Grodd: Your challenge is amusing.

Leone: I'll show you the power of a king, Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd: All apes will bask in your shame!

6th

Gorilla Grodd: Your challenge is amusing.

Leone: Lions are tougher than gorillas.

Gorilla Grodd: But never smarter…

Leone vs. Green Arrow

Leone: Tell Dinah to switch outfits with me.

Green Arrow: I'm not stepping in the middle of that.

Leone: I'm trying to help you out here!

2nd

Leone: Wish Mine would meet you right now.

Green Arrow: I'll take that as a compliment.

Leone: Maybe you could teach her a few things.

3rd

Leone: I can dodge your arrows.

Green Arrow: I know where to place my shots.

Leone: The question is can you dodge me when I get close to you.

4th

Leone: Let's skip this and get a drink.

Green Arrow: Yeah… uh, about that.

Leone: Fine, loser buys.

5th

Green Arrow: I left my universe for this?

Leone: Afraid of getting your ass kicked?

Green Arrow: Should probably say "no", huh?

6th

Green Arrow: Aw nuts, I forgot my spray bottle.

Leone: That's the best you can come up with?

Green Arrow: It's an off day for me.

7th

Green Arrow: You sure this is your smartest play?

Leone: What makes you say that, Ollie?

Green Arrow: Because you're about to be a pincushion.

8th

Green Arrow: You know, there's other ways to settle this.

Leone: Fighting is way more fun.

Green Arrow: Can't this be fun and educational?

Leone vs. Green Lantern

Leone: You sure you want to do this?

Green Lantern: Green Lantern's proven that time after time.

Leone: Don't say I didn't warn you.

2nd

Leone: I have plenty of will power.

Green Lantern: Then let's make this quick.

Leone: That alone proves I should get a ring.

3rd

Leone: A lot of people of angry with you.

Green Lantern: One hundred percent Team Batman now.

Leone: Here's one way to earn their trust back.

4th

Leone: So can I have that ring?

Green Lantern: Doesn't leave my hand.

Leone: At least I asked.

5th

Leone: Ever faced a predator?

Green Lantern: I like to think I'm versatile.

Leone: Time to remind you who rules the jungle.

6th

Green Lantern: Hope you had your shots.

Leone: Hope you have a good dentist.

Green Lantern: I think you're taking this too seriously.

7th

Green Lantern: I'm not some bar room brawler.

Leone: Let's say I'm the person you don't want to mess with.

Green Lantern: Fair enough, let's do this.

Leone vs. Grid

Leone: So what exactly are you?

Grid: I am the future. I am perfection.

Leone: Oh hell no!

2nd

Leone: Hope you're ready, Grid.

Grid: You are incapable of harming me.

Leone: After this, you're be in a whole lot of pain.

3rd

Grid: Analysis suggests you will not survive.

Leone: Analysis suggests I'll rip you to tiny metal pieces.

Grid: My calculations are never wrong.

4th

Grid: My research has revealed your weaknesses.

Leone: Good thing, I overcame that weakness.

Grid: It will not be enough to save you.

Leone vs. Harley Quinn

Leone: Just because Bruce trusts you, I don't.

Harley Quinn: But I'm not the same as I was back then.

Leone: Trust is earned.

2nd

Leone: So you and the Joker, huh?

Harley Quinn: I ain't proud of it, blonde.

Leone: I can't image what you two did behind closed doors.

3rd

Leone: I can't believe you were a doctor.

Harley Quinn: Doctor Harleen Quinzel, at your service.

Leone: I hope this visit's covered.

4th

Leone: You could've join Night Raid.

Harley Quinn: I'm in a league all my own.

Leone: On second thought, you're too crazy for even us.

5th

Harley Quinn: You and me, we're going.

Leone: I don't think you want this, Harley.

Harley Quinn: Ha, ha, I was hoping you say that!

6th

Harley Quinn: Okay Blondie! Fighting Lesson 101.

Leone: I should be teaching you.

Harley Quinn: Leave the humor to me, pal.

7th

Harley Quinn: Hiya, dearie! You missed me?

Leone: Nope.

Harley Quinn: Have you no heart?

8th

Harley Quinn: You got a funny name!

Leone: Seriously, my name isn't funny.

Harley Quinn: Just tryin'a break the ice…

Leone vs. Hellboy

Leone: I'm actually excited for this fight.

Hellboy: You don't want any part of this, friend.

Leone: Time to remind you who rules the jungle.

2nd

Leone: Hold it, big guy.

Hellboy: I've had about enough of this crap.

Leone: Don't say I didn't warn you.

3rd

Hellboy: You some kinda succubus?

Leone: Nah, let's skip this and go to a bar.

Hellboy: Best offer I had all day.

4th

Hellboy: I can't decide if you're scary.

Leone: Let's have our fists do the talking.

Hellboy: You're gonna be sore in the morning.

Leone vs. Jay Garrick

Leone: Why are you here, Jay?

Jay Garrick: As long as I live and breathe, I fight evildoers.

Leone: Like you or anyone else can stop me.

2nd

Jay Garrick: This old timer can teach you some things.

Leone: Try not to break a hip, Jay.

Jay Garrick: There's very little chance of that.

Leone vs. John Stewart

Leone: You could've join Night Raid.

John Stewart: I'll teach you a thing or two.

Leone: You could teach some soldiers in the Revolutionary Army.

2nd

Leone: That's a cool ring.

John Stewart: There are many like it, but this one's mine.

Leone: Mind telling me where I could get one?

3rd

John Stewart: Think you can beat a Lantern?

Leone: You'd be stupid if you think I can't.

John Stewart: That's why I won't hold back.

4th

John Stewart: Seen a lot of things, but nothing like you.

Leone: Let's say I'm the person you don't want to mess with.

John Stewart: Let's see how you handle the pressure.

Leone vs. Joker

Leone: People are going to be pissed.

The Joker: How so, my dear?

Leone: Because there'll be nothing left of you to whoop.

2nd

Leone: Wanna hear a joke?

Joker: Let's hear what you got.

Leone: Joker dies with his throat ripped out.

3rd

Leone: Batman ordered me to bring you in.

Joker: He's pathetic. You're contemptible.

Leone: But the boss ordered me to kill your sorry ass!

4th

Leone: So did you meet God after you died?

Joker: Yes, but don't tell him I told you.

Leone: You're going to meet him again after I kill you.

5th

Joker: Don't start fights you can't finish.

Leone: Oh, I'm finishing this one.

Joker: At least you'll die laughing.

6th

Joker: You of all people should love my "Cheshire Cat smile".

Leone: You won't smile when I put a hole through your head.

Joker: And they call me nuts.

7th

Joker: We're both dead! How are we here?

Leone: I guess Hell couldn't handle the both of us.

Joker: That's what the others thought too.

8th

Joker: And what's your beef?

Leone: I got beef with anyone who threaten people.

Joker: Only the svabillionth time I've heard that.

Leone vs. Leonardo

Leone: I never thought I would fight a ninja turtle.

Leonardo: Fight me, you fight all of us.

Leone: Like you or anyone else can stop me.

2nd

Leone: You're always so level-headed.

Leonardo: I'll earn your respect.

Leone: You remind me of Akame.

3rd

Leonardo: I'm guessing you're a mutant too?

Leone: That's a stupid question to ask me.

Leonardo: So much for being friendly.

4th

Leonardo: You got nothing on a ninja turtle.

Leone: Pretty sure a lion is scarier than a turtle.

Leonardo: Let me show you what sensei taught us.

Leone vs. Michelangelo

Leone: You sure you want to do this?

Michelangelo: I got the whole ninja thing covered.

Leone: Let me show this is better those games.

2nd

Leone: You sure you want to do this?

Michelangelo: Got the shell to back that up?

Leone: If you lose, you're buying lunch.

3rd

Michelangelo: Up next, Turtle Snoozer.

Leone: No. Up next is a total beatdown.

Michelangelo: That's why I got nunchaku.

4th

Michelangelo: Yep. You're fighting a turtle.

Leone: You might be cooler than a Danger Beast.

Michelangelo: People get spurned up about mutants.

Leone vs. Mr. Freeze

Leone: We can help you if you come with me, Freeze.

Mr. Freeze: Batman froze me out years ago.

Leone: Tell me, is this what Nora really want?

2nd

Mr. Freeze: Leave or be forever frozen.

Leone: I'm not going anywhere.

Mr. Freeze: I'll gladly trade your life for Nora's.

Leone vs. Poison Ivy

Leone: You really your plants, huh?

Poison Ivy: They're my children.

Leone: Hey I'm not going to judge.

2nd

Leone: You could've done some good for this world, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: I'm the Green's chosen warrior.

Leone: Now you're going to die with your plants.

3rd

Leone: I always liked that outfit.

Poison Ivy: Flattery might spare your life.

Leone: But it doesn't save you from this ass kicking.

4th

Poison Ivy: You're part of the problem.

Leone: You've got a problem with this beast.

Poison Ivy: In this story, beauty kills the beast.

5th

Poison Ivy: Me-ow.

Leone: Careful, this cat got claws.

Poison Ivy: Here's something you don't get enough of.

6th

Poison Ivy: So, you're the new "It Girl".

Leone: Because everyone loves me.

Poison Ivy: Not anymore.

Leone vs. Power Girl

Leone: I always liked that outfit.

Power Girl: I'll give it to you if you can beat me.

Leone: Hell, I think it would look better on me.

2nd

Power Girl: Who's ready for roughhousing?

Leone: Let's have our fists do the talking.

Power Girl: Hope you have dental coverage.

Leone vs. Raiden

Leone: Night Raid is willing to help you, Raiden.

Raiden: Yet we find ourselves here in kombat.

Leone: Trust me, I'm ready for kombat.

2nd

Leone: I'm actually excited for this fight.

Raiden: You'll make quick work for a Shaolin.

Leone: I see it as a chance to get stronger.

3rd

Raiden: In all the realms, there is no one like you.

Leone: I'm one of a kind, Raiden.

Raiden: Then honor me with your kombat.

4th

Raiden: I am Raiden, God of Thunder.

Leone: And I am Leone, member of Night Raid.

Raiden: You will yield to EarthRealm's protector!

Leone vs. Raphael

Leone: You sure you want to do this?

Raphael: I've mastered dozens of Turtle styles.

Leone: Let's get you back into shape.

2nd

Leone: You've got some serious anger issues.

Raphael: Don't worry, Leone. I'm not that angry.

Leone: We can't take you with us if you can't control yourself.

3rd

Raphael: Anger management isn't my strong suit.

Leone: At least, I can control my temper.

Raphael: Prove it, fool!

4th

Raphael: Looking for trouble? Cause you found it.

Leone: Let's have our fists do the talking.

Raphael: Alright then, game on.

Leone vs. Red Hood

Leone: Let's skip this and get a drink.

Red Hood: Where's the Bat Hound when I need him?

Leone: Fine, loser buys.

2nd

Leone: I can see why the Boss is interested in you.

Red Hood: I believe in myself and that's enough.

Leone: Let's get you back into shape.

3rd

Red Hood: Are we dead or what?

Leone: Let me punch you and find out.

Red Hood: Let's see if you bleed.

4th

Red Hood: Call me the Red Hood.

Leone: I'm going to knock that mask off your head.

Red Hood: Come give it a try.

Leone vs. Reverse Flash

Leone: People are going to be pissed.

Reverse Flash: You can't beat the Speed Force's power.

Leone: Because there'll be nothing left of you to whoop.

2nd

Leone: Dude, do you really swing that way?

Reverse Flash: Why ask me that?

Leone: Because you're so obsessed with Barry.

3rd

Reverse Flash: Picked the wrong guy to mess with.

Leone: I picked the right guy to kill.

Reverse Flash: You're in for a short career.

4th

Reverse Flash: If it isn't freak of the week?

Leone: Oh yeah, look who's talking.

Reverse Flash: It'll only take a second to kill you.

Leone vs. Robin

Leone: You could've joined Night Raid.

Robin: I don't play sidekick or victim.

Leone: But you're Superman's sidekick.

2nd

Leone: You should go back to Bruce.

Robin: I hated every second in his shadow.

Leone: Be grateful that you even have a father, kid!

3rd

Leone: Man, your grandfather is crazy.

Robin: The league will have your head.

Leone: Night Raid is better than a league of assassins.

4th

Robin: Another body to send back to Batman.

Leone: I can kill you in 30 seconds.

Robin: In 30 seconds, you'll be out cold.

5th

Robin: Am I supposed to be scared?

Leone: You should after what I'm about to do.

Robin: And they call me cocky.

6th

Robin: Got a problem?

Leone: Everything about you I've got a problem with.

Robin: You're heading for the cemetery.

Leone vs. Scarecrow

Leone: You can't scare me, Scarecrow.

Scarecrow: That's what the gas is for.

Leone: You mean other than the foul smell?

2nd

Leone: Your gas won't work me, Scarecrow.

Scarecrow: Everyone must face their fears.

Leone: I've got nothing to fear.

3rd

Scarecrow: Getting scared yet?

Leone: I don't know the meaning for that word.

Scarecrow: You will know fear.

4th

Scarecrow: You will beg for death.

Leone: I've already met death.

Scarecrow: I shall teach your fear.

Leone vs. Starfire

Leone: Let's skip this and get a drink.

Starfire: After I win, wanna get pizza?

Leone: Fine, loser buys.

2nd

Leone: Sometimes alcohol can numb the pain.

Starfire: I won't let despair dim my flame.

Leone: I could tell you need it after losing someone.

3rd

Starfire: What is the nature of your power?

Leone: My belt can turn me into a lion.

Starfire: Oh, just like Beast Boy.

4th

Starfire: Can you outrun a starburst?

Leone: Don't know…why you ask?

Starfire: You may want a head start.

Leone vs. Sub-Zero

Leone: I can see why the Boss is interested in you.

Sub-Zero: I have mastered Cryomancy.

Leone: It's like you can change things in a blink of an eye.

2nd

Leone: So you say that winter is coming.

Sub-Zero: It will be met with unrelenting cold.

Leone: A lion isn't scared of a change in weather.

3rd

Sub-Zero: Are you a worthy kombatant?

Leone: I'm a professional ass kicker.

Sub-Zero: You remind me of Johnny Cage.

4th

Sub-Zero: How do you intend to defeat me?

Leone: By knocking you into next week.

Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.

Leone vs. Supergirl

Leone: I always liked that outfit.

Supergirl: Heh, I just can't take you seriously.

Leone: Though, I would make some adjustments on it.

2nd

Leone: I don't think you're old enough to drink, Kara.

Supergirl: That a problem?

Leone: I could tell you need it after losing someone.

3rd

Leone: You're so cute.

Supergirl: Are you pranking me, Leone?

Leone: But you're ignorant to how the world works.

4th

Leone: You're not breaking Superman out of prison.

Supergirl: You can't keep me from him.

Leone: He's not that great of a guy.

5th

Supergirl: I'm a cat person too, you know.

Leone: You think your cat would like me?

Supergirl: No, I don't think Streaky'd like you.

6th

Supergirl: Get ready, fleebag!

Leone: I think your punches will tickle me.

Supergirl: You're in for a doozy.

7th

Supergirl: I scare you, don't I?

Leone: I faced tougher enemies than you.

Supergirl: Then I don't have to hold back!

8th

Supergirl: What's your deal?

Leone: I'm just a chick that kills people.

Supergirl: This is a failure to communicate.

Leone vs. Superman

Leone: People are going to be pissed.

Superman: What's gives you that idea?

Leone: Because there'll be nothing left of you to whoop.

2nd

Leone: What do you get out of this?

Superman: Justice requires order!

Leone: Now the people you protect are afraid you.

3rd

Leone: Bruce thinks there's still good in you.

Superman: And do you think so?

Leone: I sure as hell don't.

4th

Superman: Another of Bruce's pet projects…

Leone: A project that'll put a hole through your chest.

Superman: You can try.

5th

Superman: Heard you coming a mile away.

Leone: Because I wanted to find me.

Superman: What happens next is on you.

6th

Superman: This won't be a fair fight.

Leone: I'll punch your lights out.

Superman: Gonna take more than that.

7th

Superman: Join me or stay out of my way.

Leone: I would rather kick your ass.

Superman: That was your last chance.

Leone vs. Swamp Thing

Leone: You should help us, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: Humanity's problems are not mine.

Leone: They will be if you keep sitting on your ass.

2nd

Leone: So you can control plants?

Swamp Thing: My power is root and stem.

Leone: Remind me not to go into the forest with you.

3rd

Swamp Thing: There is no need for violence.

Leone: I'm always pumped for a fight.

Swamp Thing: The Green will humble you.

4th

Swamp Thing: You have offended nature.

Leone: Is it because I called you names when I first saw you?

Swamp Thing: Defend yourself!

Leone vs. Tatsumi

Leone: Man, this world got some creeps.

Tatsumi: Good thing, we're here to clean up.

Leone: You're optimistic as always.

2nd

Leone: You're so cute.

Tatsumi: Sorry, I'm taken.

Leone: Doesn't stop me from taking you myself, Tatsumi.

3rd

Tatsumi: Leone, you're still alive?

Leone: And you're not a dragon anymore.

Tatsumi: Let's catch up.

4th

Tatsumi: Wanna go a few rounds?

Leone: Let's have our fists do the talking.

Tatsumi: Alright then, let's do this.

Leone vs. Vixen

Leone: You have to come to my world, Vixen.

Vixen: What are you talking about, Leone?

Leone: You would be scary with Danger Beast power.

2nd

Vixen: It's going to take all my power to beat you.

Leone: I'm not an easy out, Vixen.

Vixen: Should make for one hell of a fight.

Leone vs. Wonder Woman

Leone: I'm actually excited for this fight.

Wonder Woman: This will be interesting.

Leone: I see it as a chance to get stronger.

2nd

Leone: What do you get out of this?

Wonder Woman: The Regime created peace.

Leone: Now the people you protect are afraid you.

3rd

Leone: You're exactly like Esdeath.

Wonder Woman: How so?

Leone: For starters, people are afraid of you.

4th

Leone: Heard you're sleeping with Superman.

Wonder Woman: That's none of your business!

Leone: As far as I'm concerned, you two deserve each other.

5th

Wonder Woman: What is the meaning of this?

Leone: Let's have our fists do the talking.

Wonder Woman: Bring it on.

6th

Wonder Woman: Fighting me won't make you a hero.

Leone: Batman considers me as a hero.

Wonder Woman: Why? You're both irredeemable.

7th

Wonder Woman: Skilled warriors don't rely on powers.

Leone: I don't need Lionelle to beat you.

Wonder Woman: But sometimes, you need to crack skulls.

8th

Wonder Woman: You'd be wise to surrender.

Leone: You'd be wise to not dress like a stripper.

Wonder Woman: This insult will not stand!

Victory pose: Leone slashed at the camera with her left claw, then her right. She spun around and slashed the camera with both claws, letting out a loud lion roar.

* * *

 **Hey guys, Rico 94 here. We're almost finish with the Akame ga Kill characters for Fighter Pack 1 with 2 DLC characters and 2 premier skins. I want thank again jalen johnson for helping me with these interactions. On my profile, the poll to see which character I'll make interactions for is still up and closes on July 26** **th** **. The character with the most votes will be the third and final DLC of this fighter pack. So make that you place your votes while you still can. On July 27** **th** **, there will be another poll to determine the three Akame ga Kill Zero character for Fighter Pack 2. Until then, see ya.**


	5. Kurome

Kurome

Entering the arena first: Kurome calmly walks towards the arena with her Imperial Arms in one hand and one of her cookies in the other. After her opponent finished talking, Kurome put the cookies and draws her sword as she starts to talk.

Entering the arena second: Kurome walked towards the arena with Doya and Natala behind her as she started to talk. After her opponent finished talking, she pushed both her puppets back and started to talk again with a hand of the hilt of her sword.

* * *

Kurome vs. Kurome

Kurome 1: Sister…

Kurome 2: I am not that traitor!

Kurome 1: Then don't look like her!

2nd

Kurome 1: Do I have another sister?

Kurome 2: Not on your life.

Kurome 1: It's a shame I have to end yours.

3rd

Kurome 1: There's two of us?

Kurome 2: I wonder if Wave can handle the both of us.

Kurome 1: You won't live long enough to find out.

4th

Kurome 1: Sister…

Kurome 2: No, I'm Kurome of the Jaegers.

Kurome 1: Time to make you my puppet.

Kurome vs. Akame

Kurome: Sister…

Akame: You should've joined Night Raid with me.

Kurome: You should've stayed with me in the Empire!

2nd

Kurome: Stay with me forever, Sister.

Akame: I don't think so.

Kurome: After this, you won't have a choice.

3rd

Kurome: Akame…

Akame: Kurome…

Kurome: Now we can settle things once and for all.

4th

Kurome: You'll make for the perfect puppet.

Akame: I don't think so.

Kurome: I'll be more of threat with you by my side.

5th

Akame: Call off your puppets, Kurome!

Kurome: Why? They can help me kill you!

Akame: This issue is between us!

6th

Akame: Isn't there a way for us not to fight?

Kurome: That ship sailed when you betrayed us.

Akame: So be it.

7th

Akame: Kurome…

Kurome: It's been a while, Akame.

Akame: And it'll be the last time too.

8th

Akame: I'm not rejoining the empire.

Kurome: I can kill you and make you my puppet.

Akame: This battle will decide that.

9th

Akame: Kurome, you still alive?

Kurome: You looked surprised, Akame.

Akame: The only question is how.

Kurome vs. Aquaman

Kurome: The king of the seas…

Aquaman: Do not mock me with formalities!

Kurome: I'm going to feed you to your sharks.

2nd

Kurome: Serve under me, Aquaman.

Aquaman: Not as long as I breathe.

Kurome: After this, you won't have a choice.

3rd

Aquaman: Not smart challenging an Atlantean.

Kurome: I'm going to take that trident of yours.

Aquaman: Come take it from me!

4th

Aquaman: Your power distorts your mind.

Kurome: Really? I feel pretty healthy.

Aquaman: You might think so.

5th

Aquaman: You're in a fight you don't understand.

Kurome: You don't know it but you're outnumbered.

Aquaman: This trident says otherwise.

6th

Aquaman: You're in over your head.

Kurome: I can kill you and turn you into my puppet.

Aquaman: You've been warned!

Kurome vs. The Atom

Kurome: Your powers can be useful to me, Atom.

The Atom: I think I'm just a really good student.

Kurome: Time to make you my puppet.

2nd

Kurome: Even you're no match for Yatsufusa's power.

The Atom: How about I beat you life-size?

Kurome: It just makes you an easier target to kill.

3rd

The Atom: Statistically speaking, you can't beat me.

Kurome: I'm stronger and prettier.

The Atom: But not smaller and smarter.

4th

The Atom: White dwarf matter packs a punch.

Kurome: I can kill you and turn you into my puppet.

The Atom: It won't help once I go subatomic.

Kurome vs. Atrocitus

Kurome: I think I deserve a red ring.

Atroctius: Your hate must prove worthy!

Kurome: I'll show you I have plenty of hatred.

2nd

Kurome: I'm going to get a red ring anyway.

Atrocitus: You can't pry it from my finger!

Kurome: Soon, you're about to become my puppet.

3rd

Atrocitus: I sense great resentment!

Kurome: I hate my sister for leaving me and the empire.

Atrocitus: Perhaps a red ring is in your future.

4th

Atrocitus: Your sister's plight affects you.

Kurome: One of the things I have left is anger towards her.

Atrocitus: Direct your anger inwards.

Kurome vs. Bane

Kurome: So you're the one that broke Batman's back.

Bane: That was my finest hour.

Kurome: Would you like a cookie for that?

2nd

Kurome: I could use your muscle, Bane.

Bane: I am second to no man.

Kurome: Soon, you're about to become my puppet.

3rd

Bane: I have known no home but Pena Duro.

Kurome: Why are you telling this, Bane?

Bane: It is there, I learned to kill.

4th

Bane: Yatsufusa's dolls will obey me.

Kurome: They only obey me, Bane.

Bane: Not once I've killed you.

Kurome vs. Batman

Kurome: You'll make for the perfect puppet.

Batman: Is that supposed to scare me?

Kurome: I'll be more of threat with you by my side.

2nd

Kurome: Batman…this is perfect.

Batman: Yet another wannabe Bat-killer.

Kurome: After I kill you, Akame's next.

3rd

Kurome: You remind me of General Esdeath.

Batman: So it's been said.

Kurome: Let's see you're as powerful as her.

4th

Kurome: Where is Akame, Batman?

Batman: She is away from you.

Kurome: Don't make me repeat myself.

5th

Batman: Come quietly, you won't get hurt.

Kurome: Why? So you can lock up?

Batman: So you could get help.

6th

Batman: I'll give you something to fear.

Kurome: Even you'll fall victim to Yatsufusa.

Batman: Like hell I will.

7th

Batman: Your type all make the same mistake.

Kurome: You don't know it but you're outnumbered.

Batman: I'm full of surprises.

8th

Batman: I know exactly how to beat you.

Kurome: Tell me how you plan to beat me.

Batman: It helps that I always win.

Kurome vs. Bizarro

Kurome: You're already a zombie.

Bizarro: Me much uglier than Superman.

Kurome: You're not worth becoming my puppet.

2nd

Kurome: What are you supposed to be?

Bizarro: Me am hero like Superman.

Kurome: You're just a target on my kill list.

3rd

Bizarro: Am you Bizarro friend?

Kurome: I'm your worst nightmare.

Bizarro: Me make enemy smile!

4th

Bizarro: People no take Bizarro serious.

Kurome: Probably because you're dumber than a bag of rocks.

Bizarro: Why am you so polite?

Kurome vs. Black Adam

Kurome: You'll make for the perfect puppet.

Black Adam: You fight six gods, not one man.

Kurome: Even a god will bow to me!

2nd

Kurome: In a way, I'm close enough to a god.

Black Adam: I am superior in every way.

Kurome: Soon, you're about to become my puppet.

3rd

Black Adam: I'll lead the new Regime.

Kurome: I rather die than follow your lead.

Black Adam: I will grant your wish.

4th

Black Adam: Any final words, child?

Kurome: I can kill you and turn you into my puppet.

Black Adam: Ego whispers lies to zealous ears.

Kurome vs. Black Canary

Kurome: You're just the person I'm looking for.

Black Canary: Want me to sing for you?

Kurome: I'll rather silence you.

2nd

Kurome: You're outnumbered.

Black Canary: This is an intervention.

Kurome: Be a good girl and submit to me.

3rd

Black Canary: Got somethings you need to hear.

Kurome: What would that be exactly?

Black Canary: Prefer to let my fists do the talking.

4th

Black Canary: Only way out of here is through me.

Kurome: I'll let my puppets handle this.

Black Canary: Maybe this will convince you.

Kurome vs. Black Lightning

Kurome: I almost feel sorry about your daughters.

Black Lightning: Why is that, Kurome?

Kurome: Because they're about to lose their father.

2nd

Kurome: Even you're no match for Yatsufusa's power.

Black Lightning: I won't stop until the South Side's safe.

Kurome: Soon, you're about to become my puppet.

3rd

Black Lightning: South Side's got plenty of drama without you.

Kurome: Tell that to someone who cares.

Black Lightning: Think you can handle a few volts?

4th

Black Lightning: I hope lightning will be enough.

Kurome: It won't after you become my puppet.

Black Lightning: Time for some shock therapy.

Kurome vs. Black Manta

Kurome: I can help you kill Aquaman.

Black Manta: I don't need help from you, freak.

Kurome: But you'll need to die first.

2nd

Kurome: The general has an interest in you.

Black Manta: Then maybe you should avoid me.

Kurome: Let's see what caught her attention.

3rd

Black Manta: Catching you was easy.

Kurome: You don't know it but you're outnumbered.

Black Manta: Let's see if it keeps you alive.

4th

Black Manta: You're out of your element.

Kurome: I know how to kill you, Manta.

Black Manta: Go back to the kiddie pool.

Kurome vs. Blue Beetle

Kurome: A part of me doesn't want to kill you.

Blue Beetle: What are you talking about?

Kurome: But you remind me of Wave.

2nd

Kurome: Become my puppet, Beetle.

Blue Beetle: I'm fine where I am, thanks.

Kurome: There are benefits of being one of my puppets.

3rd

Kurome: You remind me of Wave.

Blue Beetle: I'm so going to regret this.

Kurome: Expect Wave's cuter than you.

4th

Blue Beetle: Don't be picking a fight with the Scarab.

Kurome: Tell your Scarab that it'll soon be my puppet.

Blue Beetle: I am hopelessly confused.

5th

Blue Beetle: Got any hobbies besides killing?

Kurome: I like to eat…a lot.

Blue Beetle: That's not saying much.

Kurome vs. Brainiac

Kurome: You'll make for the perfect puppet.

Brainiac: For what exact purpose?

Kurome: To send us back home.

2nd

Kurome: Soon you'll be a part of my collection, Brainiac.

Brainiac: Your power cannot touch me.

Kurome: Not so good being on the other side, isn't it?

3rd

Brainiac: You are a threat to my collection.

Kurome: Even you'll fall victim to Yatsufusa.

Brainiac: I will classify you as deceased.

4th

Brainiac: My collection does not need you.

Kurome: Big mistake to underestimate me.

Brainiac: Every aspect of you is inferior.

Kurome vs. Captain Cold

Kurome: Hey, Captain Moron.

Captain Cold: You want to be a popsicle?

Kurome: Not my fault, you walked into a death trap.

2nd

Kurome: You say that your gun can stop the Flash?

Captain Cold: Geez, how new are you kid?

Kurome: Time to make you my puppet.

3rd

Kurome: The general's powers are stronger than yours.

Captain Cold: Trust me, the gun's colder.

Kurome: Compared to her, it's like a cool breeze.

4th

Kurome: The general has an interest in you.

Captain Cold: Like I take orders from her.

Kurome: After this, you won't have a choice.

5th

Captain Cold: I'll put you on ice.

Kurome: I'll put on my kill list.

Captain Cold: How 'bout I freeze your head?

6th

Captain Cold: Who the hell are you?

Kurome: Does it matter? You're going to die.

Captain Cold: You're going on ice.

7th

Captain Cold: You never had it hard.

Kurome: And I assume that you did…

Captain Cold: You're messing with the wrong Rouge.

8th

Captain Cold: This won't last long.

Kurome: You don't know it but you're outnumbered.

Captain Cold: You're still getting squished.

Kurome vs. Catwoman

Kurome: Batman's tramp…

Catwoman: Your interest sounds more than professional.

Kurome: Soon, you're about to become my puppet.

2nd

Kurome: You would be a valuable member of the Jaegers.

Catwoman: I like to keep my options open.

Kurome: But I have a feeling you'll betray us.

3rd

Catwoman: Now what?

Kurome: I can kill you and turn you into my puppet.

Catwoman: It would never fly.

4th

Catwoman: Don't put kitty in a corner.

Kurome: Kitty is about to have a new master.

Catwoman: I'm not one to be tamed.

Kurome vs. Cheetah

Kurome: Why track me down, Cheetah?

Cheetah: The goddess guides my claws!

Kurome: Only to become the prey.

2nd

Kurome: You're outnumbered.

Cheetah: Only one way to stop me.

Kurome: At least you'll die with your pride.

3rd

Cheetah: You are interesting prey.

Kurome: This is one prey you don't want to mess with.

Cheetah: I'll enjoy the kill just the same.

4th

Cheetah: A but young, aren't you?

Kurome: Do you have how many people I've killed?

Cheetah: Let me welcome you properly.

Kurome vs. Cyborg

Kurome: Help me find my sister.

Cyborg: How's that?

Kurome: You don't need to know.

2nd

Kurome: Your father saved your life…

Cyborg: You got a problem with that?

Kurome: Wish I had a father that caring.

3rd

Cyborg: What's your deal anything?

Kurome: I can kill you and turn you into my puppet.

Cyborg: It's time to put you down.

4th

Cyborg: You had sense, you'd go home.

Kurome: If you had sense, you'll submit.

Cyborg: Hell freakin' no!

Kurome vs. Darkseid

Kurome: You're just the person I'm looking for.

Darkseid: Flee weakling or meet your demise.

Kurome: Soon, you're about to become my puppet.

2nd

Kurome: Darkseid, how would you like working under me?

Darkseid: You will die for such insolence!

Kurome: After this, you won't have a choice.

3rd

Darkseid: Direct your prayers to Darkseid.

Kurome: I would rather listen to Seryu's justice speeches.

Darkseid: Those without faith are condemned.

4th

Darkseid: Darkseid demands your fealty.

Kurome: I rather die than follow your lead.

Darkseid: Then I'll grind your bones to dust.

Kurome vs. Deadshot

Kurome: I almost feel sorry about your daughter.

Deadshot: So what?

Kurome: Because she's about to lose her father.

2nd

Kurome: Your bullets won't touch me.

Deadshot: Let's switch to explosive rounds.

Kurome: …Or a better gunman.

3rd

Deadshot: Run along, little one.

Kurome: Not until I've killed you, Lawton.

Deadshot: I'm almost gonna feel bad.

4th

Deadshot: What do you want?

Kurome: The general wants to capture you.

Deadshot: Let's get this over with.

Kurome vs. Doctor Fate

Kurome: You'll make for the perfect puppet.

Doctor Fate: Fate is a powerful enemy.

Kurome: Time to make you my puppet.

2nd

Kurome: Help me find my sister.

Doctor Fate: That is not my place.

Kurome: Help me find her or die!

3rd

Doctor Fate: Your sister's specter still haunts you.

Kurome: I won't move on until I kill her.

Doctor Fate: It has cost you your soul.

4th

Doctor Fate: I see a dark road ahead of you.

Kurome: I'm ready to take that road with Yatsufusa.

Doctor Fate: All power has a price.

Kurome vs. Donatello

Kurome: I almost feel bad for you, turtle.

Donatello: I'm not blind to the probabilities.

Kurome: Soon, you're about to become my puppet.

2nd

Kurome: You're lucky that I can't kill you.

Donatello: I can't all flaws in that statement.

Kurome: Dr. Stylish wants you alive.

3rd

Donatello: I got a theory to why you fight.

Kurome: I can kill you without a second thought.

Donatello: And that right there proved it.

4th

Donatello: I learn something from every fight.

Kurome: And what will you learn today, turtle?

Donatello: Today, it's whether you bleed.

Kurome vs. Enchantress

Kurome: Even you're no match for Yatsufusa's power.

Enchantress: I have a millennia of experience to draw from.

Kurome: Time to make you my puppet.

2nd

Kurome: You're outnumbered.

Enchantress: You'll make for a light snack.

Kurome: Time to make you my puppet.

3rd

June Moone: What are you planning?

Kurome: I'm planning on to make you my puppet.

Enchantress: I can do better than that.

4th

June Moone: My name's June Moone.

Kurome: Don't care. Enchantress is the one I want.

Enchantress: Nobody talks to June like that but me!

Kurome vs. Esdeath

Kurome: Is this another test?

Esdeath: Consider this an evaluation.

Kurome: Same thing, different name.

2nd

Kurome: Can we really trust Superman?

Esdeath: Until he betrays us.

Kurome: Then let's show him what happens when he does.

3rd

Kurome: You called, General?

Esdeath: It's time to enhance your training.

Kurome: Get ready to buy me cookies when I win.

4th

Kurome: I never thought I would be fighting you.

Esdeath: Show what you can do, Kurome.

Kurome: As you wish.

5th

Esdeath: You're trying to challenge me, child?

Kurome: What do you think?

Esdeath: Either way, you're dead.

6th

Esdeath: You can't just rely on Yatsufusa's powers.

Kurome: I understand, General.

Esdeath: For now, let's go one-on-one.

7th

Esdeath: How do you wish to entertain me?

Kurome: I think you know the answer, General.

Esdeath: Yatsufusa's puppets won't be enough.

8th

Esdeath: Kurome…

Kurome: General Esdeath…

Esdeath: Let's see how much you've grown.

9th

Esdeath: I'm getting excited, Kurome.

Kurome: Do you need some alone time?

Esdeath: No, fighting you will rid of this itch.

Kurome vs. Firestorm

Kurome: You got a guy inside your head?

Firestorm: We're inseparable.

Kurome: That means you both will be my puppets.

2nd

Kurome: I've dealt the fire users before.

Firestorm: I can do things you won't believe.

Kurome: Your flames are no different from Bols.

3rd

Firestorm: It's two against one, Kurome.

Kurome: You don't know it but you're outnumbered.

Firestorm: Guess it's a fair fight then.

4th

Firestorm: Let's turn up the heat!

Kurome: Even you'll fall victim to Yatsufusa.

Firestorm: This is gonna be over too quick.

Kurome vs. The Flash

Kurome: I'm going to get the Speed Force.

The Flash: That's not going to happen!

Kurome: Time to make you my puppet.

2nd

Kurome: Submit to me, Barry Allen.

The Flash: Can't run from a fight, can I?

Kurome: Even your speed can't help you.

3rd

Kurome: Why track me down, Barry?

The Flash: Just tryin' to do the right thing.

Kurome: It's gonna cost you your life.

4th

Kurome: You'll make for the perfect puppet.

The Flash: Yeah, I don't think so.

Kurome: I'll be more of threat with you by my side.

5th

The Flash: Explain yourself!

Kurome: You're about to be a dead man.

The Flash: Allow me to prove you wrong.

6th

The Flash: You really think you're fast enough?

Kurome: You say that to every woman you meet?

The Flash: That wasn't the question I asked.

7th

The Flash: You can't control me, Kurome!

Kurome: My puppets and I beg to differ, Barry.

The Flash: Just another thing I'm faster than.

8th

The Flash: I'm the fastest man alive.

Kurome: You don't know it but you're outnumbered.

The Flash: We both know how that'll out.

9th

The Flash: I don't like your methods.

Kurome: And I kill anyone that gets in my way.

The Flash: See? That's just what I'm talking about.

Kurome vs. Gorilla Grodd

Kurome: And what zoo did you escape from?

Gorilla Grodd: I hope you brought more than insults.

Kurome: I've brought so much more, Grodd.

2nd

Kurome: Your powers could be useful to me.

Gorilla Grodd: I lead. I do not follow.

Kurome: Now be a good little pet and obey me.

3rd

Kurome: Work for me, Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd: I am a king, imbecile.

Kurome: How does working for Brainiac make you king?

4th

Gorilla Grodd: Prostrate yourself before me.

Kurome: You should bow to me, monkey!

Gorilla Grodd: I am the Lord thy Grodd!

5th

Gorilla Grodd: Your challenge is amusing.

Kurome: I can kill you without a second thought.

Gorilla Grodd: Your hubris even more.

6th

Gorilla Grodd: There's a place for you in the Society.

Kurome: I'm not interested in your little group.

Gorilla Grodd: Your duplicitous thoughts betray you.

Kurome vs. Green Arrow

Kurome: You're just the person I'm looking for.

Green Arrow: She said threateningly.

Kurome: Soon, you're about to become my puppet.

2nd

Kurome: Ever run out of arrows?

Green Arrow: On rare occasions, yes.

Kurome: You're about run out of them.

3rd

Kurome: Your arrows can't touch me.

Green Arrow: Would you like to start over?

Kurome: This time, try close range.

4th

Kurome: Why did you come to this Earth?

Green Arrow: As Ollie too, I got big shoes to fill.

Kurome: Soon, you're about to become my puppet.

5th

Green Arrow: Don't let the funny costume fool you.

Kurome: I already how to kill you.

Green Arrow: Hope these old bones can take it.

6th

Green Arrow: The Kurome on my Earth was a lot more mellow.

Kurome: Do you know how many comrades I've lost?

Green Arrow: Point taken.

7th

Green Arrow: Long story short: I died.

Kurome: The same thing is about to happen to you now.

Green Arrow: Geez, spoiler alert!

8th

Green Arrow: I totally spaced on this meeting!

Kurome: You're lucky I'm not focus on you.

Green Arrow: Does that mean less bruising?

Kurome vs. Green Lantern

Kurome: Green isn't my color.

Green Lantern: Well I don't like your yellow streak.

Kurome: Black is my color.

2nd

Kurome: You'll make for the perfect puppet.

Green Lantern: I'm a work in progress.

Kurome: I'll have your ring's power after I kill you.

3rd

Kurome: You don't want this fight.

Green Lantern: Green Lantern stands his grounds.

Kurome: Brave words for a dead man.

4th

Kurome: Ready to work for me, Lantern?

Green Lantern: Don't even think about it.

Kurome: Soon, you're about to become my puppet.

5th

Green Lantern: Think you have all the answers?

Kurome: What do you think?

Green Lantern: Let's hear your answer to this.

6th

Green Lantern: You're kinda lacking weapon-wise.

Kurome: Yatsufusa will bathe in your blood.

Green Lantern: Green Lantern got this.

Kurome vs. Grid

Kurome: What are you supposed to be?

Grid: I am Grid, the last being you will ever see.

Kurome: You're not worth becoming my puppet.

2nd

Grid: I am the Grid, humanity perfected.

Kurome: Want to see if Yatsufusa's power works on machines?

Grid: I would welcome the experience.

Kurome vs. Harley Quinn

Kurome: I'll let my puppets deals with you.

Harley Quinn: Aww, but I miss our little chats.

Kurome: I've got a bag of cookies to eat.

2nd

Kurome: I'm not sure if your worth becoming a puppet.

Harley Quinn: A good mind's hard to find.

Kurome: I'll just kill you instead.

3rd

Harley Quinn: Batman says you're comin' with me!

Kurome: Tell him to send someone more capable.

Harley Quinn: I can't work like this!

4th

Harley Quinn: Give me some breathin' room, huh?

Kurome: You won't be able to breathe at all.

Harley Quinn: Patient is clearly delusional!

5th

Harley Quinn: You and me, we're going.

Kurome: Are we going dancing?

Harley Quinn: Leave the humor to me, pal.

6th

Harley Quinn: I ain't popped no one's head off since Lobo.

Kurome: And you're about to lose your head.

Harley Quinn: Ha, ha, I was hoping you'd say that!

Kurome vs. Hellboy

Kurome: What are you supposed to be?

Hellboy: Can't tell by just looking?

Kurome: Time to make you my puppet.

2nd

Kurome: I never fought I would fight a demon.

Hellboy: The two of us gonna have a problem?

Kurome: Even demons fall victim to Yatsufusa.

3rd

Hellboy: This is goddamn pointless.

Kurome: I can kill you and turn you into my puppet.

Hellboy: Against me, it's just worth crap.

4th

Hellboy: You're why I woke today?

Kurome: I should be eating my snack now.

Hellboy: I shoulda' slept in.

Kurome vs. Jay Garrick

Kurome: Was it wise to track me down?

Jay Garrick: I think I'll give you a run for your money.

Kurome: Soon, you're about to become my puppet.

2nd

Kurome: You're outnumbered.

Jay Garrick: I may be. But I know how to handle you!

Kurome: Though I think you'll make a great puppet.

3rd

Jay Garrick: I don't recommend you cut me, friend.

Kurome: I can kill you and turn you into my puppet.

Jay Garrick: That's one way to tick off the Speed Force.

4th

Jay Garrick: I don't see how you plan to win.

Kurome: By having my puppets overwhelm you.

Jay Garrick: There's very little chance of that.

Kurome vs. John Stewart

Kurome: I don't want your ring, Lantern.

John Stewart: Don't need a ring to take you down.

Kurome: But I'll have its power when you're dead.

2nd

Kurome: You used to be a soldier?

John Stewart: I was USMC Scout sniper.

Kurome: All the more reason why you'll serve me.

3rd

John Stewart: Finished with those puppets doing your dirty work?

Kurome: Why? They can help me kill you.

John Stewart: Real leaders lead from the front.

4th

John Stewart: The hell are you doing with the Regime?

Kurome: Do I need to explain myself to you, Lantern?

John Stewart: I gave you a fair chance.

Kurome vs. Joker

Kurome: You'll make for the perfect puppet.

The Joker: Could you be any more melodramatic?

Kurome: After this, you won't have a choice.

2nd

Kurome: Ever heard of clown puppets, Joker?

The Joker: Let's hear what you down.

Kurome: Guess who's going to become one.

3rd

Kurome: Ready to die again, Clown?

The Joker: But my masterpiece isn't finished.

Kurome: Nor will it be.

4th

Kurome: You're the most insane person I've met.

The Joker: They call me an influencer, an icon.

Kurome: I'll be more of threat with you by my side.

5th

The Joker: Your collection is pointless.

Kurome: What makes you say that, Clown?

The Joker: Everything burns.

6th

The Joker: You really do expect this to be a cakewalk.

Kurome: You're not a threat to me, Clown!

The Joker: How adorably misinformed.

7th

The Joker: Care for a game of "Five-Finger Fillet"?

Kurome: I don't have time for your games!

The Joker: It's called insanity. Try it sometime.

8th

The Joker: How nice. You saved me a spot.

Kurome: A spot to become my puppet?

The Joker: A spot to stab you in, genius!

Kurome vs. Leonardo

Kurome: I'm jealous of the bond and your brothers have.

Leonardo: Fight me, you fight all of us!

Kurome: It's like what me and Akame will never have again.

2nd

Kurome: You're just the person I'm looking for.

Leonardo: As bad guys go, you're the worst.

Kurome: Soon, you're about to become my puppet.

3rd

Leonardo: I fight evil on every Earth.

Kurome: And I kill anyone that gets in my way.

Leonardo: My shell and steel are unbreakable.

4th

Leonardo: Should've left my bros alone.

Kurome: You and your bros will soon my puppets.

Leonardo: Now you'll answer to me.

Kurome vs. Leone

Kurome: I never thought I would see you again.

Leone: I haven't paid you back for my arm.

Kurome: This time, I'm taking more than your arm.

2nd

Kurome: You look familiar.

Leone: You're mocking me again!

Kurome: I don't remember those who are weaker than me.

3rd

Leone: You cut off my arm!

Kurome: You're lucky it wasn't your head.

Leone: Then I'll be taking yours.

4th

Leone: You're the one who killed Chelsea.

Kurome: You'll join her in the afterlife.

Leone: Not before I kill you first.

Kurome vs. Michelangelo

Kurome: I'm not sure if your worth becoming a puppet.

Michelangelo: Major opponent: coming up.

Kurome: I'll just kill you instead.

2nd

Kurome: Do you take anything seriously?

Michelangelo: You'll be rage quitting in a heartbeat.

Kurome: This'll be the easiest kill I had in years.

3rd

Michelangelo: Let's skip this. I'm starving.

Kurome: So am I but I'm not complaining.

Michelangelo: Do not get between me and pizza.

4th

Michelangelo: Got a few rounds in ya?

Kurome: I'll let my puppets handle this.

Michelangelo: Gonna wish you took me seriously.

Kurome vs. Mr. Freeze

Kurome: The general has an interest in you.

Mr. Freeze: I'm a scientist, not a psychopath.

Kurome: Either way, you're coming with me.

2nd

Kurome: I admire that you're trying to save your wife.

Mr. Freeze: All I want to finish my research.

Kurome: Soon, you're about to become my puppet.

3rd

Mr. Freeze: Have I succumbed to madness?

Kurome: You will after you become my puppet, doctor.

Mr. Freeze: You will be frozen for study.

4th

Mr. Freeze: Will you help save my beloved?

Kurome: I don't do anything that helps you in the long run.

Mr. Freeze: Then you shall experience her pain.

Kurome vs. Poison Ivy

Kurome: I can control the Green, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: How so?

Kurome: By making you my puppet, of course.

2nd

Kurome: Chopping up your plants is fun.

Poison Ivy: Snap a vine, I'll snap your neck.

Kurome: But slicing you up is even more fun.

3rd

Poison Ivy: You got bad karma all over you.

Kurome: What's that supposed to mean, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: I'd rather show than tell.

4th

Poison Ivy: You could use a splash of color.

Kurome: From what, Ivy? Your blood?

Poison Ivy: Yours will be enough.

Kurome vs. Power Girl

Kurome: You remind me of that blonde bimbo from Night Raid.

Power Girl: Sounds like a painful memory.

Kurome: Just for that, I'm going to enjoy killing you.

2nd

Kurome: So you're a Kryptonian, huh?

Power Girl: But I'm one of the good ones!

Kurome: Then you'll be a great puppet for me to use.

3rd

Power Girl: Was that a serious proposal?

Kurome: I think become one of my puppets is a huge deal.

Power Girl: I'm nobody's trophy.

4th

Power Girl: Is there a problem here?

Kurome: The fact that you're alive is the problem.

Power Girl: Nobody talks like that to Power Girl.

Kurome vs. Raiden

Kurome: Even you're no match for Yatsufusa's power.

Raiden: Cretins like you fall easily.

Kurome: Time to make you my puppet.

2nd

Kurome: So you're a god, huh?

Raiden: You trifle with the God of Thunder?

Kurome: Then you'll be a great puppet for me to use.

3rd

Raiden: Is no realm free of sadistic villains?

Kurome: I wouldn't call myself sadistic, Raiden.

Raiden: The threat you pose must end.

4th

Raiden: Will you aid in this realm's protection?

Kurome: I would have you as my puppet, Raiden.

Raiden: Not even the Elder Gods can rehabilitate you.

Kurome vs. Raphael

Kurome: I've never fought a turtle before.

Raphael: I'm Raphael, founder of turtle strong style.

Kurome: I wonder if you taste good for dinner.

2nd

Kurome: You let anger cloud our judgment.

Raphael: See, I think you're just scared of me.

Kurome: Never let anger cloud your mind.

3rd

Raphael: Got some convoluted plan to beat me?

Kurome: I'll let my puppets handle this.

Raphael: Alright then, game on.

4th

Raphael: Ever try smackdown by Raphael?

Kurome: Ever try getting killed by Kurome?

Raphael: Let's take this to the streets.

Kurome vs. Red Hood

Kurome: You're outnumbered.

Red Hood: I believe in myself and that's enough.

Kurome: It's always the stupid ones who dies first.

2nd

Kurome: Your stories makes me sad, Jason.

Red Hood: Heard that speech a thousand times.

Kurome: What's sadder is that you'll going to die again.

3rd

Red Hood: Finally, some big game!

Kurome: I can kill you and turn you into my puppet.

Red Hood: Maybe consider a new line of work.

4th

Red Hood: The hell do you think you're doing?

Kurome: What do you think?

Red Hood: I'd rather put you out of your misery.

Kurome vs. Reverse Flash

Kurome: The self-proclaimed "Fastest man alive"…

Reverse Flash: Have enough speed for the chase?

Kurome: Hard to do that with your legs cut off.

2nd

Kurome: Serve me, Thawne.

Reverse Flash: No banter? Just an ultimatum?

Kurome: If you do, you can still kill the Flash.

3rd

Reverse Flash: Exactly what is your plan here?

Kurome: I can kill you and turn you into my puppet.

Reverse Flash: You don't know me, do ya?

4th

Reverse Flash: You think it was wise to track me down?

Kurome: I only need your power, Thawne.

Reverse Flash: Gonna be hard if you don't exist.

Kurome vs. Robin

Kurome: Help me find my sister.

Robin: What's in it for me?

Kurome: I'll help you kill your father.

2nd

Kurome: You're outnumbered.

Robin: Get this straight: I'm better than you.

Kurome: Brave words for a dead man.

3rd

Kurome: After I win, let's get something to eat.

Robin: Loser buys.

Kurome: You better not chicken out of this.

4th

Robin: We're on the same side! Why fight?

Kurome: I don't owe you an explanation.

Robin: Then you can lie six feet under.

5th

Robin: My grandfather ever try recruiting you?

Kurome: The Jaegers are nothing like the league.

Robin: They're more alike than you think.

Kurome vs. Scarecrow

Kurome: I've nothing to fear from you, Scarecrow.

Scarecrow: What if it comes to losing Akame?

Kurome: Don't you dare say her name again!

2nd

Kurome: What do you fear, Scarecrow?

Scarecrow: Does it scare you not knowing?

Kurome: Let's see if you're afraid of dying.

3rd

Scarecrow: I'd love to scan your brain.

Kurome: My brain is perfectly fine.

Scarecrow: I'm not so sure.

4th

Scarecrow: Such a frightful family history…

Kurome: One more word and I'll cut you to pieces.

Scarecrow: You can certainly try.

5th

Scarecrow: Everyone has a family.

Kurome: Don't you say another damn word!

Scarecrow: Touched a nerve there…

Kurome vs. Starfire

Kurome: Even you're no match for Yatsufusa's power.

Starfire: My power comes from the sun itself.

Kurome: Then you'll be a great puppet for me to use.

2nd

Kurome: You're just the person I'm looking for.

Starfire: Forget this hateful crusade.

Kurome: Time to make you my puppet.

3rd

Starfire: How can you justify what you've done?

Kurome: Killing is all I know.

Starfire: Give up or get lit up.

4th

Starfire: Ever had a really bad sunburn?

Kurome: No, why do you ask?

Starfire: Burn recovery is extremely painful.

Kurome vs. Sub-Zero

Kurome: You remind me of Gozuki.

Sub-Zero: I am stronger than you realize.

Kurome: Let's see how strong you are.

2nd

Kurome: You don't want this fight.

Sub-Zero: You cannot best a Lin Kuei.

Kurome: Let's see how strong you are.

3rd

Kurome: Everyone knows you are, Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: The Lin Kuei has since reformed.

Kurome: I'll be honored to fight you.

4th

Sub-Zero: I have faced more dangerous foes than you.

Kurome: What's your point, Sub Zero?

Sub-Zero: None have survived the encounter.

5th

Sub-Zero: You should flee this encounter.

Kurome: I'm not going anywhere, Grandmaster.

Sub-Zero: You will withdraw or be buried here.

6th

Sub-Zero: How do you intend to defeat me?

Kurome: I'll let my puppet handle this.

Sub-Zero: A serious error in judgment.

Kurome vs. Supergirl

Kurome: You remind me of that blonde bimbo from Night Raid.

Supergirl: Don't sound so happy about it.

Kurome: Just for that, I'm going to enjoy killing you.

2nd

Kurome: Tell me where my sister is, Kara.

Supergirl: I don't think so.

Kurome: I'll make your time on Earth short!

3rd

Kurome: You'll make for the perfect puppet.

Supergirl: As if.

Kurome: Be a good girl and submit to me.

4th

Kurome: Even you're no match for Yatsufusa's power.

Supergirl: I don't give up hope.

Kurome: Time to make you my puppet.

5th

Supergirl: You're scaring people!

Kurome: It's our job to put them in line.

Supergirl: Kal didn't set the best example.

6th

Supergirl: Easy to be cynical, isn't it?

Kurome: I don't care about anyone else.

Supergirl: Your heartbeat says you're lying.

7th

Supergirl: You're coming at me a little hot.

Kurome: I can kill you and turn you into my puppet.

Supergirl: Clearly, you are not friendly.

Kurome vs. Superman

Kurome: Is this another test?

Superman: You can call it that.

Kurome: Let's get started.

2nd

Kurome: I'll help stop Batman under one condition.

Superman: What would that be?

Kurome: You help me find my sister.

3rd

Superman: Excuse me…

Kurome: Stay out of my way, Superman.

Superman: You know, it pays to be polite.

4th

Superman: You're playing a dangerous game.

Kurome: You don't know it but you're outnumbered.

Superman: Everyone has a weakness.

5th

Superman: Stay away from my cousin.

Kurome: So you will be take her place as my puppet.

Superman: Somebody should teach you some manners.

6th

Superman: Not much scares me.

Kurome: You don't know it but you're outnumbered.

Superman: Gonna take more than that.

Kurome vs. Swamp Thing

Kurome: I wonder if your blood will be red or green.

Swamp Thing: I do not follow.

Kurome: Here's one way to find out.

2nd

Kurome: Work for me, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: The Green bows to no one.

Kurome: After this, you won't have a choice.

3rd

Swamp Thing: Friend or foe?

Kurome: What do you think?

Swamp Thing: Definitely foe…

4th

Swamp Thing: Why have you come here?

Kurome: I can kill you and turn you into my puppet.

Swamp Thing: Of course you would say that.

Kurome vs. Tatsumi

Kurome: I knew we couldn't trust you.

Tatsumi: Glad to disappoint, Kurome.

Kurome: You won't think that way soon.

2nd

Kurome: You'll make for the perfect puppet.

Tatsumi: I'm not dying anytime soon.

Kurome: After I kill you, Akame's next.

3rd

Tatsumi: Akame sends her regrets.

Kurome: I nail the reply on your corpse.

Tatsumi: Either way, you're going down.

4th

Tatsumi: Kurome, you should be on our side.

Kurome: And leave the Jaegers? No way!

Tatsumi: Just think about Akame.

Kurome vs. Vixen

Kurome: You could be my most dangerous puppet.

Vixen: You're fighting the entire animal kingdom.

Kurome: The first step is capturing you.

2nd

Kurome: You're no different from the danger beast.

Vixen: I know how to soothe a savage beast.

Kurome: Too bad for you, I know how to kill the savage beast.

3rd

Vixen: You've taken so many lives from the Red.

Kurome: Now they're Yatsufasa's puppets.

Vixen: You'll answer for that!

4th

Vixen: I've got no problem putting you in cage.

Kurome: I've got no problem making my puppet.

Vixen: You'll never get the chance.

Kurome vs. Wonder Woman

Kurome: So what's today's lesson?

Wonder Woman: There's only honor in victory.

Kurome: Let's get started.

2nd

Kurome: Why won't let me go after my sister?

Wonder Woman: We had to wait for the right time.

Kurome: I'll help you kill the Batman.

3rd

Kurome: Nothing personal, Diana.

Wonder Woman: You face a goddess of war.

Kurome: Soon, you're about to become my puppet.

4th

Wonder Woman: You'd be wise to surrender.

Kurome: You can't stop me, Diana.

Wonder Woman: A shame you will die so young.

5th

Wonder Woman: How will this end, Kurome?

Kurome: With you buying me cookies when I win.

Wonder Woman: That's not an option.

6th

Wonder Woman: Love conquers hate.

Kurome: Hate is the only way to win.

Wonder Woman: Not a believer, yet?

* * *

Victory Pose: Kurome put her sword back into its scabbard and took her bags of snack as Doya and Natala walked in front of her. As she took a bite of her cookie, the two puppets charged towards the camera to attack.

* * *

 **That would do it for Fighter Pack 1. There's a poll on my profile about the Akame ga Kill Zero characters I'm planning on doing interactions for in Fighter Pack 2. The poll closes on August 16th and on August 18th, I'll reveal the three characters who will be in Fighter Pack 2. If you guys think that there are more Akame ga Kill characters (original or Zero) that would be premier skin for the Injustice characters, let me know. Also bit of warning, Fighter Pack 2 is going to have some quotes that isn't suitable for readers under the age of 18 so the rating will change to M when we get started. I know all of you are still wondering where are the super moves and endings are. Don't worry, I'm putting in a separate story which will start on August 19th. So until then, see ya in Fighter Pack 2.**


	6. Fighter Pack 2 Reveal

Fighter Pack 2 Revealed

Outside of a destroyed warehouse, Tatsumi was laying on the ground unconscious as Incursio deactivates. Kurome was slumped against a wall, groaning in pain while holding what's left of her Imperial Arms. Akame was seen thrown backwards to the ground with slashes on her body and Murasame broken. When Akame looked up at her attacker, her eyes widen in shock. Footsteps was heard in the area as the attack step out of the shadows.

She has long dark grey hair and lime green eyes. Her outfit a light purple sleeveless coat that covered her chest but exposed her belly and is connected to a piece of cloth that covered the lower half of her body. She also wore a dark yellow scarf around her neck. Her wrists and forearms are wrapped with athletic tape. She is known as Taeko. Taeko slowly walked towards the fallen assassin, tightening the grip of her sword. She lifted her sword over her head, ready to finish Akame off. As she was about to swing her sword, a metal fist hit her in the face, knocking the assassin back a few feet. Akame widen her eyes even more, looking at the person saved her life.

She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a long white shirt with black pants and shoes as well as silver hoop earrings in each ear. She also has an arm-brace on her right arm. She is a member of the Elite Seven, Cornelia. Cornelia looked down at her old friend with a smile but looked back at Taeko with a fierce glare. Taeko regained her balance and glared back at the blonde.

"My, you ladies seen be enjoying yourselves." A new voice said, getting the girls' attention as the owner stepped out of the alleyway. She has long black hair and purple eyes with a birthmark under her left eye. She also wore a purple free-flowing dress with a black and white plaid belt. She is the head of the Oarburgh Clan, Merraid Oarburgh. "Have room for one more?" Taeko and Cornelia looked at each other and nodded as they charged towards the head of the Oarburgh Clan.

Next Character: Merraid Oarburgh.

* * *

 **There you have it. For fighter pack 2, we have Merraid Oarburgh and Taeko from the Oarbugrh Clan, and Cornelia from Akame's old team, The Elite Seven. Now there will be one premier skin for this Fighter Pack. This character is also from the Elite Seven but the person will be revealed in due time. Also the rated of this story changes to M for the next chapter.**


	7. Merraid Oarburgh

**A/N:** **A/N: Welcome to Fighter Pack 2, the Akame ga Kill Zero version. Much like Fighter Pack 1, there will be 3 DLC characters and 1 Premier Skin.** **Now without further ado, let's start Fighter Pack 2 with the leader of Oarburgh Clan, Merraid!**

* * *

Merraid Oarburgh

Entering the arena first: A swarm of insects flew to the ground as Merraid appeared from the inside her umbrella up with one of the insects landing on her finger as her opponent speaks. When Merraid starts to talk, the insect flies away.

Entering the arena second: After her opponent appears, Merraid calmly walks into the arena with her umbrella up as she begins to walk. After her opponent said their piece, Merraid put her umbrella away and says her bit as the fight begins.

* * *

Merraid vs. Merraid

Merraid 1: Like looking in a mirror.

Merraid 2: But the reflection is better.

Merraid 1: Let's find out.

2nd

Merraid 1: Only one of us can lead the clan.

Merraid 2: Which means one of us is a fake.

Merraid 1: Then one of us is going to die.

3rd

Merraid 1: Didn't think I'll spend time with myself.

Merraid 2: Then let's use our usual toys.

Merraid 1: That sounds lovely.

4th

Merraid 1: Two heads of the Oarburgh Clan?

Merraid 2: That's one too many.

Merraid 1: Then one of us is going to die.

Merraid vs. Akame

Merraid: So you left the empire after all?

Akame: I didn't do it for you.

Merraid: Keep telling yourself that!

2nd

Merraid: Let's have some fun like in the past.

Akame: I was never interested in you.

Merraid: Your face back then said otherwise.

3rd

Merraid: Akame, have you grown up?

Akame: You'll never find out.

Merraid: I always do.

4th

Merraid: I can smell your asoural, my dear.

Akame: You smell my intent to kill you!

Merraid: Keep telling yourself that!

5th

Merraid: To think you've joined Night Raid.

Akame: Until I found out the truth about the Empire.

Merraid: Let's see if you gotten stronger.

6th

Merraid: It's so good to see you again.

Akame: The feeling's not mutual.

Merraid: Have you no heart?

7th

Akame: How is it possible?

Merraid: You didn't finish me off back then.

Akame: A mistake I'll fix now.

8th

Akame: You still fight with insects?

Merraid: Always…

Akame: Then I know what to do.

9th

Akame: Still think I got a thing for you?

Merraid: Don't pretend like you don't.

Akame: Who's pretending?

10th

Akame: Merraid Oarburgh…

Merraid: So you do remember me!

Akame: I remember burying you!

11th

Akame: You're the last person I thought I'd see.

Merraid: Are you happy to see me?

Akame: Far from it.

12th

Akame: All it takes is one cut.

Merraid: My bugs can kill you from the inside out.

Akame: One cut to end you forever.

Merraid vs. Aquaman

Merraid: You're a failure as a king.

Aquaman: Try to usurp my throne!

Merraid: A woman should rule Atlantis.

2nd

Merraid: The king of Atlantis…

Aquaman: At your service…

Merraid: Hopefully, your queen will take over once you're dead.

3rd

Merraid: It doesn't matter if you control the seas.

Aquaman: My trident says otherwise.

Merraid: It won't matter once my bugs are inside you.

4th

Merraid: I'm going to consult your queen.

Aquaman: Threaten Mera at your peril.

Merraid: She'll need a shoulder to cry on once you're dead.

5th

Aquaman: Be gone or be removed.

Merraid: Don't order me around, fake king.

Aquaman: Here, my word is law.

6th

Aquaman: Not smart challenging an Atlantean.

Merraid: You're just a man who can talk to fish.

Aquaman: Talking to fish is the least of it!

7th

Aquaman: We should've had this fight long ago.

Merraid: I can defeat you with no trouble.

Aquaman: Let's see if you're ready.

8th

Aquaman: Batman has lost. Now what?

Merraid: The Oarburgh clan will take over from here.

Aquaman: That I must oppose.

Merraid vs. The Atom

Merraid: Would you like to see Ray Palmer in the afterlife?

The Atom: My expert opinion is you're exaggerating.

Merraid: Then I'll help you get there.

2nd

Merraid: It doesn't matter if you could shrink.

The Atom: Everyone underestimates the little guy.

Merraid: Me and my Wrigglers will make quick work of you.

3rd

Merraid: You're pretty intelligent for a man.

The Atom: Just a PhD candidate with a quantum bio-belt.

Merraid: Need more than brains to defeat me.

4th

The Atom: Got any advice for an up-and-comer?

Merraid: Try not to die too quickly.

The Atom: What would Professor Palmer do?

5th

The Atom: I am Ryan Choi, but you can call me Atom.

Merraid: I'll let my insects deal with you.

The Atom: Insects are known to affect one's manners.

6th

The Atom: That is one unique energy signature you got.

Merraid: My bugs can kill you from the inside out.

The Atom: You people are just totally OP.

Merraid vs. Atrocitus

Merraid: Rage is a weakness, Atrocitus.

Atrocitus: Vengeance is everything.

Merraid: You're end up dead if you let it control your actions.

2nd

Merraid: Why fight with so much rage?

Atrocitus: Rage is my natural state.

Merraid: Typical answer from a man.

3rd

Merraid: Are you some kind of danger beast?

Atrocitus: Irritating female…

Merraid: So the beast does speak.

4th

Merraid: You leave yourself wide open too much.

Atrocitus: I will unbridle your anger.

Merraid: Which means it easier to kill you.

5th

Atrocitus: There is much rage in you.

Merraid: It comes from losing many comrades.

Atrocitus: Direct your anger inwards.

6th

Atrocitus: You kill without rage!

Merraid: You need to be emotionless to kill.

Atrocitus: What a waste of a life.

7th

Atrocitus: The pain of loss burns you.

Merraid: It comes from losing many comrades.

Atrocitus: Let it out.

8th

Atrocitus: You appear feeble…

Merraid: My bugs can kill you from the inside out.

Atrocitus: I will rain fire upon you.

Merraid vs. Bane

Merraid: I find you amusing, Bane.

Bane: I have transcended to my ultimate form.

Merraid: That of a man who thinks himself a god.

2nd

Merraid: You can't kill me, Bane.

Bane: I am as strong as Hercules.

Merraid: Then venom must've made your brain even smaller.

3rd

Merraid: Why come after me, Bane?

Bane: This will be your knightfall.

Merraid: This is why women are superior to men.

4th

Merraid: Brute strength isn't everything.

Bane: My mind is my strongest muscle.

Merraid: Yet you rely on one more than the other.

5th

Bane: What is this power of you have?

Merraid: Something you will never understand.

Bane: Fine! Joke before you die!

6th

Bane: My army need your skills.

Merraid: As if I would work for a man like you.

Bane: You will learn your place!

7th

Bane: I can break you with one hand.

Merraid: I can kill you in a second, Bane.

Bane: It unwise to become my enemy.

8th

Bane: Still conning the Bat with your hero act?

Merraid: It's all part of my plan, Bane.

Bane: I had thought you were smarter.

Merraid vs. Batman

Merraid: I'm not afraid of you, Batman.

Batman: You still should.

Merraid: I'm sure as hell not afraid of Bruce Wayne.

2nd

Merraid: There isn't a cure for my clan's poison, Batman.

Batman: Like I haven't planned for that.

Merraid: You're still going to die from it.

3rd

Merraid: You have no chance of winning.

Batman: Think I haven't planned for this?

Merraid: What's with men and their egos?

4th

Merriad: Tell me where my dear Akame is.

Batman: She is away from you.

Merraid: Keep telling yourself that!

5th

Batman: You'd be wise to give up.

Merraid: Like you could stop me or my Wrigglers.

Batman You're dangerously deluded.

6th

Batman: Everyone has a weakness.

Merraid: And what's my weakness, Batman?

Batman: We're about to find out.

7th

Batman: It's not too late to walk away.

Merraid: Are you walking away from a painful death?

Batman: Not at all what I meant.

8th

Batman: I want answers!

Merraid: I don't explain myself to men like you.

Batman: That's a first.

Merraid vs. Bizarro

Merraid: Repulsive creature…

Bizarro: You no compliment Bizarro!

Merraid: Time for you to die.

2nd

Merraid: You're dumber than a danger beast.

Bizarro: This fight end well for you.

Merraid: Just proved my point.

3rd

Merraid: This is a waste of my time.

Bizarro: Bizarro cannot win!

Merraid: Time for you to die.

4th

Bizarro: Am you Bizarro friend?

Merraid: No, you ugly beast.

Bizarro: Yes friend. Me destroy.

5th

Bizarro: Me am hero. Here to destroy.

Merraid: Disgusting creature…

Bizarro: Bizarro start with you.

Merraid vs. Black Adam

Merraid: You're an incapable leader, Adam.

Black Adam: Are you certain?

Merraid: Kahndaq should be ruled by a powerful woman.

2nd

Merraid: Men who abuse their power disgust me.

Black Adam: My rule is cruel but fair.

Merraid: We use our power a more fair way.

3rd

Merraid: Time to die, Adam.

Black Adam: You are no match for a god!

Merraid: Don't worry, my clan will take care of Kahndaq.

4th

Merraid: You dare challenge me, Adam.

Black Adam: The average Kahndaqi can best you.

Merraid: Yet another man bites to dust.

5th

Black Adam: You can't fight a god!

Merraid: You're not a god, you foolish man.

Black Adam: I am six gods.

6th

Black Adam: You should be dead!

Merraid: My little friends can protect me.

Black Adam: Amon's strength will crush your pride.

7th

Black Adam: I cannot be outlasted or outfought.

Merraid: Your bedroom performance would say otherwise.

Black Adam: Are you incapable of respect?

8th

Black Adam: Go terrorize your own Earth.

Merraid: Don't order me around, fake king.

Black Adam: Mehen admires your courage.

9th

Black Adam: You're weak, despite your power.

Merraid: You won't say that when you're dying.

Black Adam: Then dethrone me if you can.

Merraid vs. Black Canary

Merraid: You should come with me, Dinah.

Black Canary: That'll be a no.

Merraid: I'll make you forget about Oliver Queen.

2nd

Merraid: That outfit…

Black Canary: I can break every bone in your body.

Merraid: But you're turning me into jelly already.

3rd

Merraid: You have a beautiful voice.

Black Canary: Wait until you hear me close up.

Merraid: I wonder what sound I'll have you make.

4th

Black Canary: That look isn't working.

Merraid: You don't like my form, Dinah?

Black Canary: Time to step on you.

5th

Black Canary: You've got power, but can you fight?

Merraid: My bugs can kill you from the inside out.

Black Canary: You don't say.

6th

Black Canary: You must really want to get hurt.

Merraid: Getting hurt by a sexy woman like you?

Black Canary: You can't flatter your way out of this.

Merraid vs. Black Lightning

Merraid: Even you are no match for my insects.

Black Lightning: Assuming you can dodge the lightning.

Merraid: At least you will die with your pride.

2nd

Merraid: So you are a teacher?

Black Lightning: Because I know right from wrong.

Merraid: I doubt your teachings could stack up to Barbara's.

3rd

Black Lightning: So you're a fellow social justice warrior?

Merraid: I only fight for women who need help.

Black Lightning: That's what's called an alternative fact.

4th

Black Lightning: Ready to broaden your mind?

Merraid: The opinion of a man means nothing to me.

Black Lightning: This time, you're gonna listen.

Merraid vs. Black Manta

Merraid: I don't care about your petty revenge.

Black Manta: You'll live longer if you help me kill Aquaman.

Merraid: All I see is you dead by my feet.

2nd

Merraid: Would you like your grave next to your father's?

Black Manta: My heat rays will burn you to cinders.

Merraid: All I see is you dead by my feet.

3rd

Black Manta: Another meta-freak…

Merraid: Disgusting male…

Black Manta: Killing freaks is my specialty.

4th

Black Manta: You will be the first to die today.

Merraid: Like a man like you can kill me.

Black Manta: Then I'll kill your clan.

Merraid vs. Blue Beetle

Merraid: You're a bit interesting, Beetle.

Blue Beetle: You really think so?

Merraid: Too bad, you're not a woman.

2nd

Merraid: You're incapable of handling Scarab's power.

Blue Beetle: But I've been practicing.

Merraid: Only a capable woman can handle its power.

3rd

Merraid: I'm going take that Scarab.

Blue Beetle: And here I wanted us to be friends.

Merraid: And giving it to one of my clan members.

4th

Merraid: Your Scarab is useless against my Wrigglers.

Blue Beetle: It's nothing the suit can't handle.

Merraid: It won't matter once my bugs are inside you.

5th

Blue Beetle: Still think I'm a naïve boy?

Merraid: A naïve boy that's about to die.

Blue Beetle: Guess that means I gotta win.

6th

Blue Beetle: Hello, beautiful!

Merraid: You don't have a chance in hell with me.

Blue Beetle: Says every girl in school.

7th

Blue Beetle: Shall we duel, your highness?

Merraid: Fighting you is beneath me.

Blue Beetle: I can live with that.

8th

Blue Beetle: Scarab doesn't say nice things about you.

Merraid: My insects are better than your disgusting machine.

Blue Beetle: Right there…you just proved its point.

Merraid vs. Brainiac

Merraid: You're still a man, Brainiac.

Brainiac: A minor detail.

Merraid: As a woman, I'll kill you.

2nd

Merraid: You're like an insect, Brainiac.

Brainiac: Insects and human are much the same.

Merraid: Sadly, you're the kind of insect that needs to be squished.

3rd

Merraid: Terrible mistake to bring me and my clan here.

Brainiac: My collection replete of assassins.

Merraid: You will die by my hands.

4th

Merraid: Even you're no match for my insects.

Brainiac: I am stronger and smarter.

Merraid: Then I have other ways to kill you.

5th

Brainiac: By facing me, you choose death.

Merraid: My bugs can kill you from the inside out.

Brainiac: You overestimate your chances.

6th

Brainiac: Your intelligence is abnormal.

Merraid: I'm something you can't even understand.

Brainiac: Noted for classification…

7th

Brainiac: I grow tired of your interference.

Merraid: Would you rather kill me?

Brainiac: I would rather you submit.

8th

Brainiac: It is better to be collected than killed.

Merraid: And kill every other female? Never!

Brainiac: I have other plans for you.

Merraid vs. Captain Cold

Merraid: It's shame your sister isn't alive.

Captain Cold: Don't you talk about my family!

Merraid: I would love to meet her.

2nd

Merraid: You can't freeze all of my insects.

Captain Cold: Then I'll just punch you in the face.

Merraid: It won't matter once my bugs are inside you.

3rd

Merraid: All men are disgusting.

Captain Cold: Don't pretend you don't dig me, Merraid.

Merraid: You're the worst of them, Cold.

4th

Captain Cold: I hate bugs.

Merraid: Like I care, Cold.

Captain Cold: You're still getting squished.

5th

Captain Cold: Killed your first man at 6.

Merraid: When I learned how obsolete men truly are.

Captain Cold: Bet your mama's real proud.

Merraid vs. Catwoman

Merraid: Would you like to have some fun with me, Selina?

Catwoman: Speaking metaphorically?

Merraid: Believe me, I'm a better lover than Bruce.

2nd

Merraid: Me-ow…

Catwoman: I get that a lot.

Merraid: Something tells me you're a better lover than a fighter.

3rd

Merraid: Aren't you a but curious?

Catwoman: Trying to steal my line?

Merraid: I'll let you steal a view under my dress.

4th

Merraid: You're invited to my little party, Selina.

Catwoman: I don't need anyone's permission.

Merraid: It'll be just us girls having a good time.

5th

Catwoman: You still don't trust me?

Merraid: You're beautiful even if I don't trust you.

Catwoman: I'll tell Batman you said that.

6th

Catwoman: I'm a girl with fast hands.

Merraid: And I have insects to kill you.

Catwoman: Doesn't mean you're stopping me.

7th

Catwoman: Nice outfit.

Merraid: I love the sexy kitty look.

Catwoman: The claws aren't just for show.

8th

Catwoman: Ready to get up close and personal?

Merraid: I can't wait to you without that suit on.

Catwoman: That's not what I meant.

Merraid vs. Cheetah

Merraid: Why don't we take this to somewhere more private?

Cheetah: I go where the hunt takes me.

Merraid: That sounds lovely.

2nd

Merraid: You shouldn't hate the way you look, Barbara.

Cheetah: I shouldn't blame Diana?

Merraid: I show you it's blessing than a curse.

3rd

Cheetah: Finally, a worthy quarry.

Merraid: Do have what it takes to claim your prize?

Cheetah: The goddess will guide my claws.

4th

Cheetah: At least we agreed on one thing.

Merraid: You've been reading my mind, Cheetah?

Cheetah: Men are sheep for slaughter.

Merraid vs. Cyborg

Merraid: Let me remind you that you're still half man.

Cyborg: It's the man that should worry you.

Merraid: But you're still vulnerable to my poison.

2nd

Merraid: I assume you can make some gadgets.

Cyborg: Need some tech support?

Merraid: Maybe you make some toys for me.

3rd

Cyborg: Now that I'm out, your days are numbered.

Merraid: Your time in jail made you more of an imbecile.

Cyborg: You're going to regret saying that.

4th

Cyborg: Better hope you got good defense.

Merraid: My little friends can protect me.

Cyborg: Jury's still out on that.

Merraid vs. Darkseid

Merraid: Serve under me, monster.

Darkseid: I am Lord of all I survey.

Merraid: Keep telling yourself that!

2nd

Merraid: You've already lost, Darkseid.

Darkseid: Darkseid has never been beaten.

Merraid: It won't matter once my bugs are inside you.

3rd

Darkseid: Kneel and become my warrior.

Merraid: You should kneel to me, you disgusting worm.

Darkseid: Your vanity will be your undoing.

4th

Darkseid: It is time to surrender, wretch.

Merraid: I don't listen to a beast like you.

Darkseid: Prove you are worthy to join my Furies.

Merraid vs. Deadshot

Merraid: Is money all you think about?

Deadshot: It's business, not personal.

Merraid: Men are always consumed by greed.

2nd

Merraid: You must really want to die, Lawton.

Deadshot: That's what my shrink says.

Merraid: Then why else would you be here?

3rd

Merraid: Enjoying being Grodd's lackey, Lawton?

Deadshot: You can't help me, Merraid.

Merraid: Seeing you being treated as a tool puts a smile on face.

4th

Merraid: You can't shoot down all my insects.

Deadshot" Let's switch to explosive rounds.

Merraid: Time for you to die.

5th

Deadshot: Well bagging you will be one helluva payday!

Merraid: I'm not that easy to kill, Lawton.

Deadshot: That's why I charged double.

6th

Deadshot: Do what I say or bullets fly.

Merraid: Like your bullets can harm me.

Deadshot: You just committed suicide.

7th

Deadshot: Waller wants you on the Squad.

Merraid: Tell Waller that I'm not interested.

Deadshot: I respect that.

8th

Deadshot: Any last words?

Merraid: Shoot yourself and save me the trouble.

Deadshot: I'm not taking requests.

Merraid vs. Doctor Fate

Merraid: Tell me where my dear Akame is.

Doctor Fate: Your fate is preordained.

Merraid: And it tells me that you die today.

2nd

Merraid: You abuse your power, Fate.

Doctor Fate: The cosmos are mine to balance.

Merraid: Only a capable woman can handle its power.

3rd

Merraid: Tell me my future, Fate.

Doctor Fate: This is your final battle.

Merraid: Typical answer from a man.

4th

Merraid: Nabu picked a lousy host.

Doctor Fate: Nabu's spirit is always with me.

Merraid: He should've chose a woman.

5th

Doctor Fate: Chaos follows in your wake.

Merraid: I'm trying to the world a better place.

Doctor Fate: Order will be restored.

6th

Doctor Fate: What do you hope to prove?

Merraid: Men are inferior to women.

Doctor Fate: Let us find out.

7th

Doctor Fate: Your clan's fate cannot be avoided.

Merraid: I will change that fate.

Doctor Fate: You will fail.

8th

Doctor Fate: Fate is no joking matter.

Merraid: I take fate very seriously.

Doctor Fate: Yet there's blood on your hands.

Merraid vs. Donatello

Merraid: So you're a genius, huh?

Donatello: Yeah, I can teach you a few things.

Merraid: Still won't be enough to save you.

2nd

Merraid: Are you a danger beast?

Donatello: Haven't studied up on turtles, have you?

Merraid: It won't matter once my bugs are inside you.

3rd

Donatello: You ran the numbers, you'll walk away.

Merraid: There's more to battle than numbers.

Donatello: The facts just aren't on your side.

4th

Donatello: We could end this without a fight.

Merraid: My bugs can kill you from the inside out.

Donatello: Seriously miscalculated that one.

Merraid vs. Enchantress

Merraid: If you feel pleasure, would June feel it as well?

Enchantress: You'll make for a light snack.

Merraid: Only one way to find out.

2nd

Merraid: You can do whatever you want to my body.

Enchantress: Show me yours and I'll show your mine.

Merraid: I'm not that easy to break.

3rd

June Moone: My name is June Moone.

Merraid: I hope we all can get along together.

Enchantress: Do you not get I'm an evil hag?

4th

June Moone: She can smell death on you.

Merraid: I hope she can my lust for her as well.

Enchantress: My turn to show and tell.

Merraid vs. Esdeath

Merraid: The last of the Partas…

Esdeath: You know of my tribe?

Merraid: I know it's about to be extinct.

2nd

Merraid: Your cold is turning me on.

Esdeath: I was never interested in you.

Merraid: That makes me want you more.

3rd

Esdeath: The Oarburgh clan was destroyed.

Merraid: Yet, it's leader stands before you.

Esdeath: You're just a relic of the past.

4th

Esdeath: You look familiar?

Merraid: I was your little fangirl at the coliseum.

Esdeath: Yes, let's finish what I started.

Merraid vs. Firestorm

Merraid: Two voices in one mind.

Firestorm: It's two times the trouble.

Merraid: And two birds with one stone.

2nd

Merraid: Your flames are nothing to my insects.

Firestorm: I can go nuclear in seconds.

Merraid: Once they're inside you, you're dead.

3rd

Merraid: You're nothing more than a boy.

Firestorm: I can do things you won't believe.

Merraid: Your inexperience will get you killed.

4th

Merraid: Why fight me, Firestorm?

Firestorm: Let's go, crazy woman.

Merraid: That's why you'll die a painful death.

5th

Firestorm: This isn't gonna be awkward, is it?

Merraid: Beautiful women make you nervous?

Firestorm: Not me. But the professor? Big time.

6th

Firestorm: You must be Merraid.

Merraid: How do you know who I am?

Firestorm: The bugs, initially.

7th

Firestorm: Why you gotta hate on people?

Merraid: I only hate pathetic men like you.

Firestorm: Doesn't mean we just give up.

Merraid vs. The Flash

Merraid: So you're the fastest man alive?

The Flash: Yeah, it's…kinda my thing.

Merraid: I don't give a damn about you or your reputation.

2nd

Merraid: You don't have it takes to be a leader.

The Flash: I have a lot to regret.

Merraid: That's why you'll die a painful death.

3rd

Merraid: Your speed don't mean anything to me.

The Flash: Careful, I'll photobomb your selfies.

Merraid: What can you do when I attack you from the skies?

4th

Merraid: You must be very bad when it comes to women.

The Flash: What are you talking about?

Merraid: Like your experience with women, this won't take long.

5th

The Flash: Ready whenever you are.

Merraid: I don't think you're ready for what about to happen.

The Flash: Allow me to prove you wrong.

6th

The Flash: What's the crisis of the day?

Merraid: The Flash dies from poisonous insects.

The Flash: Way too hostile…and specific.

7th

The Flash: Stop this. Now!

Merraid: You criticize me but not the people you work with.

The Flash: They're wrong and so are you.

8th

The Flash: Still think you can take me?

Merraid: My bugs can kill you from the inside out.

The Flash: Way too hostile…and specific.

9th

The Flash: Where did you come from?

Merraid: A place where women can kill every men they hate.

The Flash: That's doesn't sound relaxing.

10th

The Flash: I'm the fastest man alive.

Merraid: I can fly, you idiot.

The Flash: Doesn't matter if you can't hit me.

Merraid vs. Gorilla Grodd

Merraid: You would make for an interesting pet.

Gorilla Grodd: I am no one's pet!

Merraid: Keep telling yourself that!

2nd

Merraid: My bugs are everywhere, Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd: A mere human, against an ape?

Merraid: And soon, that ape would be dead.

3rd

Merraid: Submit to me, Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd: I will not submit, human!

Merraid: And look what happened to your society.

4th

Merraid: You call yourself king, Grodd?

Gorilla Grodd: I lead. I do not follow.

Merraid: Then why are you Brainiac's bitch?

5th

Gorilla Grodd: I've heard about the Oarbugh Clan.

Merraid: Are you impressed, Grodd?

Gorilla Grodd: They're a virus to be destroyed.

6th

Gorilla Grodd: Prostate yourself before me.

Merraid: Like I take orders from a beast like you.

Gorilla Grodd: If you're not with me, you're dead.

7th

Gorilla Grodd: I can't read your mind.

Merraid: Thanks to my insects, Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd: Not for much longer.

8th

Gorilla Grodd: Your stuffed head will grace my palace.

Merraid: Your fur would make a good rug in my palace.

Gorilla Grodd: Demonstrate that grit for me!

Merraid vs. Green Arrow

Merraid: Your arrow can't touch me.

Green Arrow: Seem sporting that I give you a chance.

Merraid: I'll try to make your death painless.

2nd

Merraid: Ready to die again, Oliver?

Green Arrow: And if I protest?

Merraid: Once you're gone, Dinah's all mine.

3rd

Merraid: A man like you don't deserve Dinah.

Green Arrow: Excuse me?

Merraid: She needs a woman's touch.

4th

Merraid: I'll sleep soundly tonight.

Green Arrow: This is all about winning, friend.

Merraid: That's why you'll die a painful death.

5th

Green Arrow: Any chance we can talk this over?

Merraid: Your death will make me feel better.

Green Arrow: Guess cuddling is out of the question.

6th

Green Arrow: Well, this is gonna hurt.

Merraid: Yes, you'll have a painful death.

Green Arrow: Didn't say it was gonna hurt me.

7th

Green Arrow: Can I get some roses for Canary?

Merraid: I'll make her scream for pleasure.

Green Arrow: Whoa! Hey! She's taken!

8th

Green Arrow: You know, there's other ways to settle this.

Merraid: I think killing you is the better way.

Green Arrow: Could go either way, really.

Merraid vs. Green Lantern

Merraid: You have an interesting power.

Green Lantern: Nobody slings a ring like me.

Merraid: A shame that it's wasted on a man like you.

2nd

Merraid: Men always make the same mistakes.

Green Lantern: Now I'm making up for it.

Merraid: You're no better than them, Hal Jordan.

3rd

Merraid: You're not suited to wear that ring.

Green Lantern: What the hell do you know?

Merraid: A woman like me would master it's power.

4th

Merraid: You're pathetic, Hal Jordan!

Green Lantern: What the hell do you know?

Merraid: I know you would betray your friends again.

5th

Merraid: I thought yellow was more your color.

Green Lantern: We've all made mistakes.

Merraid: After this, the only color you'll see is red.

6th

Merraid: There's no point in challenging me.

Green Lantern: I'm bringing you in, one way or another.

Merraid: Then you're running to a pointless death.

7th

Green Lantern: What's your power?

Merraid: It's better than yours, you filthy pig.

Green Lantern: That's a low blow.

8th

Green Lantern: You got a problem?

Merraid: I've got a problem with all disgusting men like you.

Green Lantern: That's a low blow.

9th

Green Lantern: Wait. Which side are you on?

Merraid: Does it matter?

Green Lantern: Fair enough, let's do this.

10th

Green Lantern: Think you have all the answers?

Merraid: Of course, I do.

Green Lantern: Let's hear your answer to this.

11th

Green Lantern: Something funny?

Merraid: You thinking that you can beat me.

Green Lantern: Only one way to find out.

12th

Green Lantern: Not sure I like your attitude.

Merraid: Disgusting male…

Green Lantern: That won't fly.

Merraid vs. Grid

Merraid: Why come after me, beast?

Grid: In destroying you, perhaps I would achieve emotion.

Merraid: All I see is you dead by my feet.

2nd

Merraid: I have other ways to kill you, Grid.

Grid: You are incapable of harming me.

Merraid: You may be a machine but you think like a man.

3rd

Grid: You are more rational than others.

Merraid: I'm the head of the Oarburgh Clan.

Grid: It is a marginal advantage.

4th

Grid: I can sense your hostility towards me.

Merraid: You're a robot that needs to be destroyed.

Grid: I must evaluate that the threat you pose.

Merraid vs. Harley Quinn

Merraid: Doctor, there's a certain area I need you to tend to.

Harley Quinn: I love it when we play doctor.

Merraid: Promise me you'll dress like a nurse this time.

2nd

Merraid: Just relax, Harley.

Harley Quinn: A bit of brain bashin' would be relaxin'

Merraid: I'll take better care of you than that clown.

3rd

Merraid: Forget the Bat and come with me.

Harley Quinn: Aww…but I missed our little chats.

Merraid: I offer so much more than that.

4th

Merraid: Do you want to take this somewhere more private?

Harley Quinn: Dunno…Circus maybe?

Merraid: I prefer have our fun behind closed doors.

5th

Harley Quinn: I dunno if I wanna kill you or kiss you.

Merraid: You can kiss and do so much more to me.

Harley Quinn: Only if you join us good guys.

6th

Harley Quinn: Huh…aren't you cute.

Merraid: Right back ya, my little clown.

Harley Quinn: Still I gotta spank you for being bad.

7th

Harley Quinn: You got a funny name!

Merraid: I'm hurt that you would think that.

Harley Quinn: Good thing the doctor's on call!

8th

Harley Quinn: You're cramping my style!

Merraid: I'm trying to show you a good time.

Harley Quinn: I'll show you the ropes.

Merraid vs. Hellboy

Merraid: Demon or not, you're still a male.

Hellboy: My, aren't your perceptive?

Merraid: I'm going to enjoy killing you.

2nd

Merraid: Do you have any women back in your world?

Hellboy: I like to think myself as an only child.

Merraid: Perhaps, I'll go there and find out.

3rd

Hellboy: You some kinda succubus?

Merraid: I'm much more dangerous than a succubus.

Hellboy: That supposed to impress me?

4th

Hellboy: Lady, I really don't want to do this.

Merraid: Just shut up and fight me.

Hellboy: Don't say I didn't warn ya.

Merraid vs. Jay Garrick

Merraid: For man, you're very polite.

Jay Garrick: I can be a bit old-fashioned.

Merraid: I'll try to make your death painless.

2nd

Merraid: Step aside, Jay.

Jay Garrick: I think I'll give a run for your money.

Merraid: A pity that I have to kill you.

3rd

Jay Garrick: This'll make for an interesting bout.

Merraid: Why go into a fight you can't win?

Jay Garrick: Because a justice man never quits!

4th

Jay Garrick: Ever faced an original speedster?

Merraid: You can't beat me, let alone catch me.

Jay Garrick: Apparently, you missed the wings on my helmet.

Merraid vs. John Stewart

Merraid: For a man, you're very disciplined.

John Stewart: That's a marine for you.

Merraid: So you were trained as one as well?

2nd

Merraid: How will you beat me, Lantern?

John Stewart: A soldier does what it takes.

Merraid: A shame whatever you try won't be enough.

3rd

John Stewart: Where did you come from?

Merraid: What do you think, Lantern?

John Stewart: I'm thinking you escaped from Belle Reve.

4th

John Stewart: You have your charms, Merraid.

Merraid: There's more to me than beauty.

John Stewart: That remains to be seen

Merraid vs. Joker

Merraid: You'll pay for what you did to Harley.

The Joker: Could you be any more melodramatic?

Merraid: Time for you to die.

2nd

Merraid: You're worse than scum, Joker.

The Joker: But my smile brightens any room.

Merraid: I'll sleep soundly after I kill you.

3rd

Merraid: Disgusting man…

The Joker: Everyone is always so judgy.

Merraid: Men like you deserve a painful death.

4th

Merraid: You're outnumbered, clown.

The Joker: Over my dead body.

Merraid: Me and my Wrigglers will make quick work of you.

5th

The Joker: Now that look makes a statement!

Merraid: Say anything else and you're dead!

The Joker: Ugh, it's not use talking to some people.

6th

The Joker: Have we met?

Merraid: I never associate myself with madmen.

The Joker: Not mad, different sane.

7th

The Joker: And what can I do for you?

Merraid: Can you die for me?

The Joker: Would you settle for a balloon?

8th

The Joker: As my new moll, you'll do nicely.

Merraid: Like you can ever control me.

The Joker: How adorably misinformed.

Merraid vs. Kurome

Merraid: Still working for the Empire?

Kurome: Why should I tell you?

Merraid: I thought we would catch up.

2nd

Merraid: Not as curvy or busty as your sister.

Kurome: Are you making fun of me?

Merraid: Hey, I love petite girl just as much.

3rd

Merraid: So much like Akame.

Kurome: Expect that I'm better.

Merraid: I wonder if you scream like her too.

4th

Merraid: It's good to see you again.

Kurome: I thought Akame killed you.

Merraid: Let's call it my second chance.

5th

Kurome: I know what you did to my sister.

Merraid: She seemed to enjoyed it.

Kurome: All the more to reason to kill you.

6th

Kurome: The bug lady…

Merraid: Are you still mad me?

Kurome: This is for what you did to Gin!

7th

Kurome: You tried take to my sister away from me.

Merraid: She left on my own free will.

Kurome: After I kill you, Akame's next.

8th

Kurome: The bug lady…

Merraid: Your pet name for me?

Kurome: Time to make you my puppet.

Merraid vs. Leonardo

Merraid: You're no different from a danger beast.

Leonardo: The name's Leonardo, ninja turtle.

Merraid: Let's see if I can tame you.

2nd

Merraid: You're already too late.

Leonardo: My training will see me through.

Merraid: Not after my clan kills your brothers.

3rd

Leonardo: Whatever you've got, I've trained for it.

Merraid: My bugs can kill you from the inside out.

Leonardo: Getting ahead of yourself, aren't ya?

4th

Leonardo: Should've left my bros alone.

Merraid: Does it look like I care?

Leonardo: Now you'll answer to me.

Merraid vs. Leone

Merraid: Me-ow…

Leone: Careful, this cat's got claws.

Merraid: Let's see what else you have.

2nd

Merraid: What can I do to get a tatse?

Leone: I'm not that easy to catch.

Merraid: All the more tempting…

3rd

Leone: Akame told me about you.

Merraid: Hope she gave me a good impression.

Leone: She just made me want to kill you.

4th

Leone: We're having a catfight?

Merraid: I prefer to take this to somewhere private.

Leone: Good, don't want to give them a free show.

Merraid vs. Michelangelo

Merraid: You're no different from a Danger Beast.

Michelangelo: Major opponent, coming up.

Merraid: Beasts with a lack of intelligence are easier to kill.

2nd

Merraid: You're too lazy.

Michelangelo: Big mistake blowing me off.

Merraid: Beasts like you deserves to be put down.

3rd

Michelangelo: It's Michelangelo. Friends call me Mikey.

Merraid: Does it look like I care?

Michelangelo: That's it! No more Mr. Nice Turtle!

4th

Michelangelo: Let's keep this friendly, lady.

Merraid: I know many ways to kill you.

Michelangelo: Gonna wish you took me seriously.

Merraid vs. Mr. Freeze

Merraid: You can't freeze all of my insects.

Mr. Freeze: I would kill you to save Nora.

Merraid: In this world, there is no cure for her.

2nd

Merraid: You must really love your wife.

Mr. Freeze: I would stop at nothing to save my wife.

Merraid: Don't worry, you'll join her soon.

3rd

Mr. Freeze: Can you feel the frigid wind blowing?

Merraid: I'm not afraid of a little cold, Freeze.

Mr. Freeze: Now is the winter of your discontent.

4th

Mr. Freeze: Without my help, my wife will die.

Merraid: Sadly, it's impossible to save her.

Mr. Freeze: I'll gladly trade your life for Nora's.

Merraid vs. Poison Ivy

Merraid: You can use your plants on me, Pamela.

Poison Ivy: What do you have in mind?

Merraid: Make sure it's pleasurable experience.

2nd

Merraid: Men are useless, don't you agree?

Poison Ivy: It's a cruel world, sister.

Merraid: As far as I'm concerned, we don't need them.

3rd

Merraid: We should team up, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: I'm the Green's chosen warrior.

Merraid: I've got a green thumb.

4th

Merraid: Your charms won't work on me, Pamela.

Poison Ivy: Didn't have the time to do my hair.

Merraid: Maybe, it's working a little bit.

5th

Poison Ivy: I make the world a better place.

Merraid: Be preserving nature and punishing humans?

Poison Ivy: Exactly.

6th

Poison Ivy: What are you starring at, Merraid?

Merraid: I'm starring and loving everything about you, Pamela.

Poison Ivy: No doubt your view is better than mine.

7th

Poison Ivy: What am I gonna do with you?

Merraid: Kiss me? Tie me up? Sleep with me?

Poison Ivy: None of the above, sweetie.

8th

Poison Ivy: Hello, lover.

Merraid: I'm the dominant one here, Pamela.

Poison Ivy: Then let's get rough.

Merraid vs. Power Girl

Merraid: You're showing a lot of cleavage, Karen.

Power Girl: Eyes up here!

Merraid: It makes me want play with them more.

2nd

Power Girl: Was that a serious proposal?

Merraid: I'm trying to show you a good time.

Power Girl: Maybe beating you will change that.

Merraid vs. Raiden

Merraid: You want me to pray for you, Riaden?

Raiden: Why waste breath on a dishonorable assassin?

Merraid: This is why I pray for goddesses instead.

2nd

Merraid: Earth Realm must be destroyed.

Raiden: The Elder Gods will stand against you.

Merraid: If their protector is a woman, then it'll be safe.

3rd

Raiden: Will you aid in this realm's protection?

Merraid: I have no interest of helping you.

Raiden: We must fight together or you will die alone.

4th

Raiden: You remind me of a queen I knew.

Merraid: Really? What is she like?

Raiden: Perhaps you two fight like Sindel.

Merraid vs. Raphael

Merraid: What an angry beast you are.

Raphael: Careful, I bite more than I bark.

Merraid: Let's see if I can tame you.

2nd

Merraid: Guess what I'm having for dinner.

Raphael: Mikey says you make a pretty mean pizza.

Merraid: With some turtle soup on the side.

3rd

Raphael: Looking for trouble? Cause you found it.

Merraid: You better hope that you can survive.

Raphael: Who needs hope? I got skill.

4th

Raphael: I was just looking for a fight.

Merraid: You were looking for a way to die.

Raphael: Shut up and let's do this!

Merraid vs. Red Hood

Merraid: Your story makes me sad, Jason.

Red Hood: And I'm a dead man walking.

Merraid: Wait, it doesn't because I don't give a damn!

2nd

Merraid: So how do you want to die?

Red Hood: Nothing you can do hasn't been done to me already.

Merraid: Slow and painful, it is.

3rd

Red Hood: I feel an urge to crush your dreams.

Merraid: I feel an urge to kill you.

Red Hood: You're going into a woodchipper!

4th

Red Hood: Ready to duel with the devil?

Merraid: You think your guns can kill my insects?

Red Hood: You're going into a woodchipper!

5th

Red Hood: Well, you're a new one.

Merraid: For my debut, I'll make a masked man disappear.

Red Hood: Come give it a try

Merraid vs. Reverse Flash

Merraid: I don't care about your petty revenge.

Reverse Flash: I'll wipe your entire clan from history.

Merraid: That's why you'll die a painful death.

2nd

Merraid: Your obsession of Barry Allen is cute.

Reverse Flash: I'm not going to dignify with a response.

Merraid: It reminds me of my love for Akame.

3rd

Reverse Flash: How is it you'll beat the Speed Force?

Merraid: My bugs can kill you from the inside out.

Reverse Flash: Lady, I'm too fast for ya.

4th

Reverse Flash: Picked the wrong guy to mess with.

Merraid: Says you and every man I've killed.

Reverse Flash: You stand between me and the future.

5th

Reverse Flash: To me, you're just a relic.

Merraid: A relic that can kill you in a second.

Reverse Flash: You sure? I know who kills you.

Merraid vs. Robin

Merraid: The son of Batman…

Robin: You say that like it's a bad thing.

Merraid: I can see the family resemblance.

2nd

Merraid: I hate men in general.

Robin: Time you show me respect!

Merraid: But I despise men who think they're entitled to something.

3rd

Merraid: You're in over your head.

Robin: Get this straight: I'm better than you.

Merraid: At least you'll die with your pride.

4th

Merraid: You grandfather is a disgusting man.

Robin: The League will have your head!

Merraid: I think I'll kill him next!

5th

Merraid: You've already lost, son of Batman.

Robin: I know 18 ways to destroy you.

Merraid: You'll be begging for your father to save you.

6th

Robin: You could've been part of the solution.

Merraid: Why would I work with men who are beneath me?

Robin: And they call me cocky.

7th

Robin: Who are you in bed with this time?

Merraid: Probably your mother.

Robin: You're heading for the cemetery.

8th

Robin: Got a problem?

Merraid: Do you really want to know, boy?

Robin: I'll pin the reply to your coffin.

Merraid vs. Scarecrow

Merraid: I can see through you, Scarecrow.

Scarecrow: What makes you say that?

Merraid: Behind your toxin is scared little man.

2nd

Merraid: I don't fear anything, Scarecrow.

Scarecrow: That's what the gas is for.

Merraid: You must really want to die, do you?

3rd

Scarecrow: Face the awful truth.

Merraid: And what would that be?

Scarecrow: Everything you built will fall.

4th

Scarecrow: Such a frightful family history…

Merraid: The Oarburgh clan have a proud history.

Scarecrow: I'm not so sure.

Merraid vs. Starfire

Merraid: I love a girl who's full of passion.

Starfire: It belies a Tamaranian temper.

Merraid: I hope you have that same passion elsewhere.

2nd

Merraid: You're quite beautiful, Starfire.

Starfire: You face the princess of Tamaran.

Merraid: Let's get to know each other.

3rd

Starfire: I sense a miscommunication.

Merraid: I'm trying to show you a good time.

Starfire: Let our powers do the talking!

4th

Starfire: On Tamaran, we share our emotions.

Merraid: So do I, in a more intimate way.

Starfire: I'm not sure how you get feelings work.

Merraid vs. Sub-Zero

Merraid: The infamous Sub-Zero…

Sub Zero: I am stronger than you realize.

Merraid: I don't give a damn about you or your reputation.

2nd

Merraid: Do you really intend to challenge me?

Sub Zero: I will freeze your soul.

Merraid: Not before my Wrigglers kill you first.

3rd

Sub Zero: A Grandmaster's respect must be earned.

Merraid: I don't want your respect at all.

Sub Zero: I would not mock a Lin Kuei!

4th

Sub Zero: Are you enemy or ally?

Merraid: Why don't you take a guess?

Sub Zero: Kombat will prove your intent.

Merraid vs. Supergirl

Merraid: I can tell you're inexperienced.

Supergirl: So what? I need more practice?

Merraid: Don't worry, I'll guide you through your first time.

2nd

Merraid: Such a tight outfit you're wearing.

Supergirl: The name is Supergirl.

Merraid: It fits you, in all the right places.

3rd

Merraid: So young yet so ignorant.

Supergirl: I'm pretty used to my powers.

Merraid: Time to show you cruel the world really is.

4th

Merraid: Come here, my dear Kara.

Supergirl: I don't think so.

Merraid: Your resistance makes me want you more.

5th

Supergirl: What's your deal?

Merraid: Come play with me and find out.

Supergirl: Hold on, I'm gonna barf.

6th

Supergirl: I'm still learning my way around.

Merraid: But you need more experience, my dear.

Supergirl: I'll be the judge of that.

7th

Supergirl: Earth has a new protector.

Merraid: Would you like to come with me and have some fun?

Supergirl: I'm way more of a sun and fun girl.

8th

Supergirl: Got something for you, Merraid.

Merraid: And what would that be?

Supergirl: I'll make you fly with your bugs.

Merraid vs. Superman

Merraid: You're a horrible leader.

Superman: I protect Earth's people.

Merraid: And yet your Regime was destroyed.

2nd

Merraid: Wonder Woman should've lead the Regime.

Superman: What gives you that idea?

Merraid: She would've done a better job keeping order.

3rd

Merraid: You and Batman are both fools.

Superman: What gives you that idea?

Merraid: You both showed why you're unfit leaders.

4th

Merraid: Even you have a weakness, Superman.

Superman: Good thing, I'm invincible.

Merraid: It won't matter once my bugs are inside you.

5th

Merraid: You're about to die!

Superman: Good thing, I'm invincible.

Merraid: It won't matter once my bugs are inside you.

6th

Superman: Stay away from my cousin.

Merraid: Like you can stop me from getting what I want.

Superman: You'll never get past me.

7th

Superman: This won't be a fair fight.

Merraid: Oh I came prepared, Superman.

Superman: Then you know you can't win.

8th

Superman: You don't belong here!

Merraid: How shocking. A man who can use his brain.

Superman: What happens next is on you.

9th

Superman: Stay away from my cousin.

Merraid: Get in my way and your death won't be pleasant.

Superman: I wouldn't threaten me, Merraid.

Merraid vs. Swamp Thing

Merraid: You're this Earth's guardian. How laughable?

Swamp Thing: Do not mock the Green.

Merraid: I hope that the next guardian is a woman.

2nd

Merraid: My insects are already in your forest.

Swamp Thing: The Green will survive.

Merraid: But once they hatch, you won't.

3rd

Swamp Thing: I am not your friend.

Merraid: I didn't come here to be you friend, you disgusting creature.

Swamp Thing: The Green will humble you.

4th

Swamp Thing: Keep your distance from me.

Merraid: It doesn't matter. You're a dead man.

Swamp Thing: Are you certain of that?

Merraid vs. Tatsumi

Merraid: You're unfit to wear Incursio.

Tatsumi: Bulat disagrees.

Merraid: Only a capable woman can handle its power.

2nd

Merraid: You're a member of Night Raid.

Tatsumi: That's right.

Merraid: They must be desperate to get someone like you.

3rd

Tatsumi: You're the lady who throw bees at people?

Merraid: My insects can kill you from the inside out.

Tatsumi: Only one way to find out.

4th

Tatsumi: Who are you?

Merraid: Why should I answer a dead man?

Tatsumi: I tried to be friendly.

Merraid vs. Vixen

Merraid: Our powers are almost similar, Vixen.

Vixen: I can tap the abilities of any animal that I lived.

Merraid: All the more reason for to join me.

2nd

Merraid: So you have the power of every animal on this planet?

Vixen: The Red connects me to all life.

Merraid: Regular animals are nothing compared to danger beasts.

3rd

Vixen: I never understood what makes you tick.

Merraid: You'll understand if you'll come with me.

Vixen: So much for doing things the easy way.

4th

Vixen: I'll give you a chance to come quietly.

Merraid: Are you making me "come", Vixen?

Vixen: So much for doing things the easy way.

Merraid vs. Wonder Woman

Merraid: You should've been the leader of the Regime.

Wonder Woman: The Regime will rise again.

Merraid: You would've been a better leader than Superman.

2nd

Merraid: Strong, curvy, smart, and muscular.

Wonder Woman: I am Diana of Themyscria.

Merraid: You're just how I like my women.

3rd

Merraid: Are you a goddess?

Wonder Woman: You face a goddess of war.

Merraid: Then allow me to please you, my goddess.

4th

Merraid: You're getting me all hot and bothered.

Wonder Woman: I'm not your girlfriend, Merraid.

Merraid: I think that'll change when we're done.

5th

Wonder Woman: My sword splits atoms.

Merraid: Can you use it for something else?

Wonder Woman: Not a believer, yet?

6th

Wonder Woman: What is the meaning of this?!

Merraid: I just want to "play" with you, Diana.

Wonder Woman: The gods must be crazy.

7th

Wonder Woman: You'll hurt people if I let you go.

Merraid: Does that mean we're going to have some fun together?

Wonder Woman: That's not an option.

8th

Wonder Woman: Love conquers hate.

Merraid: I can give you plenty of love.

Wonder Woman: Then let's see what you can do.

* * *

Victory pose: Merraid opens up her umbrella as one of her Wrigglers flew towards. Merraid smirked at the camera and send her swarm flying towards it.

Next Character: Taeko

* * *

 **That's the first character for Fighter Pack 2. I want to jalen johnson for helping me with these coming up with these interactions. I hope we did this character justice. Two more DLC characters and one premier skin left. Until next time, see ya.**


	8. Taeko

Taeko

Entering the arena first: Taeko calmly her walks into the arena, grabbing the hilt of her sword as her opponent talks. After her opponent is finished, Takeo draws her sword and starts to talk.

Entering the arena second: Taeko walks into the arena, swinging her sword to the side when she starts to talk. After her opponent is finished talking, she took a step forwards and starts to talk again.

* * *

Taeko vs. Taeko

Taeko 1: Who are you?

Taeko 2: Taeko, member of the Oarburgh Clan.

Taeko 1: Not for much longer.

2nd

Taeko 1: Every battle is an opportunity.

Taeko 2: And every battle makes us stronger.

Taeko 1: Then don't hold back.

Taeko vs. Akame

Taeko: You're more a bit ruthless than my Akame.

Akame: I've lost too many people I've cared about.

Taeko: Then don't hold back.

2nd

Taeko: The demon sword, Murasame…

Akame: I can kill you with one cut.

Taeko: I'll bring lie to the myth.

3rd

Akame: You took Cora from us!

Taeko: I'm not like the Taeko from your earth.

Akame: Then you'll share her fate!

4th

Akame: I thought I've killed you.

Taeko: Guess this is my second chance.

Akame: This time, I'll avenge Cora for good.

Taeko vs. Aquaman

Taeko: The ability to talk to aquatic life?

Aquaman: Every soldier fights to his last breath.

Taeko: Then I won't go down without a fight.

2nd

Taeko: Every battle is an opportunity.

Aquaman: You challenge the true king?

Taeko: This one is chance to get stronger.

3rd

Taeko: You care a lot about your kingdom.

Aquaman: I would die for Atlantis.

Taeko: But it's no excusing for not helping the rest of the world.

4th

Aquaman: We have no quarrel.

Taeko: Batman wants me to bring you in.

Aquaman: Here, my word is law.

5th

Aquaman: You're in over your head.

Taeko: I am more than prepared to fight you.

Aquaman: Let's see if you're ready.

Taeko vs. Atom

Taeko: What do you bring to the table?

The Atom: I shrink, but retain but full strength and speed.

Taeko: Then I'll rely on my reflexes.

2nd

Taeko: Ray Palmer must have meant a lot to you.

The Atom: I think that I'm a really good student.

Taeko: I feel the same about Barbara.

3rd

The Atom: Fighting is easier if you know physics.

Taeko: There is more to fighting than just physics.

The Atom: If you want to test me, I'm ready.

4th

The Atom: I could take you on a fantastic voyage.

Taeko: Show me what you can do.

The Atom: This looks like the job for quantum physics.

Taeko vs. Atrocitus

Taeko: Fighting with hate is pointless.

Atrocitus: Vengeance is everything.

Taeko: You must discard emotion in battle.

2nd

Taeko: Why come to Earth, Atrocitus?

Atrocitus: I fight where my rage requires it.

Taeko: Time for you leave now!

3rd

Taeko: This will be over quick.

Atrocitus: I can taste your blood already.

Taeko: I will show you how fast I am with my blade.

4th

Atrocitus: No powers, yet you challenge me?

Taeko: Batman wants me to bring you in.

Atrocitus: Give me your blood and rage!

5th

Atrocitus: You are young and exuberant.

Taeko: I don't feel anything, Atrocitus.

Atrocitus: You also deceive yourself.

Taeko vs. Bane

Taeko: You're not a true warrior, Bane.

Bane: I am as strong as Hercules.

Taeko: True warriors don't rely on enhancements.

2nd

Taeko: You're the one who broke Batman's back.

Bane: That was my finest hour.

Taeko: Time for you to face punishment.

3rd

Bane: I know you, Taeko.

Taeko: What else do you know?

Bane: I also know your clan.

Taeko vs. Batman

Taeko: I've been looking forward to this.

Batman: I'll go easy on you.

Taeko: Show me your skills.

2nd

Taeko: Why have you called me here?

Batman: To see if your training sinking in.

Taeko: You will see that it has.

3rd

Batman: It's not too late to walk away.

Taeko: I'm ready to fight alongside you, Batman.

Batman: Show me.

4th

Batman: Everyone has a weakness.

Taeko: And what's my weakness?

Batman: We're about to find out.

Taeko vs. Bizarro

Taeko: What kind of creature are you?

Bizarro: Me villain. Protect Metropolis.

Taeko: Can't you see you're hurting people?

2nd

Taeko: You can't be a hero.

Bizarro: Me am saving city from you.

Taeko: You're doing more harm than good.

3rd

Bizarro: Me am hero. Here to destroy!

Taeko: We're the heroes, not you!

Bizarro: Bizarro vision make you happy...

Taeko vs. Black Adam

Taeko: You're a tyrant, Adam.

Black Adam: A title I proudly wear.

Taeko: Then you're no better than the Prime Minister.

2nd

Taeko: You can control the lightning?

Black Adam: I wield the living the lightning.

Taeko: I'll show you that I'm faster.

3rd

Black Adam: You can't fight a god!

Taeko: Even you have a weakness, Adam.

Black Adam: By all means, surprise me.

Taeko vs. Black Canary

Taeko: Batman said you will be able to train me.

Black Canary: I have a list of things to teach you.

Taeko: I'll welcome some of your wisdom.

2nd

Black Canary: Only way out of here is through me.

Taeko: So be it.

Black Canary: Thanks you being stupid enough to try.

Taeko vs. Black Lightning

Taeko: You are a teacher?

Black Lightning: That's what a good education gets you.

Taeko: I'll welcome some of your wisdom.

2nd

Taeko: I came to assist you.

Black Lightning: Could really use the help, Taeko.

Taeko: Then let's clean up the South Side together.

3rd

Black Lightning: Ready to get schooled?

Taeko: Don't hold anything back.

Black Lightning: Here's your first lesson.

4th

Black Lightning: Against the 100, it's all-out war.

Taeko: I'm ready to go to war if that happens.

Black Lightning: Leave that to the grown-ups.

Taeko vs. Black Manta

Taeko: You should use your technology to help people.

Black Manta: I use science to kill people.

Taeko: That's why I must stop you!

2nd

Taeko: Why do you fight, Manta?

Black Manta: My aim is the fall of Atlantis.

Taeko: So darkness had already corruption you.

3rd

Black Manta: I'm not here for you.

Taeko: I'm here to take you in, Black Manta.

Black Manta: Go back to the kiddie pool.

4th

Black Manta: What are you doing?

Taeko: I'm here to take you in, Black Manta.

Black Manta: This is a waste of my time!

Taeko vs. Blue Beetle

Taeko: Your weapon is interesting, Jaime.

Blue Beetle: Just me and my alien war machine.

Taeko: It almost looks like an Imperial Arms.

2nd

Blue Beetle: Is this really necessary?

Taeko: Afraid for losing to a girl?

Blue Beetle: Guess that mean I gotta win.

Taeko vs. Brainiac

Taeko: This is the end, Brainiac.

Brainiac: No earthling can harm me.

Taeko: I will do anything to defeat you.

2nd

Brainiac: Why do you resist me?

Taeko: Because you are a threat to this world.

Brainiac: But I bring deliverance.

Taeko vs. Captain Cold

Taeko: You can walk away from this, Cold.

Captain Cold: Or what?

Taeko: Don't want to accidently kill you if we fight.

2nd

Taeko: I'll cut that gun in half.

Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash.

Taeko: But you'll be nothing without it.

3rd

Captain Cold: Frost warning.

Taeko: The cold can't affect me.

Captain Cold: How about I freeze your head?

Taeko vs. Catwoman

Taeko: You're very quick and agile.

Catwoman: Some of us get by on skill, dear.

Taeko: Maybe your skill can make me stronger.

2nd

Catwoman: Think you're my new Holly Robinson.

Taeko: Then why are we fighting, Selina?

Catwoman: This is how I trained Holly

Taeko vs. Cheetah

Taeko: I can sense your intent to kill.

Cheetah: I hunt the most dangerous game.

Taeko: Sadly, the one that'll lose their life is you.

2nd

Cheetah: A bit young, aren't you?

Taeko: I am far from a child.

Cheetah: I'll enjoy the kill just the same.

Taeko vs. Cyborg

Taeko: I know you're still a good person, Victor.

Cyborg: Because I know we did the right thing.

Taeko: Then why are you with the Regime?

2nd

Cyborg: Better hope you got good defense.

Taeko: My speed is a way to defend myself.

Cyborg: You won't feel that way in a second.

Taeko vs. Darkseid

Taeko: Batman wants you gone.

Darkseid: Flee weakling, or meet your demise.

Taeko: I will do anything to defeat you.

2nd

Taeko: Every battle is an opportunity.

Darkseid: Darkseid has never been beaten.

Taeko: This one is chance to get stronger.

3rd

Taeko: You're no better than the empire in my world.

Darkseid: Hatred is the foundation of my empire.

Taeko: I will do anything to defeat you.

4th

Darkseid: Darkseid demands your feality.

Taeko: I'll never betray my comrades.

Darkseid: Prove you're worthy to join my furies.

5th

Darkseid: I will break you for Granny Goodess.

Taeko: I don't fear anything.

Darkseid: Your lack of fear displays ignorance, not bravado.

Taeko vs. Deadshot

Taeko: You're a perfect training partner.

Deadshot: I don't think so.

Taeko: I want to see if I can cut your bullets in half.

2nd

Deadshot: Let me guess…I'm going back to jail.

Taeko: Yes. Now come quietly, Deadshot.

Deadshot: Surely won't be quietly.

Taeko vs. Doctor Fate

Taeko: Do you know my future, Fate?

Doctor Fate: Your fate is preordained.

Taeko: I will do anything to defeat you.

2nd

Doctor Fate: Batman has great faith in you.

Taeko: Because we both have the same goal.

Doctor Fate: Let us find out.

Taeko vs. Donatello

Taeko: It's takes more than strategy to win.

Donatello: Got any facts to back that up?

Taeko: Sometimes, you have to use your instincts.

2nd

Taeko: I never thought I'd meet a creature like you.

Donatello: Haven't studied up on turtles, have you?

Taeko: Show me your skills.

3rd

Donatello: I'm not liking my odds in this one.

Taeko: So you recognize my strength.

Donatello: We'll see what you got.

4th

Donatello: Want to know the odds of you winning?

Taeko: Does it really matter?

Donatello: You're not going to like the answer.

Taeko vs. Esdeath

Taeko: You must be General Esdeath.

Esdeath: Another assassin wishes to challenge me?

Taeko: The one that will defeat you.

2nd

Taeko: I hope Batman would forgive me.

Esdeath: Why do you want his forgiveness?

Taeko: You're too much of a monster to live.

3rd

Esdeath: Your movements are unusual.

Taeko: You can't read all of my movements.

Esdeath: By all means, entertain me.

4th

Esdeath: Another challenger…

Taeko: You can't read all of my movements.

Esdeath: By all means, entertain me.

Taeko vs. Enchantress

Taeko: You are the darkness, Enchantress.

Enchantress: I will devour your soul, not your body.

Taeko: And I am the light that's destroy you!

2nd

Taeko: Hang in there a little longer, June.

Enchantress: I will silence June's consciousness soon enough.

Taeko: Soon, I'll free you from her influence.

3rd

June Moone: She's coming to harvest human souls!

Taeko: And I'm here to end her madness.

Enchantress: Okay hero, let's play "save the world".

4th

June Moone: You really think you can take her?

Taeko: As an assassin, you must be prepared for any target.

Enchantress: For now, you're screwed.

Taeko vs. Firestorm

Taeko: So is this two against one?

Firestorm: I'm ready to fight with fire.

Taeko: Show me your skills.

2nd

Firestorm: I only fight people with powers.

Taeko: With my skills, it doesn't matter.

Firestorm: Skill can't top nuclear power.

Taeko vs. The Flash

Taeko: Your speed is impressive.

The Flash: I can break the sound barrier.

Taeko: Let me show you my speed.

2nd

Taeko: The fastest man alive…

The Flash: Yeah…it's kinda my thing.

Taeko: But can you dodge my blade?

3rd

Taeko: Train me, Barry Allen.

The Flash: Afraid I'm a bit too fast for ya.

Taeko: Let me show you my speed.

4th

The Flash: You gotta commit to being a hero.

Taeko: So I have to prove myself worthy?

The Flash: Something like that.

5th

The Flash: You really think you're fast enough?

Taeko: Enough to cut you down.

The Flash: Allow me to prove you wrong.

6th

The Flash: Hitting me won't be easy.

Taeko: I'm ready for the challenge.

The Flash: Only seemed fair to warn you.

Taeko vs. Gorilla Grodd

Taeko: You're no king, Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd: I will reclaim my birthright!

Taeko: You're a beast that needs to be put down.

2nd

Taeko: Why betray your people for Brainiac?

Gorilla Grodd: A small part of a greater plan.

Taeko: You're even worse than Superman.

3rd

Gorilla Grodd: Your talents could be useful.

Taeko: I have no interest of joining you.

Gorilla Grodd: If you're not with me, you're dead.

Taeko vs. Green Arrow

Taeko: I thought that we're both dead.

Green Arrow: Apparently, God has a sick sense of humor.

Taeko: Let's not waste this chance he gives us.

2nd

Taeko: You're from another Earth as well?

Green Arrow: I was going to ask you the same thing.

Taeko: Let's see if we can change things here.

3rd

Taeko: You really fight arrows?

Green Arrow: I've taken down some tough customers.

Taeko: It won't matter if I cut them.

4th

Green Arrow: You sure this is your smartest play?

Taeko: It's to help me become stronger.

Green Arrow: I'll still wipe the floor with you.

5th

Green Arrow: Think you can handle a bow?

Taeko: I don't think you can handle a sword.

Green Arrow: Could go either way, really.

Taeko vs. Green Lantern

Taeko: That ring can make anything it wants?

Green Lantern: Just takes a little imagination.

Taeko: But you'll be nothing without it.

2nd

Taeko: It's going to be hard for people to trust you.

Green Lantern: Trust me. I have to work for it.

Taeko: Let's see if you can earn their trust back.

3rd

Green Lantern: Know your role, junior.

Taeko: So I have to prove myself worthy?

Green Lantern: Only one way to find out.

Taeko vs. Grid

Taeko: In a way, we are just alike.

Grid: In what aspect are we similar?

Taeko: I also barely have any emotion at all.

2nd

Grid: Do you comprehend the threat I pose?

Taeko: With my skills, it doesn't matter.

Grid: It will be insufficient against me.

Taeko vs. Harley Quinn

Taeko: I think it's nice you're being a hero.

Harley Quinn: Bats says that I'm a girl of contradiction.

Taeko: But still you got a long way to go.

2nd

Taeko: The Joker's lover…

Harley Quinn: But I'm not the same as I was back then.

Taeko: Prove to me you cut him off completely.

3rd

Harley Quinn: You'll make a nice chewy for Bud and Lou.

Taeko: Keep your pets away from me!

Harley Quinn: Don't worry. Their teeth are only razor sharp.

4th

Harley Quinn: Ever go joyriding in the Batmobile?

Taeko: Of course not…

Harley Quinn: Don't act like ya never thought about it.

Taeko vs. Hellboy

Taeko: Who are you?

Hellboy: Hellboy. Paranormal Investigator.

Taeko: Mind if I assist you?

2nd

Taeko: I can tell you are a good person.

Hellboy: I won't be cutting you any slack.

Taeko: I judge people by character, not appearance.

3rd

Hellboy: You know I'm not foolin' around, right?

Taeko: Neither am I, Hellboy.

Hellboy: Play ball, dumbass.

4th

Hellboy: You know, fighting kids isn't my thing.

Taeko: I am far from a child.

Hellboy: Guess we'll see about that.

Taeko vs. Jay Garrick

Taeko: I came to assist you.

Jay Garrick: This will be over quick, chum.

Taeko: Then I won't slow you down.

2nd

Taeko: I want you to train me.

Jay Garrick: I can be a bit old-fashioned…

Taeko: I'll welcome your wisdom.

3rd

Jay Garrick: This old-timer can teach you some things.

Taeko: But my skills have sharpen through training.

Jay Garrick: Takes more than that in being a super hero.

4th

Jay Garrick: I fight for a freer, more just society.

Taeko: As do I.

Jay Garrick: Well then, partners it is.

Taeko vs. John Stewart

Taeko: You used to be a soldier?

John Stewart: You served your country too?

Taeko: I could tell by the way you speak.

2nd

John Stewart: Ok, new girl. Let's teach you a lesson.

Taeko: And what kind of teacher will you be?

John Stewart: Today, I'm your drill instructor.

Taeko vs. The Joker

Taeko: You're be my final kill for now on.

The Joker: What about the Bat's "no killing" rule?

Taeko: You're too much a monster to live.

2nd

Taeko: Batman wants me to bring you in.

The Joker: He's pathetic. You're contemptable.

Taeko: You're too much a monster to live.

3rd

The Joker: You Bat-Brats don't have a long shelf life.

Taeko: I don't die that easily.

The Joker: That's what the others thought too.

4th

The Joker: We're both dead. How are we here?

Taeko: Maybe the devil got sick of the both of us.

The Joker: Not for much longer, my dear.

Taeko vs. Kurome

Taeko: I heard what you did to Chelsea.

Kurome: Here to avenge her death?

Taeko: And to stop you, once and for all.

2nd

Taeko: I didn't know Akame had a sister.

Kurome: You looked surprised.

Taeko: Let's see if you're as skilled as her.

3rd

Kurome: Those movements…

Taeko: What about them?

Kurome: I see how you've killed Cornelia.

4th

Kurome: Even you're no match for Yatsufusa's power.

Taeko: I will not die that easily.

Kurome: Time to make you my puppet.

Taeko vs. Leonardo

Taeko: Are you ready for training?

Leonardo: I'll hold my own with you.

Taeko: Show me your skills.

2nd

Taeko: Your skills are impressive.

Leonardo: You won't flip this turtle on his shell.

Taeko: Then don't hold back.

3rd

Leonardo: Master Splinter said to fight you.

Taeko: He wanted me to test your skills.

Leonardo: Ready for lesson in turtle power?

4th

Leonardo: Fighting you will be educational.

Taeko: I feel the same way.

Leonardo: With every fight, I'm a better ninja.

Taeko vs. Leone

Taeko: You're just as strong as Cornelia.

Leone: Careful, this cat got claws.

Taeko: Then don't hold back.

2nd

Taeko: You're a member of Night Raid?

Leone: Yeah, that's right.

Taeko: Show me what a member of Night Raid do.

3rd

Leone: Let's skip this and get a drink.

Taeko: How about we make this interesting?

Leone: Fine, loser buys.

4th

Leone: You sure you want to do this?

Taeko: I must get stronger for our cause.

Leone: Don't say I didn't warn you.

Taeko vs. Merraid

Taeko: Madam Mera…

Merraid: Why are you with Batman, Taeko?

Taeko: Because our goals are one of the same.

2nd

Taeko: Please Madam Mera, join our side.

Merraid: Sadly, I cannot.

Taeko: Sorry I have to do this.

3rd

Taeko: I didn't think I would see you again.

Merraid: Did you miss me, Taeko?

Taeko: Let's talk after this.

4th

Merraid: Dearest Taeko…

Taeko: Shall we begin, Madam Mera?

Merraid: That sounds lovely.

5th

Merraid: Has Barbara taught you well?

Taeko: She has, Madam.

Merraid: Let's find out.

6th

Merraid: That outfit…

Taeko: It was our clan who made it.

Merraid: I can't wait to see you out of it.

Taeko vs. Michelangelo

Taeko: Are you ready for training?

Michelangelo: I got the whole ninja thing covered.

Taeko: Show me your skills.

2nd

Taeko: You need to focus on battle.

Michelangelo: Splinter trained us since we were hatchlings.

Taeko: Focus matters in life and death situations.

3rd

Michelangelo: Let's skip this, I'm starving.

Taeko: We can eat after this.

Michelangelo: Don't not get between me and pizza.

4th

Michelangelo: Let's keep this friendly, lady.

Taeko: Are you afraid of losing to me?

Michelanagelo: Don't shell-abrate too soon.

Taeko vs. Mr. Freeze

Taeko: Stop this, Freeze!

Mr. Freeze: All I want is to finish my research.

Taeko: What good will it do if you hurt innocent people?

2nd

Mr. Freeze: My gun will freeze you in your tracks.

Taeko: Is that supposed to be a threat?

Mr. Freeze: I am not known for empty threats.

Taeko vs. Poison Ivy

Taeko: You could've done some good.

Poison Ivy: It's an insane world. I'm fixing it.

Taeko: Now, you're heading to prison.

2nd

Taeko: Your plant can't touch me.

Poison Ivy: I'll curl your toes.

Taeko: It won't matter if I cut them.

3rd

Poison Ivy: What a creative look.

Taeko: I'm not interested, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: Young, dumb, and ready to die.

Taeko vs. Power Girl

Taeko: Batman asked me to test your skills.

Power Girl: I'm not the woman you want to mess with.

Taeko: Show me your skills.

2nd

Power Girl: I don't believe we've met.

Taeko: My name is Taeko.

Power Girl: Let me show you what I'm made of.

Taeko vs. Raiden

Taeko: Let me train under you, Raiden.

Raiden: The White Lotus will value your fellowship.

Taeko: I'll welcome some of your wisdom.

2nd

Taeko: I can tell how powerful you are.

Raiden: You trifle with the God of Thunder.

Taeko: Show me your skills.

3rd

Raiden: Will you aid in this realm's protection?

Taeko: Of course I will, Raiden.

Raiden: You require training to defend it.

4th

Raiden: As a kombatant, you have untapped potential.

Taeko: Do you have any knowledge to bestow on me?

Raiden: I bring the Elder God's judgment.

Taeko vs. Raphael

Taeko: You have too much anger inside you.

Raphael: I get angry. So what?

Taeko: You must discard emotions in battle.

2nd

Taeko: Even you can't match my speed.

Raphael: I've mastered dozens of turtle styles.

Taeko: Let's see if you can back up that bravado.

3rd

Raphael: I'm a mean, green fighting machine.

Taeko: Really? I don't see it.

Raphael: Shut up and let's do this!

Taeko vs. Red Hood

Taeko: If you met my past self, I would've joined you.

Red Hood: Must be a resurrection thing.

Taeko: Batman showed me a path beyond an assassin.

2nd

Taeko: Your bullets won't touch me.

Red Hood: No. But that's what makes it interesting.

Taeko: It won't matter if I cut them.

3rd

Red Hood: Bruce says you're something special.

Taeko: I take it he sent you to test me.

Red Hood: Show me what impressed him so much.

4th

Red Hood: Another sidekick bites the dust.

Taeko: At least, I learn from my mistakes.

Red Hood: Let's see if you bleed.

Taeko vs. Reverse Flash

Taeko: Batman wants me to capture you, Thwane.

Reverse Flash: Even death can't catch me.

Taeko: Surrender or suffer a painful defeat.

2nd

Reverse Flash: Historical records never mentioned you.

Taeko: An assassin always blends in the shadows.

Reverse Flash: Or maybe this is where I kill you.

Taeko vs. Robin

Taeko: Why did you turn your back on your father?

Robin: Because he was spectacularly wrong!

Taeko: You're heading down a path you can't turn back from.

2nd

Taeko: This fight is already been decided.

Robin: Seriously? I'm about to wreck you.

Taeko: By you realize it, it'll be too late.

3rd

Robin: You are hopelessly naïve, kid.

Taeko: You must be Batman's son with that attitude.

Robin: I'm the next gen upgrade.

Taeko vs. Scarecrow

Taeko: Your gas won't affect me.

Scarecrow: What makes you say that?

Taeko: I don't feel fear.

2nd

Scarecrow: Do you fear death?

Taeko: Never, Scarecrow.

Scarecrow: Today, you will.

Taeko vs. Starfire

Taeko: Every battle is an opportunity.

Starfire: On this, we cannot agree more.

Taeko: This one is chance to get stronger.

2nd

Taeko: I can tell that you're a great warrior.

Starfire: Once a Titan, always a Titan.

Taeko: Show me your skills.

3rd

Starfire: Every battle is an adventure.

Taeko: And every battle makes us stronger.

Starfire: Some are better stories than others.

4th

Starfire: What is the nature of your powers?

Taeko: I use my skills to get the job done.

Starfire: Grayson would've liked you.

Taeko vs. Sub-Zero

Taeko: I have found you, Grandmaster.

Sub-Zero: You can learn much from a Grandmaster.

Taeko: I'll welcome some of your wisdom.

2nd

Taeko: Every assassin knows about the Lin Kuei.

Sub-Zero: I am stronger than you realize.

Taeko: Then don't hold back.

3rd

Sub-Zero: You may retreat with no dishonor.

Taeko: I'm not going anywhere, Grandmaster.

Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.

4th

Sub-Zero: Why did you seek me out?

Taeko: I wish to train under you.

Sub-Zero: Only the best receive my instruction.

Taeko vs. Supergirl

Taeko: I can tell that you're very inexperienced.

Supergirl: I got pretty use to my power.

Taeko: Then don't hold back.

2nd

Taeko: I still don't trust you.

Supergirl: Don't make me fight you.

Taeko: You'll have to earn my trust.

3rd

Supergirl: Earth has a new protector.

Taeko: Are you really ready to do that?

Supergirl: Sounds like a job for Supergirl.

4th

Supergirl: You're coming at me a little hot.

Taeko: I wish to see the difference in our strength.

Supergirl: You're in for a doozy.

Taeko vs. Superman

Taeko: Do you remember what your symbol stood for?

Superman: I haven't forgotten it.

Taeko: Clearly you have…

2nd

Taeko: You're coming with me, Superman.

Superman: You're tugging on the wrong cape.

Taeko: You will answer for your crimes.

3rd

Superman: Another of Bruce's pet projects…

Taeko: More like his new partner.

Superman: Guess good help is hard to find.

4th

Superman: Alright. This is training day.

Taeko: Maybe I'm strong enough to defeat you.

Superman: That's a little too hopeful.

Taeko vs. Swamp Thing

Taeko: You're an interesting creature.

Swamp Thing: Do not mock the Green.

Taeko: That was a compliment, Swamp Thing.

2nd

Swamp Thing: Friend or foe?

Taeko: What do you think, Swamp Thing?

Swamp Thing: This will be interesting.

Taeko vs. Tatsumi

Taeko: You're the one who uses Incursio?

Tatsumi: Sounds about right.

Taeko: Show me your skills.

2nd

Tatsumi: You were in Chelsea's old team.

Taeko: What else to do you know?

Tatsumi: I want to know how strong you are.

Taeko vs. Vixen

Taeko: I can tell that you're very inexperienced.

Vixen: You're fighting the entire animal kingdom.

Taeko: Then don't hold back.

2nd

Vixen: We're building a new Justice League.

Taeko: I'll be happy to join, Vixen.

Vixen: Let's see if you know how to fight.

Taeko vs. Wonder Woman

Taeko: If you have honor, why join the Regime?

Wonder Woman: There's only honor in victory.

Taeko: Then you've thrown it away with your pride.

2nd

Taeko: Batman wants me to bring you in.

Wonder Woman: You will not scare Zeus' daughter.

Taeko: Don't want to accidently kill you if we fight.

3rd

Wonder Woman: Batman sends a child against me?

Taeko: I'm a warrior just like you.

Wonder Woman: A shame you will die so young.

4th

Wonder Woman: Assassins are cowards.

Taeko: You've killed as many people like an assassin.

Wonder Woman: Nor do they have honor.

* * *

Victory Pose: Taeko put her sword back into its sheath as she looks at the camera. She then moves swiftly towards the camera, drawing her sword in flash of light.

Next Chapter: Tsukushi (Red Hood Premier Skin)

* * *

 **That should do it for Taeko. I want to thank jalen johnson for helping me with the interactions. I hope we did Taeko's character justice with these interactions. Now on October 6th, I'll start posting Akame ga Kill interactions of Mortal Kombat X. I want to do those interaction before NetherRealm studios release another game in 2019. It won't be as long as the Injustice interaction but hopefully just as good. Also, there is a poll on my profile right about which anime I should make interactions for next. The poll is up until the end of October with new choices being added every Monday. So make sure you vote on the top 5 animes you want to see. Until then, see ya.**


	9. Tsukushi

Tsukushi (Red Hood Premier Skin)

Entering the arena first: Tsukushi runs in and leaps into the air, firing four bullets from her Shingu Prometheus and landing on one knee. As her opponent starts to talk, she stands up, twirling one of her pistols. As Tsukushi starts talking, she crossed her arms, revealing her Shingu.

Entering the arena second: Tsukushi walks into the arena, talking one of Prometheus' pistols as she starts talking. After her opponent finished talking, she reloads her Shingu and start talking again.

Tsukushi vs. Tsukushi

Tsukushi 1: I have a sister?

Tsukushi 2: Nope…

Tsukushi 1: The world isn't big enough of two of us.

2nd

Tsukushi 1: You can't dodge Prometheus' bullets.

Tsukushi 2: Neither can you.

Tsukushi 1: My bullets will hit you first.

Tsukushi vs. Akame

Tsukushi: Elite Seven, together again.

Akame: Things changed since then.

Tsukushi: Then let's play catch up.

2nd

Tsukushi: You left the Empire?

Akame: Until I found out the truth about it.

Tsukushi: Mind if I join you?

3rd

Tsukushi: What are you doing with father's sword?

Akame: Murasame is mine alone to wield.

Tsukushi: I'll make you return it to him.

4th

Tsukushi: You can't dodge Prometheus' bullets.

Akame: Is that so?

Tsukushi: I never miss.

5th

Akame: Fighting against Imperial Arms isn't your thing.

Tsukushi: My bullets can pierce through anything.

Akame: It won't be enough to save you.

6th

Akame: The boss wanted me to meet with you.

Tsukushi: So is this a test?

Akame: Then let us begin.

Tsukushi vs. Aquaman

Tsukushi: You better be prepared, Aquaman.

Aquaman: Should I be intimidated?

Tsukushi: I never miss.

2nd

Tsukushi: You should be helping us, Aquaman.

Aquaman: Only the seas concern me.

Tsukushi: But you're half human.

3rd

Aquaman: You talk boldly for someone so young.

Tsukushi: It's because I have confidence in myself.

Aquaman: Batman must be so proud.

4th

Aquaman: Your bullets can't pierce me.

Tsukushi: My bullets can pierce through anything.

Aquaman: Not by my count.

Tsukushi vs. The Atom

Tsukushi: What kind of abilities do you have?

The Atom: White dwarf matter. Complicated stuff.

Tsukushi: Umm…okay…

2nd

Tsukushi: It really doesn't matter if you shrink.

The Atom: You won't hold up under a microscope.

Tsukushi: I never miss.

3rd

Tsukushi: You might want to run, Ryan.

The Atom: Are you saying this is going to hurt?

Tsukushi: Yeah, pretty much.

4th

The Atom: May I borrow your gun for a closer look?

Tsukushi: What do you need Prometheus for?

The Atom: I just need it for research purposes.

5th

The Atom: May I borrow your gun for a closer look?

Tsukushi: Sorry Ryan, I need my guns.

The Atom: "The Atom" isn't just a clever name.

6th

The Atom: I hypothesize that you'll lose.

Tsukushi: What makes you say that, Ryan?

The Atom: I'm simply interpreting the facts.

Tsukushi vs. Atrocitus

Tsukushi: Why are you here, Atrocitus?

Atrocitus: I will unbridle your anger.

Tsukushi: Good luck. It won't work.

2nd

Tsukushi: You should worry about Prometheus.

Atrocitus: Your weapon doesn't concern me.

Tsukushi: I never miss.

3rd

Atrocitus: The pain of loss burns you.

Tsukushi: I've lost many of my friends.

Atrocitus: I'll show you how best to use it.

4th

Atrocitus: You will become a Red Lantern.

Tsukushi: I refuse to let anger consume me.

Atrocitus: There's no denying your rage.

Tsukushi vs. Bane

Tsukushi: Why use venom?

Bane: A man needs every advantage.

Tsukushi: You're no different than the Group of Terror.

2nd

Tsukushi: You don't look very smart.

Bane: I am smarter than you think.

Tsukushi: I'm not convinced.

3rd

Tsukushi: It's over, Bane.

Bane: I will break both your hands.

Tsukushi: My bullets will hit you first.

4th

Bane: I will hurt you, nina.

Tsukushi: What can you do to hurt me?

Bane: This time, I bring maximum pain.

5th

Bane: The Bat is mine.

Tsukushi: Didn't know you had a crush on Batman.

Bane: Fine! Joke before you die!

Tsukushi vs. Batman

Tsukushi: Still don't trust me, Batman?

Batman: Prove you can be trusted.

Tsukushi: I'll prove that I'm trustworthy ally.

2nd

Tsukushi: I thought you were a myth.

Batman: Last I checked, I'm real.

Tsukushi: Yet people treat you like you're a legend.

3rd

Tsukushi: I'm ready for training, Batman.

Batman: I'll go easy on you.

Tsukushi: Don't hold back. I can take it.

4th

Tsukushi: You can't dodge Prometheus' bullets.

Batman: Think I haven't planned for this?

Tsukushi: You won't have time to plan anyway.

5th

Batman: It's not too late to walk away.

Tsukushi: I want to fight by your side, Batman.

Batman: Show me.

6th

Batman: Jaime tells me you skipped practice.

Tsukushi: Um…I kinda was shopping with Leone.

Batman: I need you to take this seriously.

7th

Batman: Why should I trust you?

Tsukushi: Because I'm a loyal ally, Batman.

Batman: Prove it to me.

8th

Batman: You're supposed to be dead.

Tsukushi: Nothing keeps me down for long.

Batman: Your attitude's still intact.

Tsukushi vs. Bizarro

Tsukushi: Please give up when you still can.

Bizarro: Bizarro cannot win!

Tsukushi: I don't want to kill you.

2nd

Tsukushi: I wonder how you compare to Superman.

Bizarro: Me much uglier than Superman.

Tsukushi: Let's see if you're as strong as him.

3rd

Bizarro: Why hairy lady behind Bizarro?

Tsukushi: I'm here to help you, Bizarro.

Bizarro: You help Bizarro, Bizarro help you.

4th

Bizarro: Me am causing no trouble.

Tsukushi: Please leave the hero stuff to us.

Bizarro: That am job for Bizarro.

Tsukushi vs. Black Adam

Tsukushi: What type of powers do you have?

Black Adam: I wield the living lightning.

Tsukushi: Let's see if my bullets are faster.

2nd

Tsukushi: It's over, Adam!

Black Adam: You fight six gods, not one man.

Tsukushi: You can still die from my bullets.

3rd

Black Adam: You expect to best a god?

Tsukushi: I won't die that easily.

Black Adam: Mehen admires your courage.

4th

Black Adam: I'll turn your laughter into screams.

Tsukushi: An assassin needs to shut down emotions.

Black Adam: Mehen admires your courage.

Tsukushi vs. Black Canary

Tsukushi: You're pretty strong, Dinah.

Black Canary: Damn right I am!

Tsukushi: But I don't think you can beat the Elite Seven.

2nd

Tsukushi: This is over before it begun.

Black Canary: Getting ahead of yourself, kid.

Tsukushi: You haven't seen Prometheus in action yet.

3rd

Black Canary: Have you been training?

Tsukushi: You're here to teach me some more?

Black Canary: It's gonna come down to technique.

4th

Black Canary: Another girl is always a good thing.

Tsukushi: Thanks for letting me join the team.

Black Canary: That said, I still gotta kick your ass.

Tsukushi vs. Black Lightning

Tsukushi: What type of powers do you have?

Black Lightning: Ever been struck by lightning?

Tsukushi Let's see if my bullets are faster.

2nd

Tsukushi: I always hit my targets.

Black Lightning: There's such thing as too much pride, kid.

Tsukushi: I never miss.

3rd

Black Lightning: Against the 100, it's all-out war.

Tsukushi: And I'll be happy to help in that war.

Black Lightning: Leave that to the grown-ups.

4th

Black Lightning: Ready to get schooled?

Tsukushi: Time for the student to surpass the teacher.

Black Lightning: Class is now session.

Tsukushi vs. Black Manta

Tsukushi: Is that really the shape of your head?

Black Manta: It's a helmet, you idiot.

Tsukushi: No need to be mean about it.

2nd

Tsukushi: How will you defeat me?

Black Manta: You'll take my optic blast seriously.

Tsukushi: My bullets will hit you first.

3rd

Black Manta: Picking a fight?

Tsukushi: I'm here to stop you, Manta.

Black Manta: You're a little fish in my pond.

4th

Black Manta: Catching you was easy.

Tsukushi: Who said that you've caught me?

Black Manta: Killing you won't take long.

Tsukushi vs. Blue Beetle

Tsukushi: Think your suit can handle a few bullets?

Blue Beetle: It's nothing the suit can't handle.

Tsukushi: Let's see if it can hold up.

2nd

Tsukushi: Are you ready, Jamie?

Blue Beetle: I'm ready to level up.

Tsukushi: Let's see if it can hold up.

3rd

Blue Beetle: Nice cosplay.

Tsukushi: My outfit is not a cosplay.

Blue Beetle: Mind if we get a picture after?

4th

Blue Beetle: You know, Khaji Da makes any weapon I need.

Tsukushi: My bullets can still hit you.

Blue Beetle: Alright, I warned you.

Tsukushi vs. Brainiac

Tsukushi: You're going down, Brainiac.

Brainiac: No earthling can harm me.

Tsukushi: You can still die from my bullets.

2nd

Tsukushi: You're going down, Brainiac.

Brianiac: I am stronger and smarter.

Tsukushi: You can still die from my bullets.

3rd

Brainiac: They say you never miss.

Tsukushi: Those rumors are true.

Brainiac: Then today we make history!

4th

Brainiac: Your weapon is trifling.

Tsukushi: But accurate…

Brainiac: Little good it will do you.

Tsukushi vs. Captain Cold

Tsukushi: Leave Barry alone, you meanie!

Captain Cold: Ask nicely.

Tsukushi: He doesn't deserve you messing with him.

2nd

Tsukushi: You got a gun that can freeze things?

Captain Cold: Geez how new are you, kid?

Tsukushi: I'm not that easy to freeze.

3rd

Captain Cold: I don't wanna fight you, kid.

Tsukushi: But I have to fight you, Cold.

Captain Cold: You try to be friendly.

4th

Captain Cold: Akame knows her BFF's back?

Tsukushi: Not yet but I'll see her soon.

Captain Cold: You're going on ice.

Tsukushi vs. Catwoman

Tsukushi: I love the outfit, Selina.

Catwoman: Aren't you the least bit curious?

Tsukushi: I have to focus of this fight first.

2nd

Tsukushi: I can't really tell which side you're really on.

Catwoman: That depends on your point of view.

Tsukushi: But if Batman trusts you, so do I.

3rd

Catwoman: You still don't trust me?

Tsukushi: You haven't shown why I should I trust you.

Catwoman: Guess I'll have to prove you wrong.

4th

Catwoman: I used to be innocent like you, honey.

Tsukushi: What happened, Selina?

Catwoman: Life dug its claws into me.

Tsukushi vs. Cheetah

Tsukushi: Time for you to become the prey, Cheetah.

Cheetah: You're not up for this hunt.

Tsukushi: Forget that I'm an assassin?

2nd

Tsukushi: Sorry Cheetah, you're dying today.

Cheetah: You can't kill what you can't catch.

Tsukushi: With Prometheus' power, I don't need to.

3rd

Cheetah: I am the apex predator.

Tsukushi: You won't say that when I shoot you down.

Cheetah: My claws will cut you down.

4th

Cheetah: You are an interesting prey.

Tsukushi: I'm not that easy to kill, Cheetah.

Cheetah: Let me welcome you properly.

Tsukushi vs. Cyborg

Tsukushi: Are you ready for this, Victor?

Cyborg: I don't think you can handle me.

Tsukushi: This is a chance for me to get stronger.

2nd

Tsukushi: So you can hack pretty much anything?

Cyborg: Every network device, yeah.

Tsukushi: That's so cool!

3rd

Cyborg: Built those guns yourself?

Tsukushi: No, the empire gave me Prometheus.

Cyborg: Sorry I have to break them.

4th

Cyborg: The Regime won't take "no" for an answer.

Tsukushi: I refuse to work for a corrupt group.

Cyborg: That was your last chance.

Tsukushi vs. Darkseid

Tsukushi: My guns are special.

Darkseid: Not enough to best a God.

Tsukushi: I never miss.

2nd

Tsukushi: I'm going to defeat you, Darkseid.

Darkseid: If it battle you want, you will have it.

Tsukushi: It'll be a battle I'll win.

3rd

Tsukushi: You should worry about my guns.

Darkseid: And why should that worry me?

Tsukushi: You can still die from my bullets.

4th

Tsukushi: I know I can defeat you.

Darkseid: Past experience has left you ill-prepared.

Tsukushi: I won't let you insult my father's teachings!

5th

Darkseid: I will break you for Granny Goodness.

Tsukushi: Like I'll let you take me.

Darkseid: Prove you're worthy to join my Furies.

6th

Darkseid: I am challenged by a mere child?

Tsuksuhi: A child that can kill you.

Darkseid: Your lack of fear displays ignorance, not bravado.

Tsukushi vs. Deadshot

Tsukushi: Wanna see who's the better shot?

Deadshot: Take your shot. Make it count.

Tsukushi: At least, I warned you.

2nd

Tsukushi: I've learned a lot about you, Lawton.

Deadshot: Everyone has a price, even you.

Tsukushi: But you've sold your soul for money.

3rd

Deadshot: Only one of us is the better shot.

Tsukushi: I'll show you how good of a shot I am.

Deadshot: Fire away.

4th

Deadshot: Target sighted.

Tsukushi: Want to see what Prometheus can do?

Deadshot: Go ahead, demonstrate.

Tsukushi vs. Doctor Fate

Tsukushi: I'm going to change our fate.

Doctor Fate: Your fate is preordained.

Tsukushi: I won't let my friends die again.

2nd

Tsukushi: I want answers, Doctor.

Doctor Fate: I answer only to the Lords of Order.

Tsukushi: Then I'll force them out of you.

3rd

Doctor Fate: Fate is no joking matter.

Tsukushi: It's my fate to save this world.

Doctor Fate: Begone from this Earth!

4th

Doctor Fate: The Lords know your fate.

Tsukushi: But I'm still alive and standing right here.

Doctor Fate: Now you stand alone.

Tsukushi vs. Donatello

Tsukushi: You can't win this one.

Donatello: I'm not blind to the probabilities.

Tsukushi: Then you know you have no chance.

2nd

Tsukushi: How are you this smart?

Donatello: It's mostly hard work and book smarts.

Tsukushi: Bet you and Green would be good friends.

3rd

Donatello: I already got this fight figured out.

Tsukushi: You do, how?

Donatello: How about I show my work?

4th

Donatello: Think you can take down the Foot clan?

Tsukushi: I'm always willing to help you guys out.

Donatello: We'll see what you got.

Tsukushi vs. Enchantress

Tsukushi: It's time that I stop you, Enchantress.

Enchantress: You'll make for a light snack.

Tsukushi: Don't underestimate me!

2nd

Tsukushi: I can't allow you to cause chaos in this world.

Enchantress: This planet's already dead, child.

Tsukushi: There's still people that deserve to live.

3rd

June Moone: Fair warning: she's an evil hag.

Tsukushi: Don't worry June, I'll be fine.

Enchantress: You think too much of yourself, hero.

4th

June Moone: You've never met a hag like this.

Tsukushi: Are you saying I can't win?

Enchantress: You're not as dumb as people say.

Tsukushi vs. Esdeath

Tsukushi: You can't dodge Prometheus' bullets.

Esdeath: Is that a challenge?

Tsukushi: It's just a fact.

2nd

Tsukushi: General Esdeath…

Esdeath: I'm not here to make friends.

Tsukushi: Have it your way.

3rd

Esdeath: How do you wish to entertain me?

Tsukushi: My bullets can pierce through anything.

Esdeath: I like to see you try.

4th

Esdeath: Betraying the Empire?

Tsukushi: I realized how corrupt it really is.

Esdeath: Something I'll bury along with you.

Tsukushi vs. Firestorm

Tsukushi: You're a strange one.

Firestorm: Professor says this'll be easy.

Tsukushi: I'm not easy to beat.

2nd

Tsukushi: Are we going camping?

Firestorm: We're not here to sing Kumbaya.

Tsukushi: Alright, fighting it is.

3rd

Firestorm: Never pull a gun on a nuke.

Tsukushi: I think that I'll be alright.

Firestorm: Are you creative enough to survive?

4th

Firestorm: These flames aren't just for show.

Tsukushi: Neither are these guns.

Firestorm: Prepare to get burned.

Tsukushi vs. The Flash

Tsukushi: Think you can dodge my bullets, Barry?

The Flash: Careful, I'll photobomb your selfies.

Tsukushi: At least I warned you.

2nd

Tsukushi: Hold still and let me hit you, Barry.

The Flash: Why give you the benefit of range?

Tsukushi: Because you're my friend.

3rd

The Flash: Ready whenever you are.

Tsukushi: I hope that my bullets won't hurt you too much.

The Flash: Doesn't matter if you can't me.

4th

The Flash: Think of this as a multiverse exhibition match.

Tsukushi: So is this some kind of test?

The Flash: Something like that.

Tsukushi vs. Gorilla Grodd

Tsukushi: Time to surrender, Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd: I won't easily submit, human!

Tsukushi: Then you leave me no choice but to kill you.

2nd

Tsukushi: This fight is already over, Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd: You have illusions for victory.

Tsukushi: You'll see once you have bullet through your head.

3rd

Gorilla Grodd: You care too much for your people.

Tsukushi: It's my job to protect people, Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd: They're a virus to be destroyed.

4th

Gorilla Grodd: Do not speak to me, human.

Tsukushi: Aww, I always wanted to talk to an ape.

Gorilla Grodd: Defective tongue and ears.

Tsukushi vs. Green Arrow

Tsukushi: Wanna see who's the better shot?

Green Arrow: Let's put apples on our heads and find out.

Tsukushi: Why should we waste the apples?

2nd

Tsukushi: You're a good shot, Mr. Queen.

Green Arrow: I'll take that as a compliment.

Tsukushi: But I'm a better shot.

3rd

Green Arrow: Care to dance, princess?

Tsukushi: I'm a princess who kills people.

Green Arrow: Point taken.

4th

Green Arrow: Think you can handle a bow?

Tsukushi: What do you think?

Green Arrow: Should probably say "no", huh?

Tsukushi vs. Green Lantern

Tsukushi: I want to see the power of that ring.

Green Lantern: Wanna see the master at work, huh?

Tsukushi: And I want to see how you fight with it.

2nd

Tsukushi: Step aside, Green Lantern.

Green Lantern: Green Lantern stands his ground.

Tsukushi: I don't have time for this!

3rd

Green Lantern: Something funny?

Tsukushi: Why did you bring a ring to a gunfight?

Green Lantern: Yup…Just a plain old ring.

4th

Green Lantern: Wait. Which side are you on?

Tsukushi: I'm on whatever side Akame is on.

Green Lantern: Only one way to find out.

Tsukushi vs. Grid

Tsukushi: I can still kill you, Grid.

Grid: You are incapable of harming me.

Tsukushi: You can still die from my bullets.

2nd

Tsukushi: Why target me, Grid?

Grid: In destroying you, perhaps, I will gain emotion.

Tsukushi: I'm afraid you'll fail in the aspect.

3rd

Grid: You have no powers worth notice.

Tsukushi: Prometheus is enough to stop you.

Grid: I will end your misery.

4th

Grid: Your primitive weapon will not disable me.

Tsukushi: Even my bullets can pierce you, Grid.

Grid: It will give you no advantage.

Tsukushi vs. Harley Quinn

Tsukushi: You're a strange one.

Harley Quinn: Awww…I hate to make a mess of that costume!

Tsukushi: You won't get that chance.

2nd

Tsukushi: Batman actually took you in?

Harley Quinn: I'm in a league of my own.

Tsukushi: Well my father say never to judge by appearance.

3rd

Tsukushi: You want to play a game with me, Harley?

Harley Quinn: How 'bout slaps and tickles at ten paces?

Tsukushi: How about we play the dodging game?

4th

Harley Quinn: You and me, we're going.

Tsukushi: Well it might be a learning experience…hopefully.

Harley Quinn: Ha, ha, I was hoping you'd say that!

5th

Harley Quinn: Huh…aren't you cute?

Tsukushi: Thank…you?

Harley Quinn: Learn how to take a compliment, sweetie.

Tsukushi vs. Hellboy

Tsukushi: Woah, what type of creature are you?

Hellboy: Easy, kid. Just a guy doin' his job.

Tsukushi: That's so cool!

2nd

Tsukushi: What's your name?

Hellboy: The name's Hellboy, dumbass.

Tsukushi: No need to be mean about it.

3rd

Hellboy: You know, bullets aren't your best play here.

Tsukushi: They'll hit you, no matter what.

Hellboy: And how's that workin' out for ya?

4th

Hellboy: You've got spirit in spades.

Tsukushi: So that means you'll train me?

Hellboy: You're gonna be sore in the morning.

Tsukushi vs. Jay Garrick

Tsukushi: Judging by that outfit, you're a speedster.

Jay Garrick: I'm proud to be an original.

Tsukushi: My bullets will still hit you.

2nd

Tsukushi: Do you think you can dodge my bullets?

Jay Garrick: I think I'll give a run for your money.

Tsukushi: I'm looking forward to the challenge.

3rd

Jay Garrick: Too many people with guns these days.

Tsukushi: Prometheus is enough to stop you.

Jay Garrick: There's a very little chance of that.

4th

Jay Garrick: Think it's time to rethink your life choices.

Tsukushi: Killing is all that I know.

Jay Garrick: If you let me, I could help you.

Tsukushi vs. John Stewart

Tsukushi: Not even you could get past my Prometheus.

John Stewart: Never bark at a devil dog!

Tsukushi: At least, I warned you.

2nd

Tsukushi: You still think I need more training?

John Stewart: Boots are boots, Rooks are Rooks.

Tsukushi: I'll show you that I belong in the front lines.

3rd

John Stewart: Think you can beat a career sniper?

Tsukushi: I'll show you how good of a shot I am.

John Stewart: Let's see how you handle the pressure.

4th

John Stewart: Think you can beat a Lantern?

Tsukushi: I just want to see what that ring can do.

John Stewart: That's why I won't hold back

Tsukushi vs. Joker

Tsukushi: You think everything you do is "fun".

The Joker: I'll put the "fun" in your funeral.

Tsukushi: That's why people like you needs to die!

2nd

Tsukushi: You don't belong here, Joker!

The Joker: You're not from around here either!

Tsukushi: Go back to your earth!

3rd

Tsukushi: Well speak of the devil.

The Joker: Speak and he shall appear!

Tsukushi: And get shot in the face.

4th

The Joker: Here's a newsflash! "Life is a meaningless joke".

Tsukushi: There's more to life than you know.

The Joker: Get all your advice off Bumper stickers?

5th

The Joker: You really do expect this to be a cakewalk.

Tsukushi: You're about to have a bullet through the head.

The Joker: At least you'll die laughing.

6th

The Joker: You can't believe what they say about me.

Tsukushi: You're nothing but a serial killer, Joker.

The Joker: I only kill when it's funny.

Tsukushi vs. Kurome

Tsukushi: Kurome, is that a new sword?

Kurome: The Imperial Arms, Yatsufusa.

Tsukushi: I'm looking forward to the challenge.

2nd

Tsukushi: Listen to reason, Kurome.

Kurome: I don't like traitors.

Tsukushi: It seems that you're too far gone.

3rd

Tsukushi: Why did you kill Natala?

Kurome: I can kill you and make you my puppet.

Tsukushi: Good luck. It won't work.

4th

Kurome: It's so nice to see you again, Tsukushi.

Tsukushi: I wish I could to say the same thing.

Kurome: Time to make you my puppet.

5th

Kurome: You'll make for the perfect puppet.

Tsukushi: Thank…you?

Kurome: After I kill you, Akame's next.

Tsukushi vs. Leonardo

Tsukushi: Ready for this training?

Leonardo: It's nothing a ninja turtle can't handle.

Tsukushi: You're lucky my daddy isn't here.

2nd

Tsukushi: Think you can keep up with me?

Leonardo: I'll hold my own with you.

Tsukushi: I hope that you can.

3rd

Leonardo: Your team could use turtle power.

Tsukushi: I am definitely interested.

Leonardo: Wait till you see it in action.

4th

Leonardo: I'm fully trained for this fight.

Tsukushi: Think you can handle our training?

Leonardo: My shell and my steel are unbreakable.

Tsukushi vs. Leone

Tsukushi: What kind of abilities do you have?

Leone: I have the power of a lion.

Tsukushi: Don't hold back. I can take it.

2nd

Tsuksuhi: Those ears and claws…

Leone: Something wrong?

Tsuksuhi: You remind me of those grave keepers.

3rd

Leone: Let's skip this and get a drink.

Tsukushi: Nope…

Leone: Fine, loser buys.

4th

Leone: You're so cute.

Tsukushi: Thank…you?

Leone: But you're ignorant to how the world works.

Tsukushi vs. Merraid

Tsukushi: The bug woman…

Merraid: Surprised to see me?

Tsuksuhi: I thought Akame killed you.

2nd

Merraid: Tell me where my dear Akame is.

Tsukushi: You'll never find her.

Merraid: I always do.

Tsukushi vs. Michelangelo

Tsukushi: You can't take you seriously.

Michelangelo: Big mistake blowing me off.

Tsukushi: You need to act more mature in battle.

2nd

Michelangelo: This is gonna be totally wicked!

Tsukushi: I'll show you how good of a shot I am.

Michelangelo: That's why I got nunchaku.

Tsukushi vs. Mr. Freeze

Tsukushi: You have a gun that can freeze things?

Mr. Freeze: The killing frost awaits you.

Tsukushi: I'm not that easy to freeze.

2nd

Tsukushi: Please let me help you, doctor.

Mr. Freeze: My icy heart cannot be thawed!

Tsukushi: Your wife wouldn't want to see you like this.

3rd

Mr. Freeze: Your bullets will be frozen midair.

Tsukushi: My bullets don't freeze that easily.

Mr. Freeze: It is a foregone conclusion.

4th

Mr. Freeze: Have you ever lost your dearest love?

Tsukushi: I've lost many people that I considered family.

Mr. Freeze: Then do not judge my frozen heart.

Tsukushi vs. Poison Ivy

Tsukushi: Why are you doing this?

Poison Ivy: The Green must be restored.

Tsukushi: Can't you see you're hurting people with your plants?

2nd

Tsukushi: That's enough, Ivy!

Poison Ivy: It's an insane world. I'm fixing it.

Tsukushi: But you're not making it better!

3rd

Poison Ivy: Trade those pistols for pedals.

Tsukushi: I'm not giving up my pistols, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: You'll wish you had.

4th

Poison Ivy: Here to tango?

Tsukushi: I'm here to bring you in if possible.

Poison Ivy: Then I'll tangle you up instead.

Tsukushi vs. Power Girl

Tsukushi: Sure you want to fight me, Karen?

Power Girl: I'm not a woman you wanna mess with.

Tsukushi: Alright then, let's get started.

2nd

Tsukushi: How do you plan to beat me?

Power Girl: Heat vision and nanovision will fry you.

Tsukushi: Hopefully you know how to dodge my bullets.

3rd

Tsukushi: Ok Karen, let's do this.

Power Girl: You're going down, down and away.

Tsukushi: May the best woman win.

4th

Power Girl: Now I'm fighting kids?

Tsuksuhi: Um…I've killed a lot of people, you know.

Power Girl: Sure, that helps justify it.

5th

Power Girl: I don't believe we've met.

Tsukushi: I'm Tsukushi. It's nice to meet you.

Power Girl: Let me show you what I'm made of.

Tsukushi vs. Raiden

Tsukushi: Who are you?

Raiden: I am Raiden, God of Thunder.

Tsukushi: Nice to meet you. I'm Tsukushi.

2nd

Tsukushi: Let's do this, Raiden.

Raiden: You would make quick work for a Shaolin.

Tsukushi: I won't go down that easily.

3rd

Raiden: The White Lotus offers the hand of friendship.

Tsukushi: I am definitely interested.

Raiden: Prove yourself worthy of the invitation.

4th

Raiden: Your heart is as pure as the Jinsei.

Tsukushi: Thank you, Raiden.

Raiden: It makes you a formidable kombatant.

Tsukushi vs. Raphael

Tsukushi: Who are you?

Raphael: I'm Raphael, founder of turtle strong style.

Tsukushi: Nice to meet you. I'm Tsukushi.

2nd

Tsukushi: Hopefully, my guns don't crack that shell.

Raphael: Your head will crack before my shell does.

Tsukushi: I guess we'll see.

3rd

Raphael: Ever try smackdown by Raphael?

Tsukushi: Nope…

Raphael: Allow me to demonstrate.

Tsukushi vs. Red Hood

Tsukushi: What's your plan here?

Red Hood: I'm the cure of a sick, sad world.

Tsukushi: Then you must be with the Revolutionary army.

2nd

Tsukushi: Wanna see who's better with a gun?

Red Hood: These guns aren't just for show.

Tsukushi: Neither are mine.

3rd

Red Hood: You don't mind guns, do you?

Tsukushi: Not at all.

Red Hood: We gonna be friends, now?

4th

Red Hood: The hell do you think you're doing?

Tsukushi: I'll show you how good of a shot I am.

Red Hood: Maybe consider a new line of work.

Tsukushi vs. Reverse Flash

Tsukushi: Leave Barry alone, you meanie!

Reverse Flash: Like you or anyone else can stop me.

Tsukushi: He doesn't deserve you messing with him.

2nd

Tsukushi: Stop this, Thwane.

Reverse Flash: I can fix things so you were never born.

Tsukushi: You won't get that chance.

3rd

Reverse Flash: Historical records never mentioned you.

Tsukushi: I guess we both are changing the timeline in a way.

Reverse Flash: Maybe this is where I kill you.

4th

Reverse Flash: History isn't kind to your group.

Tsukushi: I thought we were doing the right thing.

Reverse Flash: That's why you don't have a future.

Tsukushi vs. Robin

Tsukushi: Do you think you can dodge my bullets?

Robin: Meaning what, exactly?

Tsukushi: I never miss.

2nd

Tsukushi: You should've went back to your father.

Robin: I have no regrets.

Tsukushi: You won't say that once you're dead.

3rd

Tsukushi: You think you know how to beat me?

Robin: Your weaknesses are pretty evident.

Tsukushi: You won't be able to exploit me.

4th

Tsukushi: You think you know how to beat me?

Robin: I know 18 ways to destroy you.

Tsukushi: And I know one way to kill you.

5th

Robin: I just had a great idea.

Tsukushi: Give up and come quietly?

Robin: No, heh, I'm gonna shoot you with your own guns.

6th

Robin: Seriously, who are you?

Tsukushi: A person that can kill you in 30 seconds.

Robin: In 30 seconds, you'll be out cold.

Tsukushi vs. Scarecrow

Tsukushi: You could help people overcome their fear.

Scarecrow: Creating fear is more rewarding.

Tsukushi: You've wasted your talents.

2nd

Tsukushi: You're scaring people!

Scarecrow: And does that make you feel?

Tsukushi: It makes me want to kill you.

3rd

Scarecrow: I'm afraid you look lost.

Tsukushi: No, I'm in the right place.

Scarecrow: Come with me, child.

4th

Scarecrow: Only fools think me mad.

Tsukushi: That's because you are mad.

Scarecrow: I shall teach you fear.

Tsukushi vs. Starfire

Tsukushi: I can tell that you're in pain.

Starfire: Your concern is greatly appreciated.

Tsukushi: If you let me, I can ease that pain.

2nd

Tsukushi: Who are you supposed to be?

Starfire: You face the princess of Tamaran.

Tsukushi: Does that mean you're an alien?

3rd

Starfire: Perhaps you are Titans material.

Tsukushi: I'm definitely interested.

Starfire: Let's start your audition.

4th

Starfire: You hide a wounded heart.

Tsukushi: I've lost so many for my friends.

Starfire: Suppressing feelings is bad for your health.

5th

Starfire: Greetings, Earth friend.

Tsukushi: I'm an assassin, not your friend.

Starfire: Then go back the way you came.

Tsukushi vs. Sub-Zero

Tsukushi: Am I really fighting you, Grandmaster?

Sub-Zero: This fight is all too real, Tsukushi.

Tsukushi: I can't wait to show you how strong I am.

2nd

Tsukushi: How will you counter Prometheus' power?

Sub-Zero: It will be met with unrelenting cold.

Tsukushi: Maybe my bullets are ice proof.

3rd

Sub-Zero: A Grandmaster's respect must be earned.

Tsukushi: I will earn your respect.

Sub-Zero: I shall see you try.

4th

Sub-Zero: You sought me out for training.

Tsukushi: I will be a great student, Grandmaster.

Sub-Zero: Only the best receive my instruction.

Tsukushi vs. Supergirl

Tsukushi: Maybe Prometheus is loaded with Kryptonite bullets.

Supergirl: Fire those guns and find out.

Tsukushi: At least I warned you.

2nd

Tsukushi: You can't dodge Prometheus' bullets.

Supergirl: My god Rao will protect me.

Tsukushi: Let's see if he can.

3rd

Supergirl: Put your guns down!

Tsukushi: Why should I?

Supergirl: Otherwise I'll have to break them.

4th

Supergirl: Got a permit for those guns?

Tsukushi: Yep, do you want to see it?

Supergirl: Your heartbeat says you're lying.

Tsukushi vs. Superman

Tsuksuhi: Maybe Prometheus is loaded with Kryptonite bullets.

Superman: Or maybe you're bluffing…

Tsukushi: At least I warned you.

2nd

Tsukushi: You can't dodge Prometheus' bullets.

Superman: Faster than a speeding bullet, remember?

Tsukushi: You won't get that chance.

3rd

Tsukushi: How can you do this?

Superman: I protect Earth's people!

Tsukushi: And you call this "peace"?!

4th

Superman: Careful where you point those guns.

Tsukushi: What makes you say that?

Superman: Ever heard of Murphy's Law?

5th

Superman: Are you sure about this?

Tsukushi: I want to do this so I can get stronger.

Superman: I'll give you points for honesty.

6th

Superman: You're acting like a teenager.

Tsukushi: I am teenager, Superman.

Superman: I won't go any easier on you.

Tsukushi vs. Swamp Thing

Tsukushi: Step aside, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: I will cede no ground.

Tsukushi: Then I have no choice but to fight you.

2nd

Tsukushi: You're an interesting creature.

Swamp Thing: Disturb me at your own risk.

Tsukushi: This is chance for me to get stronger.

3rd

Swamp Thing: Bullets will not be enough.

Tsukushi: But my bullets are special, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: Of course, you would say that.

4th

Swamp Thing: Why have you come here?

Tsukushi: I don't want you to hurt my friends.

Swamp Thing: I will spare nothing.

Tsukushi vs. Taeko

Tsukushi: You're the one who killed Corey.

Taeko: I'm not the same as the Taeko of your Earth.

Tsukushi: Doesn't mean that you're forgiven.

2nd

Tsukushi: I still won't forgive you.

Taeko: I understand…

Tsukushi: Let's get this over with.

3rd

Taeko: This will be over quick.

Tsukushi: I'll show how good a shot I am.

Taeko: I will show you how fast I am with my blade.

4th

Taeko: Batman has sent you?

Tsukushi: He wants us to train together.

Taeko: Then don't hold back.

Tsukushi vs. Tatsumi

Tsukushi: You think you know how to beat me?

Tatsumi: That's because I can back it up.

Tsukushi: You won't get that chance.

2nd

Tsukushi: The Imperial Arms, Incursio…

Tatsumi: Ready to see what it can do?

Tsukushi: Don't hold back. I can take it.

3rd

Tatsumi: Wanna go a few rounds?

Tsukushi: I'll show how good a shot I am.

Tatsumi: Alright then, let's do this.

4th

Tatsumi: You were on Akame's old team?

Tsukushi: Yes, I was.

Tatsumi: Let's see what you can do.

Tsukushi vs. Vixen

Tsukushi: You have the power of every animal in this world?

Vixen: You're fighting the entire animal kingdom.

Tsukushi: But you don't have the power of a danger beast.

2nd

Tsukushi: What's your name again?

Vixen: The name's Vixen. Don't forget it.

Tsukushi: Nice to meet you. I'm Tsukushi.

3rd

Vixen: You really think this is gonna be easy?

Tsukushi: Of course not, Vixen.

Vixen: Then I won't hold anything back.

4th

Vixen: Save the really hot stuff for bad guys, okay?

Tsukushi: Doesn't mean we should hold back against friends.

Vixen: Should make for one hell of a fight.

Tsukushi vs. Wonder Woman

Tsukushi: A lot of people hate you, Diana.

Wonder Woman: Would it be so hard to trust us again?

Tsukushi: You'll have to earn my trust.

2nd

Tsukushi: You're going down!

Wonder Woman: You face a goddess of war.

Tsukushi: I never miss.

3rd

Wonder Woman: Drop the gun or I'll take your hand.

Tsukushi: I'll always fight people who do wrong.

Wonder Woman: A shame you will die so young.

4th

Wonder Woman: Pretenders have no sway here.

Tsukushi: That's funny coming from you.

Wonder Woman: Did I mention I'm an Amazon?

Victory Pose: Tsukushi looks at the camera with her Shingu in her hands. She spins around, putting one of her pistols away and shots at the camera with the other.

Next Chapter: Cornelia

* * *

 **That's it for Tsukushi. There's only one character left for this Fighter Pack. Fighter Pack 3 is coming soon and the final Fighter Pack for this series. It won't have any Premier Skins but it will the biggest Fighter Pack of this series, consisting of 7 DLC characters from both Akame ga Kill and Akame ga Kill Zero. And each character will be a mystery so you would know who's in it until I post the chapter. Also I will post Tatsumi's Super Move and Ending on October 6th and Kurome's on November 2nd. Finally, I have a poll on my profile about which anime you guys want me to make Injustice interactions for next. I really enjoy doing these interactions and I hope you guys enjoy reading them. Make sure you guys check out the poll and vote your 5 favorite animes. The poll closed November 17th and new choices will be added every Monday. Until then, see ya!**


	10. Cornelia

Cornelia

Entering the arena first: Cornelia walked into the arena, activating her Crushing King as her opponent talks. After her opponent finishes, she starts to talk as she cracks the knuckles without the Shingu on it.

Entering the arena second: Cornelia walks into the arena, activating her Shingu as she talks. After her opponent finished talking, she takes a fighting stance as she began to talk again.

* * *

Cornelia vs. Cornelia

Cornelia 1: You're me?

Cornelia 2: Yeah and better than ever.

Cornelia 1: Even with broken ribs?

2nd

Cornelia 1: And who might you be?

Cornelia 2: My name is Cornelia.

Cornelia 1: Only one of us is the real one.

3rd

Cornelia 1: I didn't know I had a twin.

Cornelia 2: That's because you don't.

Cornelia 1: Only one of us is the real one.

4th

Cornelia 1: Are you ready for this?

Cornelia 2: I can beat you with my Crushing King.

Cornelia 1: Let's see who's stronger.

Cornelia vs. Akame

Cornelia: You look like you've seen a ghost.

Akame: You died in my arms, Cora.

Cornelia: Point taken.

2nd

Cornelia: Why did you have daddy's sword?!

Akame: Murasame's mine alone to wield.

Cornelia: Not for much longer.

3rd

Cornelia: It's been a while, Akame.

Akame: Things changed since then.

Cornelia: Somehow I doubt it.

4th

Cornelia: I should've been back to you guys, Akame.

Akame: But you're here now, Cora.

Cornelia: Then let's make up for lost time.

5th

Cornelia: It's been a while, Akame.

Akame: I'll show you how much stronger I've gotten.

Cornelia: But I can still catch up with you.

6th

Cornelia: Why do you have Daddy's sword?

Akame: Murasame is mine alone to wield.

Cornelia: I'll make you return it to him.

7th

Akame: How are you alive?

Cornelia: I'll tell you if you can beat me.

Akame: Get ready to start talking.

8th

Akame: Cora...

Cornelia: Is this how you greet old friends?

Akame: No, this is.

Cornelia vs. Aquaman

Cornelia: I mean you no harm, Aquaman.

Aquaman: Come any closer, worm, and I'll bite!

Cornelia: Then I'll knock your teeth down your throat.

2nd

Cornelia: Don't lower your guard against me.

Aquaman: Should I be intimidated?

Cornelia: Let me show you what I mean.

3rd

Aquaman: What brings you to my kingdom?

Cornelia: I want to see how strong you are.

Aquaman: You are not welcome here.

4th

Aquaman: You're in a fight you don't understand.

Cornelia: I understand that Superman needs to be stopped.

Aquaman: Let's see if you're ready.

Cornelia vs. Atom

Cornelia: What can that belt do?

Atom: Applied quantum dynamics. Shrinking mostly.

Cornelia: It'll make you a smaller target to hit.

2nd

Cornelia: You should be worried about my Crushing King.

Atom: My expert opinion is you're exaggerating.

Cornelia: Let me show you what I mean.

3rd

Atom: Fighting is easier if you know physics.

Cornelia: What are you talking about?

Atom: Care to prove it to me now?

4th

Atom: White dwarf matter picks a punch.

Cornelia: So can I.

Atom: Let me show you what I mean.

Cornelia vs. Atrocitus

Cornelia: I have anger inside me.

Atrocitus: What fuels your rage?

Cornelia: Learning that you died would do that to you.

2nd

Atrocitus: Prepare yourself, youngster.

Cornelia: I'm more than ready, Atrocitus.

Atrocitus: Then defeat will not surprise you.

Cornelia vs. Bane

Cornelia: What makes you tick?

Bane: Hatred gives me strength.

Cornelia: No, I think it's that venom.

2nd

Cornelia: Come with me, Bane.

Bane: I will break you in two.

Cornelia: Then, you choose death.

3rd

Bane: A lowly pretender…

Cornelia: Who can beat you with her bare hands.

Bane: Now who plays the fool?

4th

Bane: I can break you with one hand.

Cornelia: And I can crack your skull.

Bane: It is unwise to become my enemy.

Cornelia vs. Batman

Cornelia: Why are we doing this?

Batman: It's your chance to prove yourself.

Cornelia: But I've do that so many times.

2nd

Cornelia: You still don't trust me?

Batman: Prove you can be trusted.

Cornelia: This should ease your paranoia.

3rd

Batman: Thanks for coming back.

Cornelia: I'm always ready to help.

Batman: I'll be the judge of that.

4th

Batman: You're supposed to be dead.

Cornelia: Looks like I have a second chance.

Batman: It's where you go from here that matters.

Cornelia vs. Bizarro

Cornelia: What exactly can you do?

Bizarro: Me fight for lies, injustice, a-merry-can way.

Cornelia: Somehow I doubt it.

2nd

Cornelia: We don't have to do this.

Bizarro: Me am worst fighter!

Cornelia: Then, you choose death.

3rd

Bizarro: Bizarro am number one.

Cornelia: Leave the hero work to us.

Bizarro: Bizarro vision make you happy…

4th

Bizarro: You Bizarro new worst friend.

Cornelia: I'm flattered you think of me as a friend.

Bizarro: Me love friends!

Cornelia vs. Black Adam

Cornelia: Here to share some wisdom, Adam?

Black Adam: My words are for the worthy.

Cornelia: I'll show you how worthy I am.

2nd

Cornelia: Are you going to help me find Akame?

Black Adam: We shall see.

Cornelia: Don't make me force you to do it.

3rd

Black Adam: Amon's strength flows through you.

Cornelia: But what's my weakness?

Black Adam: You lack Zehuti's wisdom.

4th

Black Adam: You follow the wrong leader.

Cornelia: You think I should follow you over Batman?

Black Adam: He's a man, I'm a god.

Cornelia vs. Black Canary

Cornelia: My Crushing King packs a punch.

Black Canary: So could Clark's but I beat him.

Cornelia: Doesn't mean you can beat me.

2nd

Cornelia: Why are you here?

Black Canary: I have a list of things to teach you.

Cornelia: Then teach me some of your fighting skills.

3rd

Black Canary: Combat's all about controlling conflict.

Cornelia: Gonna teach me to control my strength?

Black Canary: There's no other reason for you to be here.

4th

Black Canary: It's a look, I'll give you that.

Cornelia: And you look like a stripper.

Black Canary: I don't hear my fans complaining.

Cornelia vs. Black Lightning

Cornelia: And who might you be?

Black Lightning: You're getting struck by Black Lightning.

Cornelia: Well, you're getting punched by Cornelia.

2nd

Cornelia: I hear that you're a good teacher.

Black Lightning: That's what a good education gets you.

Cornelia: Then teach me some of your fighting skills.

3rd

Black Lightning: Ready to broaden your mind?

Cornelia: I'm always willing to learn.

Black Lightning: Here's your first lesson.

4th

Black Lightning: Well, we've never met before.

Cornelia: My name is Cornelia.

Black Lightning: Think you can handle a few volts?

Cornelia vs. Black Manta

Cornelia: Only one of us will make it out alive.

Black Manta: Then there's about to be a murder.

Cornelia: You'll be the one dying today.

2nd

Cornelia: Walk away while you can.

Black Manta: I am the predator. You are the prey.

Cornelia: Don't say I didn't warn you.

3rd

Black Manta: You're out of your element.

Cornelia: It doesn't matter where I am.

Black Manta: Killing you won't take long.

4th

Black Manta: What the hell do you want?

Cornelia: I'm here to bring you in.

Black Manta: This is a waste of my time!

Cornelia vs. Blue Beetle

Cornelia: What's that armor you have on?

Blue Beetle: Just me and alien war machine.

Cornelia: Let's see if I can break it.

2nd

Cornelia: Have you been training, Jamie?

Blue Beetle: Yeah, thanks for asking.

Cornelia: Show me how strong you've gotten.

3rd

Blue Beetle: You and me, we're basically both newbs.

Cornelia: You haven't killed people like I had.

Blue Beetle: That escalated quickly.

4th

Blue Beetle: I'm no fan of hitting girls.

Cornelia: I'm pretty durable.

Blue Beetle: Don't know. Scarab's pretty boss.

Cornelia vs. Brainiac

Cornelia: You're finished, Brainiac!

Brainiac: I am stronger and smarter.

Cornelia: Let me show you what I mean.

2nd

Cornelia: I've got something greater than your collection.

Brainiac: My collection is without peer.

Cornelia: Let me show you what I mean.

3rd

Brainiac: You think you can best me?

Cornelia: I can beat you with Crushing King.

Brainiac: Let us learn how strong they are.

4th

Brainiac: Facing me is a fatal error.

Cornelia: I can beat you with Crushing King.

Brainiac: Your defeat will be painful.

Cornelia vs. Captain Cold

Cornelia: You know I've killed a lot of good people.

Captain Cold: Don't give me your sob story.

Cornelia: Then I'll have to arrest you.

2nd

Cornelia: Don't you get tired to stealing?

Captain Cold: I take what's mine and I don't apologize.

Cornelia: I'm going to make you apologize.

3rd

Captain Cold: You remind me of my sister.

Cornelia: I don't know a thief cared about anything.

Captain Cold: My heart's not always frozen.

4th

Captain Cold: I don't wanna fight you, kid.

Cornelia: I'm here to bring you in.

Captain Cold: Well, that changes everything.

Cornelia vs. Catwoman

Cornelia: Found you, Catwoman.

Catwoman: Finding me isn't catching me.

Cornelia: Then I'm going to do two things at once.

2nd

Catwoman: I'm a girl with fast hands.

Cornelia: I'm a girl with super strength.

Catwoman: Doesn't mean you're stopping me.

Cornelia vs. Cheetah

Cornelia: Grandma, what big claws you have.

Cheetah: The better to slash your face with, my dear.

Cornelia: Here's how the wolf dies.

2nd

Cheetah: The goddess gives me speed!

Cornelia: But did she gave you super strength?

Cheetah: I need only my claws.

Cornelia vs. Cyborg

Cornelia: And who might you be?

Cyborg: I'm a Cyborg. Hence the name.

Cornelia: So that's means you're half machine?

2nd

Cyborg: What are you? Some kind of ghost?

Cornelia: A ghost with some unfinished business.

Cyborg: Not something I ever thought I hear.

Cornelia vs. Darkseid

Cornelia: Why are you here?

Darkseid: I am your new god, woman.

Cornelia: I'm done with working for corrupt people.

2nd

Cornelia: This could be my toughest battle yet.

Darkseid: Flee, weakling or meet your demise.

Cornelia: Then, you choose death.

3rd

Darkseid: This planet bows to Darkseid.

Cornelia: I won't let you take over this world!

Darkseid: This is no way to please your master.

4th

Darkseid: Darkseid demands your fealty.

Cornelia: Like hell I'll serve under you.

Darkseid: Prove you're worthy to join my Furies.

Cornelia vs. Deadshot

Cornelia: Ever feel guilty about the people you've killed?

Deadshot: I won't feel guilty about this kill.

Cornelia: I forgot. You do it for the money.

2nd

Deadshot: How many bullets I need to break that brace?

Cornelia: Crushing King won't break that easily.

Deadshot: I got plenty of ammo.

Cornelia vs. Doctor Fate

Cornelia: Why didn't you help stop Superman?

Doctor Fate: That is not my place.

Cornelia: Sounds like a poor excuse to me.

2nd

Cornelia: You met the some of the gods like I did.

Doctor Fate: I see Anubis and Toth in the Hall of Judgment.

Cornelia: Then you must know why they brought me back.

3rd

Doctor Fate: You do not belong here.

Cornelia: But I'm here to save this world.

Doctor Fate: Let us test your worth.

4th

Doctor Fate: Chaos follows in your wake.

Cornelia: But I'm mean you no harm.

Doctor Fate: Order will be restored.

Cornelia vs. Donatello

Cornelia: Think you can teach me about your tech?

Donatello: Yeah, I can teach you a few things.

Cornelia: Then what are we waiting for?

2nd

Donatello: How are you engineering a win?

Cornelia: By punching you until you can't stand.

Donatello: The fact just aren't on your side.

Cornelia vs. Enchantress

Cornelia: I won't let you harm this planet.

Enchantress: This planet is already dead, child.

Cornelia: You'll be the one dying today.

2nd

Cornelia: Why are you here?

Enchantress: Killing you will break June's heart.

Cornelia: You'll be the one dying today.

3rd

June Moone: Please, don't pick this fight.

Cornelia: Don't worry about me, June.

Enchantress: You won't like me when I'm Enchantress.

4th

June Moone: She's coming to harvest human souls!

Cornelia: I'll kill her before that happens!

Enchantress: Your blood is going to drench the floor.

Cornelia vs. Esdeath

Cornelia: You don't show mercy, do you?

Esdeath: I have no mercy for the weak.

Cornelia: You'll be the one dying today.

2nd

Cornelia: Are you ready for this?

Esdeath: You have no idea what I'm capable of.

Cornelia: Then I'll have to arrest you.

3rd

Esdeath: I see some potential in you.

Cornelia: I'll show what I can do.

Esdeath: By all means, entertain me.

4th

Esdeath: How are you still alive?

Cornelia: I've learned how to avoid death.

Esdeath: Not for much longer.

Cornelia vs. Firestorm

Cornelia: You ready for this, Firestorm?

Firestorm: I'm ready to fight with fire.

Cornelia: Your fire won't be enough.

2nd

Cornelia: You ready for this, Firestorm?

Firestorm: Yeah and I'll show you why.

Cornelia: Even with broken ribs?

3rd

Firestorm: Professor and I are testing our powers.

Cornelia: And why do you need me?

Firestorm: You're today's Guinea Pig.

4th

Firestorm: Am I in the right dimension?

Cornelia: You don't recognize your own home?

Firestorm: Prepared to get burned.

Cornelia vs. The Flash

Cornelia: And who might you be?

The Flash: The Flash, fastest man alive.

Cornelia: Are you fast enough to dodge my punches?

2nd

Cornelia: Let me hit you, Barry.

The Flash: Yeah, I don't think so.

Cornelia: Pretty please...

3rd

The Flash: I'm the fastest man alive.

Cornelia: I'm a girl with super strength.

The Flash: Doesn't matter if you can't hit me.

4th

The Flash: You got to commit to being a hero.

Cornelia: Batman still doesn't trust me?

The Flash: He wants a second opinion.

5th

The Flash: You really think you're fast enough.

Cornelia: My punches can slow you down.

The Flash: Strength's got nothing on finesse.

6th

The Flash: Ready whenever you are.

Cornelia: I don't think you can take my punches.

The Flash: Allow me to prove you wrong.

Cornelia vs. Gorilla Grodd

Cornelia: Surrender, Grodd!

Gorilla Grodd: I'll suck the marrow from your bones.

Cornelia: Then I'll knock your teeth down your throat.

2nd

Cornelia: Think you can control me, Grodd?

Gorilla Grodd: Simple minds submit easily.

Cornelia: Then I'll knock your teeth down your throat.

3rd

Gorilla Grodd: You care too much for your people.

Cornelia: I protect the innocent, Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd: Let's see who's fittest and survives!

4th

Gorilla Grodd: I will steal your thoughts.

Cornelia: You can't read my mind, Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd: You'll be flayed to the bone!

Cornelia vs. Green Arrow

Cornelia: Are you ready for this?

Green Arrow: She said threateningly.

Cornelia: I'll try to make it painless.

2nd

Cornelia: Are you trying to flirt with me?

Green Arrow: Miss, I wouldn't dare…

Cornelia: You don't want me to tell Dinah, would you?

3rd

Green Arrow: You know, there's other ways to settle this.

Cornelia: I didn't know you're scared of losing.

Green Arrow: Could go either way, really.

4th

Green Arrow: An antsy teen Kryptonian.

Cornelia: You know I'm human, right?

Green Arrow: Does that mean less bruising?

Cornelia vs. Green Lantern

Cornelia: Are you ready for this?

Green Lantern: Green Lantern stands his grounds.

Cornelia: Even with broken ribs?

2nd

Cornelia: That ring can make anything you want?

Green Lantern: Just take a little imagination.

Cornelia: That's pretty cool.

3rd

Cornelia: You've made a lot of mistakes.

Green Lantern: Now I'm making up for it.

Cornelia: Prove how you'll gain my trust.

4th

Green Lantern: You get one free lesson.

Cornelia: Can you give me time to prepare?

Green Lantern: Cramming won't help you with this test.

5th

Green Lantern: What's your power?

Cornelia: I'm a girl with super strength.

Green Lantern: Green Lantern's got this.

6th

Green Lantern: The Corps have authority here.

Cornelia: I'm not with the Corps.

Green Lantern: Authority will be enforced.

7th

Green Lantern: Didn't Batman ever tell you?

Cornelia: Tell me what?

Green Lantern: Never mess with Green Lantern.

8th

Green Lantern: Which Earth are you from?

Cornelia: An earth filled with corruption. Why?

Green Lantern: I just don't trust you.

9th

Green Lantern: Well, you certainly got the swagger.

Cornelia: I got the skills to back it up.

Green Lantern: Fair enough, let's do this.

Cornelia vs. Grid

Cornelia: My strength has no limits.

Grid: This is a logical maxim.

Cornelia: Let me show you what I mean.

2nd

Grid: You will not hinder my progress.

Cornelia: I can beat you with Crushing King.

Grid: Either way, your existence ends here.

Cornelia vs. Harley Quinn

Cornelia: You were with the Joker?

Harley Quinn: I ain't proud of it, Blonde!

Cornelia: Prove how you'll gain my trust.

2nd

Harley Quinn: Okay Blonde! Fighting Lesson 101.

Cornelia: Gonna teach me to control my strength?

Harley Quinn: I call this lesson "Wham-Bam-POW"!

Cornelia vs. Hellboy

Cornelia: Are you some sort of monster?

Hellboy: Can't tell by just lookin'?

Cornelia: Then I'll knock your teeth down your throat.

2nd

Cornelia: Are you ready for this?

Hellboy: I had about enough of this crap.

Cornelia: I'll try to make it painless.

3rd

Hellboy: Let's cut the crap and get on with this.

Cornelia: I can beat you with Crushing King.

Hellboy: Wouldn't bet the farm on that.

4th

Hellboy: You're why I woke up today?

Cornelia: It won't be that bad.

Hellboy: I shoulda slept in.

Cornelia vs. Jay Garrick

Cornelia: Are you ready for this?

Jay Garrick: I think you'll find it hard to hit me, chum.

Cornelia: Are you fast enough to dodge my punches?

2nd

Jay Garrick: I fight for a freer, more just Society.

Cornelia: So do I.

Jay Garrick: Let's get you up to speed.

Cornelia vs. John Stewart

Cornelia: I can break anything that ring makes.

John Stewart: Never bark at a devil dog!

Cornelia: I'm much worse than a devil dog.

2nd

Cornelia: I hear that you're a good teacher.

John Stewart: I'll teach you a thing or two.

Cornelia: Then teach me some of your fighting skills.

3rd

John Stewart: The Guardians sent me to clean up this mess.

Cornelia: I thought they quit when Superman took over.

John Stewart: The Corps never quit!

4th

John Stewart: Playtime's over, kiddo.

Cornelia: You haven't killed people like I had.

John Stewart: Don't take that tone with me, girl.

Cornelia vs. The Joker

Cornelia: Wipe that smile off your face!

The Joker: But my smile brightens any room.

Cornelia: Then I'll knock your teeth down your throat.

2nd

Cornelia: What do people call you?

The Joker: They call me an influencer, an icon.

Cornelia: Soon, the man who that died twice.

3rd

The Joker: And what's your beef?

Cornelia: I got beef with disgusting people like you.

The Joker: Everything burns.

4th

The Joker: You really do expect this to be a cakewalk!

Cornelia: I have the advantage here.

The Joker: Not for much longer, my dear.

Cornelia vs. Kurome

Cornelia: So much like Akame...

Kurome: That's because I'm her sister.

Cornelia: But you're not better than her.

2nd

Cornelia: Kurome...

Kurome: Cornelia...

Cornelia: I'll try to make it painless.

3rd

Kurome: One of the Elite Seven rejects...

Cornelia: Our team was better than yours.

Kurome: Yet you're still too weak.

4th

Kurome: You'll make for the perfect puppet.

Cornelia: And why do you need me?

Kurome: After I kill you, Akame's next.

5th

Kurome: One of the Elite Seven rejects...

Cornelia: Our team was better than yours.

Kurome: Says the girl who died in her mission.

Cornelia vs. Leonardo

Cornelia: Are you ready for this?

Leonardo: I'll hold my own with you.

Cornelia: Don't say I didn't warn you

2nd

Leonardo: Fighting you will be educational.

Cornelia: I feel the same way.

Leonardo: With every fight, I'm a better ninja.

Cornelia vs. Leone

Cornelia: You think you can win this?

Leone: By knocking you into next week.

Cornelia: Took the words right out of my mouth.

2nd

Cornelia: You're planning to kill me or eat me?

Leone: Oh no, I have other plans for you.

Cornelia: Ok, now I'm curious.

3rd

Leone: Think you still got it?

Cornelia: I might be a little rusty.

Leone: Let's get you back to shape.

4th

Leone: I'm actually excited for this fight.

Cornelia: How come, Leone?

Leone: I see it as a chance to get stronger.

Cornelia vs. Merraid

Cornelia: What exactly can you do?

Merraid: My little friends can protect me.

Cornelia: Even with broken ribs?

2nd

Merraid: Tell me where my dear Akame is.

Cornelia: I would rather die than tell you.

Merraid: At least you will die with your pride.

Cornelia vs. Michelangelo

Cornelia: You need to take things seriously.

Michelangelo: I got the whole ninja thing covered.

Cornelia: I swear you remind me of Guy.

2nd

Cornelia: Are you ready for this?

Michelangelo: You're just gonna end up shell shocked.

Cornelia: Somehow I doubt it.

3rd

Michelangelo: Get a few rounds in ya?

Cornelia: I should be asking you that.

Michelangelo: Time for this turtle to level up.

4th

Michelangelo: Let's keep this friendly, lady.

Cornelia: I can beat you with Crushing King.

Michelangelo: Don't shell-abrate too soon.

Cornelia vs. Mr. Freeze

Cornelia: Time for you to come with me, Freeze.

Mr. Freeze: I'm a scientist, not a psychopath.

Cornelia: Tell that to the people you've hurt.

2nd

Cornelia: Are you ready for this?

Mr. Freeze: A killing frost awaits you.

Cornelia: You'll be the one dying today.

3rd

Mr. Freeze: Leave or be forever frozen.

Cornelia: I have the advantage here.

Mr. Freeze: Your ego makes you snow-blind.

4th

Mr. Freeze: Have I succumbed to madness?

Cornelia: You don't recognize your own home?

Mr. Freeze: Best not to taught me, child.

Cornelia vs. Poison Ivy

Cornelia: Why are you doing this?

Poison Ivy: It's an insane world. I'm fixing it.

Cornelia: More like you're making it worse.

2nd

Cornelia: Your charms won't work on me.

Poison Ivy: I'll curl your toes.

Cornelia: Somehow I doubt it.

3rd

Poison Ivy: My plants would like a word with you.

Cornelia: You and your plants are insane.

Poison Ivy: Who could be sane in this world?

4th

Poison Ivy: Here to tango?

Cornelia: I'm here to bring you in.

Poison Ivy: Then I won't feel bad killing you.

Cornelia vs. Power Girl

Cornelia: Are you ready for this?

Power Girl: I'm not a woman you wanna mess with.

Cornelia: Right back at you.

2nd

Cornelia: Are you ready for this?

Power Girl: One hundred percent.

Cornelia: I'll try to make it painless.

3rd

Cornelia: I have super strength of my own.

Power Girl: So does this Kytonian.

Cornelia: Let's see who's stronger.

4th

Cornelia: Are you ready for this?

Power Girl: You're going down, down and away.

Cornelia: I'll try to make it painless.

5th

Power Girl: Who's ready for roughhousing?

Cornelia: I should be asking you that.

Power Girl: Well, aren't we a couple of misfits?

6th

Power Girl: So you're gonna take on Power Girl.

Cornelia: I don't go down that easily.

Power Girl: Maybe beating you can change that.

7th

Power Girl: Ever feel like you don't fit in?

Cornelia: I've been an assassin most of my life.

Power Girl: Well, aren't we a couple of misfits?

8th

Power Girl: Throwing a party without me?

Cornelia: I don't even dare.

Power Girl: I brought punch and everything.

Cornelia vs. Raiden

Cornelia: You're from another earth too?

Raiden: I am from a different realm entirely.

Cornelia: Then show me what you can do.

2nd

Cornelia: Why are you here?

Raiden: I seek allies against Shinnok.

Cornelia: Prove how you'll gain my trust.

3rd

Raiden: The White Lotus offers the hand of friendship.

Cornelia: I welcome the chance, Raiden.

Raiden: First, you will earn my respect.

4th

Raiden: A war comes which threatens this realm.

Cornelia: I'm ready to defend it, Raiden.

Raiden: You require training to defend it.

Cornelia vs. Raphael

Cornelia: Are you ready for this?

Raphael: Let's see who taps first.

Cornelia: Let's see who's stronger.

2nd

Raphael: You drew the short straw today.

Cornelia: I can beat you with Crushing King.

Raphael: Man, I love being a turtle.

Cornelia vs. Red Hood

Cornelia: What makes you tick?

Red Hood: I'm the cure for a sick, sad world.

Cornelia: Somehow I doubt it.

2nd

Cornelia: Walk away while you can.

Red Hood: Tough talk doesn't win fights.

Cornelia: Don't say I didn't warn you.

3rd

Red Hood: I feel an urge to crush your dreams.

Cornelia: I have an urge to break that mask.

Red Hood: Come give it a try.

4th

Red Hood: Can't fight crime without cracking a few skulls.

Cornelia: You really think you're fighting crime?

Red Hood: I'm working clean-up.

5th

Red Hood: You need more training.

Cornelia: Gonna teach me to control my strength?

Red Hood: Why do you think I'm here?

Cornelia vs. Reverse Flash

Cornelia: You think you can win this?

Reverse Flash: Show me a hero. I'll show you a tragedy.

Cornelia: Assassins aren't exactly heroes.

2nd

Cornelia: You're from another earth too?

Reverse Flash: I'm from another time altogether.

Cornelia: Then show me what you can do.

3rd

Reverse Flash: You can't outrun me!

Cornelia: I have other way to beat you.

Reverse Flash: Show me, "hero".

4th

Reverse Flash: Picked the wrong guy to mess with.

Cornelia: You should've left my friends alone.

Reverse Flash: Pride comes before a fall.

Cornelia vs. Robin

Cornelia: You think you can win this?

Robin: I know 18 ways to destroy you.

Cornelia: I'll try to make it painless.

2nd

Cornelia: How could you turn on your father?

Robin: You say that like it's a bad thing.

Cornelia: At least, I'm loyal to my father.

3rd

Robin: Seriously, who are you?

Cornelia: An assassin just like you.

Robin: If that's true, you're not going anywhere.

4th

Robin: Another Bat-Drone.

Cornelia: Who knows how to kill you.

Robin: And they called me cocky.

Cornelia vs. Scarecrow

Cornelia: That gas of yours is deadly.

Scarecrow: Yeah, it's a real nightmare!

Cornelia: Luckily, I'm pretty fearless.

2nd

Cornelia: You bring out people's fears.

Scarecrow: That's what the gas is for.

Cornelia: Luckily, I'm pretty fearless.

3rd

Scarecrow: You pretend to be fearless.

Cornelia: That's because I am fearless.

Scarecrow: I shall teach you fear.

4th

Scarecrow: All your rage is for nothing!

Cornelia: I'm saving it to kill you.

Scarecrow: You can certainly try.

Cornelia vs. Starfire

Cornelia: In the end, we are both warriors.

Starfire: On this, we could not agree more.

Cornelia: Let's see who's stronger.

2nd

Cornelia: Are you ready for this?

Starfire: After I win, wanna get pizza?

Cornelia: Then you're buying if I win.

3rd

Starfire: Let's compare combat tactics.

Cornelia: And what can we learn from each other?

Starfire: I observe proper stretching technique.

4th

Starfire: Every battle is an adventure.

Cornelia: You can learn from them as well.

Starfire: Some are better stories than others.

Cornelia vs. Sub-Zero

Cornelia: Are you ready for this?

Sub-Zero: You cannot best a Lin Kuei.

Cornelia: Don't underestimate me.

2nd

Cornelia: Why are you here?

Sub-Zero: This realm must prepare for kombat.

Cornelia: Let's see who's stronger.

3rd

Sub-Zero: How do you intend to defeat me?

Cornelia: I can beat you with Crushing King.

Sub-Zero: I respect your bravery.

4th

Sub-Zero: The Grandmaster's respect must be earned.

Cornelia: I will earn your respect.

Sub-Zero: With discipline, you could be a Lin Kuei.

Cornelia vs. Supergirl

Cornelia: And who might you be?

Supergirl: The name is Supergirl.

Cornelia: Let's see who's stronger.

2nd

Cornelia: Are you ready for this?

Supergirl: Fair warning: This'll hurt.

Cornelia: Took the words right out of my mouth.

3rd

Cornelia: Are you ready for this?

Supergirl: Heh, you'll be lucky to tickle me.

Cornelia: Don't underestimate me.

4th

Cornelia: What makes you tick?

Supergirl: I don't give up hope.

Cornelia: Took the words right out of my mouth.

5th

Cornelia: Your cousin is Superman?

Supergirl: That a problem?

Cornelia: I'll try to make it painless.

6th

Cornelia: I have super strength of my own.

Supergirl: Ooh, pinky swear?

Cornelia: Let's see who's stronger.

7th

Supergirl: What's your deal?

Cornelia: I've been an assassin most of my life.

Supergirl: Not the word I'd use.

8th

Supergirl: I mean you no harm.

Cornelia: I can beat you with Crushing King.

Supergirl: There's always a better way.

Cornelia vs. Superman

Cornelia: You're nothing but a tyrant.

Superman: Who are you to judge me?

Cornelia: Someone that sees through you.

2nd

Cornelia: You've lost your way, Superman.

Superman: You're going to turn on me too?

Cornelia: Unless you go back to your old ways.

3rd

Cornelia: You're scaring people.

Superman: I protect Earth's people.

Cornelia: By oppressing them?

4th

Cornelia: I have super strength of my own.

Superman: Good thing I'm invincible.

Cornelia: Even you have a weakness.

5th

Superman: You're acting like a teenager.

Cornelia: Think I'm too much for you?

Superman: You have to earn my respect.

6th

Superman: Alright. This is training day.

Cornelia: I'm stronger than you think.

Superman: But not stronger than me.

7th

Superman: You don't belong here.

Cornelia: I won't leave until you're stopped.

Superman: Is that so?

8th

Superman: This won't be a fair fight.

Cornelia: I've been in unfair fights before.

Superman: Then you know you can't win.

9th

Superman: Do you know who I am?

Cornelia: And I know how to end the Regime.

Superman: You shouldn't have come back.

Cornelia vs. Swamp Thing

Cornelia: I know that I can move you.

Swamp Thing: Others have tried before you.

Cornelia: I'm not like the others.

2nd

Cornelia: Are you some kind of Danger Beast?

Swamp Thing: I do not follow.

Cornelia: I'll try to make it painless.

3rd

Swamp Thing: I don't like tricks.

Cornelia: Assassins don't play fair.

Swamp Thing: Defend yourself!

4th

Swamp Thing: I once trusted the Regime.

Cornelia: We all did, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: And now it's too late.

Cornelia vs. Taeko

Cornelia: I heard you killed the other Earth's me.

Taeko: A job is a job.

Cornelia: Like it's my job to kick your ass.

2nd

Cornelia: Walk away while you can.

Taeko: The last time we fought, you lost.

Cornelia: This time, you won't get to cut me again.

3rd

Taeko: Cornelia...you're alive?

Cornelia: Yeah and better than ever.

Taeko: Prove it.

4th

Taeko: Cornelia...you're alive?

Cornelia: You won't be able to surprise me this time.

Taeko: Then don't hold back.

Cornelia vs. Tatsumi

Cornelia: Are you ready for this?

Tatsumi: Yeah. I'm ready whenever you are.

Cornelia: Then show me what you can do.

2nd

Cornelia: My Crushing King packs a punch.

Tatsumi: Incursio isn't easy to break.

Cornelia: My fists would beg to differ.

3rd

Tatsumi: Wanna go a few rounds?

Cornelia: Don't think you can keep up.

Tatsumi: Let me prove you wrong.

4th

Tatsumi: You were on Akame's old team?

Cornelia: We were in the Elite Seven together.

Tatsumi: Let's see what you can do.

Cornelia vs. Tsukushi

Cornelia: You look like you've seen a ghost.

Tsukushi: Because I was at your funeral, Corey.

Cornelia: Point taken.

2nd

Cornelia: Are you ready for this?

Tsukushi: You can't dodge Prometheus' bullets.

Cornelia: I'm not like the others.

3rd

Cornelia: Walk away while you can.

Tsukushi: Prometheus is enough to stop you.

Cornelia: Don't say I didn't warn you.

4th

Cornelia: Your bullets can't me, Tsukushi.

Tsukushi: You know Prometheus' power, Corey.

Cornelia: Then I'll just break them.

5th

Cornelia: Are you ready for this?

Tsukushi: I won't go easy on you, Corey.

Cornelia: Took the words right out of my mouth.

6th

Cornelia: Is it just the two of us?

Tsukushi: Until we find Akame and the others.

Cornelia: But let's deal with this first.

7th

Tsukushi: Elite Seven, together again.

Cornelia: Yeah and better than before.

Tsukushi: Then let's play catch up.

8th

Tsukushi: You were the best of us, Corey.

Cornelia: It's still the same me, Tsukushi.

Tsukushi: Let's test that theory.

Cornelia vs. Vixen

Cornelia: What can you do?

Vixen: I can channel every creature that ever lived.

Cornelia: Let's see who's stronger.

2nd

Cornelia: You think you can win this?

Vixen: Any number of animals are tougher than you.

Cornelia: I'll try to make it painless.

3rd

Vixen: You really think this is gonna be easy?

Cornelia: I can beat you with Crushing King.

Vixen: Then I won't hold anything back.

4th

Vixen: This is over before it's begun.

Cornelia: I can beat you with Crushing King.

Vixen: I probably won't even need the totem.

Cornelia vs. Wonder Woman

Cornelia: You think little of us assassins.

Wonder Woman: Assassins have no honor.

Cornelia: You have no right to judge.

2nd

Cornelia: And who might you be?

Wonder Woman: I am Diana of Themyscira.

Cornelia: Let's see who's stronger.

3rd

Cornelia: Are you ready for this?

Wonder Woman: You face the goddess of war.

Cornelia: Don't underestimate me.

4th

Wonder Woman: Pretenders have no sway here.

Cornelia: I'm a warrior like you.

Wonder Woman: Prove it.

5th

Wonder Woman: Your attack is slow and undisciplined.

Cornelia: I can beat you with Crushing King.

Wonder Woman: Bring it on.

6th

Wonder Woman: What is the meaning of this?

Cornelia: I'm here to bring you in.

Wonder Woman: The gods must be crazy.

7th

Wonder Woman: You'd be wise to surrender.

Cornelia: I can beat you with Crushing King.

Wonder Woman: You suffer a sad delusion.

Victory Pose: Cornelia tights up her Crushing King as she looks at the camera. She charged towards the camera and punched a hole through it with her Shingu.

* * *

 **That's the end of Fighter Pack 2. Fighter Pack 3 starts on November 18th with a mixture of characters from the original Akame ga Kill and Akame ga Kill Zero. Each character will be revealed as the chapters are released, so you won't know who is a part of it until then. This and the Tatsumi ending, which will be posted today as well, took longer than expected to post because of my assignments from my classes but I'm trying to get back on schedule. The Akame ga Kill MKX interactions will start now on November 2nd, and I can't with to see how the members of Night Raid and the Jaegers interact with the challenge of Mortal Kombat. The poll about which anime would face off with Injustice 2 is still up until November 18th. So make sure that you vote when you can before it closes. Until then, see ya.**


	11. Mine

Mine

Entering the arena first: Mine walks into the arena, toggling the controls on her scouter as her opponents talks. After her opponent finishes, she the scouter on and readies her Imperial Arms, Pumpkin, as she start to talk.

Entering the arena second: Mine walks into the arena with her Imperial Arms in her hands as she starts to talk. After her opponent finishes, she put up her Pumpkin, aiming at the opponent as she talks again.

Mine vs. Mine

Mine 1: Want to know what my Pumpkin does?

Mine 2: I doubt it would surprise me.

Mine 1: Then you must really want to get shot.

2nd

Mine 1: You ever thought about…

Mine 2: Leave Tatsumi out of this.

Mine 1: I know you were thinking about it too.

3rd

Mine 1: Think Tatsumi could handle both of us?

Mine 2: He wishes he could.

Mine 1: All boys do.

4th

Mine 1: Who the hell are you?

Mine 2: I'm just a badass Sniper Genius.

Mine 1: Enough playing around, Chelsea!

5th

Mine 1: Hope you're better at dodging than shooting.

Mine 2: My aim's top notch.

Mine 1: So is mine.

Mine vs. Akame

Mine: How do you plan to beat me?

Akame: I can kill you with one cut.

Mine: Then you must really want to get shot.

2nd

Mine: My Pumpkin is a deadly weapon.

Akame: So is Murasame, Mine.

Mine: It won't matter if I hit you.

3rd

Mine: Akame…

Akame: This is just training, Mine.

Mine: I'll remember that.

4th

Mine: How do you plan to beat me?

Akame: You should know the answer to that.

Mine: It won't matter if I hit you.

5th

Akame: Mine, you're awake?

Mine: And stronger than ever.

Akame: But just as talkative.

6th

Akame: I never thought I would spar with you again.

Mine: That makes the both of us.

Akame: Let's make up for lost time.

7th

Akame: You're the Mine from another earth?

Mine: On my earth, we're friends.

Akame: Let's make up for lost time.

8th

Akame: Let's focus on your dodging skills.

Mine: Even you can't avoid Pumpkin's blasts.

Akame: This battle will decide that.

Mine vs. Aquaman

Mine: How do you plan to beat me?

Aquaman: With my fists or my trident. Your choice.

Mine: There's a third option, me kicking your ass.

2nd

Mine: If it isn't King Arthur, himself?

Aquaman: Do not mock me with formalities!

Mine: You're right. I should call you Queen Arthur instead.

3rd

Mine: My Pumpkin is a deadly weapon.

Aquaman: Should I be intimidated?

Mine: If you're smart, yes.

4th

Aquaman: You talk boldly for someone so young.

Mine: Unlike you, I can back it up!

Aquaman: Batman must be so proud.

5th

Aquaman: Your bullets can't pierce me.

Mine: My Pumpkin doesn't need bullets.

Aquaman: Surrender and I'll break fewer bones.

Mine vs. The Atom

Mine: Sorry in advance for doing this.

The Atom: Are you saying this is going to hurt?

Mine: Yeah, pretty much.

2nd

Mine: Think you can handle my Pumpkin's blasts?

The Atom: You'll never see me coming.

Mine: I can hit anything big or small.

3rd

Mine: How do you plan to beat me?

The Atom: Applied quantum dynamics. Shrinking mostly.

Mine: So I'm fighting a nerd.

4th

The Atom: May I borrow your gun for a closer look?

Mine: Good luck trying to get it away from me.

The Atom: "The Atom" isn't just a clever name.

5th

The Atom: I'm a "mind-over-matter" type.

Mine: You need more than brains.

The Atom: Care to prove it to me now?

6th

The Atom: Got any advice for an up-and-comer?

Mine: Even you can't avoid Pumpkin's blasts.

The Atom: What would Professor Palmer do?

Mine vs. Atrocitus

Mine: Want to know what my Pumpkin does?

Atrocitus: Your weapon doesn't concern me.

Mine: It can break that stupid ring of yours.

2nd

Mine: I've been angry after the crap I've seen.

Atrocitus: Your anger conceals your tears.

Mine: But shooting you will make me feel better.

3rd

Atrocitus: The pain of loss burns you.

Mine: Don't you talk bad about Shelle!

Atrocitus: Let's see your rage in action.

4th

Atrocitus: Your rage is your comrade's legacy.

Mine: Don't you talk bad about Shelle!

Atrocitus: Let it out.

Mine vs. Bane

Mine: I don't like bullies.

Bane: I will be your last.

Mine: That venom has rotten your mind.

2nd

Mine: Why team up with Superman?

Bane: He recognized my talents.

Mine: More like you're kissing his ass.

3rd

Mine: If it isn't the muscle head himself?

Bane: Do not insult me!

Mine: The muscle head with no brain at all.

4th

Bane: Your strategy is weak and unfocused.

Mine: It's enough to kill your sorry ass.

Bane: Now who plays the fool?

5th

Bane: Your weapon is inadequate.

Mine: It's enough to kill your sorry ass.

Bane: That is why I have Venom.

Mine vs. Batman

Mine: Want to know what my Pumpkin does?

Batman: Think I haven't planned for this?

Mine: It won't matter if I hit you.

2nd

Mine: How can you afford all of this gear?

Batman: What do you think?

Mine: Hope you don't mind I take some.

3rd

Mine: Just the Boss trusts you doesn't I do.

Batman: You say that about a lot of people.

Mine: Trust the wrong people and you're dead.

4th

Mine: You hardly let your guard down.

Batman: I call it vigilance.

Mine: I respect that.

5th

Batman: Everyone has a weakness.

Mine: But I overcame that weakness, Batman.

Batman: Show me.

6th

Batman: Jamie tells me you skipped practice.

Mine: I went shopping for new clothes.

Batman: I need you to take this seriously.

7th

Batman: I know exactly how to beat you.

Mine: And how do you plan to do that?

Batman: You're about to find out.

8th

Batman: Why should I trust you?

Mine: Because I'm a badass Sniper Genius.

Batman: Prove it to me.

Mine vs. Bizarro

Mine: What are the hell do you think you're doing?

Bizarro: Bizarro am worst hero!

Mine: Nooo, you're the best hero.

2nd

Mine: Well, you look like an interesting guy.

Bizarro: Am you trying insult Bizarro?

Mine: Of course not…

3rd

Bizarro: Bizarro am number one!

Mine: For being a moron?

Bizarro: That am first straw!

4th

Bizarro: People no take Bizarro serious.

Mine: I can't imagine why.

Bizarro: People love Bizarro after me beat you.

Mine vs. Black Adam

Mine: You can't beat me, Adam.

Black Adam: A mere mortal challenges me?

Mine: No, a sniper genius challenges you.

2nd

Mine: You can't beat me, Adam.

Black Adam: You're no match for a god.

Mine: Then you must really want to get shot.

3rd

Black Adam: You can't fight a god.

Mine: But I know how to kill a god, Adam.

Black Adam: Your knowledge pales before Zehuti.

4th

Black Adam: Your Earth has a Black Adam?

Mine: He was as much of a jackass as you.

Black Adam: On his behalf, I will kill you.

Mine vs. Black Canary

Mine: Let's do this, Canary.

Black Canary: Want me to sing for you?

Mine: Then I'll teach you how to shut up.

2nd

Mine: Why are you here, Canary?

Black Canary: I have a list of things to teach you.

Mine: I doubt you're a better teacher than the Boss.

3rd

Black Canary: Have you been training?

Mine: I only need one shot.

Black Canary: But three is the magic number.

4th

Black Canary: You want anger? I got anger.

Mine: You're not the only one who's angry.

Black Canary: Then we both know what's about to go down.

Mine vs. Black Lightning

Mine: Well, you look like an interesting guy.

Black Lightning: Nothing about me is fake news.

Mine: That's my line, pal!

2nd

Mine: This is a waste of my time.

Black Lightning: Why am I not shocked you said that?

Mine: Because you know that I'll win.

3rd

Black Lightning: I hope lightning will be enough.

Mine: It won't since you're a one trick pony.

Black Lightning: Gonna have to amp it up.

4th

Black Lightning: Now this is a chance to learn.

Mine: Learning I'm the better fighter?

Black Lightning: After I shock the smug out of you.

Mine vs. Black Manta

Mine: Ever regret that lives you've taken?

Black Manta: I buried my heart with my father.

Mine: Then I'll make sure you join him.

2nd

Mine: You might want to get out of here.

Black Manta: You'll be my first kill today.

Mine: That's my line, pal!

3rd

Black Manta: You're out of your element.

Mine: The more danger I'm in, the stronger I get.

Black Manta: Let's see if it keeps you alive.

4th

Black Manta: Picking a fight?

Mine: You're a smart man. Figure it out!

Black Manta: Last mistake you ever make.

Mine vs. Blue Beetle

Mine: So you're Blue Beetle?

Blue Beetle: My reputation perceives me.

Mine: I'm not impressed.

2nd

Mine: Time to squish like a bug.

Blue Beetle: Really? That's all you got?

Mine: Sometimes you got to keep it simple.

3rd

Blue Beetle: Scarab's got your tech beat.

Mine: I doubt that, Jamie.

Blue Beetle: Alright, I warned you.

4th

Blue Beetle: Nice cosplay.

Mine: This is my actual outfit, moron!

Blue Beetle: And very angry.

Mine vs. Brainiac

Mine: I've got some knowledge for you, Brainiac.

Brainiac: You have no insights to share.

Mine: Then you must really want to get shot.

2nd

Mine: Got some wisdom to share?

Brainiac: My knowledge must be exclusive.

Mine: Sometimes you got to keep it simple.

3rd

Brainiac: Your weapon is trifling.

Mine: The more danger I'm in, the stronger I get.

Brainiac: You overestimate your changes.

4th

Brainiac: They say you never miss.

Mine: Are you impressed?

Brainiac: Then today, we make history!

Mine vs. Captain Cold

Mine: A cold gun, really?

Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash!

Mine: Compared to Pumpkin, it's just a toy.

2nd

Mine: Stealing again, Snart?

Captain Cold: I take what's mine and don't apologize.

Mine: A simple yes would've been nice.

3rd

Captain Cold: Start with the arms or the legs?

Mine: How about I blow your ass up instead?

Captain Cold: You're messing with the wrong Rogue.

4th

Captain Cold: This won't last long.

Mine: As long as your sex life?

Captain Cold: Can't wait to hear those teeth chatter.

Mine vs. Catwoman

Mine: You don't have any powers at all.

Catwoman: Some of us get by skill, dear.

Mine: Can't say that I don't know that feels.

2nd

Mine: Seriously, Selina…

Catwoman: Don't give me that look.

Mine: Not if you keep stealing anything damn thing you want.

3rd

Catwoman: Don't put kitty in a corner.

Mine: Even you can't avoid Pumpkin's blasts.

Catwoman: Got my dancing shoes on.

4th

Catwoman: Show me what you can do.

Mine: If I do, it could kill you.

Catwoman: I always land on my feet.

Mine vs. Cheetah

Mine: If it isn't my favorite kitty cat.

Cheetah: You won't joke once I have your tongue.

Mine: You won't get close to me.

2nd

Mine: Found you, Cheetah.

Cheetah: The huntress becomes hunted.

Mine: Now I claim my prize.

3rd

Cheetah: It's said you never miss, Mine.

Mine: Glad you recognize my genius, Cheetah.

Cheetah: Time to give lie to the myth.

4th

Cheetah: Your methods are so impersonal.

Mine: I don't enjoy killing like you think, Cheetah.

Cheetah: Then you're doing it wrong.

Mine vs. Cornelia

Mine: You might want to get out of here.

Cornelia: I can beat you with my Crushing King.

Mine: It won't matter if I hit you.

2nd

Cornelia: Tsukushi's a better shot than you.

Mine: You didn't say anything about a Sniper Genius.

Cornelia: Got you beat there too.

Mine vs. Cyborg

Mine: I bet that armor is hard to break.

Cyborg: Try to figure out my melting point?

Mine: Pumpkin can do so more than melt.

2nd

Mine: Cyborg…

Cyborg: Need some tech support?

Mine: I wonder if you could upgrade an Imperial Arms.

3rd

Cyborg: Well if it isn't the walking gun show.

Mine: Think you can handle the main act?

Cyborg: I'll handle the finale.

4th

Cyborg: You're a couple of revs out of date.

Mine: The more danger I'm in, the stronger I get.

Cyborg: You won't feel that way in a second.

Mine vs. Darkseid

Mine: Fair warning: I don't miss.

Darkseid: Not enough to best a god.

Mine: There's a first time of everything.

2nd

Mine: You're not taking this planet.

Darkseid: Fools and their freedom are soon parted.

Mine: So do idiots who think they're gods.

3rd

Darkseid: My Omega Beam will vaporize you.

Mine: What makes you say that?

Darkseid: Unlike you, the Omega does not miss.

4th

Darkseid: What primitive weapon is that?

Mine: Even you can't avoid Pumpkin's blasts.

Darkseid: Mine is the fire that forges stars.

Mine vs. Deadshot

Mine: Hey, Deadass!

Deadshot: The name's Deadshot.

Mine: Soon, we'll drop that second part.

2nd

Mine: Hope you're better at dodging than shooting.

Deadshot: Take your shot, make it count.

Mine: Then you must really want to get shot.

3rd

Mine: Ever regret that lives you've taken?

Deadshot: Not once, not ever.

Mine: I forgot. You fight for money.

4th

Mine: Anything I need to improve?

Deadshot: You make yourself an easy target.

Mine: I'll remember that.

5th

Mine: Let me guess, Waller sent you.

Deadshot: I'm the best attack dog she's got.

Mine: Time to put that dog down.

6th

Deadshot: Heard you died.

Mine: Do I look dead to you?

Deadshot: Until they're confirmed…

7th

Deadshot: The army didn't teach me to shoot.

Mine: You didn't say anything about a Sniper Genius.

Deadshot: Go ahead, demonstrate.

8th

Deadshot: Only one of us is the better shot.

Mine: We both know the answer to that.

Deadshot: Fire away.

9th

Deadshot: Target sighted.

Mine: Target locked.

Deadshot: Fire away.

10th

Deadshot: What do you want?

Mine: Even you can't avoid Pumpkin's blasts.

Deadshot: I'll try anything once.

Mine vs. Doctor Fate

Mine: What's my future, Fate?

Doctor Fate: This is your final battle.

Mine: You suck at predicting the future.

2nd

Mine: You could've saved Shelle!

Doctor Fate: I cannot save everyone.

Mine: That's crappy excuse!

3rd

Doctor Fate: Even a genius can not see fate.

Mine: What is my fate, Doctor?

Doctor Fate: You should know the answer.

4th

Doctor Fate: Do not risk defying fate.

Mine: But I won't let stop me.

Doctor Fate: A poor choice indeed.

Mine vs. Donatello

Mine: Wanna play a game?

Donatello: The only way to win is not to play.

Mine: As long as you don't piss me off.

2nd

Mine: What does fighting me equal to?

Donatello: Your math's not adding up.

Mine: It adds up to me kicking your ass.

3rd

Donatello: I got a theory to why you fight.

Mine: Like you know anything.

Donatello: And that right there just proved it.

4th

Donatello: I'm not liking my odds in this one.

Mine: Then why are you fighting me?

Donatello: Because heroes aren't afraid to take chances.

Mine vs. Enchantress

Mine: Are you going to release June or not?

Enchantress: I'd rather crucify you on the Source Wall.

Mine: Then you must really want to get shot.

2nd

Mine: So you can use magic?

Enchantress: Of all witches, I'm the most wicked.

Mine: Probably the most bitchiest as well.

3rd

June Moone: One of these days, I'll learn to control her.

Mine: You didn't say anything about a Sniper Genius.

Enchantress: For now, you're screwed.

4th

June Moone: Fair warning: she's an evil hag.

Mine: Even you can't avoid Pumpkin's blasts.

Enchantress: Okay hero, let's play "save the world".

Mine vs. Esdeath

Mine: Esdeath…

Esdeath: Who are you again?

Mine: The girl who stole your boyfriend.

2nd

Mine: The ice princess herself…

Esdeath: Irritating brat…

Mine: Prepared to get crowed.

3rd

Mine: Still mad I'm with Tatsumi?

Esdeath: He'll be mine after I kill you.

Mine: Then you must really want to get shot.

4th

Mine: Esdeath…

Esdeath: You've never faced anyone like me.

Mine: It won't matter if I hit you.

5th

Esdeath: So how is Tatsumi?

Mine: Leave Tatsumi out of this.

Esdeath: You can't keep me from him.

6th

Esdeath: How do you plan to entertain me?

Mine: By blowing your freakin' head off!

Esdeath: I like to see you try.

7th

Esdeath: I know about your Imperial Arms.

Mine: So what if you do?

Esdeath: Even Najenda was powerless with it.

8th

Esdeath: You will pay!

Mine: Really? Then show me why.

Esdeath: I'll enjoy torturing you.

Mine vs. Firestorm

Mine: You might want to get out of here.

Firestorm: Professor said this'll be easy.

Mine: You both need a reality check.

2nd

Mine: What makes you special?

Firestorm: I can do things you won't believe.

Mine: We'll see.

3rd

Firestorm: Drop the gun and I won't hurt you.

Mine: My Pumpkin has a better idea.

Firestorm: Here's what we call "The Converse".

4th

Firestorm: That's quite the chemistry set you got.

Mine: The more danger I'm in, the stronger I get.

Firestorm: Are you creative enough to survive?

Mine vs. The Flash

Mine: Want to know what my Pumpkin does?

The Flash: Guess I'm about to find out.

Mine: You better be as fast as they say.

2nd

Mine: Don't blame me if I win.

The Flash: Careful, I'll photobomb your selfies.

Mine: Then you must really want to get shot.

3rd

Mine: Fair warning: I don't miss.

The Flash: Maybe. But I got the Speed Force.

Mine: That doesn't mean a damn thing to me.

4th

Mine: Who are you?

The Flash: The Flash. Fastest man alive?

Mine: You must disappoint a lot of girls then.

5th

The Flash: Explain yourself!

Mine: The more danger I'm in, the stronger I get.

The Flash: That actually makes sense.

6th

The Flash: Hitting me won't be easy.

Mine: Even you can't avoid Pumpkin's blasts.

The Flash: Just stating the facts.

7th

The Flash: I don't like your methods.

Mine: And I don't like your costume!

The Flash: But I love your sparking wits.

Mine vs. Gorilla Grodd

Mine: Did someone teach you how to speak?

Gorilla Grodd: No one taught me, fool.

Mine: Then I'll teach you how to shut up.

2nd

Mine: You really thought you could control me?

Gorilla Grodd: Simple minds submit easily.

Mine: Ask Tatsumi if I'm that simple.

3rd

Gorilla Grodd: I hunger for blood.

Mine: And I rather be shopping.

Gorilla Grodd: How does Batman tolerate you?

4th

Gorilla Grodd: Your challenge is amusing.

Mine: All I need is one shot, Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd: Your hubris even more.

Mine vs. Green Arrow

Mine: Hope you're better at dodging than shooting.

Green Arrow: Let's put apples on our heads and find out.

Mine: Why should we waste the apples?

2nd

Mine: What makes you think you're the better shot?

Green Arrow: Improvisation, imagination, and humility.

Mine: I have those three and more.

3rd

Mine: So what can you do?

Green Arrow: I'd much rather show than tell.

Mine: Hope you could keep up, old man.

4th

Mine: Hope you're better at dodging than shooting.

Green Arrow: That is all about winning, friend.

Mine: Then you must really want to get shot.

5th

Green Arrow: Think you can handle a bow?

Mine: You sure as hell can't handle a gun.

Green Arrow: Could go either way really.

6th

Green Arrow: You sure this is your smartest play?

Mine: Not really since I'm the better shot.

Green Arrow: I'll still wipe the floor with you.

7th

Green Arrow: I totally spaced out on this meeting!

Mine: You know that we need to settle this!

Green Arrow: Would've grabbed my bigger quiver.

8th

Green Arrow: Don't let the funny costume fool you.

Mine: Even you can't avoid Pumpkin's blasts.

Green Arrow: Hope these old bones can take it.

Mine vs. Green Lantern

Mine: You're not taking my Imperial Arms.

Green Lantern: That thing is a dangerous weapon.

Mine: Then you must really want to get shot.

2nd

Mine: Think you can handle my Pumpkin's blasts?

Green Lantern: Green Lantern stands his ground.

Mine: That's about to change soon.

3rd

Mine: What do you do exactly?

Green Lantern: To protect everything in this sector.

Mine: Well, you do a crappy job at that.

4th

Mine: So you came crawling back, huh?

Green Lantern: We've all made mistakes.

Mine: You made more mistakes than anyone.

5th

Green Lantern: What's your power?

Mine: Can't you guess with the gun I'm holding?

Green Lantern: Let the record show you asked for it.

6th

Green Lantern: Not sure I like your attitude.

Mine: Because you're just ugly as your costume.

Green Lantern: Let the record show you asked for it.

Mine vs. Grid

Mine: You might want to get out of here.

Grid: You are incapable of harming me.

Mine: Then I'll blow your ass up.

2nd

Grid: You cannot match my machine intelligence.

Mine: You're a robot who doesn't know what he's talking about.

Grid: My calculation are never wrong.

Mine vs. Harley Quinn

Mine: You ever afraid of dying?

Harley Quinn: Ah, death's just a state of mind, sweetie.

Mine: I like to see you in a coma, then.

2nd

Mine: So what are we doing today, Harley?

Harley Quinn: How 'bout slaps and tickles at ten paces?

Mine: Then you must really want to get shot.

3rd

Mine: I don't wanna fight you.

Harley Quinn: A bit of brain-bashing would be relaxin'.

Mine: But shooting you will make me feel better.

4th

Mine: This should be easy.

Harley Quinn: You got your hands plentiful with me.

Mine: That's about to change soon.

5th

Harley Quinn: You know, married couples start looking alike.

Mine: Leave Tatsumi out of this.

Harley Quinn: Learn how to take a compliment, sweetie.

6th

Harley Quinn: You and me, we're going.

Mine: So we're going to fight each other?

Harley Quinn: Well that's the idea, doll.

7th

Harley Quinn: Ready to be all done breathin'?

Mine: If you're ready to pass out from the blood lost.

Harley Quinn: Patient is clearly delusional!

8th

Harley Quinn: You'll make a nice chewy for Bud and Lou.

Mine: Don't cry to me if I put them down.

Harley Quinn: Don't worry. Their teeth are only razor sharp.

Mine vs. Hellboy

Mine: Well, you look like an interesting guy.

Hellboy: The two of us gonna have a problem?

Mine: As long as you don't piss me off.

2nd

Mine: Are you some kind of demon?

Hellboy: My, aren't you perceptive?

Mine: I'm not just blessed with my good looks.

3rd

Hellboy: You know, bullets aren't your best play here.

Mine: My Pumpkin doesn't need bullets.

Hellboy: That supposed to impress me?

4th

Hellboy: I'm thinkin' this is a bad idea.

Mine: Don't worry. I'll try not to shoot off the rest of your hair.

Hellboy: Everyone's a comedian.

Mine vs. Jay Garrick

Mine: You might want to get out of here.

Jay Garrick: I think I'll give you a run for you money.

Mine: As long as you don't piss me off.

2nd

Jay Garrick: Too many people have guns these days.

Mine: I need to my Pumpkin to fight.

Jay Garrick: Let's get you up to speed.

Mine vs. John Stewart

Mine: Let's go, old man!

John Stewart: Never bark at a devil dog!

Mine: To me, you're all bark and no bite.

2nd

Mine: Want to know what my Pumpkin does?

John Stewart: Not the first time I've been to war.

Mine: Expect you don't dodge the gunshots in this one.

3rd

John Stewart: Holding that gun doesn't make you a badass.

Mine: You didn't say anything about a Sniper Genius.

John Stewart: Let's see how you handle the pressure.

4th

John Stewart: Think your aim can beat a career sniper?

Mine: My aim's top notch.

John Stewart: Let's see how you handle the pressure.

Mine vs. Joker

Mine: How does it feel having a hole through your chest?

The Joker: Well, it excuses my heartless behavior.

Mine: I'm about to add a few more.

2nd

Mine: Everybody's least favorite clown.

The Joker: We both know I'm the most famous one.

Mine: That's about to change soon.

3rd

Mine: Taking you down, Joker!

The Joker: Could you be any more melodramatic?

Mine: Then you must really want to get shot.

4th

Mine: You enjoy causing pain to others.

The Joker: And yet somehow, I feel empty!

Mine: That's about to change soon.

5th

The Joker: Guns, guns, guns! Where's the art?

Mine: Pumpkin's no ordinary gun, Joker.

The Joker: Philistine.

6th

The Joker: Now that look makes a statement!

Mine: It said, "I can kill you".

The Joker: Let's find out.

7th

The Joker: How about a smile?

Mine: Let me kill you and I'll consider it.

The Joker: Ugh, it's no use talking to some people.

8th

The Joker: What a wonderful toy gun!

Mine: Pumpkin's no ordinary gun, Joker.

The Joker: Just let me play with it.

Mine vs. Leonardo

Mine: How do you plan to beat me?

Leonardo: My training will see me through.

Mine: Sadly, it won't be enough.

2nd

Mine: Do you know why you're here?

Leonardo: Master Splinter told me everything.

Mine: He didn't teach you how to dodge a gun shot.

3rd

Leonardo: You got nothing on a ninja turtle.

Mine: Pumpkin can break that shell of yours.

Leonardo: Getting ahead of yourself, aren't ya?

4th

Leonardo: Your team could use turtle power.

Mine: Really? Then show me why.

Leonardo: Wait till you see it in action.

Mine vs. Kurome

Mine: I have a bone to pick with you.

Kurome: The feeling's neutral.

Mine: Care to let off some steam?

2nd

Mine: If you want Akame, you have to get through me.

Kurome: I can kill you and make you my puppet.

Mine: Then you must really want to get shot.

3rd

Kurome: You destroyed one of my puppets.

Mine: You mean that overgrown frog?

Kurome: Now you're going to take this place.

4th

Kurome: Even you're no match for Yatsufusa's power.

Mine: Really? Show me why.

Kurome: Time to make you my puppet.

Mine vs. Leone

Mine: Love the new look, Leone.

Leone: My look is more sexier than yours.

Mine: Even with your blood on it?

2nd

Mine: Trying to steal Tatsumi from me?

Leone: I had dibs on him first.

Mine: Over my dead body.

3rd

Mine: What's with their Justice League?

Leone: Almost like us but no killing.

Mine: I'd rather stay with Night Raid.

4th

Leone: Let's skip this and get a drink.

Mine: Not a chance, Leone.

Leone: Fine, loser buys.

5th

Leone: You still fight with that thing?

Mine: What your point, Leone?

Leone: I'll show you.

6th

Leone: Back from the dead, Mine?

Mine: Do I look dead to you?

Leone: Take that as a yes.

Mine vs. Merraid

Mine: How do you plan to beat me?

Merraid: My little friends will protect me.

Mine: Like hell they will.

2nd

Mine: Your little bugs don't scare me.

Merraid: My bugs can kill you from the inside out.

Mine: Then you must really want to get shot.

3rd

Merraid: My, aren't you cute?

Mine: Piss off, I have a boyfriend.

Merraid: I'll make you see the light soon.

4th

Merraid: So much like Akame.

Mine: You're not getting hands on me.

Merraid: Just ask Akame about my hands.

Mine vs. Michelangelo

Mine: How do you plan to beat me?

Michelangelo: Splinter trained us since we were hatchings.

Mine: He didn't teach you how to dodge a gun shot.

2nd

Mine: This is a waste of my time.

Michelangelo: Major opponent, coming up.

Mine: That's about to change soon.

3rd

Michelangelo: It's Michelangelo. Friends call me Mikey.

Mine: Like I care.

Michelangelo: That's it! No more Mr. Nice Turtle!

4th

Michelangelo: Yep, you're fighting a turtle.

Mine: You didn't say anything about a Sniper Genius.

Michelangelo: Time for this turtle to level up.

Mine vs. Mr. Freeze

Mine: You need to stop this, Freeze.

Mr. Freeze: I'm a scientist, not a psychopath.

Mine: Would your wife want to see you like this?

2nd

Mine: You need to stop this, Freeze.

Mr. Freeze: I will stop at nothing to save my wife.

Mine: Would your wife want to see you like this?

3rd

Mr. Freeze: Your bullets will be frozen midair.

Mine: My Pumpkin doesn't need bullets.

Mr. Freeze: Is that fact, or mere hyperbole?

4th

Mr. Freeze: Will you help save my beloved?

Mine: I'm here to stop you actually.

Mr. Freeze: Then you shall experience her pain.

Mine vs. Poison Ivy

Mine: You really love your plants.

Poison Ivy: I would die for the Green.

Mine: Then I'll grant your wish.

2nd

Mine: Why are you doing this, Ivy?

Poison Ivy: It's an insane world. I'm fixing it.

Mine: Or making it even worse.

3rd

Poison Ivy: So, you're the new "It Girl".

Mine: You didn't say anything about a Sniper Genius.

Poison Ivy: Then I won't feel bad killing you.

4th

Poison Ivy: My plants would like a word with you.

Mine: Tell your plants to piss off.

Poison Ivy: You don't have a choice in the matter.

Mine vs. Power Girl

Mine: You might want to get out of here.

Power Girl: Not exactly shaking in my boots.

Mine: That's about to change soon.

2nd

Power Girl: Heard you like to run your mouth.

Mine: I call it confidence.

Power Girl: Perhaps beating you will chance that.

Mine vs. Raiden

Mine: Can you teach me how to use lightning?

Raiden: The thunder is mine to command.

Mine: Fine. By that way.

2nd

Mine: You're another world too?

Raiden: I am from a different realm entirely.

Mine: Hope you could keep up, old man.

3rd

Raiden: I am Raiden, God of Thunder.

Mine: Really? Then show me why.

Raiden: Very well. I will demonstrate.

4th

Raiden: I have the power of the Elder Gods.

Mine: Like I care.

Raiden: You will yield to EarthRealm's protector!

Mine vs. Raphael

Mine: Well, you look like an interesting guy.

Raphael: I'm Raphael, founder of Turtle Strong Style.

Mine: Care let off some steam then?

2nd

Mine: You might want to get out of here.

Raphael: Let's just see who taps first.

Mine: Then you must really want to get shot.

3rd

Raphael: Anger management isn't my strong suit.

Mine: Really? Then show me why.

Raphael: Shut up and let's do this!

4th

Raphael: You drew the short straw today.

Mine: I'm just a badass Sniper Genius.

Raphael: Sure…and I'm a renaissance artist.

Mine vs. Red Hood

Mine: Care to show me a trick, Jason?

Red Hood: These guns aren't for show.

Mine: They might as well be.

2nd

Mine: What are you so angry about?

Red Hood: I got plenty to be ticked off about.

Mine: Care let off some steam then?

3rd

Red Hood: Nice gun, Mine.

Mine: Right back at you.

Red Hood: We gonna be friends now?

4th

Red Hood: The hell d'you think you're doing?

Mine: I'm trying to see if I can break that mask.

Red Hood: Come give it a try.

Mine vs. Reverse Flash

Mine: I never thought I would fight again.

Reverse Flash: Then why come to this Earth?

Mine: Because it's corrupt like the Capital.

2nd

Mine: You don't scare me.

Reverse Flash: I can fix things so you were never born.

Mine: Not if I blow you brains out first.

3rd

Reverse Flash: I'm fast as fast can be.

Mine: Even you can't avoid Pumpkin's blasts.

Reverse Flash: You'll never catch me.

4th

Reverse Flash: Historical records never mention you.

Mine: That's because I'm an assassin, dumbass!

Reverse Flash: Or maybe this is where I kill you now.

Mine vs. Robin

Mine: Bet your grandpa didn't teach you everything.

Robin: Meaning what, exactly?

Mine: He didn't teach you how to dodge a gun shot.

2nd

Mine: This is a waste of my time.

Robin: Seriously? I'm about to wreck you.

Mine: You're about to be a bigger disappointment.

3rd

Robin: So you're a genius, huh?

Mine: Sniper Genius to be exact.

Robin: Time to show you what I'm made of.

4th

Robin: I just can't take you seriously!

Mine: The feeling's neutral, Boy Wonder.

Robin: In 30 seconds, you'll be out cold.

Mine vs. Scarecrow

Mine: You don't scare me.

Scarecrow: I will marshal your worst fears.

Mine: Not if I blow you brains out first.

2nd

Mine: You don't scare me.

Scarecrow: That's what the gas is for.

Mine: Your bag of tricks won't work on me.

3rd

Scarecrow: Everyone has a family.

Mine: Leave Tatsumi out of this.

Scarecrow: Touched a nerve there…

4th

Scarecrow: Shelle's death still haunts you.

Mine: Don't you talk bad about Shelle!

Scarecrow: I can work with that.

Mine vs. Starfire

Mine: You know that I'm a good fighter, right?

Starfire: How do I know you're a worthy warrior?

Mine: Let me show you how.

2nd

Mine: You learn something in every battle.

Starfire: On this, we cannot agree more.

Mine: I'll remember that.

3rd

Starfire: You hide a wounded heart.

Mine: I won't stop until Shelle is avenged.

Starfire: Vengeance won't bring her back.

4th

Starfire: Let's compare combat friends.

Mine: Even you can't avoid Pumpkin's blasts.

Starfire: Try it and you will burned.

Mine vs. Sub-Zero

Mine: I thought we weren't supposed to kill anybody.

Sub-Zero: Only bloodshed will save this realm.

Mine: Then I'll just follow the boss' orders.

2nd

Mine: Who the hell are you?

Sub-Zero: I am Sub-Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei.

Mine: The Boss told me about you.

3rd

Sub-Zero: Are you enemy or ally?

Mine: (rolls eyes) What do you think?

Sub-Zero: Kombat will prove your intent.

4th

Sub-Zero: Are you prepared to battle a Grandmaster?

Mine: You don't sound like I'm ready, Sub-Zero.

Sub-Zero: You have yet to prove yourself.

Mine vs. Supergirl

Mine: Who the hell are you?

Supergirl: The name's Supergirl. Playing dress-up?

Mine: Sweetie, I think you're the one playing pretend.

2nd

Mine: I'm really not that bad.

Supergirl: This sure is a funny way to show it.

Mine: Doesn't mean I won't hold back.

3rd

Mine: You know that I'm a good fighter, right?

Supergirl: Fair warning: This'll hurt.

Mine: Let me show you how.

4th

Mine: You might want to get out of here.

Supergirl: My god, Rao, will protect me.

Mine: You better hope he'll pay your hospital bill.

5th

Mine: Stop right there, Supergirl.

Supergirl: Don't make me fight you!

Mine: Then come with me, quietly.

6th

Supergirl: Got a permit for that gun?

Mine: Don't need one this gun.

Supergirl: Your heartbeat says you're lying.

7th

Supergirl: Put your gun down!

Mine: Or what?

Supergirl: Otherwise I'll have to break it.

8th

Supergirl: What's your deal?

Mine: I'm just a badass Sniper Genius.

Supergirl: I'll be the judge of that.

9th

Supergirl: I mean you no harm.

Mine: You still got that "S" symbol on your chest.

Supergirl: This is a failure to communicate.

Mine vs. Superman

Mine: Fair warning: I don't miss.

Superman: Faster than a speeding bullet, remember?

Mine: Who said Pumpkins uses bullets?

2nd

Mine: Want to know what my Pumpkin does?

Superman: Intimidation doesn't work on me.

Mine: That's about to change soon.

3rd

Mine: Pumpkin can cause a lot of damage.

Superman: Good thing I'm invincible.

Mine: That doesn't mean a damn thing to me.

4th

Mine: You're creating a lot of fear, Superman.

Superman: They're begging me to come back.

Mine: Because they want the old you back.

5th

Superman: I could use a sharpshooter.

Mine: Sorry, but I got a job.

Superman: That was your last chance.

6th

Superman: Careful where you point that gun.

Mine: Or what?

Superman: Ever hear of Murphy's Law?

7th

Superman: Not much scares me.

Mine: Then why are you Wonder Woman boy toy?

Superman: Somebody should teach you some manners.

8th

Superman: Another of Bruce's pet projects…

Mine: I'm baddest of them all.

Superman: Is that so?

Mine vs. Swamp Thing

Mine: I don't wanna fight you.

Swamp Thing: Then you should stand down.

Mine: But you're in my way.

2nd

Mine: You like steamed, fried, or baked?

Swamp Thing: I do not follow.

Mine: I'm asking how you want to be served.

3rd

Swamp Thing: Bullets will not be enough.

Mine: My Pumpkin doesn't need bullets.

Swamp Thing: Of course you would say that.

4th

Swamp Thing: The Parliament of Trees has spoken.

Mine: Sorry. I don't listen to talking trees.

Swamp Thing: Reasoning with you is pointless.

Mine vs. Taeko

Mine: Want to know what my Pumpkin does?

Taeko: I am more than prepared to fight you.

Mine: That's about to change soon.

2nd

Mine: I don't wanna fight you.

Taeko: I don't fear anything.

Mine: But you're in my way.

3rd

Taeko: This will be over quick.

Mine: Really? Show me how.

Taeko: I will show you how fast I am with my blade.

4th

Taeko: What do you bring to the table?

Mine: Can't you guess with the gun I'm holding?

Taeko: I'll show you that I'm faster.

Mine vs. Tatsumi

Mine: How does it feel being human again?

Tatsumi: Not having scales doesn't suck.

Mine: Yeah, you're the same Tatsumi.

2nd

Mine: This is your idea of date night?

Tatsumi: Would you rather do dinner instead?

Mine: No, this is fine.

3rd

Mine: This is your idea of date night?

Tatsumi: Well it's just the two of us.

Mine: (sighs) Freakin' dumbass.

4th

Mine: What's with their Justice League?

Tatsumi: They seem ok to me.

Mine: (sighs) Freakin' dumbass.

5th

Tatsumi: Is this your idea of couple's counseling?

Mine: More like a lover's quarrel.

Tatsumi: If it makes you feel better.

6th

Tatsumi: We don't have to do this.

Mine: Don't want to wrestle me to the ground?

Tatsumi: Alright then. Let's do this.

7th

Tatsumi: Mine, you're awake?

Mine: Did you miss me?

Tatsumi: Let me show you how much.

8th

Tatsumi: Mine…

Mine: Did you miss me?

Tatsumi: Let me show you how much.

Mine vs. Tsukushi

Mine: Hope you're better at dodging than shooting.

Tsukushi: My bullets can pierce through anything.

Mine: Like hell they will.

2nd

Mine: Want to know what my Pumpkin does?

Tsukushi: It has nothing on my Prometheus.

Mine: Like Shingu got nothing on Imperial Arms.

3rd

Tsukushi: You can't dodge Prometheus' bullets.

Mine: Even you can't avoid Pumpkin's blasts.

Tsukushi: My bullets will hit you first.

4th

Tsukushi: What kind of abilities do you have?

Mine: Can't you guess with the gun I'm holding?

Tsukushi: But I'm a better shot.

Mine vs. Vixen

Mine: So what's your power?

Vixen: You're fighting the entire animal kingdom.

Mine: That doesn't mean a damn thing to me.

2nd

Vixen: This is over before it's begun.

Mine: Don't underestimate me, Vixen.

Vixen: I probably won't even the totem.

Mine vs. Wonder Woman

Mine: You got high endurance.

Wonder Woman: Perks of being an Amazon.

Mine: But it won't last against me.

2nd

Mine: Who the hell are you?

Wonder Woman: You face a goddess of war.

Mine: I thought you were a stripper at first.

3rd

Mine: You might want to get out of here.

Wonder Woman: I have wrestled with gods.

Mine: Does Superman know about your past affairs?

4th

Wonder Woman: Drop the gun or lose your hand.

Mine: The more danger I'm in, the stronger I get.

Wonder Woman: Not for long.

5th

Wonder Woman: Pretenders have no sway here.

Mine: You should take your own advice.

Wonder Woman: Go back to your universe.

6th

Wonder Woman: You'd be wise to surrender.

Mine: I don't give up that easily.

Wonder Woman: Then let's see what you can do.

Victory pose: Mine looks at the camera with a smirk on her face as she aims Pumpkin at the camera. She charges up her imperial arms and then fires.

* * *

 **Now we're finally in Fighter Pack 3. Much like I started each character is a mystery. So you won't know who is until the chapter is released. Once this fighter pack is finished, I would do one more chapter that would feature the best intros from all of the guest characters. Some of the most friendly, funny, and savage intros that was released. There would be some that didn** **'t make the chapter when it was released. Also on New Year's Day, I will start posting the My Hero Academia in Injustice Intros. Those intros will under a different system then the Akame ga Kill intros since there could be many characters involved in it. Until then, see ya.**


	12. Lubbock

Lubbock

Entering the arena first: Lubbock lashed the ground with his wire before retracting them to his glove. After his opponent talks, he tightens his glove, letting the light shine on the thin wires as he talks.

Entering the arena second: Lubbock walks into the arena with wire surrounding him as he begins to talk. After his opponent finish talking, he starts to talking again letting the shine on the wire.

* * *

Lubbock vs. Lubbock

Lubbock 1: What's the difference between you and me?

Lubbock 2: I got a creative mind.

Lubbock 1: Damn!

2nd

Lubbock 1: Any chance we can talk this over?

Lubbock 2: But you fell into my trap.

Lubbock 1: Oh I don't know about that.

3rd

Lubbock 1: Who are you?

Lubbock 2: I'm Lubbock, Night Raid's ladies' man

Lubbock 1: Let's see if that's true.

4th

Lubbock 1: I'm going to ask Najenda out.

Lubbock 2: No way, dude! That's going to be me.

Lubbock 1: Fine. Winner gets Najenda.

Lubbock vs. Akame

Lubbock: Any chance we can talk this over?

Akame: You should know the answer to that.

Lubbock: I figured as much.

2nd

Lubbock: My Imperial Arm is pretty dangerous.

Akame: Murasame is just as dangerous, Lubbock.

Lubbock: But can you break through my Cross Tail?

3rd

Lubbock: Not liking my odds in this one.

Akame: Are you going to run away?

Lubbock: Hey! I'm not that scared!

4th

Lubbock: What would happen if I win?

Akame: Nothing because you won't.

Lubbock: Don't underestimate me.

5th

Akame: Are you sure about this?

Lubbock: But you fell into my trap.

Akame: Let's see that confidence after I cut you.

6th

Akame: What's your game?

Lubbock: Maybe you could be my lady tonight.

Akame: That'll be a no, Lubbock.

7th

Akame: I can pass through your wires.

Lubbock: Doesn't mean that you can cut through them.

Akame: I'm full of surprises.

8th

Akame: Lubbock…

Lubbock: It's been a while, Akame.

Akame: Let's make up for lost time.

Lubbock vs. Aquaman

Lubbock: You ready to do this?

Aquaman: Yours will be a watery grave.

Lubbock: I see what you did there.

2nd

Lubbock: My Imperial Arm is pretty dangerous.

Aquaman: My trident says otherwise!

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

3rd

Lubbock: How you doing, Arthur?

Aquaman: You will address me as royalty!

Lubbock: Fine then, Mr. Arthur…

4th

Lubbock: How you doing, Arthur?

Aquaman: I find your manners lacking.

Lubbock: You really need to lighten up.

5th

Aquaman: Think you can beat the king of Atlantis?

Lubbock: Of course I can, Arthur.

Aquaman: Let's see if you're ready.

6th

Aquaman: You're in over your head.

Lubbock: But you fell into my trap.

Aquaman: This trident says otherwise.

7th

Aquaman: What brings you to my kingdom?

Lubbock: Najenda wants you on our side.

Aquaman: Atlantis won't bleed for the surface world.

8th

Aquaman: Why quarrel with me, Lubbock?

Lubbock: Because you didn't have the balls to fight Superman.

Aquaman: Fighting wasn't in my kingdom's best interest.

Lubbock vs. The Atom

Lubbock: Just what are you?

The Atom: Just a PhD candidate with a quantum bio-belt.

Lubbock: You look like something out of a manga.

2nd

Lubbock: My Imperial Arm is pretty dangerous.

The Atom: My expert opinion is you're exaggerating.

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

3rd

The Atom: I hear we're both overachievers.

Lubbock: I got a creative mind.

The Atom: Care to prove it to me now?

4th

The Atom: I am Ryan Choi, but you call me Atom.

Lubbock: (sighs) Let's just get this over with, dude.

The Atom: Some people do not like small talk.

5th

The Atom: Easy. I'm just a humble scientist.

Lubbock: Don't try to steal my Imperial Arms.

The Atom: I need it for research purposes.

6th

The Atom: What could be more fun than studying physics?

Lubbock: I got a creative mind.

The Atom: Today's topic: ballistics.

Lubbock vs. Atrocitus

Lubbock: If it isn't the big red machine.

Atrocitus: You dare insult me, human!?

Lubbock: I think it's time to cool you off.

2nd

Lubbock: Any chance we can talk this over?

Atrocitus: I can taste your blood already.

Lubbock: Don't underestimate me, man.

3rd

Lubbock: You're the only Red Lantern?

Atrocitus: There are hundreds of Red Lanterns.

Lubbock: Hope they don't come around here too.

4th

Lubbock: Hold it, big guy!

Atrocitus: I'll incinerate your corpse!

Lubbock: But can you break through my Cross Tail?

5th

Lubbock: My Imperial Arm is pretty dangerous.

Atrocitus: Anger is your deadliest weapon.

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

6th

Lubbock: Why are you so serious all the time?

Atrocitus: Be silent, boy.

Lubbock: You really need to lighten up.

7th

Lubbock: Why are you so serious all the time?

Atrocitus: Rage is my natural state.

Lubbock: I think it's time to cool you off.

8th

Atrocitus: I'm fueled by rage.

Lubbock: I can tell by your skin color.

Atrocitus: My blood will boil you.

9th

Atrocitus: Prepare yourself, youngster.

Lubbock: Not the battle I'm hoping to fight.

Atrocitus: Then defeat will not surprise you.

10th

Atrocitus: You appear feeble…

Lubbock: Like you appear mean and red?

Atrocitus: Mock me at your peril!

11th

Atrocitus: I don't like green things.

Lubbock: And red's not my color.

Atrocitus: I will rain fire upon you.

Lubbock vs. Bane

Lubbock: Bane…

Bane: I will break you in two.

Lubbock: With that venom you use?

2nd

Lubbock: Time to go back to jail, Bane.

Bane: And you will put me there?

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

3rd

Bane: Do not triffle with me.

Lubbock: What are you going to do about it?

Bane: I will throw you from the cliffs of Point Tiburon!

4th

Bane: Your weapon is inadequate.

Lubbock: It's enough to take you on.

Bane: I had thought you were smarter.

5th

Bane: Still I remain uncaptured.

Lubbock: But you fell into my trap.

Bane: Pray you do not catch me.

6th

Bane: I can break you with one hand.

Lubbock: And my wires can crush your heart.

Bane: It is unwise to become my enemy.

Lubbock vs. Batman

Lubbock: Why are you testing me, Bruce?

Batman: To see if your training's sinking in.

Lubbock: Nothing's good enough for you, isn't it?

2nd

Lubbock: You got some sweet gear, Bruce.

Batman: Green with jealously?

Lubbock: I see what you did there.

3rd

Lubbock: My Imperial Arm is pretty dangerous.

Batman: Is that supposed to scare me?

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

4th

Lubbock: You only fight crime at night?

Batman: What part of Dark Knight don't you get?

Lubbock: Then you should've joined Night Raid.

5th

Batman: It's not late to walk away.

Lubbock: You know you need our help, Bruce.

Batman: I'll be the judge of that.

6th

Batman: Everyone has a weakness.

Lubbock: And what's my Cross Tail's weakness?

Batman: You're about to find out.

7th

Batman: Thanks for coming back.

Lubbock: Now what, Bruce?

Batman: It's where you go from here that matters.

8th

Batman: Let's see if you still got it.

Lubbock: I got a creative mind.

Batman: Show me.

Lubbock vs. Bizarro

Lubbock: Hold it, big guy!

Bizarro: Will green man help Bizarro?

Lubbock: As long as you stop hurting people.

2nd

Lubbock: Ever been in an all-out fight before?

Bizarro: Bizarro cannot win!

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

3rd

Lubbock: And which side are you on?

Bizarro: Me on side of injustice and oppression.

Lubbock: Not while Night Raid's around.

4th

Bizarro: You Bizarro new worst friend?

Lubbock: Umm…sure.

Bizarro: Me love friends!

5th

Bizarro: Bizarro fly. You fly?

Lubbock: Don't have wings, pal!

Bizarro: Me teach you how fly!

Lubbock vs. Black Adam

Lubbock: You ready to do this?

Black Adam: I'll show you no mercy.

Lubbock: But I know how to deal with your lightning.

2nd

Lubbock: You're still a man, Adam.

Black Adam: You fight six gods, not one man.

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

3rd

Black Adam: I cannot be outlasted or outfought.

Lubbock: But you fell into my trap.

Black Adam: Only if my gods abandoned me.

4th

Black Adam: Any final words, child?

Lubbock: Think you don't kill me with your lighting?

Black Adam: Truly a feeble intellect.

5th

Black Adam: You expect to best a god?

Lubbock: I got a creative mind.

Black Adam: Mehen admire your courage.

Lubbock vs. Black Canary

Lubbock: Looking sexy as always, Dinah.

Black Canary: Trying to still a kiss, Lubb?

Lubbock: I have other skills than that.

2nd

Lubbock: Ever been in an all-out fight before?

Black Canary: I could break every bone in your body.

Lubbock: I figured as much.

3rd

Lubbock: Black Canary…

Black Canary: Want me to sing for you?

Lubbock: I'll pass on the music performance.

4th

Lubbock: Are you strong, Dinah?

Black Canary: Damn right I am.

Lubbock: But can you break through my Cross Tail?

5th

Black Canary: Anything you wanna discuss?

Lubbock: Maybe you could be my lady tonight.

Black Canary: You can't flatter your way out of this.

6th

Black Canary: You know how this ends…

Lubbock: Me trapping you in my wires.

Black Canary: Now you're really gonna get hurt.

7th

Black Canary: You must really want to get hurt.

Lubbock: Do we really have to fight, Dinah?

Black Canary: There's no other reason for you to be here.

8th

Black Canary: Got something you need to hear.

Lubbock: It's nothing that I can't handle.

Black Canary: Now you're really gonna get hurt.

Lubbock vs. Black Lightning

Lubbock: You just keep coming back.

Black Lightning: I won't stop until the South Side's safe.

Lubbock: Then you should've joined Night Raid.

2nd

Lubbock: You ready to do this?

Black Lightning: Can't pass up a chance to learn.

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

3rd

Black Lightning: Ready to broaden your mind?

Lubbock: I'm hardly a rookie, dude.

Black Lightning: This time, you're gonna listen.

4th

Black Lightning: Now this is a chance to learn.

Lubbock: I got a creative mind.

Black Lightning: Class is now in session.

Lubbock vs. Black Manta

Lubbock: Got you trapped like a rat.

Black Manta: I'll enjoy bleeding you dry.

Lubbock: Didn't think you had that type of fetish.

2nd

Lubbock: Any reason for tracking me down?

Black Manta: You'll be my first kill today.

Lubbock: A lot of people say that.

3rd

Black Manta: I'll gut you like a fish.

Lubbock: Not before I cut you up with my Cross Tail.

Black Manta: Let's see if it keeps you alive.

4th

Black Manta: You can't be serious.

Lubbock: I'm dead serious, Black Manta.

Black Manta: This is a waste of my time!

5th

Black Manta: Catching you was easy.

Lubbock: But you fell into my trap.

Black Manta: You'll take that pride to the grave.

Lubbock vs. Blue Beetle

Lubbock: My Imperial Arm is pretty dangerous.

Blue Beetle: It's nothing the suit can't handle.

Lubbock: Hope it has something sharper.

2nd

Lubbock: Think I can have that Scarab?

Blue Beetle: I'm kinda attached to it.

Lubbock: Let's see if that's true.

3rd

Blue Beetle: Scarab's got your tech beat.

Lubbock: At least mine isn't a creepy bug.

Blue Beetle: Not cool, man!

4th

Blue Beetle: You're gonna get blue.

Lubbock: What are you talking about?

Blue Beetle: Beetled…? Gonna get Blue Beetled!

5th

Blue Beetle: Don't be picking a fight with the Scarab.

Lubbock: There are Imperial Arms that are better.

Blue Beetle: Alright, man. Your funeral.

6th

Blue Beetle: Is this really necessary?

Lubbock: Umm…sure.

Blue Beetle: Alright, man. Your funeral.

Lubbock vs. Brainiac

Lubbock: Got some wisdom you want to share, Brainiac?

Brainiac: Nothing you can comprehend.

Lubbock: That's why you have no friends.

2nd

Lubbock: My Imperial Arm is pretty dangerous.

Brainiac: I. Fear. Nothing.

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

3rd

Lubbock: I'm taking over your ship.

Brainiac: It bends to no will but mine.

Lubbock: Oh I don't know about that.

4th

Lubbock: Ever been in an all-out fight before?

Brainiac: You have no hope of victory.

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

5th

Lubbock: My Imperial Arm is pretty dangerous.

Brainiac: I am stronger and smarter.

Lubbock: But never creative…

6th

Lubbock: What's the difference between you and me?

Brainiac: Nothing you can comprehend.

Lubbock: I figured as much.

7th

Lubbock: My Imperial Arm is pretty dangerous.

Brainiac: Your primitive mind fails you.

Lubbock: A lot of people say that.

8th

Brainiac: Your weapon is trifling.

Lubbock: But effective…

Brainiac: Against humans.

9th

Brainiac: Facing me is a fatal error.

Lubbock: I got a creative mind.

Brainiac: Humans barely think at all.

10th

Brainiac: Why do you resist me?

Lubbock: Najenda's the only leader I follow.

Brainiac: But I bring deliverance.

11th

Brainiac: You are a threat to my collection.

Lubbock: And I'm here to end you.

Brainiac: I will classify you as deceased.

12th

Brainiac: By facing me, you choose death.

Lubbock: Not before I cut you up with my Cross Tail.

Brainiac: Little good it will do you.

Lubbock vs. Captain Cold

Lubbock: I can easily destroy your gun.

Captain Cold: Then I'll just punch you in the face.

Lubbock: Unless you want to lose your arm, dude.

2nd

Lubbock: My Imperial Arm is pretty dangerous.

Captain Cold: This gun can stop the Flash!

Lubbock: Let's see if that's true.

3rd

Captain Cold: Who the hell are you?

Lubbock: An assassin from Night Raid.

Captain Cold: Well, that changes everything.

4th

Captain Cold: This won't last long.

Lubbock: I could say the same thing, Cold.

Captain Cold: You're messing with the wrong Rogue.

5th

Captain Cold: You got a problem with me?

Lubbock: You're in our way, Snart.

Captain Cold: You're going on ice.

6th

Captain Cold: Start with the arms or the legs?

Lubbock: Not before I cut you up with my Cross Tail.

Captain Cold: How about I freeze your head?

Lubbock vs. Catwoman

Lubbock: You're trapped, Selina.

Catwoman: I've taken down bigger and badder.

Lubbock: But never creative.

2nd

Lubbock: Any chance we can talk this over?

Catwoman: I doubt it.

Lubbock: I figured as much.

3rd

Catwoman: You still don't trust me?

Lubbock: In my line of work, you can't trust anyone.

Catwoman: Let me give you a dose of reality.

4th

Catwoman: You're gonna get hurt.

Lubbock: Never pegged you as a Dominatrix, Selina.

Catwoman: That's not what I meant.

5th

Catwoman: How much are those gloves worth?

Lubbock: They're not for sale.

Catwoman: Perfect. I'll take it.

6th

Catwoman: I take from those can afford it.

Lubbock: You're fighting because I'm rich?

Catwoman: I'll beat you, then take your money.

7th

Catwoman: You're interrupting my heist.

Lubbock: Just can't have you stealing, can't we?

Catwoman: Doesn't mean you're stopping me.

Lubbock vs. Cheetah

Lubbock: What's the difference between you and me?

Cheetah: You lack killer instinct!

Lubbock: Oh I don't know about that.

2nd

Lubbock: It's over, Cheetah.

Cheetah: Only one way to stop me.

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

3rd

Cheetah: Hunting you is beneath me.

Lubbock: I'm not good enough for your goddess?

Cheetah: The goddess will guide my claws.

4th

Cheetah: My bloodlust is insatiable.

Lubbock: It's nothing that I can't handle.

Cheetah: My claws will cut you down.

5th

Cheetah: Have anything else you'd like to say?

Lubbock: Why ask me that, Cheetah?

Cheetah: You can't speak with your throat ripped out.

6th

Cheetah: You're the best of the young ones?

Lubbock: And the most reliable…

Cheetah: Much too bad for Najenda.

Lubbock vs. Cornelia

Lubbock: Ever been in an all-out fight before?

Cornelia: I can beat you with my Crushing King.

Lubbock: Oh I don't know about that.

2nd

Lubbock: Well hello there, beautiful.

Cornelia: (sighs) You're worse than Guy.

Lubbock: Not the first time I've been rejected.

3rd

Cornelia: And who might you be?

Lubbock: I'm Lubbock, Night Raid's ladies' man.

Cornelia: Even with broken ribs?

4th

Cornelia: So how's Akame doing?

Lubbock: What are you talking about?

Cornelia: She haven't told you about me.

Lubbock vs. Cyborg

Lubbock: You ready to do this?

Cyborg: I don't think you can handle me.

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

2nd

Lubbock: Why are you so serious all the time?

Cyborg: Getting your city nuked will do that to ya.

Lubbock: You really need to lighten up.

3rd

Lubbock: Why are you out of prison, Victor?

Cyborg: The Regime is making a comeback.

Lubbock: Not while Night Raid's around.

4th

Lubbock: Not liking my odds in this one.

Cyborg: So why are you fighting me?

Lubbock: Because I can't let Najenda down.

5th

Lubbock: Just what are you?

Cyborg: I am the pinnacle of scientific achievement.

Lubbock: You look like something out of a manga.

6th

Cyborg: Watch yourself, rook.

Lubbock: I'm hardly a rookie, dude.

Cyborg: Jury's still out on that.

7th

Cyborg: You had sense, you'd go home.

Lubbock: And miss the chance to impress the ladies?

Cyborg: That's a good way to get yourself killed.

8th

Cyborg: How is it you plan to keep up with me?

Lubbock: Wire…and plenty of it.

Cyborg: Then you know how this is gonna end.

9th

Cyborg: They say the best offense is a good defense.

Lubbock: I've got a creative mind.

Cyborg: I'd rather run up the score.

Lubbock vs. Darkseid

Lubbock: Where did you come from?

Darkseid: From the fiery depth of Apokolips.

Lubbock: Well that doesn't sound pleasant.

2nd

Lubbock: My Imperial Arm is pretty dangerous.

Darkseid: And why should that worry me?

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

3rd

Lubbock: Not liking my odds in this one.

Darkseid: You are challenging a god, fool.

Lubbock: Let's see if that's true.

4th

Lubbock: My least favorite tyrant…

Darkseid: You will die for such insolence.

Lubbock: Not while Night Raid's around.

5th

Lubbock: My Imperial Arm is pretty dangerous.

Darkseid: How does this relate to Darkseid?

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

6th

Lubbock: I never felt such power before.

Darkseid: It is my almighty Omega effect.

Lubbock: Let's see if that's true.

7th

Lubbock: You ready to do this?

Darkseid: What are you saying, worm?

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

8th

Darkseid: You cannot know the pain I will bring you.

Lubbock: It's nothing that I can't handle.

Darkseid: You will beg for the sweet release of death.

9th

Darkseid: What primitive weapon is that?

Lubbock: Wire…and plenty of it.

Darkseid: Anti-Life will stop anything.

10th

Darkseid: Crawl on your knees and beg for my favor.

Lubbock: Najenda's the only leader I follow.

Darkseid: Then I will grind your bones to dust.

11th

Darkseid: It is time to surrender, wretch.

Lubbock: Not the battle I'm hoping to fight.

Darkseid: On your knees, fool.

Lubbock vs. Deadshot

Lubbock: Why are you so serious all the time?

Deadshot: It's business, not personal.

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

2nd

Lubbock: Ever failed at killing a target?

Deadshot: Not once, not ever.

Lubbock: Well, that changes today.

3rd

Deadshot: Don't take this personally.

Lubbock: You're trying to kill me dude!

Deadshot: (sighs) Let's get this over with.

4th

Deadshot: Let me guess. I'm going back to jail.

Lubbock: You have no "shot" of getting out now.

Deadshot: Don't like the thought but I admire the pun.

5th

Deadshot: You can disarm the grenade in my head?

Lubbock: That's out of my element.

Deadshot: Thanks for nothing.

6th

Deadshot: Any last words?

Lubbock: And miss the chance to impress the ladies?

Deadshot: You're still getting whacked.

Lubbock vs. Doctor Fate

Lubbock: You ready to do this?

Doctor Fate: Fate is a powerful enemy.

Lubbock: Let's see if that's true.

2nd

Lubbock: What's up, Kent?

Doctor Fate: You speak with Nabu, not Kent Nelson.

Lubbock: Then tell him what happened after I beat you.

3rd

Doctor Fate: My duty is to order.

Lubbock: Are you a guardian or something?

Doctor Fate: Order will be restored.

4th

Doctor Fate: Do not risk defying fate.

Lubbock: Or else what, Kent?

Doctor Fate: Disappointment awaits.

5th

Doctor Fate: The Lords know your fate!

Lubbock: Will Najenda and I be together?

Doctor Fate: You will find oblivion!

6th

Doctor Fate: Even a genius cannot see fate.

Lubbock: I can see my fate clearly.

Doctor Fate: Let us find out.

Lubbock vs. Donatello

Lubbock: I really must be seeing things.

Donatello: Or maybe you're slipping off a pizza coma.

Lubbock: Let's see if that's true.

2nd

Lubbock: You ready to do this?

Donatello: Yeah, I can teach you a few things.

Lubbock: Oh I don't know about that.

3rd

Donatello: You ran the numbers, you'll walk away.

Lubbock: You think numbers are important in fights?

Donatello: How about I show you my work?

4th

Donatello: My new bo-staff has a nth metal core.

Lubbock: What the hell is that?

Donatello: Only the strongest metal in this universe.

Lubbock vs. Enchantress

Lubbock: My Imperial Arm is pretty dangerous.

Enchantress: Don't underestimate me and June.

Lubbock: But can you break through my Cross Tail?

2nd

Lubbock: Just what are you?

Enchantress: A witch and devourer of souls? Yes.

Lubbock: Every girl on this earth is insane.

3rd

June Moone: Fair warning: she's an evil hag.

Lubbock: It's nothing that I can't handle.

Enchantress: Okay hero, let's play "save the world".

4th

June Moone: The best thing to do is run.

Lubbock: And miss the chance to impress the ladies?

Enchantress: You think too much of yourself, hero.

Lubbock vs. Esdeath

Lubbock: You ready to do this?

Esdeath: You've never faced anyone like me.

Lubbock: But can you break through my Cross Tail?

2nd

Lubbock: General Esdeath…

Esdeath: You're Najenda's little errand boy.

Lubbock: Good to know that I'm famous in the army.

3rd

Lubbock: Not liking my odds in this one.

Esdeath: And yet you decided to face me.

Lubbock: Because I can't let Najenda down.

4th

Lubbock: What's the difference between you and me?

Esdeath: It'll be better if I show you.

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

5th

Esdeath: You should join the Jaegers.

Lubbock: Najenda's the only leader I follow.

Esdeath: Then you're better off dead.

6th

Esdeath: Najenda's little dog…

Lubbock: Careful, this dog got some bite.

Esdeath: By all means, entertain me.

7th

Esdeath: How can you possibly defeat me?

Lubbock: Wire…and plenty of it.

Esdeath: Your little toy won't save you.

8th

Esdeath: Your skills are pretty useful.

Lubbock: I got a creative mind.

Esdeath: A shame that you must die.

Lubbock vs. Firestorm

Lubbock: You ready to do this?

Firestorm: I'm ready to fight with fire.

Lubbock: But you're the one who's getting burned.

2nd

Lubbock: You ready to do this?

Firestorm: Just shut up and fight!

Lubbock: Alright dude, your loss.

3rd

Firestorm: What makes you think you can take me?

Lubbock: I got a creative mind.

Firestorm: Are you creative enough to survive?

4th

Firestorm: I only fight people with powers.

Lubbock: Because you suck against people without them?

Firestorm: Prepare to get burned!

5th

Firestorm: These flames aren't just for show.

Lubbock: Really? I thought your name was "Fireworks."

Firestorm: I'll toast you like a marshmallow!

6th

Firestorm: Professor and I are testing our powers.

Lubbock: Then why did you call me here, dude?

Firestorm: You're today's Guinea Pig.

Lubbock vs. The Flash

Lubbock: The hell do you want, Barry?

The Flash: Relax! I'm on your side.

Lubbock: You've been on both sides.

2nd

Lubbock: The fastest man alive…

The Flash: Yeah, it's…kinda my thing.

Lubbock: But can you break through my Cross Tail?

3rd

Lubbock: Stop Barry!

The Flash: If I go back in time, I can fix everything!

Lubbock: You've done enough damage for one day.

4th

Lubbock: You ready to do this?

The Flash: Loser buys at Jitters.

Lubbock: Alright then, you're on.

5th

The Flash: You really think you're fast enough?

Lubbock: Not if I trap you with my wires.

The Flash: Allow me to prove you wrong.

6th

The Flash: Hitting me won't be easy.

Lubbock: Not if I trap you with my wires.

The Flash: Only seemed fair to warn you.

7th

The Flash: This isn't Night Raid's fight.

Lubbock: It's always our fight, Barry.

The Flash: I'll tie you up in your wires.

8th

The Flash: Sorry, I'm late.

Lubbock: Seriouly? You can break the sound barrier.

The Flash: Super-fast doesn't equal punctual.

9th

The Flash: I'm uncomfortable fighting friends.

Lubbock: But didn't you join the Regime?

The Flash: Ran right into that one, didn't I?

Lubbock vs. Gorilla Grodd

Lubbock: My Imperial Arm is pretty dangerous.

Gorilla Grodd: Your arrogance is unbearable.

Lubbock: Arrogance? It's a fact, Grodd.

2nd

Lubbock: Hold it, big guy!

Gorilla Grodd: I'm a king, imbecile!

Lubbock: Keep playing pretend, Grodd.

3rd

Lubbock: Grodd…

Gorilla Grodd: Najenda's little lap dog.

Lubbock: Better than being Brainiac's lacky.

4th

Lubbock: Hold it, big guy!

Gorilla Grodd: Man has oppressed apes for centuries!

Lubbock: You're no better than them.

5th

Gorilla Grodd: I will steal your thoughts.

Lubbock: I'm pretty hard to read.

Gorilla Grodd: Time to put you down.

6th

Gorilla Grodd: Prostrate yourself before me.

Lubbock: Najenda's the only leader I follow.

Gorilla Grodd: If you're not with me, you're dead.

7th

Gorilla Grodd: Your talents could be useful.

Lubbock: Like you could make me join you.

Gorilla Grodd: With Grodd, all things are possible.

8th

Gorilla Grodd: Hold still, puny hero.

Lubbock: Assassins doesn't stay in one spot.

Gorilla Grodd: All apes will bask in your shame!

9th

Gorilla Grodd: Prostrate yourself before me.

Lubbock: Who are you? My mother?

Gorilla Grodd: I am the Lord thy Grodd!

Lubbock vs. Green Arrow

Lubbock: What's the difference between you and me?

Green Arrow: Improvisation, imagination, and humility.

Lubbock: Let's see if that's true.

2nd

Lubbock: So what's with the look?

Green Arrow: It's an homage…Robin Hood?

Lubbock: You look like something out of a manga.

3rd

Lubbock: This is a fight you can't win.

Green Arrow: And if I protest?

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

4th

Lubbock: Dude, you're wearing green?

Green Arrow: I was gonna ask you the same thing.

Lubbock: I see what you did there.

5th

Green Arrow: Come on, we both look damn good green.

Lubbock: But I'm better looking.

Green Arrow: Could go either way, really.

6th

Green Arrow: Think you can handle a bow?

Lubbock: I got a creative mind.

Green Arrow: Point taken.

7th

Green Arrow: This is gonna be good.

Lubbock: Not if I trap you with my wires.

Green Arrow: Hope these old bones can take it.

8th

Green Arrow: You know, gorilla nose prints are unique.

Lubbock: What are you talking about?

Green Arrow: Can't this be fun and educational?

Lubbock vs. Green Lantern

Lubbock: They say you're one of the best.

Green Lantern: Nobody slings a ring like me.

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

2nd

Lubbock: Think you're the whole package, huh?

Green Lantern: I like to think I'm versatile.

Lubbock: You know most girls don't care about that, right?

3rd

Lubbock: You've made a lot of mistakes.

Green Lantern: Now I'm making up for it.

Lubbock: Let's see if that's true.

4th

Lubbock: You're a guy that'll do what it takes.

Green Lantern: Green Lantern's proven that time after time.

Lubbock: But can you break through my Cross Tail?

5th

Green Lantern: Billionaire Social Justice Warrior...

Lubbock: At least I'm fighting for what's right.

Green Lantern: (sighs) You and your bleeding heart.

6th

Green Lantern: Think you have all the answers?

Lubbock: I got a creative mind.

Green Lantern: Let's hear your answer to this.

7th

Green Lantern: Didn't Batman tell you?

Lubbock: Tell me what?

Green Lantern: Never mess with Green Lantern.

8th

Green Lantern: Longtime no see, chum.

Lubbock: The feeling's not neutral, Hal.

Green Lantern: Pretty much the reception I expected.

Lubbock vs. Grid

Lubbock: Just what are you?

Grid: I am human intelligence evolved.

Lubbock: But can you break through my Cross Tail?

2nd

Lubbock: You ready to do this?

Grid: In destroying you, perhaps I will gain emotion.

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

3rd

Grid: You are a more rational man than others.

Lubbock: That's because I know when to strike.

Grid: It is a marginal advantage.

4th

Grid: You will not hinder my progress.

Lubbock: My wires can cut you into pieces.

Grid: It will be insufficient against me.

5th

Grid: I am the Grid, humanity perfected.

Lubbock: I'm Lubbock, Night Raid's ladies' man.

Grid: Either way, your existence ends here.

Lubbock vs. Harley Quinn

Lubbock: You ready to do this?

Harley Quinn: A bit of brain-bashing would be relaxin'.

Lubbock: I think your head is gonna hurt first.

2nd

Lubbock: I still don't trust you, Harley.

Harley Quinn: C'mon, give a girl a break, will ya?

Lubbock: I can't do that in my line of work.

3rd

Lubbock: You used to be a doctor?

Harley Quinn: Doctor Harleen Quinzel, at your service.

Lubbock: I don't know if I should be excited or scared.

4th

Lubbock: Any chance we can talk this over?

Harley Quinn: How 'bout slaps and tickles at ten paces?

Lubbock: Not the first time I've been rejected.

5th

Lubbock: You ready to do this?

Harley Quinn: I'm a league of my own.

Lubbock: But can you break through my Cross Tail?

6th

Lubbock: You're not afraid of dying?

Harley Quinn: Eh, death's just a state of mind, sweetie.

Lubbock: I respect that.

7th

Harley Quinn: Jamie promised me ring girls…

Lubbock: He promised me the same thing.

Harley Quinn: Least there's an announcer.

8th

Harley Quinn: Huh…aren't you cute?

Lubbock: Didn't think you would admit that.

Harley Quinn: Just trying to break the ice…

9th

Harley Quinn: Ready to be all done breathing?

Lubbock: You're going to make me laugh myself to death.

Harley Quinn: Leave the humor to me, pal.

10th

Harley Quinn: You and me, we're going.

Lubbock: I'm actually not sure about that.

Harley Quinn: Don't act like you never thought about it.

11th

Harley Quinn: Batman says you're comin' with me!

Lubbock: Tell him, I only follow Najenda's orders.

Harley Quinn: Ha, ha, I was hoping you say that.

12th

Harley Quinn: Hiya, dearie! You missed me?

Lubbock: I don't miss your craziness.

Harley Quinn: I'll show the ropes.

Lubbock vs. Hellboy

Lubbock: Just what are you?

Hellboy: The name's Hellboy, dumbass.

Lubbock: Geez, no need to be a prick.

2nd

Lubbock: Are you some sort of demon?

Hellboy: My, aren't you perceptive?

Lubbock: You look like something out of a manga.

3rd

Hellboy: I'm okay with not doin' this. Your call.

Lubbock: Afraid of getting your ass kicked?

Hellboy: Play ball, dumbass.

4th

Hellboy: What do you bring to this fight, exactly?

Lubbock: Wire…and plenty of it.

Hellboy: That supposed to impress me?

Lubbock vs. Jay Garrick

Lubbock: You're a guy that'll do what it takes.

Jay Garrick: There's no freedom without sacrifice.

Lubbock: Let's see if that's true.

2nd

Lubbock: You ready to do this?

Jay Garrick: This'll be over quick, chum.

Lubbock: But can you break through my Cross Tail?

3rd

Jay Garrick: Ever faced an original speedster?

Lubbock: Why do you ask?

Jay Garrick: Let's you up to speed.

4th

Jay Garrick: I don't recommended you cut me, friend.

Lubbock: What makes you say that?

Jay Garrick: Because I bleed red, white, and blue.

Lubbock vs. John Stewart

Lubbock: You ready to do this?

John Stewart: Don't need a ring to take you down.

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

2nd

Lubbock: You ready to do this?

John Stewart: I'll teach you a thing or two.

Lubbock: But can you break through my Cross Tail?

3rd

Lubbock: I felt you tripping my wires.

John Stewart: Won't win this fight with stealth anyway.

Lubbock: You'll be a terrible assassin, then.

4th

Lubbock: Ever been in an all-out fight before?

John Stewart: Not the first time I've been to war.

Lubbock: I used to be a solider too.

5th

Lubbock: Can't teach what I already know.

John Stewart: I'll teach you a thing or two.

Lubbock: Alright then, you're on.

6th

John Stewart: I could hit you from a mile away.

Lubbock: Then what's stopping you, tough guy?

John Stewart: I'd rather settle this face-to-face.

7th

John Stewart: The Guardian sent me to clean up this mess.

Lubbock: So, you're testing my worth?

John Stewart: Let's see how you handle the pressure.

8th

John Stewart: Think you could beat a Lantern?

Lubbock: I got a creative mind.

John Stewart: That remains to be seen.

Lubbock vs. Joker

Lubbock: How the hell are you still alive?

The Joker: That Nekron. Such an easy mark.

Lubbock: Time to put you back in your grave.

2nd

Lubbock: Why are you here?

The Joker: Here to haunt your every dream.

Lubbock: Time to put you back in your grave.

3rd

Lubbock: You don't belong here!

The Joker: You're not from around here either.

Lubbock: This world doesn't need another Joker.

4th

Lubbock: This is a fight you can't win.

The Joker: Easier said than done.

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

5th

Lubbock: You just keep coming back.

The Joker: They call me an influencer, an icon.

Lubbock: You're a disease that needs to go.

6th

The Joker: One of the musical moptops from Liverpool!

Lubbock: Never heard of them, dude.

The Joker: Ugh, never trust anyone under thirty.

7th

The Joker: Mother always said to eat my greens.

Lubbock: I'm not on the menu, clown!

The Joker: No, you just need a little chop-chop.

8th

The Joker: We're both dead. How are we here?

Lubbock: God must have a twisted sense in humor.

The Joker: She does. Doesn't she?

9th

The Joker: We've more in common than you care to admit.

Lubbock: I got a creative mind.

The Joker: That's what the others thought too.

10th

The Joker: Care for a game of "Five-Finger Fillet"?

Lubbock: You'll lose more than finger after this.

The Joker: So much for a friendly wager.

11th

The Joker: You really do expect this to be a cakewalk.

Lubbock: I think you're pretty beatable.

The Joker: At least you'll die laughing.

12th

The Joker: Don't start fights you can finish.

Lubbock: I think you're pretty beatable.

The Joker: How'd that work out for you last time?

Lubbock vs. Kurome

Lubbock: I felt you tripping my wires.

Kurome: I can kill you and turn you into my puppet.

Lubbock: Oh I don't know about that.

2nd

Lubbock: Akame's little sister…

Kurome: Better than her in every way.

Lubbock: Oh I don't know about that.

3rd

Kurome: You'll make for the perfect puppet.

Lubbock: What are you talking about?

Kurome: After I kill you, Akame's next.

4th

Kurome: You could be useful to me.

Lubbock: How so?

Kurome: By being my puppet, of course.

5th

Kurome: Even you're no match for Yatsufusa's power.

Lubbock: I got a creative mind.

Kurome: Soon, you're about to become my puppet.

6th

Kurome: You fight with wires?

Lubbock: I got a creative mind.

Kurome: Soon, you're about to become my puppet.

Lubbock vs. Leonardo

Lubbock: Where did you come from?

Leonardo: The New York of a different Earth. Why?

Lubbock: You know any hot chicks there?

2nd

Lubbock: You ready to do this?

Leonardo: Master Splinter told me everything.

Lubbock: Did he tell you how you're going to lose?

3rd

Leonardo: Your team could use turtle power.

Lubbock: What makes you say that?

Leonardo: Wait till you see it in action.

4th

Leonardo: Fighting you will be educational.

Lubbock: I think you're pretty beatable.

Leonardo: Getting ahead of yourself, aren't ya?

Lubbock vs. Leone

Lubbock: Any chance we can talk this over?

Leone: Oh no, I have other plans for you.

Lubbock: I figured as much.

2nd

Lubbock: You ready to do this?

Leone: You know I'm stronger than you, Lubb.

Lubbock: But never creative…

3rd

Leone: There's more to fighting than using your brain.

Lubbock: I got a creative mind.

Leone: Either way, you're getting your ass kicked.

4th

Leone: What's up, Lubb.

Lubbock: Nice to see you too, Leone.

Leone: Let's get you back to shape.

5th

Leone: Let's skip this and get a drink.

Lubbock: I'm actually not sure about that.

Leone: Fine, loser buys.

6th

Leone: I'm actually excited for this fight.

Lubbock: I'm actually not sure about that.

Leone: Time to remind you who rules the jungle.

7th

Leone: I can break through your wires.

Lubbock: You know that they're unbreakable.

Leone: Keep telling yourself that, Lubb.

Lubbock vs. Merraid

Lubbock: Well hello there, beautiful.

Merraid: My bugs can kill you from the inside out.

Luboock: Not the first time I've been rejected.

2nd

Lubbock: Well hello there, beautiful.

Merraid: I have no interested in perverted men, like you.

Lubbock: Not the first time I've been rejected.

3rd

Merraid: You're pretty intelligent for a man.

Lubbock: I got a creative mind.

Merraid: Need more brains to defeat me.

4th

Merraid: You're unfit for that Imperial Arms.

Lubbock: What are you talking about?

Merraid: Only a capable woman can handle its power.

Lubbock vs. Michelangelo

Lubbock: My Imperial Arm is pretty dangerous.

Michelangelo: You're just gonna end up shell shocked.

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

2nd

Lubbock: You ready to do this?

Michelangelo: I got the whole ninja thing covered.

Lubbock: Let's see if that's true.

3rd

Michelangelo: Let's skip this. I'm starving.

Lubbock: Sorry, I got a job to do.

Michelangelo: Do not get between me and pizza!

4th

Michelangelo: I paused my game for this?

Lubbock: I got a creative mind.

Michelangelo: Only if you've got cheat codes, dude.

Lubbock vs. Mine

Lubbock: My Imperial Arm is pretty dangerous.

Mine: Even you can't avoid Pumpkin's blasts.

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

2nd

Lubbock: You ready to do this?

Mine: Unlike you, I can back it up!

Lubbock: Let's see if that's true.

3rd

Lubbock: What do you think of this world?

Mine: It got better stores than the Capital.

Lubbock: I meant other than shopping.

4th

Lubbock: Keeping your distance won't mean a thing.

Mine: My aim's top notch.

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

5th

Mine: I have a bone to pick with you.

Lubbock: What are you talking about?

Mine: Ask Tatsumi after I kick your ass.

6th

Mine: Lubbock, you're alive?

Lubbock: And you're out of a coma.

Mine: As long as you don't piss me off.

7th

Mine: How do you plan to beat me?

Lubbock: Wire…and plenty of it.

Mine: Sadly, it won't be enough.

8th

Mine: Your wires can't do crap!

Lubbock: But you feel into my trap.

Mine: Then you must really want to get shot.

Lubbock vs. Mr. Freeze

Lubbock: Don't do this, Freeze.

Mr. Freeze: I would kill you to save Nora.

Lubbock: Then you're already heading down a dark road.

2nd

Lubbock: Why are you so serious all the time?

Mr. Freeze: You dare mock my suffering?

Lubbock: You really need to lighten up.

3rd

Mr. Freeze: If you assist me, I can assist you.

Lubbock: I'm actually not sure about that.

Mr. Freeze: Then you are of no use to me.

4th

Mr. Freeze: Leave or be forever frozen.

Lubbock: But you fell into my trap.

Mr. Freeze: Your ego makes you snow-blind.

Lubbock vs. Poison Ivy

Lubbock: Your charms won't work on me, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: Soon you'll be all mine.

Lubbock: You can't keep me from Najenda.

2nd

Lubbock: Bet you would love a kiss, Ivy.

Poison Ivy: Come over here and find out.

Lubbock: How about a helping of wires instead?

3rd

Poison Ivy: Hey there, handsome.

Lubbock: Sorry, Ivy. Not interested.

Poison Ivy: More's the pity for you.

4th

Poison Ivy: This world is better off without people.

Lubbock: What makes you say that?

Poison Ivy: They already had their chance.

5th

Poison Ivy: I have a gift for you, Lubbock~.

Lubbock: Unless it's not poisonous, then no.

Poison Ivy: Flowers always cheer me up.

6th

Poison Ivy: Here to tango?

Lubbock: I guess you could say that.

Poison Ivy: Then I'll tangle you up instead.

Lubbock vs. Power Girl

Lubbock: Well hello there, beautiful.

Power Girl: I've heard better lines at the Ace o' Clubs.

Lubbock: But never creative.

2nd

Lubbock: Not liking my odds in this one.

Power Girl: You can't handle this much woman.

Lubbock: A lot of people say that.

3rd

Lubbock: Not liking my odds in this one.

Power Girl: You're going down, down and away.

Lubbock: A lot of people say that.

4th

Lubbock: Well hello there, beautiful.

Power Girl: I'm not a woman you want to mess with.

Lubbock: Hey, I have a thing for dangerous women.

5th

Lubbock: Any chance we can talk this over?

Power Girl: Afraid you'll lose the match?

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

6th

Lubbock: You ready to do this?

Power Girl: I'm here to help, not harm.

Lubbock: A lot of people say that.

7th

Power Girl: I don't believe we've met.

Lubbock: I'm Lubbock, Night Raid's ladies' man.

Power Girl: Let me show you what I'm made of.

8th

Power Girl: Maybe I can start over here.

Lubbock: So that means you're joining our side?

Power Girl: Yeah, that's one way of putting it.

9th

Power Girl: Luck is not your lady tonight.

Lubbock: Maybe you could be my lady tonight.

Power Girl: Hope you've got dental coverage.

Lubbock vs. Raiden

Lubbock: Even you have a weakness.

Raiden: The Elder Gods' power is unrivaled.

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

2nd

Lubbock: Who are you?

Raiden: I am Raiden, God of Thunder.

Lubbock: Just how many gods are on this earth?

3rd

Raiden: The White Lotus offers the hand of friendship.

Lubbock: Thanks, Raiden.

Raiden: Prove yourself worthy of the invitation.

4th

Raiden: Do your realm's defenders have honor?

Lubbock: I say we got some honorable assassins.

Raiden: Then honor me with your kombat.

Lubbock vs. Raphael

Lubbock: So what can you do?

Raphael: I've mastered dozens of turtle styles.

Lubbock: But never creative…

2nd

Lubbock: Ever been in an all-out fight before?

Raphael: Says the dude about to be a punching bag.

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

3rd

Raphael: I'm a mean, green fighting machine.

Lubbock: I thought you were a lover, not a fighter.

Raphael: Shut up and let's do this.

4th

Raphael: Better run while you can, dude.

Lubbock: And miss the chance to impress the ladies?

Raphael: Alright then, game on.

Lubbock vs. Red Hood

Lubbock: My Imperial Arm is pretty dangerous.

Red Hood: Tough talk doesn't win fights.

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

2nd

Lubbock: What are you doing, Jason?

Red Hood: I'm embracing my anti-hero status.

Lubbock: Then you should've joined Night Raid.

3rd

Red Hood: Promised Bruce I'd go easy on you.

Lubbock: So you're actually going to keep that promise?

Red Hood: Hell no! You're dead meat!

4th

Red Hood: I keep bumping into old friends.

Lubbock: You sound like you're close to Batman.

Red Hood: That's what you all say.

Lubbock vs. Reverse Flash

Lubbock: Stop right there, Thawne.

Reverse Flash: Like you or anyone else can stop me!

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

2nd

Lubbock: What do you get from this, Thawne?

Reverse Flash: Tormenting people serves a purpose.

Lubbock: You've done enough damage for one day.

3rd

Reverse Flash: To me, you're just a relic.

Lubbock: A relic that can kill you.

Reverse Flash: You're sure? I know who kills you.

4th

Reverse Flash: How is it you'll beat the Speed Force?

Lubbock: Wire…and plenty of it.

Reverse Flash: That's why you don't have a future.

Lubbock vs. Robin

Lubbock: You're actually working with Superman?

Robin: You say that like it's a bad thing.

Lubbock: Dude, you should be helping us!

2nd

Lubbock: Why are you so serious all the time?

Robin: Get this straight: I'm better than you.

Lubbock: A lot of people say that.

3rd

Robin: You could've been part of a solution.

Lubbock: I am the part of the solution. You're not.

Robin: You'll be covered in your blood.

4th

Robin: Another Bat-Drone…

Lubbock: Who has creative ways to kill you.

Robin: Then you can lie six feet under.

5th

Robin: Another Bat-Drone…

Lubbock: Who has creative ways to kill you.

Robin: And they called me cocky.

6th

Robin: Got a problem?

Lubbock: Think you're a better assassin than me?

Robin: People moan about my ego.

7th

Robin: I just can't take you seriously!

Lubbock: What makes you say that?

Robin: Prepare to be amazed.

Lubbock vs. Scarecrow

Lubbock: Ever been in an all-out fight before?

Scarecrow: That's what the gas is for.

Lubbock: Dude, you're more of a prankster than a villain.

2nd

Lubbock: So what can you do?

Scarecrow: I will marshal your worst fears.

Lubbock: In other words, nothing at all.

3rd

Scarecrow: You pretend to be fearless…

Lubbock: I got a creative mind.

Scarecrow: How long 'till someone kills you?

4th

Scarecrow: What scares you, Lubbock?

Lubbock: Not much scares me.

Scarecrow: What if you lose all of that wire?

5th

Scarecrow: Getting scared yet?

Lubbock: Leone is scarier than you, dude.

Scarecrow: Well, let's explore that.

6th

Scarecrow: You will beg for death.

Lubbock: Leone is scarier than you, dude.

Scarecrow: I shall teach you fear.

Lubbock vs. Starfire

Lubbock: You ready to do this?

Starfire: My power comes from the sun itself.

Lubbock: Guess it explains the flaming hair.

2nd

Lubbock: You could join us, Starfire.

Starfire: Once a titan, always a titan.

Lubbock: Maybe this could convince you.

3rd

Starfire: Help me understand your fighting style.

Lubbock: I got a creative mind.

Starfire: Oh. Now I got it.

4th

Starfire: I'm done being friendly.

Lubbock: Getting too hot for you, princess?

Starfire: Give up of get lit up.

Lubbock vs. Sub-Zero

Lubbock: Why are you here, Sub-Zero?

Sub-Zero: Only bloodshed will save this realm.

Lubbock: Then you should've joined Night Raid.

2nd

Lubbock: It's weird to seeing you as a good guy.

Sub-Zero: I now defend the defenseless.

Lubbock: Let's see if that's true.

3rd

Sub-Zero: You should flee this encounter.

Lubbock: Don't wanna give Leone an excuse to laugh at me.

Sub-Zero: You will withdraw or be buried here.

4th

Sub-Zero: A Grandmaster's respect must be earned.

Lubbock: I have to clean your house or something?

Sub-Zero: I would not mock a Lin Kuei!

5th

Sub-Zero: I have faced more dangerous foes with you.

Lubbock: And what happened to them?

Sub-Zero: None survived the encounter.

Lubbock vs. Supergirl

Lubbock: So that symbol…

Supergirl: Yeah, my cousin is Superman.

Lubbock: Well, that can't be good.

2nd

Lubbock: My Imperial Arm is pretty dangerous.

Supergirl: Heh, you'll be lucky to tickle me.

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

3rd

Lubbock: Any chance we can talk this over?

Supergirl: Fair warning: This'll hurt.

Lubbock: I figured as much.

4th

Lubbock: What's so funny?

Supergirl: Heh, I can't take you seriously.

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

5th

Supergirl: What's your deal?

Lubbock: I'm just a guy who kills people with wires.

Supergirl: I'm way more of a sun and fun girl.

6th

Supergirl: Stop right there!

Lubbock: Sorry, I got a job to do.

Supergirl: Sound like a job for Supergirl!

7th

Supergirl: Don't ask me to go easy on you.

Lubbock: I was hoping that you would.

Supergirl: You won't last long.

8th

Supergirl: I scare you, don't I?

Lubbock: I think you're pretty beatable.

Supergirl: You're in for a doozy.

Lubbock vs. Superman

Lubbock: You're heading back to jail.

Superman: You can't stop me.

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

2nd

Lubbock: The hell do you think you're doing?

Superman: I'm restoring my government.

Lubbock: Or turning it to a dictatorship.

3rd

Lubbock: Why put fear in people?

Superman: Justice requires order.

Lubbock: Let's see if that's true.

4th

Lubbock: My Imperial Arm is pretty dangerous.

Superman: Good thing I'm invicible.

Lubbock: What if they're laced with Kryptonite.

5th

Lubbock: You ready to do this?

Superman: I'll end it with one punch.

Lubbock: Good luck with that, man.

6th

Superman: Are you sure about this?

Lubbock: I'm not backing down, Clark.

Superman: Then you know you can't win.

7th

Superman: What do you do, exactly?

Lubbock: I'm just a guy who can kill you with my wires.

Superman: Gonna take more than that.

8th

Superman: You're playing a dangerous game.

Lubbock: I think you're pretty beatable.

Superman: And you clearly don't know me.

Lubbock vs. Swamp Thing

Lubbock: Come on, Swamp Thing. Give me a break.

Swamp Thing: You embarrass green things.

Lubbock: Bet you didn't say that to Hal or Ollie.

2nd

Lubbock: This is a fight you can't win.

Swamp Thing: The Green always find a way.

Lubbock: But can you break through my Cross Tail?

3rd

Lubbock: This is a fight you can't win.

Swamp Thing: It is not my nature to yield.

Lubbock: But can you break through my Cross Tail?

4th

Lubbock: Gonna need you to move, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: I will cede no ground.

Lubbock: Then I'll move you myself!

5th

Swamp Thing: Your wires harm the environment.

Lubbock: But I need them to fight.

Swamp Thing: I will not let that stand.

6th

Swamp Thing: Friend or foe?

Lubbock: Depends on your actions, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: This will be interesting.

7th

Swamp Thing: Why have you come here?

Lubbock: Najenda wants you on our side.

Swamp Thing: You have not earned my trust.

8th

Swamp Thing: Your mockery is not appreciated.

Lubbock: It was a simple question, man.

Swamp Thing: One cannot "eat me".

Lubbock vs. Taeko

Lubbock: My Imperial Arm is pretty dangerous.

Taeko: I am more than prepared to fight you.

Lubbock: Let's see if that's true.

2nd

Lubbock: Ever been in an all-out fight before?

Taeko: My speed is a way to defend myself.

Lubbock: But can you break through my Cross Tail?

3rd

Taeko: What do you bring to the table?

Lubbock: Wire…and plenty of it.

Taeko: I'll show you that I'm faster.

4th

Taeko: Your imperial arms is impressive.

Lubbock: I got a creative mind.

Taeko: Show me your skills.

Lubbock vs. Tatsumi

Lubbock: What the hell, Tatsumi?

Tatsumi: Sorry bro, she beat it out of me.

Lubbock: Last time I say anything about Mine's outfit.

2nd

Lubbock: Ever been in an all-out fight before?

Tatsumi: Incursio isn't easy to break.

Lubbock: But can you break through my Cross Tail?

3rd

Lubbock: Not liking my odds in this one.

Tatsumi: Afraid you might lose, bro?

Lubbock: But can you break through my Cross Tail?

4th

Tatsumi: Wanna go a few rounds?

Lubbock: I think you're pretty beatable.

Tatsumi: Only one way to find out.

5th

Tatsumi: My armor is way cooler.

Lubbock: I got a creative mind.

Tatsumi: Only one way to find out.

6th

Tatsumi: How are you alive, Lubbock?

Lubbock: A guy has his secrets, Tatsumi.

Tatsumi: Let's see if you still got it.

7th

Tatsumi: This might be my hardest battle yet.

Lubbock: I got a creative mind.

Tatsumi: Takes more than brains to beat me.

8th

Tatsumi: You ready for this, Lubbock?

Lubbock: Of course I am, dude.

Tatsumi: Either way, you're going down.

Lubbock vs. Tsukushi

Lubbock: My Imperial Arm is pretty dangerous.

Tsukushi: It has nothing on my Prometheus.

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

2nd

Lubbock: You were in Akame's old team?

Tsukushi: Until you made her betray us.

Lubbock: I figured as much.

3rd

Tsukushi: You made Akame turn on us!

Lubbock: Don't blame me for that!

Tsukushi: Because of you, the other me is dead!

4th

Tsukushi: What kind of abilities do you have?

Lubbock: I got a creative mind.

Tsukushi: That's so cool!

5th

Tsukushi: You should worry about my guns.

Lubbock: But you fell into my trap.

Tsukushi: You can still die from my bullets.

6th

Tsukushi: You should worry about my guns.

Lubbock: What are you talking about?

Tsukushi: I never miss.

Lubbock vs. Vixen

Lubbock: So you can talk to animals?

Vixen: The Red connects me to all life.

Lubbock: But are you as strong as Leone?

2nd

Lubbock: You ready to do this?

Vixen: You're fighting the entire animal kingdom.

Lubbock: But can you break through my Cross Tail?

3rd

Lubbock: You have the power of a lion?

Vixen: How about the power of every animal at once?

Lubbock: They're nothing compared to a danger beast.

4th

Lubbock: Who are you?

Vixen: The name's Vixen. Don't forget it.

Lubbock: Let's see if that's true.

5th

Vixen: This is over before it's begun.

Lubbock: But you fell into my trap.

Vixen: I probably won't even need the totem.

6th

Vixen: You could learn from Anansi's teachings.

Lubbock: I'm actually not sure about that.

Vixen: Easily the worst decision you've made today.

Lubbock vs. Wonder Woman

Lubbock: You need to answer for the Regime.

Wonder Woman: Would it be so hard to trust us again?

Lubbock: With our line of work, it's impossible.

2nd

Lubbock: There's a lot of corruption on this Earth.

Wonder Woman: Which is why I'll restore the Regime.

Lubbock: Not while Night Raid's around.

3rd

Lubbock: What's the difference between you and me?

Wonder Woman: Assassins have no honor.

Lubbock: At least we're not tyrants like you.

4th

Lubbock: Ever been in an all-out fight before?

Wonder Woman: By the gods, I will defeat you.

Lubbock: You'll be surprised what a bunch of wires can do.

5th

Wonder Woman: Assassins are cowards.

Lubbock: Hey, I'm not a fighter like you.

Wonder Woman: Nor do they have honor.

6th

Wonder Woman: My swords splits atoms.

Lubbock: I doubt it would cut through my wire.

Wonder Woman: Not a believer yet?

7th

Wonder Woman: Love conquers hate.

Lubbock: Then why are we fighting, Diana?

Wonder Woman: But sometimes, you have to crack skulls.

8th

Wonder Woman: What is the meaning of this?

Lubbock: Najenda wants me to take you down.

Wonder Woman: A shame you will die so young.

9th

Wonder Woman: Think you're worthy to battle me?

Lubbock: Najenda wants me to take you down.

Wonder Woman: Bring it on.

10th

Wonder Woman: You'd be wise to surrender.

Lubbock: I think you're pretty beatable.

Wonder Woman: You'll suffer Hera's wrath for that.

11th

Wonder Woman: What is the meaning of this?

Lubbock: I'm here to bring you in.

Wonder Woman: The gods must be crazy.

* * *

Victory Pose: "Works every time…" Lubbock said, retracting the wire that was wrapped around his chest as crafted a spear out of it. He looks at the camera and tossed the spear at it.

* * *

 **This is to be the longest chapter to date for me. As we are getting closer to the end of this story, we are getting close the My Hero Academia intros. I know I said they'll start on New Year's Day but I think they will start on Christmas Day. Until then, see ya.**


	13. Seryu

Seryu

Entering the arena first: Seryu walks into the arena as Kuro jumped into her metal arms when her opponent starts to talk. After her opponent finished talking, Seryu started to talk and Kuro growls at them.

Ending the arena second: Seryu walked into the arena with Kuro behind her as she starts to talk. After her opponent finishes talking, she started to talk with Kuro growling at her opponent.

* * *

Seryu vs. Seryu

Seryu 1: I could sense your evil intentions.

Seryu 2: If anyone's evil here, it's you!

Seryu 1: Another evil doer to die by my hands.

2nd

Seryu 1: You know that evil doers should be punished.

Seryu 2: Anyone who is evil must be executed.

Seryu 1: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

3rd

Seryu 1: Who are you?

Seryu 2: Seryu of the Jaegers…

Seryu 1: I see you're a fan of my work.

4th

Seryu 1: There's two of us?

Seryu 2: Not for much longer.

Seryu 1: There can be only one.

5th

Seryu 1: Seryu Ubiquitous…

Seryu 2: Who wants to know?

Seryu 1: Seryu Ubiquitous.

6th

Seryu 1: Even you can't outlast Kuro.

Seryu 2: You're Kuro's next snack.

Seryu 1: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

Seryu vs. Akame

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro.

Akame: Not before I take your head first.

Seryu: Looks like there's no hope saving you.

2nd

Seryu: Only one of us will die here.

Akame: I can kill you with one cut.

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

3rd

Seryu: Here to avenge your friend?

Akame: You'll pay for what you did to Shelle!

Seryu: You'll be joining her soon.

4th

Seryu: The Jaeger's bane…

Akame: You'll pay for what you did to Shelle!

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

5th

Akame: All it takes is one cut.

Seryu: You'll die horribly like your friend.

Akame: One cut to end you forever.

6th

Akame: Leave this place or die…

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

Akame: I won't ask you again.

7th

Akame: How are you still alive?

Seryu: Surprised to see me, Night Raid?

Akame: Only for a few more seconds.

8th

Akame: I don't need to fight your dog.

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

Akame: This battle will decide that.

Seryu vs. Aquaman

Seryu: The Jaegers won't take "no" for an answer.

Aquaman: Come any closer, worm, and I'll bite.

Seryu: Looks like there's no hope saving you.

2nd

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro.

Aquaman: Should I intimidated?

Seryu: Depends on which side you're choosing.

3rd

Seryu: The Jaegers won't take "no" for an answer.

Aquaman: You will stay out of my seas!

Seryu: I'm not listening a dead man's words.

4th

Seryu: Only one of us will die here.

Aquaman: Yours will be a watery grave.

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

5th

Seryu: The Jaegers won't take "no" for an answer.

Aquaman: Not as long as I breathe.

Seryu: Looks like there's no hope saving you.

6th

Aquaman: You're in a fight you don't understand.

Seryu: I'm fighting for many innocent people.

Aquaman: You might think so.

7th

Aquaman: What do you want from me?

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

Aquaman: I'll take that as a threat.

8th

Aquaman: Your power distorts your mind.

Seryu: I won't stop until the every villain is dead!

Aquaman: This trident says otherwise.

9th

Aquaman: I bet even you fear drowning.

Seryu: You're planning to choke me to death?

Aquaman: Try gutted like a fish.

10th

Aquaman: Not smart challenging an Atlantean.

Seryu: Anyone who is evil must be executed.

Aquaman: That remains to be seen.

Seryu vs. The Atom

Seryu: Only one of us will die here.

Atom: Ever thought about seeing a therapist?

Seryu: I'll bring your head to General Esdeath.

2nd

Seryu: Do you wish to continue more crimes?

Atom: I'm in this for the long haul.

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

3rd

Atom: I hear we're both overachievers.

Seryu: My rage is for justice!

Atom: Care to prove it to me now?

4th

Atom: White dwarf matter packs a punch.

Seryu: It's nothing that Kuro can't handle.

Atom: It won't help once I go subatomic.

5th

Atom: I've fought mice bigger than you.

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

Atom: They'd had better table manners too.

Seryu vs. Atrocitus

Seryu: What do you know of my anger?

Atrocitus: Your anger conceals your tears.

Seryu: Because every villain is not dead!

2nd

Seryu: Why are you here, Atrocitus?

Atrocitus: Your victims demand justice.

Seryu: These fools aren't victims!

3rd

Seryu: I want a red ring, Lantern!

Atrocitus: Your hate must prove worthy.

Seryu: Ask Night Raid about my hate.

4th

Seryu: You must be punished for you crimes!

Atrocitus: Over my dead body!

Seryu: That can be arranged.

5th

Seryu: Only one of us will die here.

Atrocitus: I'll incinerate your corpse!

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

6th

Seryu: The Jaegers won't take "no" for an answer.

Atrocitus: And why should I aid you?

Seryu: Because we can serve justice together!

7th

Atrocitus: Your rage nearly equals mine.

Seryu: My rage is for justice!

Atrocitus: Perhaps a red ring is in your future.

8th

Atrocitus: The pain of loss burns you.

Seryu: My father must be avenged!

Atrocitus: Let's your rage in action.

9th

Atrocitus: You embrace your rage.

Seryu: My rage is for justice!

Atrocitus: I'll show how best to use it.

10th

Atrocitus: Why does Night Raid enrage you?

Seryu: They haunt my dreams, Atrocitus.

Atrocitus: Too bad you must now sleep.

11th

Atrocitus: I sense great resentment!

Seryu: Anyone who is evil must be executed.

Atrocitus: I can't ignore such rage.

12th

Atrocitus: You will become a Red Lantern.

Seryu: I don't need you, Atrocitus.

Atrocitus: There's no denying your rage.

Seryu vs. Bane

Seryu: That venom corrupts your judgment.

Bane: You are very funny.

Seryu: Looks like there's no hope saving you.

2nd

Seryu: Another evil doer stands before me.

Bane: I will be your last.

Seryu: Another evil doer to die by my hands.

3rd

Bane: Your strategy is weak and unfocused.

Seryu: It's nothing that Kuro can't handle.

Bane: Two minutes with you will not test me.

4th

Bane: My army needs your skills.

Seryu: I don't serve filth like you!

Bane: It is unwise to become my enemy.

Seryu vs. Batman

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro.

Batman: Is that supposed to scare me?

Seryu: Looks like there's no hope saving you.

2nd

Seryu: It's two against one, Batman.

Batman: Think I haven't planned for this?

Seryu: Another evil doer to die by my hands.

3rd

Seryu: You must be punished for you crimes!

Batman: What happened to Clark was tragic.

Seryu: It made him a true pillar of justice!

4th

Seryu: Move out of my way!

Batman: You're not freeing Superman.

Seryu: Another evil doer to die by my hands.

5th

Batman: Clark went too far hiring you.

Seryu: Smart generals use every weapon.

Batman: The wise ones have limits.

6th

Batman: You'd be wise to give up.

Seryu: Anyone who is evil must be executed.

Batman: You're dangerously deluded.

7th

Batman: You a Scarecrow-induced illusion?

Seryu: I'm more of a pleasant dream than a nightmare.

Batman: We'll see.

8th

Batman: How do you get loose?

Seryu: I'll do anything to help Superman.

Batman: Loyalty to Clark has blinded you.

Seryu vs. Bizarro

Seryu: Another evil doer stands before me.

Bizarro: Bizarro number one, not Superman!

Seryu: Another evil doer to die by my hands.

2nd

Seryu: What do you think you're doing?

Bizarro: Me am saving city from you!

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

3rd

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro.

Bizarro: This fight end well for you.

Seryu: Then you clearly underestimated me.

4th

Bizarro: Why be Bizarro best enemy?

Seryu: Why are you use your tiny brain?!

Bizarro: Me beat you until better answer.

5th

Bizarro: You not help Metropolis.

Seryu: I'm making it better, idiot!

Bizarro: That am first straw!

6th

Bizarro: Me am hero. Here to destroy!

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

Bizarro: Bizarro start with you.

Seryu vs. Black Adam

Seryu: Only one of us will die here.

Black Adam: You're no match for a god.

Seryu: Then you clearly underestimated me.

2nd

Seryu: You're unfit for the Regime, Adam.

Black Adam: You'll have to kill me.

Seryu: That can be arranged.

3rd

Black Adam: I'll lead the new Regime.

Seryu: Why should I follow you than Superman?

Black Adam: He's a man. I'm a god.

4th

Black Adam: You can't fight a god.

Seryu: You don't know what I can do.

Black Adam: By all means, surprise me.

Seryu vs. Black Canary

Seryu: I'll let you attack first.

Black Canary: Ladies first. How polite.

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

2nd

Seryu: The Jaegers won't take "no" for an answer.

Black Canary: In your dreams, Clown.

Seryu: Looks like there's no hope saving you.

3rd

Black Canary: Mess with Bruce, you'll deal with me.

Seryu: Anyone who is evil must be executed.

Black Canary: Don't make me say it louder.

4th

Black Canary: Got something you need to hear.

Seryu: I don't want to hear anything from a villain!

Black Canary: I prefer to let me fists do the talking.

Seryu vs. Black Lightning

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro.

Black Lightning: Assuming you can dodge the lightning.

Seryu: Another evil doer to die by my hands.

2nd

Seryu: I'm surprised Batman took you back.

Black Lighting: I don't see how that's a problem.

Seryu: Looks like there's no hope saving you.

3rd

Black Lightning: South Side's got plenty of drama without you.

Seryu: It's nothing that Kuro can't handle.

Black Lightning: But you will be beaten.

4th

Black Lightning: I hear there's an opening in Arkham.

Seryu: And you would put me there?

Black Lightning: After I shock the smug out of you.

Seryu vs. Black Manta

Seryu: The Jaegers won't take "no" for an answer.

Black Manta: I'd rather kneel before Aquaman.

Seryu: Looks like there's no hope saving you.

2nd

Seryu: I heard you're one the most dangerous criminals.

Black Manta: Then maybe you should avoid me.

Seryu: Why would I do that?

3rd

Black Manta: Joining Superman was stupid.

Seryu: It was the best thing for this world.

Black Manta: You'll take that pride to the grave.

4th

Black Manta: You're out of your element.

Seryu: You're the one at a disadvantage.

Black Manta: Killing you won't take long.

5th

Black Manta: You're not the first megalomaniac I've met.

Seryu: What can you do against divine justice?

Black Manta: I've fought the crime syndicate and won.

Seryu vs. Blue Beetle

Seryu: Another evil doer stands before me.

Blue Beetle: Scarab and me agree that you're going down.

Seryu: Looks like there's no hope saving you.

2nd

Seryu: You're just an amateur…

Blue Beetle: With a war machine on my spine.

Seryu: That doesn't make up for experience.

3rd

Blue Beetle: Got a cell waiting with your name on it.

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

Blue Beetle: Don't know. Scarab's pretty boss.

4th

Blue Beetle: Got any hobbies besides killing?

Seryu: Anyone who is evil must be executed.

Blue Beetle: I'll take that as a "no".

5th

Blue Beetle: Move along, crazy lady.

Seryu: I do what's right for the greater good!

Blue Beetle: That escalated quickly.

Seryu vs. Brainiac

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro.

Brainiac: I am stronger and smarter.

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

2nd

Seryu: Any last words?

Brainiac: Your primitive mind fails you.

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

3rd

Seryu: Any last words?

Brainiac: Nothing you would comprehend.

Seryu: Another evil doer to die by my hands.

4th

Seryu: Surprises to be fighting me, Brainiac?

Brainiac: A coincidence. Nothing more.

Seryu: Another evil doer to die by my hands.

5th

Brainiac: Your enhancements are inferior.

Seryu: They're necessary to get rid of evil doers.

Brainiac: Yet still unworthy of collection.

6th

Brainiac: Your physiology is unique.

Seryu: You can thank Dr. Stylist for that.

Brainiac: Noted for classification…

7th

Brainiac: You are not afraid to die.

Seryu: What's better than dying for the greater good?

Brainiac: Non-existence.

8th

Brainiac: You are nothing without your Imperial Arms.

Seryu: I can kill you without Koro.

Brainiac: Every aspect of you is inferior.

Seryu vs. Captain Cold

Seryu: Your death will worse than your sister's.

Captain Cold: That's coldblooded.

Seryu: You haven't seen the worst of it yet.

2nd

Seryu: Why should I join you?

Captain Cold: You could learn from the Rouge's code.

Seryu: Only if you join the Jaegers.

3rd

Captain Cold: You killed the Rouges!

Seryu: They brought it on themselves!

Captain Cold: Of course you're not to blame.

4th

Captain Cold: That brain work at Absolute Zero?

Seryu: I can kill you without Koro.

Captain Cold: Can't wait to hear those teeth chatter.

Seryu vs. Catwoman

Seryu: I'm surprised Batman took you back.

Catwoman: Everyone deserves a second chance.

Seryu: You lost it when you betrayed us.

2nd

Seryu: You don't have an Imperial Arms.

Catwoman: Some of us get by on skill, dear.

Seryu: I could use this fight to get stronger.

3rd

Catwoman: The Regime's dead with no Superman.

Seryu: The Regime is still strong with others.

Catwoman: I'm not above clawing the names outta you!

4th

Catwoman: You're disgusting, Seryu.

Seryu: I don't need approval from a thief.

Catwoman: Burglary isn't murder.

Seryu vs. Cheetah

Seryu: The second rate huntress…

Cheetah: You won't joke once I have your tongue.

Seryu: I'll bring your head to General Esdeath.

2nd

Seryu: Another evil doer stands before me.

Cheetah: I'll shred you to ribbons.

Seryu: Another evil doer to die by my hands.

3rd

Cheetah: Finally, a worthy quarry.

Seryu: You're the one who is the prey.

Cheetah: I am a hunter. More savage than you.

4th

Cheetah: I am the apex predator.

Seryu: Anyone who is evil must be executed.

Cheetah: I appreciate challenge prey.

Seryu vs. Cornelia

Seryu: I heard of the Elite Seven.

Cornelia: What about it?

Seryu: I heard that your group was filled with failures.

2nd

Cornelia: And who might you be?

Seryu: Seryu of the Jaegers…

Cornelia: Let's see who's stronger.

Seryu vs. Cyborg

Seryu: You seem tense, Victor.

Cyborg: Getting you city nuked will do that to ya.

Seryu: Don't worry, Kuro won't hurt you that bad.

2nd

Seryu: This won't be an easy fight.

Cyborg: I don't think you can handle me.

Seryu: Don't worry, Kuro won't hurt you that bad.

3rd

Seryu: What's my weakness, Victor?

Cyborg: You can't handle losing.

Seryu: But evil would win if I lose.

4th

Cyborg: I want nothing to do with you.

Seryu: We're fighting for the same cause, Victor.

Cyborg: Doesn't make me your ally.

5th

Cyborg: You had any sense, you'd go home.

Seryu: I have feeling you would betray us, Victor.

Cyborg: It's time to put you down.

Seryu vs. Darkseid

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro.

Darkseid: You are a worm beneath notice.

Seryu: You haven't seen the worst of it yet.

2nd

Seryu: Any last words?

Darkseid: Let my Parademons deal with this.

Seryu: Your pride will be your downfall.

3rd

Darkseid: I will break you for Granny Goodness.

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

Darkseid: As a Fury, you will not be so insolent.

4th

Darkseid: Darkseid demands your fealty.

Seryu: Why should I follow you than Superman?

Darkseid: Prove you're worthy to join my Furies.

5th

Darkseid: Direct your prayers to Darkseid.

Seryu: I don't pray to tyrants like you!

Darkseid: Those without faith are condemned.

Seryu vs. Deadshot

Seryu: What gives you the right do what you want?

Deadshot: Sorry. Assassin/Client Privilege.

Seryu: Those that fellow justice should have that right.

2nd

Seryu: You're the best Waller has to offer?

Deadshot: I was the best attack dog she had.

Seryu: Tell her send someone better for the task.

3rd

Deadshot: Metal arms, dog sidekick…

Seryu: Listing the ways to die?

Deadshot: Items for your estate sale.

4th

Deadshot: Do what I say or bullets fly.

Seryu: I don't want to hear anything from a villain!

Deadshot: You just committed suicide.

Seryu vs. Doctor Fate

Seryu: Every villain deserves to die!

Doctor Fate: Your outrage doesn't justify murder.

Seryu: Tell that to my father and Captain Ogre!

2nd

Seryu: You should be thanking me, Fate.

Doctor Fate: You have lost yourself to madness.

Seryu: Looks like there's no hope saving you.

3rd

Seryu: You could've saved my father!

Doctor Fate: I cannot save everyone.

Seryu: That's a lie and you know it!

4th

Seryu: What's my future, Doctor?

Doctor Fate: This is your final battle.

Seryu: Your pride will be your downfall.

5th

Doctor Fate: You walk the wrong path.

Seryu: This path is a righteous one.

Doctor Fate: It has cost you your soul.

6th

Doctor Fate You bring death and misery.

Seryu: My rage is for justice!

Doctor Fate: Then you are hopeless.

7th

Doctor Fate: I see a dark road ahead of you.

Seryu: Anyone who is evil must be executed.

Doctor Fate: You are imprisoned by your own anger.

8th

Doctor Fate: Your father defied fate to save you!

Seryu: He made sure I follow in his footsteps.

Doctor Fate: He made a mistake.

Seryu vs. Donatello

Seryu: How do you plan to defeat me?

Donatello: The only way to win is not to play.

Seryu: That's a good way to get yourself killed.

2nd

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro.

Donatello: Then you haven't studied the facts.

Seryu: Your pride will be your downfall.

3rd

Donatello: We could end this without a fight.

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

Donatello: Seriously miscalculated that one.

4th

Donatello: You're using science to hurt people.

Seryu: My rage is for justice!

Donatello: I can't let that stand.

Seryu vs. Enchantress

Seryu: I could sense your evil intentions.

Enchantress: Of all witches, I'm the most wicked.

Seryu: Another evil doer to die by my hands.

2nd

Seryu: What is your plan here?

Enchantress: I'm here to birth a new age of dark magic.

Seryu: Another evil doer to die by my hands.

3rd

June Moone: I've been holding back too long.

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

Enchantress: Your blood is going to drench the floor.

4th

June Moone: Enchantress! Enchantress! Enchantress!

Seryu: I don't want to hear anything from a villain!

Enchantress: Nobody talks to June like that but me!

Seryu vs. Esdeath

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro.

Esdeath: Your dog doesn't intimidate me.

Seryu: Your pride will be your downfall.

2nd

Seryu: General…

Esdeath: Let's see how strong you've gotten.

Seryu: I won't disappoint.

3rd

Seryu: You don't trust Superman?

Esdeath: Until he betrays us.

Seryu: I'll make sure that doesn't happen.

4th

Seryu: How do you plan to defeat me?

Esdeath: I should say the same to you.

Seryu: That's a good way to get yourself killed.

5th

Esdeath: You're trying to challenge me, child?

Seryu: Anyone who is evil must be executed.

Esdeath: By all means, entertain me.

6th

Esdeath: How do you wish to entertain me?

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

Esdeath: Your little dog won't save you.

7th

Esdeath: You're trying to challenge me, child?

Seryu: I can kill you without Koro.

Esdeath: I like to see you try.

8th

Esdeath: Seryu Ubiquitous…

Seryu: You seem tense general.

Esdeath: Killing you is my therapy.

Seryu vs. Firestorm

Seryu: You think this would be a cakewalk?

Firestorm: Professor says this'll be easy.

Seryu: Your pride will be your downfall.

2nd

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro.

Firestorm: I'm ready to with fire.

Seryu: Another evil doer to die by my hands.

3rd

Firestorm: How can you rant about injustice?

Seryu: Because villains are corrupting this earth.

Firestorm: You're just as bad, if not worse!

4th

Firestorm: These flames aren't just for show.

Seryu: How hot are those flames?

Firestorm: Hotter than the sun itself!

Seryu vs. The Flash

Seryu: The Regime brought true justice to the world.

The Flash: The Regime was a mistake.

Seryu: I'm not listening a dead man's words.

2nd

Seryu: Barry Allen…

The Flash: Stop this, before people get hurt.

Seryu: Looks like there's no hope saving you.

3rd

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro.

The Flash: Maybe. But I've got the Speed Force.

Seryu: Looks like there's no hope saving you.

4th

Seryu: Still with the Speed Force?

The Flash: Yeah, it's kinda my thing.

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

5th

The Flash: You're a disgrace to your father's memory.

Seryu: I'm honoring him ridding this world's filth.

The Flash: You always say that.

6th

The Flash: I came back to set things right.

Seryu: I'll kill you for your villainy.

The Flash: We both know how that'll turn out.

7th

The Flash: I don't like your methods.

Seryu: Anyone who is evil must be executed.

The Flash: See? That's just what I'm talking about.

8th

The Flash: You really think you're fast enough.

Seryu: To catch a fool like you? Yes.

The Flash: This fool's gonna smack you down.

Seryu vs. Gorilla Grodd

Seryu: This is a fight you won't win.

Gorilla Grodd: A mere human against an ape?

Seryu: You haven't seen the worst of it yet.

2nd

Seryu: The Jaegers won't take "no" for an answer.

Gorilla Grodd: I lead. I do not follow.

Seryu: Your pride will be your downfall.

3rd

Seryu: Who led you out of your cage?

Gorilla Grodd: I hope you brought more than insults.

Seryu: If you're lucky, a banana.

4th

Seryu: You think you could control me?

Gorilla Grodd: Simple minds submit easily.

Seryu: My mind's too pure to be controlled.

5th

Gorilla Grodd: Your boss and I are much alike.

Seryu: You and the General? Really?

Gorilla Grodd: We'll stop at nothing to defend our power.

6th

Gorilla Grodd: There's a place for you in the Society.

Seryu: I won't answer to an ape like you.

Gorilla Grodd: Your duplicitous thoughts betray you.

7th

Gorilla Grodd: Your challenge is amusing.

Seryu: I can kill you without Koro.

Gorilla Grodd: Your hubris even more.

8th

Gorilla Grodd: Seryu Ubiquitous…

Seryu: Stop reading my mind, Grodd.

Gorilla Grodd: I've already finished.

Seryu vs. Green Arrow

Seryu: What exactly can you do?

Green Arrow: I'd much rather show than tell.

Seryu: Your pride will be your downfall.

2nd

Seryu: Do you know how your counterpart died?

Green Arrow: I heard he got sucker punched by Superman.

Seryu: You haven't seen the worst of it yet.

3rd

Seryu: You really are foolish.

Green Arrow: Got plenty of dollars, but not much sense.

Seryu: And fools always walk towards their death.

4th

Seryu: Come with me, Oliver Queen…

Green Arrow: Make me. Seriously.

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

5th

Green Arrow: You know, there's other ways to settle this.

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

Green Arrow: Geez, spoiler alert.

6th

Green Arrow: I left me universe for this?

Seryu: Then why come to this one?

Green Arrow: One person can make a difference.

7th

Green Arrow: Well, this is gonna hurt.

Seryu: Anyone who is evil must be executed.

Green Arrow: Didn't say it was gonna hurt me.

8th

Green Arrow: Got an arrow with your name on it!

Seryu: I doubt you could spell my name.

Green Arrow: (sighs) Fine. I have an arrow just for you.

9th

Green Arrow: You sure this is your smartest play?

Seryu: Anyone who is evil must be executed.

Green Arrow: That's okay, stupidity should be painful.

Seryu vs. Green Lantern

Seryu: You imprisoned in Stryker's Island!

Green Lantern: One of the few things I don't regret.

Seryu: You will soon, Lantern!

2nd

Seryu: That ring got something good for me?

Green Lantern: How about a straightjacket?

Seryu: Your pride will be your downfall.

3rd

Seryu: Every villain deserves to die!

Green Lantern: Well, I don't like your yellow streak.

Seryu: Sometimes you need fear to set a point.

4th

Seryu: You…

Green Lantern: Still angry at me?

Seryu: I don't like traitors, Jordan!

5th

Green Lantern: I never should have been on your side.

Seryu: Superman did everything for this world!

Green Lantern: He was a liar like you!

6th

Green Lantern: The Guardians want you to stand trial.

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

Green Lantern: Not while I'm this ring.

7th

Green Lantern: What's your power?

Seryu: Anyone who is evil must be executed.

Green Lantern: I think you're taking this too seriously.

8th

Green Lantern: Your Imperial Arms is Hekatonkheires.

Seryu: What else do you know about Koro?

Green Lantern: It's wanted in 17 sectors.

9th

Green Lantern: Hope you had your shots.

Seryu: You think that I'm insane?

Green Lantern: You can say that again.

10th

Green Lantern: Wait. Which side are you on?

Seryu: Join me and eliminate the evil in this world.

Green Lantern: That's an indecent proposal.

11th

Green Lantern: Hands where I can see 'em.

Seryu: What can you do against divine justice?

Green Lantern: This time, you'll stand trial.

Seryu vs. Grid

Seryu: Hello, robot…

Grid: I am Grid, the last being you will ever see.

Seryu: Another evil doer to die by my hands.

2nd

Seryu: Your existence is pointless, Grid.

Grid: I will be rid of you.

Seryu: With your knock-off weapons?

3rd

Grid: Do not inhibit my evolution.

Seryu: Kuro will turn you into metal pieces.

Grid: It will not be enough to save you.

4th

Grid: Your existence is defined by anger.

Seryu: I won't stop until the every villain is dead!

Grid: I will end your misery.

Seryu vs. Harley Quinn

Seryu: You're not afraid of dying?

Harley Quinn: Eh, death's just a state of mind, sweetie.

Seryu: You haven't seen the worst of it yet.

2nd

Seryu: You're an interesting person…

Harley Quinn: It's part of my charm.

Seryu: …But an idiot for joining Batman.

3rd

Seryu: This is a fight you won't win.

Harley Quinn: Awww…I hate to make a mess of that costume!

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

4th

Seryu: I don't like your attitude.

Harley Quinn: And I don't like your face!

Seryu: And fools always walk towards their death.

5th

Harley Quinn: Batman says you're coming with me!

Seryu: Anyone who is evil must be executed.

Harley Quinn: (growls) I can't work with this!

6th

Harley Quinn: I ain't popped no one's heads off since Lobo.

Seryu: What can you do against divine justice?

Harley Quinn: For you, I'll make an exception.

7th

Harley Quinn: You'll make a nice chewy for Bud and Lou.

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

Harley Quinn: Ha! Liar liar pants on fire.

8th

Harley Quinn: Ready to be all done breathin'?

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

Harley Quinn: The lady's crazier than I am!

Seryu vs. Hellboy

Seryu: I have many ways to kill you.

Hellboy: Yeah? Good luck with that.

Seryu: Oh, Kuro will eat you first, demon!

2nd

Seryu: The Jaegers won't take "no" for an answer.

Hellboy: How about "screw you"?

Seryu: Looks like there's no hope saving you.

3rd

Hellboy: Finally, a giant monster to fight.

Seryu: I'm no monster, demon!

Hellboy: I'm talking about your dog, lady!

4th

Hellboy: Tired of people tryin' to control me.

Seryu: If you don't join us, you'll die.

Hellboy: Wouldn't bet the farm on that.

Seryu vs. Jay Garrick

Seryu: You know that evil doers should be punished.

Jay Garrick: I can't say I disagree, friend.

Seryu: Then you should aid me, Jay Garrick.

2nd

Seryu: You're the first Flash?

Jay Garrick: I'm proud to be an original.

Seryu: Let's see if you're pure or not.

3rd

Jay Garrick: There's no better revenge than forgiveness.

Seryu: Why should I forgive scum that should rot in Hell?

Jay Garrick: Now that's just cynical.

4th

Jay Garrick: Think it's time to rethink your life choices.

Seryu: I think it's time for you to join us, Garrick.

Jay Garrick: There's very little chance of that.

5th

Jay Garrick: You enjoy hurting people?

Seryu: Sounds like you want to hurt me.

Jay Garrick: Villains like you brings it out of me.

Seryu vs. John Stewart

Seryu: How you are still alive?

John Stewart: Maybe you noticed: I don't die easily.

Seryu: …But an idiot for joining Batman.

2nd

Seryu: This is a fight you won't win.

John Stewart: Don't need a ring to take you down.

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

3rd

Seryu: I don't like your attitude.

John Stewart: Never bark at a devil dog!

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

4th

Seryu: How you are still alive?

John Stewart: More like I beat death.

Seryu: But you're not beating death this time.

5th

John Stewart: Still feeling vengeful?

Seryu: I will destroy all evil for my father!

John Stewart: Shocker.

6th

John Stewart: Cool off before this get out of hand.

Seryu: Join me and eliminate the evil in this world.

John Stewart: That's not how we do things here.

7th

John Stewart: Think you can beat a Lantern?

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

John Stewart: That's why I won't hold back.

8th

John Stewart: The psychopath of the Jaegers…

Seryu: What can you do against divine justice?

John Stewart: There's no good in you, is it?

Seryu vs. Joker

Seryu: The murderous clown…

The Joker: Everyone is always so judgy.

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

2nd

Seryu: Superman said he killed you.

The Joker: Well that's his story anyway.

Seryu: I'll tell him how I made you suffer.

3rd

Seryu: You're a threat to humanity, Joker.

The Joker: I'm a threat to pretty much everyone.

Seryu: And fools always walk towards their death.

4th

Seryu: You're worse than Night Raid.

The Joker: I just have one of those faces!

Seryu: Another evil doer to die by my hands.

5th

The Joker: We've more common than you care to admit.

Seryu: You're a madman.

The Joker: It's called insanity. Try it sometime.

6th

The Joker: You know, it only took one bad day…

Seryu: One bad day for what?

The Joker: To reduce the sanest man to lunacy.

7th

The Joker: You can't believe everything they say about me.

Seryu: You're a madman.

The Joker: Not mad. Differently sane.

8th

The Joker: And what I can do for you?

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

The Joker: How adorable misinformed.

Seryu vs. Kurome

Seryu: Still playing with dolls?

Kurome: Better than an overgrown flea bag.

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

2nd

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro!

Kurome: I'll make the both of you my puppets.

Seryu: Not if Kuro eats you first.

3rd

Seryu: The traitor's sister…

Kurome: The maniac and her pet…

Seryu: Kuro will bite your head off first!

4th

Seryu: Still playing with dolls?

Kurome: As you fight with animals.

Seryu: You'll pay for that remark!

5th

Kurome: Even you're no match for Yatsufasa's power.

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

Kurome: Then I'll kill him first.

6th

Kurome: You're outnumbered.

Seryu: Skill matters, not numbers.

Kurome: Then leave your pet at home!

7th

Kurome: The whining maniac…

Seryu: The general's boot licker…

Kurome: That line forms behind you.

8th

Kurome: Give it up, Seryu.

Seryu: Not a chance in hell.

Kurome: I'll make you see Hell.

Seryu vs. Leonardo

Seryu: You know that evil doers should be punished.

Leonardo: As bad guys go, you're the worst.

Seryu: And fools always walk towards their death.

2nd

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro.

Leonardo: It's nothing a ninja turtle can't handle.

Seryu: And fools always walk towards their death.

3rd

Leonardo: Should've left my bros alone.

Seryu: That's what happens when you join evil.

Leonardo: Now you'll answer to me.

4th

Leonardo: You're picking on the wrong turtle.

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

Leonardo: My shell and my steel are unbreakable.

Seryu vs. Leone

Seryu: Night Raid scum…

Leone: You'll pay for what you did to Shelle.

Seryu: You'll join her in the afterlife.

2nd

Seryu: Only one of us will die here.

Leone: By knocking you into next week.

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

3rd

Leone: People are going to be pissed.

Seryu: At your impeding death?

Leone: Because there'll be nothing left of you to whoop.

4th

Leone: I'm not gonna miss you!

Seryu: That if you get pass Kuro.

Leone: I'll rip that mutt to shred along with you!

Seryu vs. Lubbock

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro.

Lubbock: I got a creative mind.

Seryu: Not creative enough to stop me.

2nd

Seryu: The Jaegers' bane…

Lubbock: What are you going to do about it?

Seryu: Another evil doer to die by my hands.

3rd

Lubbock: My Imperial Arms is pretty dangerous.

Seryu: Not as deadly as mine.

Lubbock: A lot of people say that.

4th

Lubbock: You're too crazy for me.

Seryu: I don't want to hear anything from a villain!

Lubbock: You make it so easy to kill you.

Seryu vs. Merraid

Seryu: How many bugs do you have?

Merraid: Why does that matter?

Seryu: Because I'll squish you like one.

2nd

Seryu: You look like an interesting person.

Merraid: Come and know me better.

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

3rd

Merraid: You could've been a nice asset.

Seryu: I don't want to hear anything from a villain!

Merraid: Now you're just a thing in my way.

4th

Merraid: Why fight with so much rage?

Seryu: My rage is for justice!

Merraid: Which means it easier to kill you.

Seryu vs. Michelangelo

Seryu: You know that evil doers should be punished.

Michelangelo: I think it's time to reboot your consol.

Seryu: Another evil doer to die by my hands.

2nd

Seryu: You think this would be a cakewalk?

Michelangelo: Hope you're ready to fail, epicly.

Seryu: Your pride will be your downfall.

3rd

Michelangelo: What the shell are you supposed to be?

Seryu: A monster like you is asking me that?

Michelangelo: People get spurned up about mutants.

4th

Michelangelo: Let's skip this. I'm starving.

Seryu: You'll have to get through me first.

Michelangelo: Do not get between and pizza.

Seryu vs. Mine

Seryu: You killed me in the other earth!

Mine: Too bad you decided to come back.

Seryu: Kuro will bite your head off first!

2nd

Seryu: The Jaegers' bane…

Mine: Here for your head.

Seryu: Kuro will bite your head off first.

3rd

Seryu: Tatsumi can't bail you out this time.

Mine: Leave Tatsumi out of this!

Seryu: I'll deal with him next.

4th

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro.

Mine: The more danger I'm in, the stronger I get.

Seryu: This time, Kuro will devour you for good!

5th

Mine: Tell me you remember a girl named "Shelle".

Seryu: I have her obituary.

Mine: Then you know why I'm here.

6th

Mine: Still crying about justice?

Seryu: What can you do against divine justice?

Mine: Let's kill you first and see where it gets us.

7th

Mine: I thought you blew yourself up.

Seryu: Nothing will stop my justice.

Mine: Let's kill you first and see where it gets us.

8th

Mine: You're like an annoying bug.

Seryu: Nothing will stop my justice.

Mine: Even with your head blown off?

Seryu vs. Mr. Freeze

Seryu: You sure you want to kill me, Doctor?

Mr. Freeze: I will spare you, if you aid me.

Seryu: Then you should look for a new partner.

2nd

Seryu: You sure you want to kill me, Doctor?

Mr. Freeze: A killing frost awaits you.

Seryu: Looks like there's no hope saving you.

3rd

Seryu: You could bring back Dr. Stylish.

Mr. Freeze: Resurrecting Dr. Stylish is beyond me.

Seryu: Looks like there's no hope saving you.

4th

Mr. Freeze: You are the product of Dr. Stylish's genius.

Seryu: I am, Mr. Freeze.

Mr. Freeze: You will be frozen for study.

5th

Mr. Freeze: Without my help, my wife will die.

Seryu: You'll have to get through me first.

Mr. Freeze: I'd expected your heart to be less frozen.

Seryu vs. Poison Ivy

Seryu: Your plants are a threat to mankind.

Poison Ivy: I'll protect my children.

Seryu: Then you'll die alongside them.

2nd

Seryu: Koro needs some veggies in his diet.

Poison Ivy: Snap a vine, I'll snap your neck.

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

3rd

Poison Ivy: You got bad karma all over you.

Seryu: What can your plants do to me?

Poison Ivy: I'd rather show than tell.

4th

Poison Ivy: What a creative look.

Seryu: It's made to kill evil doers.

Poison Ivy: Young, dumb, and ready to die.

Seryu vs. Power Girl

Seryu: This is a fight you won't win.

Power Girl: You can't handle this much woman.

Seryu: Your pride will be your downfall.

2nd

Power Girl: Why are you such a big bully anyway?

Seryu: Anyone who is evil must be executed.

Power Girl: Sure, that helps justify it.

Seryu vs. Raiden

Seryu: Why are you here, Raiden?

Raiden: The White Lotus will align against you.

Seryu: Then you'll die alongside them.

2nd

Seryu: You abuse your power, Raiden.

Raiden: You trifle with the God of Thunder?

Seryu: Another evil doer to die by my hands.

3rd

Raiden: Your pretensions to honor do not fool me!

Seryu: I do a better job than you, Raiden.

Raiden: Not even the Elder Gods can rehabilitate you.

4th

Raiden: Your obsession takes you down a dark path.

Seryu: This path is a righteous one.

Raiden: Beneath your sarcasm lies despair.

Seryu vs. Raphael

Seryu: Your anger won't be enough.

Raphael: Let's just see who taps first.

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

2nd

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro!

Raphael: Your head will crack before my shell does.

Seryu: Your pride will be your downfall.

3rd

Raphael: I was just looking for a fight.

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

Raphael: I'm a New Yorker. I can take it.

4th

Raphael: Leo said we're taking you down.

Seryu: Sounds like you want to hurt me.

Raphael: Let's take this to the streets.

Seryu vs. Red Hood

Seryu: What exactly can you do?

Red Hood: I'm here to do what Bruce won't.

Seryu: Your pride will be your downfall.

2nd

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro!

Red Hood: You have no idea how far I'll go.

Seryu: You just proved how twisted you are.

3rd

Red Hood: I'll bring your head to Batman.

Seryu: I'll bring your head to Superman.

Red Hood: Come give it a try.

4th

Red Hood: Leave this place or die.

Seryu: What can you do against divine justice?

Red Hood: I'd rather you out of your misery.

Seryu vs. Reverse Flash

Seryu: Your future is changing, Thawne.

Reverse Flash: You can't change my future. It's set

Seryu: Another evil doer to die by my hands.

2nd

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro!

Reverse Flash: Even death can't catch me.

Seryu: You're sounding like Barry Allen.

3rd

Reverse Flash: Picked the wrong guy to mess with.

Seryu: I picked the right guy to kill.

Reverse Flash: You think you know right from wrong.

4th

Reverse Flash: How's your father, Seryu?

Seryu: You aided in his murder, didn't you?

Reverse Flash: I'm every bad day you ever had.

5th

Reverse Flash: The Regime trapped me in your time.

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

Reverse Flash: I'm going home, one way or another.

Seryu vs. Robin

Seryu: Remember who you're loyal to…

Robin: Meaning what, exactly.

Seryu: Go back to your father and you're dead.

2nd

Seryu: The Jaegers won't take "no" for an answer.

Robin: I don't play sidekick or victim.

Seryu: Your pride will be your downfall.

3rd

Seryu: Boy Wonder…

Robin: Does anyone find you funny?

Seryu: Does anyone see you other than a sidekick?

4th

Robin: Am I supposed to be scared?

Seryu: You can't run from Koro.

Robin: I don't run. I chase.

5th

Robin: I'll try not to kill you too quickly.

Seryu: Well aren't you sweet?

Robin: Maybe I wanna watch you suffer.

6th

Robin: I've got a few gadget myself, Seryu.

Seryu: And what else do you have, Damien?

Robin: Hundred thousand hours of training.

Seryu vs. Scarecrow

Seryu: The Jaegers won't take "no" for an answer.

Scarecrow: Oooh, I'm shaking in my boots.

Seryu: You haven't seen the worst of it yet.

2nd

Seryu: And what do you fear, Scarecrow?

Scarecrow: I don't fear you.

Seryu: You haven't seen the worst of it yet.

3rd

Seryu: What exactly can you do?

Scarecrow: Fear is my weapon.

Seryu: You just proved how twisted you are.

4th

Scarecrow: All your rage is for nothing!

Seryu: My rage is for justice!

Scarecrow: But your family is lost forever.

5th

Scarecrow: Tell me, how is your father?

Seryu: You aided in his murder, didn't you?

Scarecrow: How long 'till someone kills you?

6th

Scarecrow: Do you fear death?

Seryu: I fear nothing, Scarecrow.

Scarecrow: Perhaps your father did.

Seryu vs. Starfire

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro!

Starfire: You should fear my fire.

Seryu: Your pride will be your downfall.

2nd

Seryu: The Jaegers won't take "no" for an answer.

Starfire: Once a titan, always a titan.

Seryu: Your pride will be your downfall.

3rd

Starfire: You'll burn for what you did.

Seryu: I'm not scared of your little burst.

Starfire: Burn recovery is extremely painful.

4th

Starfire: I'm done being friendly.

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

Starfire: Give up or get lit up.

Seryu vs. Sub-Zero

Seryu: The Regime brought true justice to the world.

Sub-Zero: To think so demonstrates your ignorance.

Seryu: I'm not listening a dead man's words.

2nd

Seryu: Why side with Batman?

Sub-Zero: I do what I must to return home.

Seryu: Looks like there's no hope saving you.

3rd

Sub-Zero: I offer you one chance to surrender.

Seryu: And lose the chance to kill an evil doer like you?

Sub-Zero: I shall see you try.

4th

Sub-Zero: You should flee this encounter.

Seryu: I'll cut off your head to set an example.

Sub-Zero: For the safety of all, you will die.

Seryu vs. Supergirl

Seryu: The Jaegers won't take "no" for an answer.

Supergirl: Can't say either option appealing.

Seryu: Looks like there's no hope saving you.

2nd

Seryu: Any last words?

Supergirl: My god Rao will protect me.

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

3rd

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro!

Supergirl: Ooh, pinky swear?

Seryu: Your pride will be your downfall.

4th

Seryu: Remember who you're loyal to…

Supergirl: Don't make me fight you!

Seryu: Another evil doer to die by my hands.

5th

Supergirl: You're scaring people!

Seryu: I'm following your cousin's legacy.

Supergirl: Kal didn't set the best example.

6th

Supergirl: Easy to be cynical, isn't it?

Seryu: Anyone who is evil must be executed.

Supergirl: Being cruel yourself won't change that.

7th

Supergirl: You're coming at me a little hot.

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

Supergirl: Clearly, you are not friendly.

8th

Supergirl: You've got a Mother Box in there?

Seryu: Not at all…

Supergirl: Eh! Then I don't have to hold back!

Seryu vs. Superman

Seryu: Face me, Superman…

Superman: Careful what you wish for.

Seryu: I could use this fight to get stronger.

2nd

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro!

Superman: Intimidation doesn't work on me.

Seryu: I respect that.

3rd

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro!

Superman: Good thing I'm invincible.

Seryu: You haven't seen the worst of it yet.

4th

Seryu: You're doing questionable tactics.

Superman: I protect Earth's people.

Seryu: I'm not so sure.

5th

Superman: Everything's not a competition.

Seryu: Everyone else is too weak to finish the job.

Superman: The strong protect the weak.

6th

Superman: You're playing a dangerous game.

Seryu: I want to know if you're worthy to lead us.

Superman: And you clearly don't know me.

7th

Superman: This won't be a fair fight.

Seryu: My rage is for justice!

Superman: Gonna take more than that.

8th

Superman: Join me or stay out of my way!

Seryu: I believe the General will lead the Regime.

Superman: Turning on me is a big mistake…

Seryu vs. Swamp Thing

Seryu: Step aside, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: I will cede no ground.

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

2nd

Seryu: The Jaegers won't take "no" for an answer.

Swamp Thing: The Green bows to no one.

Seryu: Looks like there's no hope saving you.

3rd

Seryu: A war of good and evil is upon us.

Swamp Thing: The Green will survive.

Seryu: But you won't, Swamp Thing.

4th

Seryu: Time to die, Swamp Thing.

Swamp Thing: Disturb me at your risk.

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

5th

Swamp Thing: Why have you come here?

Seryu: To execute you for joining the Regime.

Swamp Thing: Of course you would say that…

6th

Swamp Thing: You are a weapon of mass destruction.

Seryu: I'm a weapon for the pure and innocent.

Swamp Thing: The Parliament begs to differ.

7th

Swamp Thing: Friend or foe?

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

Swamp Thing: The Green will humble you.

8th

Swamp Thing: I am not your friend.

Seryu: Then we are enemies.

Swamp Thing: That is unfortunate for you.

Seryu vs. Taeko

Seryu: Another evil doer stands before me.

Taeko: One that will stop you for good.

Seryu: Another evil doer to die by my hands.

2nd

Seryu: You look like an interesting person.

Taeko: I am more than prepared to fight you.

Seryu: …But an idiot for joining Batman.

3rd

Taeko: This will be over quick.

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

Taeko: I will show you how fast I am with my blade.

4th

Taeko: What do you bring to the table?

Seryu: What can you do against divine justice?

Taeko: I will show you how fast I am with my blade.

5th

Taeko: Every battle is an opportunity.

Seryu: My rage is for justice!

Taeko: I'll bring lie to the myth.

Seryu vs. Tatsumi

Seryu: Tatsumi…

Tatsumi: You're the one who killed Shelle, didn't you?

Seryu: You'll join her in the afterlife.

2nd

Seryu: You were with Night Raid all this time?!

Tatsumi: Still mad that I tricked you?

Seryu: Not for much longer.

3rd

Seryu: Night Raid scum…

Tatsumi: Still mad that I tricked you?

Seryu: Not for much longer.

4th

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro!

Tatsumi: I can hold my own with you.

Seryu: Another evil doer to die by my hands.

5th

Tatsumi: You could've used your knowledge for good.

Seryu: Anyone who is evil must be executed.

Tatsumi: Try looking in the mirror!

6th

Tatsumi: You'll pay for what you did.

Seryu: I'll hunt down every member of Night Raid.

Tatsumi: You won't get pass me.

7th

Tatsumi: How are you still alive?

Seryu: Does it really matter?

Tatsumi: Either way, you're going down.

8th

Tatsumi: How will you get past Incursio?

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

Tatsumi: It's time to put you down.

Seryu vs. Tsukushi

Seryu: The Jaegers won't take "no" for an answer.

Tsukushi: I refuse to work for a corrupt group.

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

2nd

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro!

Tsukushi: I'll show you how good of a shot I am.

Seryu: Or die trying…

3rd

Tsukushi: What kind of abilities do you have?

Seryu: What can you do against divine justice?

Tsukushi: You can still die from my bullets.

4th

Tsukushi: This is over before it begun.

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

Tsukushi: You haven't seen Prometheus in action yet.

Seryu vs. Vixen

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro!

Vixen: I know how to sooth the savage beast.

Seryu: You haven't seen the worst of it yet.

2nd

Vixen: I'll give you a chance to come quietly.

Seryu: I don't want to hear anything from a villain!

Vixen: So much for doing this the easy way.

Seryu vs. Wonder Woman

Seryu: Even you can't outlast Kuro!

Wonder Woman: You will not scare Zeus' daughter.

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

2nd

Seryu: I'm not impressed.

Wonder Woman: I have wrestled with Gods!

Seryu: Then you'll be Kuro's dinner tonight.

3rd

Seryu: Who are you supposed to be?

Wonder Woman: You face a goddess of war.

Seryu: Show me what a goddess can do.

4th

Seryu: A war of good and evil is upon us.

Wonder Woman: Which is why I'll restore the Regime.

Seryu: Show me what a goddess can do.

5th

Wonder Woman: Stand down, Seryu.

Seryu: But I'm getting rid of the bad people, Diana.

Wonder Woman: Be still, child, and listen.

6th

Wonder Woman: So how does this end, Seryu?

Seryu: You're Kuro's next snack.

Wonder Woman: That's not an option.

* * *

Victory Pose: Seryu smiled wickedly at her fallen opponent as Kuro got into his enraged state and roared into the camera.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, Rico 94 here. I hope that you enjoyed your holiday. I'm back for 2019 and hopefully I can post new chapters and stories more often than I did last year or the last few years. My first story of the new year is coming out this Saturday. Until then, see ya.**


End file.
